


The Dragon's Mate

by kdwalbring



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Beta!McCree, Blood, Brotherly feelings (eventually), But he also really loves Jesse, Complicated Emotions, Cussing, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Upheaval, Ensemble Cast, Eventual mpreg, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Hanzo never left Hanamura, Jesse in distress, Kissing, Lots of Sex, M/M, McCree is smart, Misgendering (temporary), Noodle Dragons, Pack Instincts, Plotting and scheming, Public Sex, Pups, Rut, Sex, Spirits, The Shimada elders are evil, The sass is real, These Elders are bad news fam, Threats of Violence, Undercover, alpha!hanzo, hanzo is sad, mentions of abuse, mentions of possible miscarriage, yakuza!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 102,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdwalbring/pseuds/kdwalbring
Summary: Talon is too powerful for the newly formed Overwatch to handle head-on, so plans are made to infiltrate one of their strongest supporters. Jesse McCree hasn't found a home or family quite like what he had in Blackwatch, but he's determined to protect his new friends whatever it takes.Turns out, mating to your best friends murderous brother is what it takes and he goes willingly. Somethings not right in the Shimada clan though and he's going to figure it and Shimada Hanzo out.Or: Arranged Marriage Yakuza ABO AU, because all the things! THIS WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This follows pretty traditional ABO standards, with an added level of mixed genitalia being pretty common. I usually picture Omegas/people who can carry and sire as being more hermaphroditic in nature.
> 
> I'll update when I can, but I work and go to school, so I can't promise regular updates.

Jesse McCree, fastest hand in the West, was about as tired as a body could get. His fingers drifted up to his bicep, a bullet scrape just above the edge of his prosthetic. Lucio had wrapped it on the ride back, though the kid’s fingers had shaken so badly that Jesse’d redone the bandages as soon as the medic had turned around. Not that he blamed the boy. Hell, he’d plum forgot he was bleeding until someone had pointed it out. Now, slouched at the kitchen table, his mind wandered back to the burning sand.

The mission down in Route 66 had been successful, but only by the skin of their teeth. They’d intercepted the Talon shipment and were taking it back to the evac spot when a wave of reinforcements, twice the expected size and mean to boot, had arrived.

He hissed and rolled out of the way of a spray of bullets. One nicked his shoulder, but it wasn’t his shooting arm, so there was that. Reinhardt was laughing, the crazy bastard, throwing up his shield and storming toward the front line of resistance. Lúcio zipped by with his head bobbing, the Omega pumping out his “healing beats of love”. McCree huffed out a laugh and hauled himself to his feet. He spun out, fanned the hammer and three goons dropped, a fourth stumbling over towards the cliffside and promptly amped over the edge by Lúcio.

Genji was out there somewhere, no doubt hassling a flank, and Jesse’d lost track of Tracer in the dust up. She was likely sticking on the payload, seeing as she’d twisted an ankle earlier. He reloaded and took out another two agents, reminding himself to fuss at Torbjörn or Winston to get them some boosters to stick on the back of these payloads. Moved like molasses in winter. 

Reinhardt shouted over the coms, the Alpha’s voice booming through the gorge. “Join me, friends! I have them on the run.”

“I would advise caution,” Genji whispered. “There is some unusual movement in the back. I am investigating.” A drop ship flew over low, spitting out men and a couple of heavy-looking boxes. Never a good sign.

Reinhardt laughed. “Nonsense, what could they possibly have tha-” Jesse near fell over when the blast hit, his knees buckling. The old German made a choking noise he knew meant a nasty stomach wound. McCree ran, the whole team hollering in his ear. Rounded the corner and saw his friend in a heap, slowly dragging himself behind cover and bloodied. Then he saw the missile turrets, and swung back around cover as they hailed unholy fury on him. 

“Aw, hell! Genji, they got two turrets set up down main street. Take ‘em out. Lúcio, go round the back and get Reinhardt on his feet. Tracer, report!”

“Payload is approaching the extraction site.” She sounded out of breath. “I need support, more buggers are landing now!” She swore. “Hurry luvs, I’m down to my last bomb.”

“I am enroute.” Genji’s com gave a distorted crackle. “Disregard that. There is a secondary force approaching. I must remove them first.”

Jesse bit back a curse. Five people just wasn’t enough to run mission like this, especially given their combat styles. No help for it, then. He dug down deep past his rising dread, searching for that burning rage in his belly. Felt it crawl up his insides, coating everything it touched in tar. Let it gather in his lungs as he sucked in a breath. The dark creeping sensation swelled, consumed as he breathed out, until his skin downright tingled and the world became sharp and muted. The turrets paused, the goons reloading ‘em. He spun out of cover and let the pit in his gut guide his eye.

“Draw.” 

Six bullets, six bodies crumpling to the ground and the turrets hanging open waiting for more missiles. He reloaded and the beast surged, gunpowder and smoke exciting it. Wouldn’t it feel so good to… just let loose. A guttural noise crawled its way up his throat, caught somewhere between a moan and a choking sob. 

Stop pretending, it whispered. That ain’t no white hat on your head.

He shoved away from the wall and swallowed the visions of blood running in the sand. Ain’t no time to give in to that old demon.

“On my way, Tracer, just hold onto yer britches.”

Lena giggled, even though Jesse could hear the gunfire in the background. “My pants aren’t going anywhere, McCree.”

He ran back the other way, lungs burning, and ignored the knot between his shoulder blades. How sharp the sunlight seemed.

“Rear forces have been eliminated. Moving to assist Tracer.” Genji paused. “I do not understand why her pants would need holding. Are they damaged?”

“Lúcio, ya need any help, partner?” McCree poured bullets into the mass of Talon agents in front of him, reloaded while rolling. When had they gotten so many damned recruits that Talon could afford to just throw bodies at problems? And how had their estimates been so far off?

“Ain’t looking good, Eastwood.” There was rustling over the com and a pained grunt. His voice shook. “It’s too big a… a hole for my beats to work. We need to evac stat, like yesterday stat. Got ‘im stabilized, but he’s gonna be laid up with Angela for a while.”

“Then let us greet our guests and show them the door.” Genji leapt from the crashed vehicles and drew his Dragon Blade.

“Yeah, Hell’s a callin’ an’ the Devil don’t like ta be kept waitin’.” McCree reloaded and entered into the fray.

The payload ended up being a hefty bounty of illegal weapons and some encrypted info pulled off of the Talon commander. Winston and Athena were sorting that out. He’d already cleaned up, oiled Peacekeeper, and checked in on his team. Now, Jesse sat in the kitchen, nursing a mug of black coffee while waiting for news. Lúcio came in, grabbed himself an energy drink and slumped down next to the cowboy. They sat in silence for a time, sipping on their chosen poisons. Then Jesse realized the kid was shuddering. His heart twisted a little in his chest. 

“Quite a day, wasn’t it. You holdin’ up alright?”

Lúcio scrubbed at his face. “I dunno, man. I just… so like Reinhardt’s our indestructible grandpa, right? With his dumb music and hammer and his big everything. And now everytime I close my eyes, all I can see is…”

“Yeah.” He took a shot of coffee and slung an arm around the Brazilian. Lúcio fell into his shoulder easily, burrowing in, taking in his scent. Jesse had all kinds of respect for the freedom fighter, but there was a difference between being a part of a semi-violent revolution and living with the reality of close combat. No kid should have to see that. 

“I just, I couldn’t do anything ya know? My jam just ain’t made to deal with that kind of damage. And he just kept right on joking, like he was trying to make me feel better.” Lúcio buried his face in McCree’s serape. Combat fucked with everyone's hormones, but Omegas tended to be especially thrown, too much adrenaline warring with their protective instincts. That, and Lúcio was an honest to god decent human being. “And now it’s quiet in here. He’s supposed to be shouting about that dumb German beer and threatening to make a mountain of food. If I had just done more...”

“Hey, now. None of us coulda known they were gonna fly in missile turrets; it’s not like they’d done it before. An’ ya did yer job just fine. If he was teasing you, meant that he knew you were gonna take care of him.” He brought his other hand up to ruffle the kids hair, but mostly ended up hugging him closer. “Ya did good, kid. Reinhardt’s gonna be fine and trying to drink his way to victory soon enough. Alphas always bounce back quick.”

“Thanks, Eastwood.” Lúcio squeezed him tight for a moment before pulling away and clearing his throat. “Gonna see if Lena’s up for a Fighters of the Storm marathon tonight. You in?” 

Jesse barked out a laugh. “And get my butt handed t’me on a silver platter? No, thanks. You kids have fun. Maybe you can remix some Hasselhof for the old bastard while you’re at it. Make him feel like he don’t got a shit taste in music for a few minutes.”

Lúcio perked up. “Hey, that’s a great idea man! Oh, this is gonna rock.” He skated away, already pulling out his data pad.

Jesse heaved out a sigh and rocked back in his chair. Helluva day, indeed. He dragged a hand across his eyes, trying to wipe away the memory of that gaping hole in his friend, how white his bones had been. Everything always seemed sharper, brighter after...

“You used Deadeye didn’t you, kid.”

McCree jumped, flailed when his chair almost tipped over.

“Dammit, Jack. Don’t cha know not ta sneak up on a man thinking? And I’m hardly a kid anymore, ya know. Near on forty.”

The Alpha, for his part, stood like a statue, huge arms crossed. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Wasn’t phrased like one,” He muttered into his coffee. Jack still hadn’t apologized for pretending to be dead all those years. Why couldn’t it have been Ana who lived or Gabe? No, it was boy-scout Jack come back from the dead and throwing his weight around like only an Alpha could. Jesse swallowed around his rising bitterness. “Don’t worry none. I got it managed.”

“Managed.” Jack snorted. “Reyes always used to say that you were pretty messed up after-”

“Don’t matter what he said. He’s dead, we ain’t. I got it handled.” 

Jack stared at him before sighing heavily. He walked around the table and sat in the chair across from Jesse. “This whole mess needs to be handled. How many years have we been fighting these battles? How many friends have we lost?” Morrison rolled his shoulders before setting his elbow on the table and clasping his hands together. Like one of them priests back home, except his head wasn’t bowed. Too busy looking evil in the face, most likely. Jesse stared at the soldier’s gloves instead of answering.

“That was a good thing you did for Lúcio. I know you're not always… fond of sharing scent.”

Most of the team knew that his prolonged isolation had mucked with his pack bonding senses. Too much paranoia. And it was damned annoying giving the talk every damn time. No one bugged Torbjörn about his relative size vs Alpha gender. McCree being a Beta though… he shrugged. “He needed it and if he came to me, fine. He did a good job. Not that a kid should be fightin’ this war.”

Jack hummed in agreement, his visor glinting. “He’s nine years older than you were when you joined up. Lúcio’s a soldier, just like Lena or you. The next generation needs to be ready for when they take over. We’re not getting any younger.” He stared at the mid-space between them. Then, like a great force sat upon his brow, he buried his head in his hands. “We’re losing this war, Jesse.”

“Yeah.” Jesse blew out a sigh and took a slug of his coffee. It had gone cold. “I reckon we are.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I expect Reinhardt to make a full recovery, though I want him off of heavy combat for a while. I’ve already performed one surgery and I’ll likely need to perform a secondary one. After that, at least two weeks in the medbay under constant biotic amplifiers, longer if he does not rest as instructed, which is likely. We may be looking at a full month if infection or bull-headedness get in the way.” Angela looked exhausted. Jesse made a mental note to pick her up some of that fancy Swiss chocolate she liked so much. A little taste of home went a long way. 

“He’s not going to like being out of the action that long.” Winston adjusted his glasses. “Is there any way to speed his recovery?”

Mercy’s jaw clenched as she carefully straightened her already neat pile of datapads. “Not without risking severe consequences. And that is not what we should be asking, mein Freund. Perhaps we should consider retirement.” She swatted away the wave of protests. “Reinhardt is dear to me as well, but he is not a young man. His body can only take so much abuse before-”

“Ya going to force me into retirement too, Doktor? Ye’ll be needing to up your recruitment if you’re going ta get rid of all yer experienced soldiers.” Torbjörn snarled. “Or maybe ye’ll just replace us all with omnics, seeing the rate at which you’re gathering the scrap heaps!”

Bastion beeped sadly from his corner, but it was Genji who leaned across the table. “You will not speak to my master with such disrespect. He should not suffer your close-mindedness.”

“If you think I’m going ta play nice with that bucket of bolts you-”

“Peace, my student. Torbjörn lashes out merely because of his worry for his friend. We are all concerned for Reinhardt’s well-being.” Zenyatta appeared unaffected from where he floated next to Genji.

“As if you could feel anything, Omnic! Yer nothing but wires and washers and cold logic.”

“Says the man with a forge out his ass!”

Jesse watched as the meeting devolved into shouting matches and sighed heavily before pulling his hat low over his eyes, leaning back in his chair. The reek of Alpha aggression started to choke him and he longed for the days in Blackwatch where Gabe shut down any sort of bullcrap. They were lucky to go more than a week without one of these spats cropping up. Now, he didn’t harbor any particularly warm, fuzzy feelings for omnics, growing up during the Crisis as he did, but he damn well separated the bad old days from the present. There wasn’t a body in this room that wasn’t strange somehow and all this was just drawing lines in the sand far as he was concerned. And dammit, Bastion and Zenyatta had both volunteered and brought some much needed talent to their motley crew. 

“Enough!” Jack slammed his hands on the table as he stood. “Reinhardt stays on the team, we’re too shorthanded to let him go. And so do our Omnic members.” He glared at each of them. “When you’re here, you’re Overwatch. Fight on your own time. We’ve got eleven of us trying to hold the world together. That’s it. And Winston already has his plate full with recruitment and getting the Watchpoint set up again. We can’t afford to divide ourselves any further.”

Jesse would have needed a damn sharp knife to cut the tension in the air, maybe one of Genji’s blades if they weren’t stuck in someone else. Zen’s teachings had mellowed the ninja out some, but he’d eat his hat if Genji didn’t have just as many sharp edges as before. They were just in different places. 

Jack nodded sharply, clearly satisfied with the silence. “We’re not going to beat Talon as we are now. We’re too few and they’re too well supplied for us to take them down the old fashioned way. Last time around, we had UN support, funding, and people tripping over themselves to sign up. Now…” He dragged a hand through his white hair and Jesse realized just how old Jack was. 

“We need to change tactics. As it is, we’re running ourselves to exhaustion trying to run ops all over the world and any money we have is going towards repairs and fuel. Our teams are a fraction of the size they should be and we can’t even afford a standard training period for those who are joining. I’ve had suspicions that some other groups: gangs and criminal organizations might be backing Talon. Los Muertos were too well organized for a typical gang and they never lack for buyers. Winston was investigating possible leads on these backers.”

“Ah yes,” Winston adjusted his glasses. “Athena and I were working on following a number of leads. Talon is, unfortunately, extremely good at covering their tracks. We didn’t have anything concrete until we received the information from the latest mission.” He grinned humorlessly. “Even criminals need receipts it seems.”

The gorilla heaved himself to his feet and flipped on the screen. Jesse sighed. Winston sure did love his presentations. Lena thought it was because he couldn’t formally present any of his real findings to the academic world. Jesse’s eyes glazed over the slides (lots of numbers and graphs) until they hit something he could work with.

“By running some of the information we gathered through ciphers and doing some rigorous fact-checking against our own databases, Athena and I have determined a number of organizations that are either helping or receiving support from Talon.” He nodded to Jack. “Los Muertos is on that list, though they’re small fry. It seems that Talon is trying to stir up trouble by lending aid to separatists, terrorist cells, and violent militias. Only a handful of these groups are actually powerful enough to act in any significant capacity and these few are the ones who are likely supplying Talon. I believe hitting any one of these will noticeably hamper Talon.” The gorilla changed the slide to his top three suggestions and Jesse leaned forward.

There was a splinter group out of Russia; extremists with a distinct form of violence against omnics and a penchant for using high-grade military gear to both enact and fund their campaign. Another was an American group, descended from the KKK. Bastards were still touting their supremacist bullshit and were apparently trading information and political favors. Jesse bit back a curse. No wonder so few people were aware of Talon’s increasingly brazen attacks. Some of the “known associates” were definitely high enough on the totem pole to suppress information.

The last group listed brought him out of his grumblings.

Shimada Yakuza family:   
Base: Hanamura, Japan  
Providing: Supplies, information, weapons, manpower (?), and limited immunity in Japan  
May also be funding Talon projects

Winston continued on to the next slide.

“We have resources enough to disrupt one, maybe two of these groups if we’re smart about our attack patterns. Personally, I think the Russians-”

“I believe we should destroy the Shimada-gumi.” Genji’s fingers clicked on the table. “However much information you were able to find on the others, I can provide better against them.”

Jack sighed. “Now isn’t the time for grudges, soldier.”

“It is tactically sound.” Genji insisted. “I was a part of the Shimada-gumi for years. I know how they work internally, their patterns. Overwatch put much of my information to use when I was an informant. Send me and I can find their new distribution lines and-”

“We tried that already, partner.” Jesse scratched his beard. “Blackwatch hounded ‘em or years. Ran dozens of ops. Wasn’t till much later on that we even saw a difference in their power, well over two years after you joined up. Even then, we couldn’t be sure if that was us or in-fighting. Guns and bullets only scare so much and we ain’t got a lot of even those. “ He sucked on his teeth for a moment. “Sorry, compadre. I just don’t think that a frontal assault, even with yer particular skills, will work well enough or fast enough.”

Genji subsided, head angled in a way Jesse knew he was on the receiving end of a nasty stink eye. They were good friends, but no one likes being told no.

“Most of these groups are dug in deep. Hell, that American faction has been a plague on the U.S. fer years now. We can’t just run in, shoot up the place, and hope it’ll chase them off. Blackwatch might have a couple of plans that might work, but they’re risky. Long term undercover ops. We get in close, figure out how they work, who’s who, and tear ‘em down from the inside.”

Jack nodded slowly. “Reyes was thinking about hitting a few of Overwatch’s enemies back in the day. I’m still not sure it’s a good risk to be taking, but I don’t see many options.” He scoffed. “At least we won’t have to dodge the U.N. paperwork to get this approved anymore.”

Jesse grinned. “Silver lining, old man. We’ll lose this war playing by the rules we are, so we need to change the nature of the beast. Talon expects us to keep on rushing in guns blazing. That was what Overwatch did when they weren’t making nice. They won’t be expecting something so… underhanded from us.” He counted off on his hand. “Ye got yer sting ops, honey pots, undercover buyers, dealers, middlemen. There’re a bunch of angles we could come at ‘em from. No scumbag lets an outsider too close. A fellow outlaw though...”

“Perhaps…” Winston adjusted his glasses and sat back on his haunches. “Athena and I should be able to fashion a convincing cover organization with a little time. An online presence, purchases, news coverage.”

“I ran a few ops with… in Blackwatch back in the day with an Omega commander o’ mine. We presented ourselves as negotiators, to help gangs keep deals going smooth. Nobody looked at us too hard since mediators tend to be Betas or Omegas. Less dickery that way. No one ever pegged us as Overwatch. We could probably pull on that old rep, maybe say we’re lookin’ to expand our business.”

Jack grunted, his brow furrowed. “Forgotten about that. But this might be our only real option. A single agent or duo is probably all we could spare right now anyway.”

“I’ll see if I can dig up the old black book o’ Blackwatch. That’ll have some ideas in it that might help us get our cover straight. Are ya’ll fine with doing things this way? It ain’t exactly an honest way to do our jobs.”

Lúcio slugged his arm. “Hey, man, if you want to go all super spy on us and it gets the bad guys, why not? You guys just said we can’t do it our way, so it’s time to change the tempo.” Similar agreements rose from around the table.

Winston had questions and Jesse spent a long time trying to answer them all, a while past everyone else leaving. He finally begged off and promised to find Gabriel’s old notes (hopefully) and fetch some more peanut butter from town (definitely).

He slipped through the hallways alone; near everyone was at a late dinner or headed to bed. Jesse strolled out to his favorite balcony, a good sniper’s perch with a view of the whole front facility looking out West. The synthetic tobacco didn’t taste quite like the regular, but it got Angela to stop hounding him every time she caught a whiff. Real cigarillos were hard to find now, though he had a couple stashed in his room. A gift from his commander, for when Gabriel stepped down and Jesse took over. Still waiting for that particular smoke. Jesse watched the sky flood red and ignored the ache in his chest.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few months were a blur of missions, close calls, and an unending battle against exhaustion. Jesse almost forgot about the plan altogether between dodging bullets and Angela’s vitamins. He and Lúcio bond, commiserating over their friends’ complete lack of seasoning knowledge. Lúcio fills the desert quiet that consumes Jesse some days and in turn, he tells stories. They work together in the kitchen and are frequently bribed into cooking group meals for those who can stomach the heat. It’s almost like the old days if he ignores the spot where Gabriel used to keep his tortilla press. It was shoved in the back of a cabinet and he hadn’t quite brought himself to drag it out yet.

So when the call comes through for an emergency meeting, Jesse’s prepared for just about every bad thing he can think of. Mei sitting pretty near the head of the table was not one of them. He’d only met her a couple of times back in the day, but she’d been real friendly. Kind. McCree scooped her up for a bear hug and obligingly said “Howdy” for her amusement (his accent still tickled her pink).

Quietly, he was relieved Mei was joining. Another Omega and female would hopefully help balance out their woefully undiverse team. Lúcio continued to be upbeat, but being the lone Omega in a veritable sea of Alphas (excepting Lena and Mcree himself) had to be taxing. Angela and Lena got along well enough, but Mei was a happy mix of cheerful and goal-oriented. Even Torbjӧrn couldn’t overpower her boundless dedication to decency and peace.

Once Mei had been thoroughly greeted, Winston cleared his throat to quiet the excited chatter. Athena began the meeting.

“As most of you know, we have been working on a long-term solution to Talon’s supporters. With Agent McCree’s assistance and some additional research, we created a front and made contact with all three of these organizations. We assumed that at least one of them would not reply. And thus far, we are correct.”

“And?” Jack looked surly for some reason. Headache?

“We received a response.” Winston clicked on a scan of an official looking letter, with fancy letterhead and everything. Hand-written, vertical symbols were artfully crafted. Hell, looked like there had even been a seal.

“Fantastic. What’s it say?” Even as McCree asked, Genji made an odd noise his voicebox couldn’t quite translate.

The screen switched and Jesse gaped at the translation.

“The hell kind of offer did you send these people?”

Winston looked distinctly uncomfortable. “An alliance offer? We implied that our organization was growing and we might be crossing into their territory. As such, we wanted to have a formal relationship. We made it clear that we would take the… lesser position?”

Genji groaned and buried his face in his palms. “You forget the Shimada-gumi operate on feudal law, my friend. Your offer was interpreted as a desire to join the clan as tributaries or at least under their protection. These are their demands; the price of the dragon’s protection.

McCree heard him, he really did, but all he could do was stare at the words on the screen. A goodly portion was formal speech and pointless exultations. One passage, arguably the most important, just kept repeating in his head over and over.

Your organization will provide a viable mate for Shimada Hanzo, kumicho of the Shimada-gumi. Ability to bear children imperative. Include fertility tests and blood samples in reply.

“Well, that’s that then.” Lena shook her head. “Mate bonds aren’t anything to sneeze at and even failing bonds have emotional sympathies. No way we can get in close now.”

“It would only be a partial bond.” Genji said, head still in his hands. “No one has ever mated one of the Dragons on equal terms. Our agent would only receive their mating bite, not give one. That would undermine the effects.”

“A one way bond?” Lena sounded horrified.

“Of course. The Shimada-gumi demands absolute loyalty. A full bond might split the kumicho’s attention. The mate’s job is only to provide legitimate heirs and help run the empire if they have the ability.”

“Dude, that’s whack.” Lúcio looked caught between indignant anger and fear.

McCree was inclined to agree, but was already thinking of angles. A mate to the head of the family would be right in the thick of it and have some level of protection courtesy of the whole “bearing the next generation” idea. And no one chatted like a knotting Alpha. Damn near couldn’t get ‘em to stop. Unfortunately, a bearing mate limited their options. Only five in the room were even remotely capable.

He dismissed Lúcio out of hand. Kid shouldn’t throw away his happily-ever after on a job (call him a romantic). Angela was out, they needed an experienced doc on staff at all times and female alphas sometimes had difficulty conceiving. Lena didn’t have a deceitful bone in her body and Mei had only just arrived.

“Hell,” Jesse muttered and squared his shoulders. “Guess that means I should brush up on my Japanese.” Not that he knew any.

Lena recoiled. “Jesse, luv. You can’t possibly-”

“I’m the only option and the best besides seeing as I’m the one with actual experience. Been taking birth control most my life, so I’ve still got some years of bearin’ in me.” Jesse took off his hat and ran his flesh hand through his hair. “I’m also kind of disposable right now. We got offense specialists a plenty.”

“Agent McCree is correct on both accounts.” Athena said. “I have been running calculations of success based on personnel. Based on his experience, personality, and other factors, Agent McCree has the highest chance for both survival and success.”

“Why thank you kindly, darlin’”

Lúcio piped up. “But you’re not an Omega.”

“Don’t gotta be.” He left it at that. No need to explain he was one of the people born with both sets of bits in working order. He sighed. “Listen, this here is our best option so far. One agent and we just might get an edge on Talon. Elsewise, we just keep throwing ourselves on the castle walls and hoping they give before we do.”

“McCree-san, you realize what a mate’s… duties are, yes?” Genji was staring at him intently. “My broth- the kumicho and the clan elders are asking for a bearing mate for a reason.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I fucked someone for the job. Frankly, I was more worried you might not be alright with this. I know what I’m doing, partner, don’t you worry.”

“If McCree believes he can do this, I believe this is our best course of action, as… regrettable as it is. We’ll adjourn here for now. Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Genji, if you could help him prepare as much as you can, I’ll send the response in a few days.” He looked at Jesse seriously. “You are under no obligation to do this, Jesse. If you change your mind before I send the response, we’ll forget the whole thing. This is our best option so far, but the Americans or the Russians might still reply.”

“I ‘preciate that, Winston. I’ll keep it in mind. Doc, I’ll see you tomorrow for that test?” He tipped his hat and moseyed out, intent on getting a cup of coffee and maybe a smoke. Genji followed him, a silent shadow. Neither spoke in the kitchen, nor on the walk up to the roof. Jesse sat with his boots dangling over the side, a view of the ocean and cliffs before him. Only once he had lit his cigarillo and settled in did Genji speak.

“Winston is correct, McCree you do not have to do this. Perhaps… perhaps Jack was correct about this being a grudge. I have accepted what I am, with the help of my master. That should be enough.” Genji sighed before sitting and slumping against Jesse’s shoulder. The cyborg no longer carried much of a scent, though he had assured Jesse he was an Alpha back when he’d joined. They’d dated for all of five minutes before they both realized they were too angry for a healthy relationship. Didn’t stop Jesse from being terrible fond of him though. “Maybe it is time to let go. My brother certainly has not changed. My rage has done nothing but hurt me.”

“It’s understandable, sweetheart. Ain’t no one here going to ask you to forgive and forget something like that.“ Jesse slung his arm around the ninja. “And it ain’t always about yer brother. This here is a fine chance to upset Talon’s power and if we screw over the yakuza, your brother specifically, well that’s just a bonus.”

“Well, you’ll be screwing him anyways, so…” Genji laughed when Jesse shoved him. “I suppose I will have to teach you how to survive in the den of a dragon.”

“I’d be mighty grateful.”

Genji hummed and wriggled until he was half covered by the serape. The ninja hugged Jesse close, burying his mask into Jesse’s shoulder. His voice was muffled when he spoke.

“I hope you can learn these lessons better than I did.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marriage progresses. WARNING!! There is sex in this chapter (with an unwanted audience) and Jesse experiences a mix of dysphoria and a sub like drop. I'll mark that passage and it doesn't have anything terribly story critical.

Both Winston and Genji had expected the mating negotiations to take months, perhaps even a full year. Apparently, the clan elders were much more desperate than anyone could anticipate. They’d seen his tests (he was surprisingly fertile, given his age) and all but demanded pictures, measurements, and a more fleshed out profile. He’d gotten a suspiciously thin portfolio on his betrothed. Shimada Hanzo apparently had no hobbies outside of his duties for the clan, no personality outside what was approved. There was a picture included, professionally done and clinical. Hanzo sat before a great scroll, sitting on his shins, back ramrod straight and a bow at his elbow. His face was severe, mouth set in a permanent scowl. Pretty though. Attractive in the way that only a deadly creature was.

It had been less than a month before the clan had demanded his presence, much sooner than planned. He’d been on a mission in King’s Row, trying to subdue a group instigating omnic hunts when they got the call. He’d managed to squeeze in a shower and shove a sandwich down his throat before he got on the plane to Japan. He’d gotten less than ten hours of sleep in the last few days (Week? Who could tell) and was still woozy from flying (folks just weren’t meant to be off the ground like that). Not the greatest conditions to start a dangerous undercover op on, but that was life. Genji and Jack were with him, as a translator and the head of their shadow organization respectively. They were both talking heatedly to the yakuza members who were apparently acting as gatekeepers (there was a dull cloud of Beta scent and aggression hanging over them). 

Jesse stared at the cherry blossoms twirlin’ down the compound’s walls. He knew they were electronic projections, could see the occasional flicker, and they were out of season, but they soothed him as they spiralled around prettily. It was an expensive set up too. The petals responded to wind, changing directions with it, and never seemed to repeat the same patterns. Amazing what rich folks spent their money on. Genji had regaled him with stories of the Clan, each tale becoming more unhappy as the liquor had flowed.

“A delicate and beautiful lie at the mouth of a dragon den.” Genji frowned into his sake, his visor at his elbow. “I remember playing under them as a child; it was comforting that they never changed then. They fluttered through broken arms and fights, interrogations and murders, my mother’s death and my father’s, and they were always beautiful.” Genji looked up at him, leaned forward. “They were exquisite the night I was murdered and they will be so throughout your whole stay, Jesse, whatever you experience. The face of the Shimada-gumi is part of it’s power, my friend, never doubt that you are being watched and any misstep could be a death sentence.”

He sniffed and clicked his tongue when he couldn’t smell the blossoms. Tugging at the intricate bracelet that marked him a claimed man (a gift from his betrothed, no doubt clan-approved), he blew out a sigh and stared up at the sky. Apparently, the elders wanted a “traditional mating ceremony” and Genji wasn’t able to tell him much about it. I was busy seducing people, Cowboy, not mating them. Jesse had worked on more than his fair share of honeypot mission back in the day. His face had been prettier then, his gender more fluid, and being a dual-developed Beta didn’t hurt none either. At first, it had been thrilling, charming his way under a mark’s defenses, into their beds, and servin’ out justice. A swiped info pad here, an unlocked window there and he was gone like yesterday’s smoke. His last mission had been six months of rubbin’ elbows with some Dons up in Old York, insinuating himself into their lives until the pictures in the hallway had him in ‘em more often than not. Smiling at the Boss’ kid during his birthday party and puttin’ a bullet in his daddy’s head not two months later. Didn’t feel clean for a long time after that and told Gabriel to move him back to the front lines. Old bastard had taken him out drinking, all gruff acceptance and weary understanding.

“You’re in the middle of that shit, hijo. Ain’t no one walked away from that clean. Gotta be careful, smart, to get a man to welcome you into his home, his family. Smart enough to not get caught and mean enough to finish the job when it’s done.” He’d stared into his beer, frown heavy. “Shoulda never moved you to that division, you and your soft heart. Sorry, kid.”

He sucked in a breath between his gapped front teeth and rocked back on his heels. Mean enough to finish the job. That’s what he could be, had to be. A string of sharp-tongued Japanese roused him and his hand twitched towards where his holster should have been. But Peacekeeper’s laying out in her box on a table along with Genji’s swords and Soldier’s pulse rifle. Looked almost delicate in the satin linin’. Jesse clenched his fist and stumped over to Genji (Jin when there were unfriendly ears around).

“What’s the hold up? We’re supposed ta be in the meetin’ already.”

Genji snarled out another string of his language and blew out a frustrated breath.

“These… men are saying we will not be allowed to carry our weapons inside, which is not of much concern to me. They are, however, insisting that your weapon leave with us.” The yakuza mook spat out another couple of words and made a rude gesture. Genji whirled on him, but Jesse dragged him back (poor bastard was tense as a dog in the vet). 

“What’d he say?”

“I will not translate…” Jesse squeezed and Genji looked at him, slumped. “He said, that the boss’ whore is for keeping the bed warm. You would have no need of your gun if you are a good wife.”

“Is that right?” Jesse gritted his teeth and loomed over the smaller Japanese men. He was a sight taller than anyone out on the lawn and he’d damn well remind them of it. Where they got the idea he was a woman, he had no idea. It stung that they would treat a woman so. “Well, it may be that I need to shoot some ruffian who comes crawlin’ over the garden walls, or maybe some fool who talks shit about the boss’ business where I can hear. Or there might be some punk who comes over and sasses me somethin’ fierce. Might be I’d need a bullet or two for that. Harsh language don’t deter most as well as a bullet to the backside might.”

Someone snorted. Jesse turned, revved up to lay down some law, and almost staggered backwards into Genji. Hanzo Shimada was indeed much more than his picture. He stood half in shadow, one arm out like he’d forgotten how to get dressed (a long, intricate tattoo along his exposed arm), but Jesse couldn’t look away from his eyes, so dark they were almost black. Genji was stiff behind him, whispering something urgently in his ear, but all he could see was the the cruel little turn in Shimada’s lips, the way he shifted his weight like every step was conquest, the sunlight playing over broad shoulders as he stepped into the light. And boy howdy, he smelled a whole hell of a lot better than any of his goons did, a rich Alpha scent rolling off of him (even from under that concealer junk the man was wearing and Jesse sent up thanks to wherever Gabe was for all that damn sniffer training). He could smell the first tinges of interest which was good. Genuine lust would make what came later easier.

Hanzo said something to his men, not looking away from Jesse. Whatever it was had the whole lot of them taking some hearty steps back and bowing. Genji grabbed his shoulder, but McCree shrugged him off and stepped forward as Hanzo walked down the steps into the front garden. The yakuza was nearly a full head shorter than himself, despite the powerful aura he was projecting. Hanzo came to a stop by the table, fingers dragging along it’s edges, scenting the air delicately. 

“What is all this noise I hear in my garden?” His dark eyes swept over their group and settled back on Jesse, flicking up and down. Feigning disinterest, superiority. “Strays, perhaps? You are furred enough to be a wild dog.”

Jesse bared his teeth in a grin. “Well now, that’s no way ta greet respectable guests, is it? You haven’t even introduced yourself yet, Shimada. ‘M McCree, by the way. Jesse McCree. Ya speak English pretty darn good. Ya learn in one o’ them fancy private schools?”

“Private tutors, no Shimada would be disgraced to share a teacher’s attention. Since you know my name, I did not see fit to waste time with such… niceties. And you barely seem to grasp your own language enough to be casting judgements.” He turned to the table, dismissing Jesse in favor of examining the weapons, a little too casually. A man testing waters.

Jesse pressed a hand to his heart and sighed heavily. “Well that’s not kind at all. I learned my language just fine, thank you. Can’t be blamed iffin you don’t know all the nuances of dialects, friend.” He strolled over to join Hanzo at the table. “English is my third language besides. Learned it on the ranches back home, but it wasn’t spoken in my home much.”

Hanzo hummed and Jesse knew he’d caught his attention.“Your file did not mention that you were… that you knew more than one language.” Shimada picked up Peacekeeper, turning it over in his hands. “This is your weapon? It is antiquated.”

“The word is multilingual and it’s a hell o’ alot more modern than a flimsy little bow. That there is a genuine six-shooter, the gun that won the West. Ain’t no weapon gonna fit me near as well as she does. Call ‘er Peacekeeper.” Hanzo side-eyed him, mouth twitching down. “Ya know, the whole ‘Rest in Peace’ bit. Thought it was a good play on the Sheriffs keeping the peace, too.”

“Ah, a pun.” Hanzo clicked his tongue. “Only an American would disrespect their weapon so. But a joke weapon for a joke cowman.”

“It’s cowboy, sweethe-”. Hanzo spun and brought Peacekeeper to bear on his forehead, not quite brushing his bangs. There was a burst of movement behind Jesse, but he didn’t dare look away.

“Perhaps I am offended by the joke.” The yakuza tilted his head, sneering. “Why should I bring a mangy dog into a line of dragons? What benefit could a flea-bitten stray possibly bring me? Beg, mutt, and perhaps I will allow you to run with your tail between your feet.”

Gabriel whispered a dozen ways to twist the gun out of Hanzo’s hands, how to snap his neck when he did it. But it’s not that kind of mission. Smart. Smart and careful and mean. The gun wasn’t loaded, he knew, but Hanzo likely didn’t. This was a test. Or a desperate attempt at… what? He gazed at the dragon tattoo that swallowed an arm and the myriad of scars on his skin. The proud angles of his jaw.

What does a dragon want? He looked at Hanzo’s eyes, the developing furrow in his brow. The unhappy (not cruel) curl to his mouth, a dozen signs of stress hanging off his body.

What does a brother-killer want? He looked at the gun, trembling so slightly he doubted anyone not starin’ down the barrel would notice. Hanzo’s eyes flickering, their black depths desperate, drowning. The way his scent curled upon itself, one emotion swallowing the next under the expensive concealer.

What does a man want?

Jesse McCree, thirty-seven year old cowboy, bounty hunter, and Overwatch sharpshooter, stared down his own gun at a man who hadn’t had Gabriel Reyes to drag him off his doomed path. And just for a moment, he understands. But that doesn’t change his job.

He dragged his gaze down Hanzo’s body, taken special care to appreciate the muscled expanse he could see, imagining what the rest looks like, how it would feel over him. Let’s his control over his scent slip just enough that Hanzo’d smell exactly what he thought of the thick waist, the delicate wrists. Jesse licked his lips as he meanders back up, noticing the blush creeping up Hanzo’s ears, the way his breath hitches slightly and his beautiful wide eyes. 

Jesse grinned like the devil. “Careful, darlin’,” Hanzo shivered at his tone, “that there gun done killed a lot o’ men. Iffin you want to play with it, you should probably load it.” He reached up and gently took the gun from the smaller man, whose arm fell like the strings had been cut. Jesse leaned into him, listening to Hanzo trying to steady his breathing. Shimada was good at pretending, anyone not this close and trained wouldn’t notice his struggle. He spared a moment to wonder what or why Hanzo needed to hide in his own home. Jesse let his voice drop an octave or two. “You want to play with my gun, darlin’, I can think of a lot better places to shoot a load than out here.”

Hanzo inhaled sharply and then several things happened all at once. Hanzo had swayed forward, just slightly, so Jesse could see the way his pupils had dilated, the play of his tongue. One of the goons shouted and came at McCree, whipping out a blade, murder in his eyes. Genji cried out as the cowboy turned to block the incoming knife (tiny thing really) but was slower than the eldest Shimada. Hanzo’s hands flashed out and it was over in a blink. Jesse was halfway through his block before he even registered the crack of bone, Hanzo sneering down at the whimpering man who cradled his twisted hand.

“An insult to my betrothed is an insult to me. You owe me for your disrespect, fool.” Hanzo threw down the blade, looking at it and man like they had personally shit on his mother’s grave. His tattoos glowed and began to pull away from his body. Something was snarling, a roar building like a dust devil over their heads. Hanzo lifted his gaze to glare at everyone in the garden. “The next one to do so will lose a hand, the next a head. My mate will be treated with respect. You do not decide what is best, he is mine.” 

Jesse almost pulled away at how fierce, how possessive the dragon sounded. Hanzo turned to him and he realized the tattoo wasn’t movin’, but something else sure was. The blue light roiled, swelled up, until Hanzo’s whole arm was consumed, a wild dance of light and sound. It made his eyes darker somehow even when he lifted his chin to stare Jesse down. 

“Your weapon will be returned to you, though you may not carry throughout my home without permission. Your possessions are mine, as is your body, your spirit. If any should disrespect you, kill them. If any other than me should touch you, kill them. You are mine, solely, and I will not tolerate infringements.” The light was slowly fading, the roar dulling, but it did nothing to diminish the raw power Hanzo radiated. He stepped close and fisted a hand in Jesse’s hair. The cowboy let himself be dragged down until Hanzo’s mouth bumped against his ear, their bodies flush against each other. Jesse heard a very different sort of roaring, and tried to keep too much of his blood from headin’ south (always did have a thing for the short ones pulling his hair). “Forgive me,” Hanzo breathed. “I had hoped you could be driven to reconsider, but I see now you will not be deterred. I will protect you, if I can.” 

He twisted Jesse’s head and trailed his mouth down Jesse’s jaw, his neck until he finally scraped his teeth over where their bonding mark would go. Hanzo bit down, hard enough to bruise, and Jesse couldn’t stop the noise that dragged out of him. The hand in his hair loosened, surprised, and Hanzo pushed closer, nosin’ back up his neck. Jesse’s head spun and tried to anchor himself by grabbing Hanzo’s shirt and pulling. Shimada hissed and pulled back, renewing his grip to force the cowboy to his knees.

They stared at each other, no one else on earth but the two of them. Hanzo was blushing under his collar, the tips of his ears pulsing red. Jesse wasn’t sure where most of his body was let alone its state. Hanxo seemed to get a better hold on himself and released his grip to drag his thumb over Jesse’s lower lip. 

“A fine sight. I look forward to this evening, wild dog.” He turned to leave and Jesse’s head swam, his arm half ways to catchin’ fabric, to pulling back.

“Coyote, darlin’. Back home, the only wild dogs are coyotes now.”

Hanzo paused, tilting his head, before nodding. “Coyote.” He rolled the word around in his mouth. “Yes, this will do. My mate, my coyote.”

He left, not sparing a look to anybody. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What the fuck was that?” Jack stabbed his food with a mite more aggression than necessary. The scrambler was set up, preventing any recording and putting off enough noise that most of their conversation wouldn’t be heard outside the room. They were alone, the three of them, tucked away to eat privately before the ceremony later today. The elders had insisted that they perform it as soon as possible, uncaring that Jesse had been on planes for the better part of two days getting here (last minute meetings and all).

Jesse pointed his chopsticks at Morrison. “That was two men sussing out a pecking order.”

“Shouldn’t you have tried to be more… submissive? It is what is expected.” Genji ate slowly and with care. Couldn’t eat too much or he’d muck up what was left of his stomach.

“No.” Jesse tried to pick up some of the fish on his plate, but it just would not cooperate. He grabbed it with his fingers, ignored Genji’s disapproving cluck, and shoved it in his mouth. “The way that man moved? Probably never been challenged much. Sometimes, sticking out is the best way to blend in. Speak and tromp around like an idiot, and no one’ll think you capable of deceiving a fool.”

Genji whacked the back of his fingers when he reached for more of the fish. “You must learn, Jesse. The elders will find such behavior… unseemly. And use your chopsticks. They already think you a barbarian.” He folded Jesse’s hands around the utensils, frowning. “He should not have pointed a gun at you. It is unacceptable.”

Jesse glared at his fingers. Could disassemble, clean and reassemble damn near any gun put in front of him, but he couldn’t figure out two sticks? Stung his pride.

“He was tryin’ to drive me off.”

Jack looked up. “Why the hell would he do that?”

“Dunno. He was wearing one of them fancy concealer’s too, an expensive one. Wouldn’t have realized at all if I didn’t have some very specific training.” Jesse growled as the fish slipped between his chopsticks again. Well, he’d been wanting to lose that roll o’ fat around his middle. “Said something about protecting me too.”

“That… my brother detests concealers, he believed that they hid a warrior’s true heart.” Genji sipped some bitter Japanese tea. “Though he wore it the night he attempted to kill me. We should be cautious of deception, though I do not know if it will come from him or the clan elders.”

They all nodded in agreement, but stiffened when there was a knock on the door. Jack switched off the scrambler and shoved it into a coat pocket before gesturing for Genji to open the door. A servant kneeled outside and she spoke in soft Japanese.

“She says she is here to guide…” Genji sighed, “the honored bride to prepare for the bonding ceremony.”

Jesse hauled himself up (the woman frowned at his lack of grace) and felt another twinge of discomfort. Was the beard not enough? He was out of his usual get-up, sure, but no one had had trouble seeing he was male in years. “See if you can come along on account of I can’t understand most o’ what’s being said.”

Genji spoke in hushed tones and the servant’s frown deepened, before she relented. Jesse nodded to Jack as he followed the woman through the winding halls of the Shimada mansion. There was a steaming bath ready for him and a small army of people waiting. Genji, bless his heart, walked him through everything that was said, and Jesse tried not to lash out when a few of the servants helped him get undressed and bathed. It was detached and entirely clinical, but the feeling of so many strangers touching him was not doing much to better his mood (still hungry and a case of exhaustion jitters). Someone combed his hair trying to tame it into something stylish why two others rubbed his body with perfumed oils (a little too strong and floral for his taste). When one of the men approached with a straight blade, Jesse put his foot down.

Genji translated. “He says that no wife wears such a mess on her face. That you should be ashamed to even consider keeping it.” Jesse puffed up. His beard was rugged, not a mess.

“Ya’ll wouldn’t be deciding what’s best for the boss’ mate, now would you?”

The man went pale as he glanced at the bruising bonding mark and nearly gutted himself in his hurry to bow low, apologizing repeatedly while backing away. When he looked to Genji, the ninja just shrugged. Huh. Looked like Hanzo had given him the magic words to get at least some people off his back. They found a compromise by combing his beard neatly, with a slight trim, and even more oils were used. Then came the clothes.

Jesse didn’t know a ton ‘bout Japanese dress, but he was pretty sure that that’s what he was wearin’. It was large and white and had about ten too many layers in his humble opinion. He’d worn dresses sometimes when he was younger, but it’s been years.

“Jin…” Genji shook his head and patted his shoulder. The first layers were put on and it was already starting to get stifling. One of the older females (another Beta) handed him a bottle, clipped out some orders and flicked her fingers distastefully. Then, the whole lot of ‘em cleared out, the last outer layer still hung up. 

“Uh… what?”

Genji rocked back on his heels, dragging a hand across the back of his metallic neck. “Ah, I will step out. It is… lubricant.” He looked everywhere but at McCree, the ceiling apparently fascinating. “There will not be time for, ah, foreplay. Just… prepare yourself?”

Jesse uncorked the container and gagged. It smelled like a terrible replication of a woman’s heat slick. How companies got something that smelled so good to smell like… this was beyond him. Genji swore quietly and shuffled towards the door.

“You know, we can still stop. Say the word and we’ll make a run for it.” He hesitates, when Jesse nods but doesn’t move otherwise. “I will wait outside, Jesse.”

“Much appreciated, partner.” The cowboy sighed and waited for the door to slide shut before he smeared some of the glop on his fingers. Well, this was going to be the least sexy thing he’d done in at least three months. Though crawlin’ through the sewers in Egypt was a close second.

When he was done, he slid the door open a fraction and could tell that his friend was doing his best not breathe. Not that he blamed him, the combination of the oils and the false slick was near nauseating. Clearly, they wanted any and every part of his own scent drowned out, particularly anything that could be thought as male. The servants hurried back in and finished dressing him before he was ushered down another hallway.

Genji walked with him, blessedly quiet. Jack met them at an intersection and reached out for a handshake before Genji stopped him, murmuring about scent markers. Genji bowed and Jack nodded his head before Jesse is led away. He tried to chat, but was staunchly ignored. Eventually, they reached a set of sliding doors where he was ushered inside and let alone.

There’s a low table, a circle of seating cushions surrounding it, and a screened off area to the left. It’s several minutes before people begin to filter in. No one smiled or looked him in the eyes. Dinner sat heavy in his stomach. Jesse hovered awkwardly outside of the circle until every cushion is filled and still no one spoke. Finally, Hanzo entered, dressed in formal black robes.

The Alpha stared at him impassively and Jesse was painfully aware of his own complete lack of arousal. God bless whoever decided to make lube a thing. He could feel the false slick on his thighs, a trail of sweat creeping down his back under the heavy kimono. His hair was already starting to fall out of it’s careful styling, wild curls and stray hairs itching at his skin. Someone was speaking to him. 

“What?”

One of the spectators grunted disapprovingly and Jesse shifted his weight nervously.

“I mean, um.” He bowed low and tried to think of what to do.

Hanzo waved away his stuttering.

“Come here, mate.” He watched Jesse approach, eyes glancing briefly over Jesse’s body before returning to his face. “Get on the table.”

Oh.

Jesse’s stomach dropped somewhere on the floor. He figured there would be… more. Maybe decorations or at least something to soften the whole shindig. Hell, there wasn’t even a blanket.This all felt a lot more like a funeral than a wedding. Mating, he chided, one-sided at that. 

Not here for anything but making mini Hanzos.

He had a brief vision of himself surrounded by a gaggle of small bearded children with Hanzo’s stern face. Though swell of hysterical laughter in his throat died before it began, a light touch to his elbow shocked him back to reality.

“Are you well?” Hanzo’s face was still severe, but there was something soft in his eyes.

“Fine.” Jesse croaked. He cleared his throat. “‘M just peachy.”

Hanzo held his gaze before tapping the table and stepping back. “On your knees, back to me.”

// Start Sex//

He complied and sucked in a breath between his teeth when his robe was rolled up to his hips. Hanzo’s hand was a brand on his hip. They stayed like that for a small eternity before some signal was given, though Jesse didn’t hear it. What he felt was Hanzo’s other hand trail down his spine, gently, so gently, before spreading his legs further and brushing over the plug that was holding in the slick.

Jesse’s breaths were bellows in the quiet room as the plug was removed and set aside to be replaced with stretching fingers. His hands trembled and he swallowed thickly before resting on his elbows. Cloth rustled behind him and then Hanzo was a hot weight on his back, clothed except for his hardening dick. Someone in the room made an appreciative noise and Jesse fought back a wave of bile when he accidently met the man’s gaze. Six people were about to watch him get fucked by a stranger. He shrank into himself and tried to control his panicked breath.

Hanzo froze above him, the hand that was prepping him stilling. Jesse swore internally. Only an idiot wouldn’t recognize the scent of fear. McCree dropped his head to his arms, canting his hips invitingly and arching his neck. Hoping to distract the Alpha. Instead, the weight lifted, exposing him. He bit back a whimper and Hanzo growled something to their audience. Jesse bit his forearm and tried to still his quivering.The weight (blessedly) returned more firmly, shielding him from the probing eyes. A slip of cloth was tied over his eyes and Hanzo caught his hands when he tried to untie it.

“Be still.” Hanzo’s voice was low, pitched so only Jesse could hear. “Focus on me. I will… I won’t make you suffer this any longer than necessary.”

McCree let out a shuddering breath and nodded. Hanzo shifted over him and Jesse bit back a gasp as he felt Hanzo begin to press in. Thick heat stretched, drove into him. How many years since he’d let someone this close? They were both panting by the time their hips were flush and someone in the circle groaned. Jesse tried to turn to the noise, but Hanzo pulled back and thrust hard. Jesse yelped and scrabbled for a handhold.

“Good, mate. Focus only on this.” A sharp thrust, Hanzo growled. “This is all that matters.”

Hanzo’s hips snapped forward in a steady rhythm, his voice drowning out the spectators. Jesse cried out as Hanzo found the right angle, his own cock swelling despite everything. Hanzo snuck a hand around and untied Jesse’s robes until they hung like curtains, his body totally cloaked and free. His cock swung between his legs heavily and he was distantly aware he was moaning. Hanzo’s thrusts stuttered as his knot began to swell. Jesse threw his head back to mouth along Hanzo’s jaw, to moan in his ear.

Hanzo snarled and lunged to sink his teeth into Jesse shoulder, his knot locking them together. Jesse groaned as he felt Hanzo fill him, his own orgasm just out of reach. The stretch burned as the knot sat heavy inside him, the mating mark bleeding and no doubt bruising dark. Hanzo nuzzled at his mark, high on hormones, as their breathing slowed.

They stayed like that, Hanzo scenting all the skin he could reach and Jesse split between the aching in his knees and his dick. Someone walked over and said something. Only then did he smell the raw arousal cloying the air, each scent distinct. Hysteria bubbled in his throat. Hanzo growled before standing, careful not to pull on their connection. Foreign hands prodded at Jesse’s knotted passage and he couldn’t suppress his flinch. Hanzo’s hand tightened on his hip. Jesse was beginning to think he’d be stuck like this all night. Finally, ages later, the hands withdrew and the proclamation sounded positive. 

 

//End Sex, start emotional upheaval//

Hanzo spoke, both hands coming back to rest on Jesse. He rubbed gentle circles on Jesse’s back as there was a flurry of movement.

“We are alone, mate.” Hanzo’s voice was soft. “I’d like to move us somewhere more comfortable. Would that be acceptable?”

Jesse nodded and groaned as Hanzo lifted him. They didn’t go far, only a couple of shuffling steps before Hanzo braced himself against a wall to lower them to the floor.

“My knees and I thank ya, darlin.’” The world swam, even now phantom eyes watched him.

Hanzo hummed and massaged along Jesse’s flanks.

“How are you? May I remove this?” His fingers brushed against Jesse’s blindfold and the cowboy jerked away. 

“Don’t!” He tried to scramble away only to be dragged back by the knot. They were watching him, somehow. Maybe if he-

Hanzo crooned to him, his Alpha voice creeping in as he rumbled softly. “Peace, mate. You are safe now. Nothing you do not want. Would you like some water?”

Jesse let Hanzo soothe him, nodding despite his growing nausea. The fake heat slick clouded his senses and his clothes hung open, the air cool against his still flushed cock. Which hadn’t flagged at all. A water bottle was pressed into his hands and he chugged it.

“Slowly, wife. It is yours. Do you wish help with…” Hanzo’s hands brushed low over Jesse’s belly, his words a firestorm in Jesse’s mind. Jesse gagged, tried to pass it off by drinking more water.

The hands whipped away as if burned.

“Apologies. I have misstepped. Tell me what I have done.”

“It’s nothing.” Jesse choked out, cringing as he sat up to put distance between them.

Hanzo growled. “I will not add to the pain this night has caused you already. Tell me.” His head fell forward, brushing against Jesse’s back. “Please.”

Jesse’s chest heaved, caught between revealing himself and the lingering urge to vomit. If this was his reaction now, how bad would it be to be misgendered for his entire stay? “‘M not a woman.” Hanzo stiffened. “Everyone just kept going with the wife thing. Thought I could go back? Used ta be fluid, but...” He made a noise of frustration, nails digging into his thighs. “And then they fuckin’ watched. Watched you fuck me, enjoyed it. And I’m still goddamned hard.” Jesse reached down and fisted his treacherous cock, bit back a disgusted moan. He managed a few viscous tugs before Hanzo gentled his hold.

/Emotions more within good range

“I could do nothing to prevent this ceremony, but I will make sure that it stops here. I will not mistake your gender again, husband, nor will I sit here while you punish yourself. Your body is reacting to bonding hormones. If it betrays you, it is to some instinct beyond your control. Tell me what I can do to ease you?”

Jesse gnawed on his lips, trying to focus past his panic. “Smell. It- Nothing smells like it should. Between your concealer and the shit they put on me I can’t…”

Hanzo shifted, grabbing up a something before vigorously rubbing himself. It must have been a cloth of some sort because the scent of chemicals faded rapidly. As soon as Hanzo finished, Jesse buried his face in the yakuza’s neck. A damp cloth passed over his body in firm strokes as he tried to drown himself in Hanzo’s clearing musk.

Hanzo pressed more water into Jesse’s hands and a ginger sweet. He murmured idle comforts, switching between English and Japanese. The cloth ran over Jesse’s body until the unnatural oils and scents faded entirely. Slowly, Jesse calmed. Hanzo referred to him as ‘mate’ or ‘husband’, formal and reverent in a way Jesse had never been treated before. His hands were gentle and he asked permission before moving the cloth to a new position. Jesse let himself relax, nuzzling in closer to analyze his new mate’s scent.

Sandalwood incense, lingering arousal, guilt, that tea Genji was drinking before. A strong Alpha scent, meant to protect, to breed.

 

Jesse moaned, startled to realize he was circling his hips on Hanzo’s knot. The Alpha’s hands shook as he continued to clean, but he otherwise remained still. Jesse hesitated, but slid his flesh hand down to his groin, stroking himself.

His mate rumbled, legs shifting to spread Jesse’s, but made no moves other to rock his hips for a better angle. The best one, apparently. Jesse’s back arched, breathless. Jesse put more power behind his movements.

“Good, mate. So strong. Take what you need of me. You-” Jesse clenched his inner walls and Hanzo gasped, hands abandoning the rag in favor of gripping Jesse’s hips. High, choked off noises tumbled from his mouth. 

Hanzo’s neck was tense under Jesse’s lips, a constant rumble vibrating his chest. “Come for me. Let go, coyote.”

Jesse rutted up into his fist and ground back on the knot inside him. He was so close, hanging by a thread until Hanzo bit down on his mating mark again. Jesse came, hips bucking as he painted his stomach and chest. Hanzo crooned to him, praise falling from his lips as Jesse rode out his orgasm.

Jesse took a deep breath, waiting for his body to stop shaking. This was probably the roughest start to a mission he’d ever had and he was already at risk. Fortunately, Hanzo appeared to be taking his “duty” as Alpha seriously and was focusing solely on comforting Jesse. The yakuza had resumed his washing even, completely absorbed in his task.

Jesse settled back into him and blew out a sigh. He hadn’t had to deal with misgendering in years, hadn’t realized how fundamental being male had become to him. He breathed in, taking a moment to relax his muscles and center himself, and pulled off the blindfold. Still the same room, but they had moved behind the screen. Didn’t sound like anyone else was with them either. Rolling his shoulders, he turned to look at Hanzo.

The Alpha’s face was still flushed, but the corner of his mouth twitched. “Hello, McCree.”

“Howdy.” Jesse shifted and hissed when the knot tugged inside him. Christ, that was big. “How long do you usually tie for?”

“I, ah, do not know. It has been some time since I passed time in this fashion. And never with a mate.”

Time to get to work. Jesse leaned back making sure to extend his neck in invitation. “Ya wouldn’t happen to have more of those ginger candies, would ya?”

“Yes, of course.” Hanzo handed him a fistfull and set about scent marking with enthusiasm. His hands stayed in more respectable positions.

“Thanks.” Jesse opened one, but fiddled with the wrapper. “Can’t imagine that was a real pleasure to be stuck with.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. This is not the way I wished to welcome you. The elders demanded it and their… cruelty shames our family.”

“Then why’d they do it?” 

“It is an old tradition, one that we have not called upon in over 200 years.” Hanzo frowned. “They are compensating, resisting changing times. You are the first outsider to marry into my family.”

“And that gave them the right to humiliate me? You? You didn’t enjoy that much more than I did, I reckon.”

“No.” His jaw worked as he looked at Jesse. “They should not have dared, but the clan looks to the elders in such matters. No doubt this was revenge for the times I have disregarded them. For my part in this, I apologize.”

“And the whole, “ Jesse waggled his fingers, “wife thing?”

“Cultural miscommunication, most likely, though it may be outright disregard. No yakuza would consider a same-gender marriage as acceptable, at least not for someone of my station.” His hands fluttered near Jesse’s hips. “Which means you have already disrupted two of our most long-standing traditions.”

“Dumbass traditions. It doesn’t bother you none? Me being a man?” Hanzo stilled and when Jesse glanced back, he was staring off to the side.

“No. I-” He cleared his throat. “I prefer it this way. Women do not…”

“But ya thought I was a woman. Ya were going to mate someone ya didn’t, couldn’t find… you know.” 

“It is my duty as head of the Shimada clan and the last surviving member of my house to produce heirs. Few of the kumicho have loved their wives.”

“Seems a mighty lonely way to live.” Jesse dragged his fingers across the back of Hanzo’s hand, thumb pressing in small circles.

“Perhaps.” Hanzo rolled his hips slightly. “I believe my knot has eased enough to separate. Though it may still cause discomfort.”

“Leave it, long as yer not getting crushed back there. I ain’t exactly a small fella.”

Hanzo tentatively wrapped his arms around Jesse, nosing behind his ear. “No, you are not.” There was an undercurrent of satisfaction in his voice, his scent swelling with arousal again. “It is a… pleasant change.”

“Why thank ya kindly.”

Hanzo hummed, trailing his hands over Jesse’s waist, banded with muscle and thick with good food. They waited for Hanzo’s knot to ease, Jesse dozing and Hanzo still scenting him idly. Jesse shuddered when it finally slipped free, aching and empty. He pulled away carefully and attempted to stand. His body refused, so he braced himself as best he could. Hanzo had no such difficulty, washing himself and straightening his clothing before stepping toward Jesse.

“May I?” He gestured to McCree’s robes (still open) and Jesse nodded. His body was washed quickly and then he was safely ensconced once more. “My rooms are a distance from here. I will assist you.” Jesse’s attempt to sling an arm around his shoulders was shrugged off.

“You are in no condition to walk, mate. I will carry you in my arms or on my back.” He waved away Jesse’s sputtered protests. “Soon, your spirit will be tested by the dragons of my line. You will need all of your strength for that.”

Jesse’s eyebrows furrowed. More tests and with dragons? He’d seen Genji dice people to pieces with his Dragon blade, but this sounded… different. He grudgingly allowed Hanzo to carry him piggyback, taking time to appreciate the expanse of hardened muscle beneath him. They walked through the empty grounds like ghosts, listening to far off chatter. Jesse was only allowed down after they entered Hanzo’s darkened room and he was carefully deposited on a futon.

Hanzo shed his black robes without shame, slipping into a sleeping yukata before kneeling to help Jesse change into his own. The day (the month? The last decade?) crept into the quiet and Jesse nearly wept with relief when Hanzo did most of the work.

“We will have to order different clothing for you. Many of the kimono my servants had made are styled in the fashion of women.”

“Which means?”

“More layers, brighter colors, and restricted movement.” Hanzo glanced up from where his fingers worked. “Some are quite beautiful, but if they are not to your taste it is no matter.”

“Much obliged.” Jesse crawled right under the covers and dragged the blankets up to his ears, much to Hanzo’s amusement.

“Sleep, mate. All else can wait until you are rested.” He puttered around the room before joining Jesse in bed. They laid together, not touching, until Jesse finally, blessedly, fell asleep.

Later, he startled awake, a cry in his throat and gunfire ringing in his ears. Arms wrapped around him and a low voice hummed a lullaby until he drifted off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I'm going to try and update at least once a month, but I'm busy with school, work, and life. Please tell me in the comments what you enjoyed!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's first day at the Shimada Estate doesn't go quite the way he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I managed to keep my deadline, which is exciting! There is another minor sex scene in here, which has been marked for those who don't want that part of the story. Another warning: There's a lot of emotional/biological manipulation in this chapter and the next few until the relationship settles out. I would tag, but it would be almost the entire chapter. 
> 
> Note: There's typically a "honeymoon" period after a mating where there's a flood of bonding hormones designed to strengthen relationships and ensure that both sides are cared for. Jesse doesn't experience this because he wasn't allowed to complete the mating, but Hanzo was.
> 
> Note 2: Heat/Rut in this story act as periods of heightened fertility, but not necessarily mind altering. Consider it closer to a steady flow of endorphins that aid in keeping the parties calm and more receptive without being weird roofie kind of stuff. Again, with the hormones from above. It isn't generally the sex fest that it might be in other stories. For future reference.

Jesse woke up bit by bit. His brain kicked on long enough to tell him he was warm, the sheets were soft, and he really had to pee before it went hazy again. He rolled over and dragged his pillow closer, muttering about the light on his face.

“I would turn it off, mate, but I would have to move and the sun is beyond my reach, regardless.”

Jesse grumbled and smushed his face more firmly into Hanzo’s chest. A hand stroked his hair lightly. They lingered as Jesse’s body stirred to wakefulness, pressed against each other under the blankets. A discrete sniff told Jesse the bed was already beginning to smell like both of them. Integrating quickly was key to a successful mission, so he made a point of rubbing his face on Hanzo’s yukata before speaking.

“Got a bathroom in here?” Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s thick waist, already thinking of how to watch the new guard rotations and send the info out to Overwatch. Also, breakfast. 

“Yes. I will show you, but you must let me up first.” Amusement.

“Don’t sass me.” Jesse dragged himself up, yawning wide enough to pop his jaw.  Hanzo already looked put together, he must have slept through the yakuza leaving the bed. “Ain’t no one has the right to look so neat in the morning.”

An almost smile. “I woke earlier in the day. It is nearly 10 o’clock now. I will have food brought while you tend to yourself.”

The bathroom was nice, though Jesse wasn’t sure who needed a shower and a bathtub (damn thing coulda fit four people easy). No window, two doors (one to the linen closet and the exit), and a lock. He took care of his business and stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was a little more wild than usual, but the only real difference was the dark bruise and punctures on his shoulder. It was tender under his fingers. He’d have to ask for some medical supplies, no one wanted an infected mating bite.

Jesse scrubbed his face with water, ran his hands through his hair, and moseyed back into the bedroom. The futon had been neatly pushed into a corner and in its place was a low table with cushions.  He was about to make a joke about Hanzo liking him on his knees when there was a quiet knock on the door. Hanzo motioned for him to sit cross-legged (his poor legs could only take so much abuse), and called out to permission for entry. Two servants entered with food and tea, gone again before Jesse could greet or thank them. The meal itself was…

“We are fortunate that the cooks thought to delay some of their preparations. Their mindfulness means a hot breakfast for us.”

Jesse stared down at the tray. A bowl of soup, a bowl of rice, and a raw egg. A pot of tea sat between them.

“Darlin’, I think they forgot to cook the eggs.”

Hanzo huffed, his mouth curling up. “The egg goes in the rice, mate. It is hot enough that it will cook in a few minutes if you enjoy it that way.” The Alpha deftly cracked his egg into the bowl of rice before mixing it and set about eating with gusto. “It is well this way.”

“Good, darlin’, or tasty.” The rice and egg mix was bland for his taste, but decent enough. He longed for his mother’s homemade chorizo. The soup was good though, the little bits of tofu a pleasant surprise. 

He took time to look at the room, which was sparse to the point of being bare. Other than the table, cushions, and futon there was virtually nothing else. The walls were a noninvasive gray and there were a couple of hanging scrolls. A small side table was next to the futon. It hardly looked lived in at all.

They ate in silence, Hanzo watching him as Jesse inhaled his food, using his chopsticks to shovel the rice into his mouth instead of trying for finesse. When Jesse finished his meal, Hanzo handed him both of his unfinished bowls. He was hungry enough that he didn’t bother with a token protest and feeding him seemed to please the Alpha. How long would the bonding hormones last? The honeymoon period varied to much to make a reliable estimate. Hanzo spoke after Jesse had finished the last dredges of his tea.

“There are some… matters I would discuss with you before we continue. Is this an agreeable time?” Jesse nodded. “Good. We have a few hours until your companions depart and there is much to do beforehand.”

Hanzo led him to a door, but paused before opening it. “I am unsure of how effectively I will be able to change how the people of my clan address you. As I said last night, we are the first same gender couple and the only relative precedence was nearly 150 years ago when the female heir took a male mate. She passed as male for most of her time as kumicho and the male was made to... It was an unusual situation until their son came of age. If nothing else, I will ensure they use gender neutral terms.” He opened the door, which was a large closet filled with traditional clothing. “The brighter ones are yours. You will need to go through them to see if any of them are acceptable. My family employs tailors, so making replacements will not be a problem.”

“Ain’t all this expensive?”

Hanzo shrugged. “Yes. They should have thought to ask for your input. A lesson for the elders to learn. It will not dent our funds in any meaningful manner, so do not compromise. If any protest, they can pay from their own purses.”

“You’re going to have to help me put them on.”

“Yes, I will assist you. But this leads to another topic to cover.” He pulled Jesse towards another door on the opposite side of the room. Hanzo slid it open, flicking on the lights as he stepped in. It was a smaller bedroom, with significantly more decoration.

“This is your room, to use as you like. This is the only time I will enter it without your express permission unless I believe your well-being to be in danger. There is another bathroom attached, though smaller, and the side door there opens to an inner garden shared by this wing of the house, which is to say you and I.

Jesse walked around the room. The walls were covered in brushwork art and there was a set of doors into each of them. Delicate birds on branches, mountains, a few cityscapes. Some looked to be worth more than his own bounty. There were also blankets everywhere and soft cushions. The futon was low to the ground like the other one.

“Do ya mind if we raise this up a bit? Not used to sleeping in beds this low.”

“Of course.”

He continued to inspect the room, opening the garden doors to peek out at a rock garden (attached to a larger greenery one)  and glanced into the bathroom. Having his own space would help when he finally had intel to send along, give him some space to himself if Hanzo was honest about respecting his privacy. Genji was supposed to stay in the area and sneak onto the estate for the exchange, however…

“What does the other door lead to?”

Hanzo jerked back a hand that was raised to a painting. “Ah, my mother was from another clan and brought... handmaidens with her, both as confidants and to assist her. We will need to find you some.” Hanzo frowned. “We staff a number of servants, perhaps you can choose one of them.”

So this was his mother’s old room. “Not sure how I feel about strangers being that close ta me.”

Hanzo hummed, rubbing his chin in thought.

“Okay, I’ll bite. Why am I getting my own quarters? Seems a little counter productive, was expecting it to be a little more me in your bed all the time until we pop a kid out.”

Hanzo stiffened, jaw working as he looked away. “Yesterday, I knotted you as was my duty and yours. I will not force myself upon you as some breeding beast. This arrangement was not my wish, but I will not hurt you if I can avoid it.” He deflated when he finally looked at Jesse. “However, total abstinence is dangerous. Most of the masters produced the first child within two years. Until you carry one, your place here is not secure and there are those who would see you... removed. I will not ask you to lay with me outside of your heats. I had hoped your organization would take offense that you might be spared this. It pains me that you must-” Hanzo loosed a strangled noise and covered his face, his scent roiling between disgust and distress.

Jesse hesitated. This was most likely a response to intense bonding instincts and not the yakuza’s true nature. Comforting Hanzo would endear him to the man, taking on the role of a supporting mate. Touching a distraught Alpha could be a big mistake, especially if they didn’t feel safe. Jesse purred low in his throat, shuffling forward slowly. Hanzo choked out a snarl, but leaned forward an inch. It was all the permission the Beta needed to pull Hanzo into his arms, stroking up and down his back. Hanzo remained stiff even as he gripped Jesse clothing, unhappiness rumbling from his chest.

“I would not begrudge you a lover, mate, if you so chose. All I ask is your children be born of me. Perhaps the omnic that accompanied you.”

Jesse blinked rapidly, trying to understand. “The omnic with-” Genji. “Oh, you mean Jin. Nah, we ain’t like that.”

Hanzo’s hand came up and gripped Jesse’s arm hard enough to bruise, fingers digging into his flesh. “You are lying to me. I have eyes, coyote. You are close with that machine.”

“No!” Jesse gritted his teeth and tried to pull away to no avail. “We dated for a while, but it didn’t work out. You’re hurtin’ me.”

Hanzo tore away as though burned. They stared at each other before Hanzo looked away. His voice was ice on Jesse’s skin.

“I do not care. We are mated in the eyes of the clan only. Your behavior outside of these rooms and your duty to my heirs is what matters. Do as you wish.”

Hot and cold. Jesse’s fingers twitched against his own thigh. Soft and sharp. A dust devil of contradiction. He needed a way to tip the scales back into good graces. A dragon still had all the failings of a man, right?

“Can’t help feeling like yer puttin’ words in my mouth, darlin’.” Hanzo snapped around to glare at him. “I know damn well what I agreed ta an’ I don’t ‘ppreciate you sayin’ ya know what’s best.”

“Oh?”

Jesse nodded. “See, I done a lot more unpleasant things than getting hitched ta fine looking men to help my organization.” He smirked when Hanzo blinked in surprise. “The way I see it, we got two choices. One’s yer way. We quietly go about our lives, suffering. Hating our situation and learning to hate each other. We have a couple of kids and live in luxurious despair until one of us gets offed or dies. Sounds an awful lot like what these elders of yours want.”

“And what,” Hanzo growled, “is the second option?”

“We do it my way.” Jesse stormed forward, Hanzo giving ground in his surprise until the yakuza was pressed against the wall with Jesse crowding his front. The cowboy grinned down at the dragon and shoved a leg between Hanzo’s before rolling his hips.

“We have a little fun. Seems a damn shame not ta take advantage of this here set-up. I’m plenty fertile out of my heats. Just gotta make sure ya plant yer seed deep.” Jesse dipped his head, licking up Hanzo’s neck. The Alpha’s eyes rolled back, his hands coming to flutter at Jesse’s waist. In return, the Beta pressed against him mercilessly. “Deep and often. We enjoy ourselves, wring out some pleasure, and do our damndest to live decent like. Make it a goddamn act o’ rebellion to be happy.” 

Everyone wanted happiness, even dragons. Jesse ground against the Alpha and Hanzo panted like a man drowning, his body already beginning to fill the room with pheromones as his hips twitched. Another nudge and Jesse could crumble the last of his self control. He trailed his lips to Hanzo’s ear.

“Yer knot felt real good in me, darlin’. Ya want ta see how much I can take?” He breathed.

Hanzo snarled, shoving Jesse away from him. He had a brief moment of panic, heart in his throat, before Hanzo followed, herding him towards the bed.

\--Sexy Times

Jesse chuckled. “We gonna break in the bed, darlin’?” He laughed outright when Hanzo shoved him onto the futon and scrambled to undress. Jesse sprawled out and rubbed his dick through his clothes roughly. “Easy there, we got time.”

Hanzo’s face twisted. “You!” He tore off his yukata, revealing his muscled chest before kneeling on the edge of the bed. “You refuse to see our circumstance. To see reason.”

Jesse undid the ties to his clothing, shrugging out of them. Hanzo’s eyes wandered hungrily, one of his hands reaching out but hesitating. The cowboy dragged the yakuza on top of him, sorely tempted to pin Hanzo beneath him and have his way. That’d probably be a step too far, too soon. 

Hanzo mouthed along his throat, worrying skin with his teeth. “You walk into a den of demons and speak of happiness? Of satisfaction?” He pressed Jesse into the mattress, strong and immovable. “Can you not see what you have been condemned to? To live with monsters-”

Jesse got a hand between them and gave Hanzo’s dick a good squeeze. “This monster, darlin’?” Hanzo growled, thrusting into Jesse’s hold and tugging his hair. Jesse dug his metal hand into Hanzo’s ass, hauling up so he could take hold of both of them. Hanzo froze as their cocks were held together, craning his neck to see them both grasped in Jesse’s hand. The dragon made a soft lost sound. Jesse gave him a moment before he pumped his hand slowly.

Hanzo gasped, keened, eyes fixed and hips bucking. Enraptured. Jesse kept an easy pace, watching Hanzo watch as he thumbed over their heads. Listened as he squeezed and stroked with confidence. Tangled his hand in Hanzo’s hair when he buried his face in Jesse’s chest, moaning. Only then did he quicken his pace.

“Don’t stop watchin’, Hanzo.” A whine and Hanzo looked down again, breath labored. “Ya got an awful pretty dick, ya know that. Next time, I want it in me.”

“Next time.” Hanzo choked, rolling his hips. His moans climbed in pitch as he chased his pleasure.

“Yeah, just like that. Gonna have ya every way ya can imagine and some ya haven’t.” He twisted his fist over their heads, squeezing just to the edge of painful. “Come fer me.”

Hanzo groaned and covered Jesse’s hand with one of his own, bucking wildly as he came. Muscles spasming, he reared up and bit down on the mating bite. A flood of heat pooled in Jesse’s belly and he tugged faster, Hanzo pawing at him clumsily. The alpha’s pleased rumbling drowned out his own cries as he spilled between them. Hanzo dropped next to him, plastered close and idly tracing through their combined mess as they came down. Jesse spared a moment to feel bad for whoever was going to do their laundry later.

\--End Sexy Times

“Ya alright, sugar? Ya seemed a little overwhelmed there for a bit.”

“I am well.” Hanzo nuzzled into his neck, scenting, lax from his orgasm. Apparently, it wasn’t just knotting that got Alphas cuddly.

“First time with a man?”

“Not including our mating?” Hanzo sat up slowly, mouth twisting. “It was forbidden, but I was young once. My encounters were always rushed and hidden. Little more than unskilled pawing in dark corners. I did not even know their faces and rarely satisfaction.” His jaw clenched and he looked down at Jesse sharply. “None of this is to leave these rooms. Your fate is tied to mine now, so spilling these secrets would only endanger you.”

Jesse hummed. “I’m much more interested in spilling other things, darlin’.” Hanzo scoffed. Jesse sat up slowly, hoping to keep the sheets as clean as possible. “Need to clean up before we move on with the day.”

“A shame.” Hanzo sighed and stood. “But not incorrect. Shower and then we can discuss more.”

Heat burned up Jesse’s back as he walked over the bathroom to shower. Hanzo was scenting the air and staring at him no doubt. His bathroom was smaller, sure, but the water pressure was phenomenal. There were also about a million different hair products and soaps to choose from (he went with something neutral until he could figure out Hanzo’s preferences). Once he managed to drag himself out from under the spray and dried himself, he ran a hand through his hair and wandered back out into his new room. The air stank of sex and breeding pheromones. He wrinkled his nose (much less pleasant to smell outside of the moment) and threw his closet open. It was completely empty. Of course. Sighing, he wrapped a towel around his waist firmly before stepping out into the main bedroom. Hanzo looked up from some papers (reports?) he was reading at the table and his mouth quirked.

“Come, mate, let us see if any of these clothes are to your liking.”

What followed might have been a special kind of hell, trying on literally every outfit made for him, if Hanzo didn’t freely share his opinion on the tastes of the designers in the driest voice possible. He also encouraged the two servants he had summoned to share their thoughts as well. Himiko in particular had a way with words and firm thoughts on how gaudy fabric was allowed to be. Many outfits were taken away, shredded under their combined critiques. Throughout it all Jesse remained warm from his shower, the heavy fabrics just on the edge of smothering. A few remained: soft sleeping yukata, rich silk kimono too beautiful to part with, and under clothes. Jesse insisted on keeping the dark blue kimono covered in dragons when Hanzo’s eyes darkened with lust.

All the while, he watched how Hanzo interacted with the servants. Genji had told him stories of his brother and he was eager to update his mental profile of the yakuza. No scent was exchanged and no submission was explicitly offered. Apparently, working for the Shimada Clan did not imply Pack status. Deadlock had forced Pack hierarchy on just about everyone. Meant a lot of infighting to climb status. Got terrible mean during heat/rut season… or if the food was decent, or a fresh shipment of guns came in. Thinking back, it was just an all around shit show.

The two Betas (did they employ Betas exclusively?) were quiet and reserved to a painful awkwardness until Hanzo directly engaged them in the discussion. Himiko easily switched to openly sharing her opinion while the other, Toru, was more hesitant. As time passed, they even disagreed with the kumicho, though always with a degree of respect. Everyone remained quiet, no matter how hard they laughed. Hanzo would occasionally motion for silence, tilting his head as if listening.

When Jesse started sweating noticeably (was it unseasonably warm?), Toru handed over an embroidered handkerchief, though he looked to Hanzo for permission first. Jesse considered Genji’s intel as he mopped his face. Old Hanzo was an aloof asshole, treating those he considered beneath him as such. Old Hanzo never stepped out of line, held the elders in highest esteem and demanded complete obedience from anyone below his station. Either Hanzo was on his best behavior to lull Jesse into a false sense of ease until his backup was out of the country, or something had changed over the years.

When the closet finally ran dry, Hanzo dictated to Toru a list of items Jesse would need, though Jesse insisted he give a list of colors and patterns that he found acceptable. Himiko stepped out to bring them a pot of tea to drink before sending Jack and Genji off. Jesse drank the tea, though it only made him hotter. Hanzo largely ignored him, returning to read through the reports (unfortunately in Japanese) and motioning for Jesse to refill both of their cups periodically. Jesse slowly melted in his chair and prayed for a strong breeze. He startled awake when his husband shook him gently.

“It is time, mate.”

Hanzo lead the way back towards the front gate and Jesse tried to keep up as his head spun. Jetlag, most likely, or maybe breakfast wasn’t sittin’ right. Either way, the air was stifling, he was struggling to breathe though the collar of his yukata was low, and he was hungry again. 

Genji and Jack stood in the courtyard and both immediately stared at Jesse when they arrived. He nodded to both of them shallowly and they relaxed. The clan elders came out, giving long speeches about family, honor, and the great profit that both organizations were going to achieve with this union. One even commended Jack for providing a spouse “so easily and fully knotted”. Hanzo growled a little at that, but settled when Jesse pressed into his side slightly (more to keep himself upright than anything). 

Jack, in turn, made a short speech, reiterating the themes about loyalties and profit. Genji watched Jesse like a hawk and the cowboy wondered briefly what could be wrong other than this godawful heat. No one else seemed as affected by it. He tugged at his collar again and tried to stand still. Ages later, it seemed that everyone had finally said their piece and his friends turned to leave.

“Wait.” Hanzo ordered and Jesse almost threw his hands up in despair.

“The omnic stays.”

Jesse’s head spun as he turned to look at Hanzo, but it was like reading a brick wall.

“My mate requires servants of his own, trusted companions. The omnic will stay and provide such services.”

“An excellent idea!” One of the elders proclaimed, a nasty smirk twisting his face. “An omnic is incapable of lust or love. Truly they are meant only to serve. This one is already familiar to the kumicho’s mate. A fine compromise.”

Genji was so tense Jesse worried he might shake right out of his armor. Jack shook his head, already arguing against the arrangement. Jesse agreed with his commander even if it meant he’d be alone in enemy territory. It was one thing to see your murderous brother for a day or two to fuck him over, but forcing Genji to live in Hanamura was unacceptable and cruel.

Jesse reached out and took hold of Hanzo’s sleeve, intent on setting the record straight. His knees gave out as he stepped forward and he half collapsed onto the yakuza’s back. Why was the damn sun so bright? Jesse slumped to the floor and tried to tuck his head between his knees to breathe deeply. Anything to stave off the wave of nausea, the vertigo. Sweat soaked cotton clung to his back. Distantly, Jesse was aware there were people shouting and running around him. He managed to lift his head and jumped when Hanzo’s dark, concerned eyes filled his view. 

His mate’s mouth was moving, but Jesse couldn’t hear him. Jesse’s stomach roiled and he leaned to the side to retch. Nothing much came up, but his skin was on fire. Hands guided him onto the blessedly cool floor and Jesse gripped Hanzo’s yukata tight enough that it wrinkled and started to come off. Hanzo brushed his hair out of his face with roughened hands.

Hanzo’s forehead furrowed, his mouth pressed thin with… worry? Annoyance? Jesse thought, for just a moment, that Hanzo’s eyes looked a hell of a lot like Genji’s back in the old days. His body spasmed again and he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A desert stretched far in all directions around Jesse, the sun beating down on his head. Where was his hat?  He looked down and he was bare as the day his mama brought him into the world. That was wrong… somehow. He’d always respected the dangers of his home, learning about the perils at his abuela’s knee. Just didn’t make a lick o’ sense. Jesse’s instincts reasserted themselves; he needed water and shelter and a way back to civilization. But when he turned in a slow circle, there was little to see. There wasn’t a single outcropping or cliff in sight. The cactuses he could cut open for water, but he’d die of exposure before he got somewhere safe. Jesse picked a direction (it was high noon so he didn’t know which) and started walking. 

The heat was ungodly and oppressive. Damned hard to breathe at points. His feet didn’t burn on the sand, which was strange. Jesse kept trudging forward, breathing through his exhaustion and the fire in his belly. Hours must have passed, but he reached nowhere and the sun stayed high in the sky. Then, the hallucinations started. Gabriel standing to look at him, a half smile on his face as the bomb at his feet exploded. Ana and her soft black hair spilling out of it’s braid, covered in her own brain matter. Little Fareeha laughing as she falls, falls, falls to the bottom of a canyon. Then comes Deadlock and hunger, the ache so deep Jesse trembled and gasped. The drug runs and shakedowns. Blood on his hands, so much it pours over and the desert around him is stained muddy red. Everything he touches, ruined. His mama crying over closed coffins, screaming when she sees him. All the while a voice in the back of his head begged him to lie down, to give in. 

No. God damn his soul, but he refused to die like this. The sun settled on his shoulders like a yoke, and still he walked.

There was a flash of light and thunder roared across the sky. Jesse turned to stare as the storm rolled towards him. The black clouds swallowed half the horizon, the rain falling in a thick sheet below them. Blue lightning danced through the storm. How the hell had he missed  _ that? _

Between one breath and the next, the storm went from miles off to bearing down on him. Jesse had a moment to feel the pressure change before the rain beat down on his head. Steam rose from his skin and he raised his face to the sky with a shuddering breath. 

Thunder shook his bones and he hollered back with all his strength. Lightning slashed the skies as he danced without an ounce of grace, limbs wild with relief. His exhaustion fled and he gasped with excitement. Jesse ran, heart soaring, skipping and jigging as the earth cooled around him. So what if the sun still shone brightly and the water never truly struck the earth. He longed to stomp into a puddle like he had as a child and suddenly there was one before him. He brought his feet down and the pooled water splashed up.

Laughing, he looked up from his frolicking and the air stuck in his throat. Two huge dragons stood before him, glowing eyes fixed on him. One had horns like a deer, splintering up like a tree. The other’s curved gently. Somehow, Jesse knew that this was their storm. They wavered, solidified, and faded again as they all gazed at each other. 

He floundered for a moment (was it rude to stare?) and bowed deeply if a bit awkward. “Thank ya kindly for bringing on the rain. It was mighty hot and I’m a mite lost, y’see. D’ya happen ta know a way out of this desert?”

Neither replied, though they solidified and Splinter tilted their head. Curly stepped (glided?) forward to nose at McCree like some great beast, though he seemed to shrink as he approached. They stood almost shoulder to shoulder and the dragon was at least three times as long as McCree was tall. Great wuffs of air stirred his hair. Splinter looked at the sun still burning bright in the sky before shaking itself and speaking, each word a strike of lightning above.

“You have come a long way, coyote.”

Jesse blinked and glanced behind him (Curly was damn near in his armpit now) to see his own footprints stretching into the horizon, undisturbed by the rain. Had he walked that far? 

“I suppose so, darlin’. Didn’t feel right just sitting down after all I been through.”

“Admirable.” Curly rumbled, or was it the thunder? “A strong spirit resides in your heart, child of man. How curious.”

Jesse shifted, bent his head for Curly’s investigating snout to nuzzle through his hair. “Mama didn’t raise no quitter is all.” Curly made an amused noise and licked McCree’s face.

“Tell us.” 

So McCree pulled up every story he could of his mama and his family. How they’d managed through the Omnic crisis even after his father had gone missing. How he’d gone out to get work at the age of seven and sent every penny back home. His mother’s iron will and good heart. His abuela’s stories and gnarled hands. His little sisters and his brother, their wild adventures. How the bombs fell and the Bastions came. Jesse shuddered out a breath when he finally ran out of tales, infinitely glad for the rain on his face.

“I like you. May we keep him, brother?”

Splinter tsked. “The young are so rash, rushing into decisions. Much to the torment of their elders.” He slithered forward, shouldering his younger brother out of the way to nose near Jesse’s groin, to the cowboy’s horror. Jesse tried to shove the dragon’s head away (respectfully, he didn’t want to lose some important bits). Curly huffed with amusement as he circled around.

“Fertile and strong.” Splinter murmured, moving his snout into a safer region. “Yes you would make a fine mate.”

“Uh-”

Curly nuzzled along his back and Jesse had to push back against his snout to keep from falling over. The dragons purred, murmuring softly in Japanese as they investigated Jesse’s body. Jesse’s shoulders tensed initially but when neither dragon pushed further than he was comfortable again he relaxed, letting their bodies warm him.  It was dizzying how safe he felt amongst their coils. 

Curly tugged McCree back gently, curling his body around the man’s body until he was cradled off the ground. Off of his aching feet. Jesse flailed for a moment before both dragons redoubled their purring. He could feel his body going limp.

“Nothing you do not want, Jesse McCree.” Curly nuzzled behind his ear and Jesse leaned into the contact. The dragon loosed a pleased rumble and shifted slightly. Curly’s body seemed to be pulsing now and Jesse could feel himself relax further, eyes at half-mast.

Splinter reared back to set his paws on either side of Jesse’s head carefully. Jesse’s legs twitched wider for a moment when Splinter leaned down over him. The dragon’s unchanging face appeared amused somehow.

“We approve of you and your spirit, Jesse McCree. We will accept your proposal.”

“Wha-”

“May your strength never waver. You will need it to tame our master.” Curly whispered in his ear.

Both dragons rumbled one last time and sank their fangs into Jesse’s shoulders.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse’s first thought was that he was no longer burning alive, and then whatever he was lying on was softer than a horse’s nose. He breathed deep, stretching a little, before settling again. His body was heavy like he’d run a dozen of Gabriel’s drills and then climbed a couple of mountains for good measure. 

“I am glad you are awake, Jesse. We were not sure you would come back.”

Jesse’s brow furrowed as he tried to turn his head. Felt like he moved through molasses. “Jin? The hell are you doing here?”

“Why thank you so much for your concern, Jin! It means a lot to have had a friend by my side, taking care of me while I was an unresponsive lump in bed. You are the best and I shall name my first born after you.” Genji chimed happily.

“Ya know what I mean.” Jesse grumbled, struggling to push himself up. Why was it so hard to sit up?

Genji sighed, deflating. “You collapsed, Jesse. Neither Jack nor I was fond of the idea of leaving you alone in such a state. I stayed and I will be here for your entire stay.”

“‘M sorry.”

Genji leaned forward to clasp Jesse’s shoulder. “You have nothing to apologize for. I explained that you had been running missions for our organization almost non-stop before coming here. Even the elders cannot hold this over you. Hanzo has certainly played his part as your overprotective mate, so I doubt anyone will have the courage to interfere.”

“Where is he?”

“Showering. I may have implied that his stench was keeping you unconscious.” At Jesse’s look, he shrugged. “He smelled and he wasn’t going to leave on his own.”

“How you doin’?”

Genji hesitated. “Well enough, I think, though I doubt Hanzo will continue to think I am an omnic for much longer. We… discussed my duties and I have already moved into your servants’ quarters.”

Jesse grimaced. “Don’t like how that sounds much. Yer my friend.”

“I know. My ‘duties’ are mostly to act as an interpreter and assistant. Nothing I would not have done otherwise. Hanzo is also offering me decent wages! Better than our current employers even. This arrangement will allow me to interact with the servants on equal terms. People always underestimate how much they hear and remember.”

“As long as you’re alright with this.”

Genji nodded then tilted his head like he was listening, tapping Jesse’s wrist. “Your mate has finished his shower. He will be joining us soon.”

Their conversation turned to safer topics: the weather, the weapons deal, local cuisine. Ten minutes later, Hanzo stepped out of the bathroom, eyes narrowed.

“Why did you not inform me he was awake?” Hanzo strode over quickly.

“You were busy and I did not wish to leave his side. As you can see, I was right about the smell!”

Hanzo’s face twisted in anger and he opened his mouth to retort before freezing. He walked over quickly to kneel at the bedside and lifted one of Jesse’s wrists to his nose, huffing. The cowboy struggled for a moment, then let the yakuza be. 

“Something has changed. Your scent…”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t maul your mate the moment he wakes up, Shimada-sama. Jesse has only just woken and the past few days have been stressful enough.”

Hanzo growled, glaring at Genji even as he backed out of Jesse’s space. “You smelled properly when I went to shower. Explain.”

“Are you sure your nose is workin? I can detect little difference, Shimada-sama. But of course, I am only an omnic.”

“How dare you speak to me in this way!” The air around the kumicho began to crackle. “I know my mate’s scent, robot. What did you do?”

“Enough! Ya’ll stop yer posturing. ‘M too tired to deal with this.” Jesse rubbed at his face, pressing his palms into his eyes. “Had me some strange dreams and now this.”

“Dreams?” Genji leaned forward, ignoring Hanzo’s warning growl. “What did you dream of, Jesse?”

“Dragons.” Both Shimada’s froze, though Jesse couldn’t see them. “The desert sun and storm dragons from beyond the horizon. Blood and rain and heat. Chatted some with ‘em and-”

“They spoke to you?” Hanzo sounded incredulous. “You lived? What did they say?”

“Said something about a proposal and likin’ me. Though they bit me not a moment later, so I don’t know how fond they actually were.” He tried to concentrate, but the dream was already going fuzzy around the edges.

“Bit you?” Genji’s alarm jerked Jesse out of his musings.”

“Yeah, on my shoulder, didn’t hur- Hey!”

Hanzo ignored him as he tugged Jesse’s yukata open. Jesse struggled, but his limbs remained heavy and his mate was determined. Genji and Hanzo sucked in sharp breaths when Jesse’s shoulders were finally exposed.

“What?” Jesse glanced down and saw the edges of blue scales.

“The dragons have marked you.” Hanzo reached out, but didn’t touch. “They spoke to you and marked you as theirs and you lived. This has not happened in… We tell no one.”

Genji stared at Hanzo, head tilted. “Isn’t this good? Jesse has been accepted by your family’s spirits They claimed his soul. You would conceal this?”

“The elders will not see acceptance, only an outsider gaining power. Instead of someone easy to manipulate and dispose of, he would be a threat to established lines of power.” Hanzo’s face darkened. “Loyalty is not what it once was in the Shimada clan.”

Jesse tried to push past the numbness of his limbs and gritted his teeth. “I’d appreciate you two not talking ‘bout me like I ain’t lyin’ right here.”

Hanzo sat back, face smoothing out into neutrality. “Apologies, mate. These…”, he trailed his fingers over the tattoos, “mean that my family’s spirits have recognized your worth as a mate, my mate. Most who marry into this family are tolerated at most, though there are stories of potential mates being rended limb from limb in the spirit realm and caught in unending comas. True acceptance is beyond rare and, therefore, troublesome.” His eyes flicked towards Genji. “Though I wonder how your omnic knows so much about my family spirits.”

“You may keep wondering Shimada-sama.” Genji said primly. Jesse elbowed him and he slumped into a pout. “We did extensive research into your family before we approached you. As you said, loyalty is not a strong suit of the Shimada.”

Hanzo growled, teeth bared, and the temperature dropped sharply. Though he didn’t seem to move, Genji’s posture went from casual disregard to the edge of hostility and he hissed back. Jesse could taste the storm on his tongue. He was damned sure that the lack of weaponry wouldn’t stop the Alphas from ripping each other to shreds. He was too goddamned tired for this shit.

Jesse purred at them, gently at first before becoming more desperate, reaching out to twist his hands in Hanzo’s yukata. He was particularly proud of the little waver that came at the end. Both alphas snapped out of their fugue, staring at him wide eyed, before fumbling to comfort him. Genji scooted forward, hands fluttering uselessly over the Beta. Hanzo crooned, or tried to. It was a broken sound, rough from years of disuse. Jesse trembled for show, loosing weak noises as he played at choking back tears.  _ Pretend to be weak, mijo, and no one will believe you strong. So play with their prejudice and make them eat their stupidity later. _

“Please.” Jesse choked out. “Please. I can’t- Don’t fight. I don’t want-”

“Nothing you do not want, mate.” Hanzo carefully threaded his hands through Jesse’s hair, rumbling and still trying to croon. “Tell me what you need.”

Jesse buried his face in Hanzo’s lap, shaking and gasping. “Please.” He moaned, like he was too distraught to see the danger passing. Genji’s metallic croons joined Hanzo’s (not quite as out-of-practice). He let his body start to relax. “Please, I’m hungry and I don’t understand. Just-” Jesse choked back a sob and pressed his smirk into Hanzo’s thighs. Worked every time.

“Of course, we were remiss in not caring for you first.” Hanzo petted Jesse’s hair. “Omnic, help him clean up. I will see to food.”

With that, Hanzo carefully deposited him in Genji’s (trembling) arms and strode out of the room. They stayed there for a moment before Jesse dropped the act.

“You okay there, partner?”

Genji dragged a hand down his mask. “Now I see why you and Reyes were so good at this.  I was terrified, Jesse, and I knew what you were doing.”

Jesse patted his arm. “Had me a lot o’ practice over the years. C’mon, I gotta piss somethin’ fierce and my legs are still asleep.”

Genji snorted as he helped the cowboy stand, half carrying him to the bathroom. “Such delicacy. Truly, I see that it is your gentle and polite demeanor that has seduced my brother so.”

“That and my pretty dick.” Jesse grinned. Genji snorted, then paused with realization.

“That… actually explains a lot. Hanzo was never more foul-tempered and stressed than when father brought women for him to court.  I had believed it was his desire for a good bride and status. Huh.” He paced away from Jesse to think. “He should have told me. I could have introduced him to a lot of fun.”

“Naw. He mentioned something about it being forbidden, danger, and all that. Sounds like he was pretty deep in the closet.”

“The clan is rarely tolerant when it comes to those who hold power.” Genji fussed about in the linen closet before returning with a wash cloth. “I doubt you have time for a true shower.”

“Shame.”

“What is the plan, Jesse? I have never done this before...” Genji wet the cloth and handed it over.

“We lay low and play our parts as much as possible until people’s initial suspicion dies off. Make sure if we send any intel that it’s not acted on. At least not yet. We keep our eyes down and our ears open and figure out the lay of the land.” He tugged his arms free of his yukata to wash underneath and sucked in a sharp breath. 

Jesse was collared with dragons, their bright bodies twisted around his shoulders. He leaned closer to the mirror and was struck with the sheer detail.  Each scale lovingly filled with a myriad of blue and tipped in gold. He recognized the horns, stylized though they were, on the heads glaring out over his collarbones. Like a warning.

“Beautiful, are they not?” Jesse jerked at the tone of Genji’s voice. The ninja’s hands came up to trace the tattoo along Jesse’s back. “To be claimed so thoroughly by a being so much greater than yourself. The clan twisted it, perverted a sacred act into ownership. My dragon has remained loyal where my family failed, McCree.  I wonder what this means, that my brother’s dragons have claimed you as theirs. What will they do when we betray the family?”

Jesse watched him trace over sensitive skin and wished he could see Genji’s face. Now that he was out of bed, the tattoo definitely felt cooler than the rest of his body. It was a tool if he could swing it right, a distraction if he couldn’t.  Right now, the tattoo was clearly upsetting Genji and the operation. He tilted his head back with a smile.

“Ya wouldn’t mind finding me some other clothes would ya? I’d feel better in something not so smelly.”

Genji snorted. “As if you care. Put on all the airs you want Jesse McCree, but I know for a fact that you wore the same outfit for over a week once even when you had other clothing.”

“Why, I never!” Jesse shoved him toward the door. “I’ll have ya know that I am a highly respectable fella, even married proper like now. So take yer sass somewhere else, Mister Shimada.”

Genji laughed brightly and left to presumably find clothes. Once he was sure the ninja had moved along, Jesse slumped onto the edge of the bath and held his head in his hands. His legs were already shaking from standing these last few minutes and his head pounded. It was a good thing they were settling into such a noncombatant life because he was in no condition to be doing anything more complicated. And now he was marked… by magical dragon spirits. This mission was already way out of hand. But they needed this. Destroying the Shimada was their best chance at stopping Talon, so Jesse was gonna grit his teeth and suck all the dick he had to to get the job done.

“Jesse?” He looked up, Genji was hovering in the door, hands wringing the the clothing he’d brought.

“Hey there.” Jesse put as much warmth into his voice as he could manage. “Just felt a mite dizzy.”

The ninja crooned slightly. “I’m not surprised. You were out for a while. Offering too much assistance too soon is forbidden, but the Elders were particularly stringent this time. Come on, let’s get you changed and back to bed.”

Jesse was safely buried back under the blankets and fending off a hovering Genji by the time Hanzo reappeared carrying a tray. The yakuza paused halfway to the bed, startled by Jesse’s growling before sighing and setting himself down next to Jesse.

“I will not ask.” Hanzo shuffled the covered bowls and plates, handing the teapot to Genji with instructions to help Jesse drink. Finally, he seemed satisfied and picked up one of the bowls. “Open.”

Jesse gaped for a moment, jerked his head away when Hanzo promptly tried to feed him some rice, and snarled. “I ain’t no helpless pup. I can feed my own damn self.”

Hanzo hummed. “I’m sure, but you have been in a near coma for several days. Your body is no doubt weakened from that and meeting my family’s spirits. I have already neglected my duty to you today, I will not do so again.”

They stared at each other, Jesse’s jaw working in frustration. Genji reached over and patted at his elbow, crooning gently until Jesse relaxed back. Hanzo flicked his eyes to the ninja and bowed slightly before carefully offering Jesse the rice again. Swallowing his pride, Jesse accepted the bite and stifled a moan at the taste. 

Hanzo’s mouth twitched. Maybe he hadn’t suppressed his noise as well as he thought. “The kitchen staff worked hard to make food that would appeal to you. You don’t need to eat it all, but there are several people who would be greatly pleased to see some empty plates return.”

They worked through several of the dishes (broths, rice porridge, delicate fish) and Jesse just sat back and let the two Alphas fuss over him. Genji took his duty of tea provider very seriously to his amusement, but the afternoon passed peacefully. Jesse took the time to organize his thoughts and figure out his next steps.

First was recovery and learning the basic guard rotations and household routines. Depending on how chatty the staff was, that could take anywhere from a week (to get a basic sense) to a month or two. He would specifically need to find out Hanzo’s routine and how their relationship was going to work. After that, general data gathering and keeping his eyes open for Talon information. He would move into more aggressive investigation once he was secure in the household. All that while keeping his head down and avoiding trouble. 

Jesse leaned back and sighed deeply, shaking his head when Hanzo offered more food. The afternoon was pleasantly warm, nothing like when he was last awake.

“Rest, Jesse. You have been through a lot. We can discuss more when you are recovered.” Hanzo offered him a fleeting smile and carefully set aside the rest of the bowls. He waved at Genji to take the tray out, grabbed paperback, and sat down next to Jesse again. “Sleep, mate. We will guard you.”

“Read to me?”

“The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter? A classic, but it is in Japanese and I doubt I could translate fast enough. The original language is best, but you did not say Japanese was a language you spoke.”

“That’s fine. You can tell me what it’s about after. Just wanna hear your voice.” 

Hanzo looked doubtful but began reading, his deep voice quietly rumbling through the room. Jesse yawned widely and shuffled over to press himself against Hanzo’s side, wondering absently if he had already slept through the bonding phase of their mating already. Hanzo’s hand came down to pet through his hair, so he guessed he hadn’t. He drifted to Hanzo’s murmurs, Genji’s idle humming and the afternoon sun warming his back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that took a long time to write and edit (so many edits), so I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you enjoyed down in the comments! It helps me keep the story geared towards the readers' desires. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you all have wonderful days.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse learns what his life at the Shimada castle is going to be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An early update! What is the world coming to?!?
> 
> For later on: gaijin (pronounced guy-gin) means 'outside person, foreigner' basically someone who does not belong. Hope you enjoy and expect the next chapter in a little over a month!

Nearly two weeks passed on the Shimada estate and Jesse was already running out of busy work to keep eyes off of him. He’d taken a day to recuperate and kept Hanzo almost exclusively to himself. Once he was up and about though, he was promptly shuffled off to get remeasured for new clothing. Speaking directly with the tailors had given him a chance to see what his options really were. Several of the kimono styles appealed to him, even among the options meant more for women. He figured they were different enough from his own clothing that they didn’t set off any dysphoric feelings. Jesse refused the ten-layered one though, a man could only take so much and wearing a heavy ass robe everywhere was the line. Once he had assured the tailors that he was more than fine with a variety of colors and fashions (particularly the typically male ones), Jesse was surprised at the enthusiasm that his requests were met with.

One of the tailors tutted when Jesse fidgeted while measuring. “The Master so rarely requests new clothing. We are paid well to be on staff, but what is life without one’s passion, hm? Yes, yes this is a good change. Already so many orders to fill. The kumicho was also enquiring about softer sleeping yukata.” The man’s face turned sly. “He would not want to irritate his honored mate’s skin, now would he. ”

Jesse had flushed appropriately, insisted that his skin was fine, and quietly tucked away that little tidbit. A rich man who refused new clothing? Curious. Hanzo for his part had staunchly refused any advances beyond their evening scentings. Which was both a relief and deeply worrying. 

After that, it was “settling in” with unpacking his one box of possessions and fussing over where to put his belongings (really he was carefully checking their shared room for bugs and secret compartments). There was a loose floorboard or two that had potential, but it was too soon to investigate with Hanzo still seeking him out frequently. Jesse wasn’t allowed to leave the grounds, so any shopping needs he had were taken care of by Genji or a servant. All well and good until he ran out of house to explore (restricted as he still was).

Today, he decided to take advantage of the attached garden to get some sun and stretch out without eyes judging him. Genji joined him, napping in the sunlight. Jesse was sitting by the small koi pond, contemplating the risk of asking Genji to spar with him when a servant walked over (frowning at Genji’s posture).

“The kumicho’s mate is summoned to convene with the clan elders.” The woman left, apparently assured he would obey and find his way.

Jesse looked over at Genji, who was no longer lounging across the bench. “Any idea what this is about?”

“I haven’t done anything out of line and you’ve been too caged up to have committed even a perceived slight.” Genji tilted his head. “I doubt they would try such a straightforward method for assassination. If Hanzo is there, I would not worry too much.”

“So we probably won’t die. Well, there’s no time like the present, partner.”

They walked through the winding corridors (asking for directions to keep appearances up) and Jesse managed to only stumble a couple of times. Genji had chosen a simple kimono for him to wear today and it hampered his pace considerably. Taking anything longer than a shuffling step risked his outfit falling open or becoming so ruffled that Genji pulled him aside to redo the bindings. He’d quietly asked the tailor to put priority on some of the clothes closer to Hanzo’s style, but even that would take time. On the positive side, the outfit made him look both clumsy and desperate to fit in.

For a moment, Jesse recognized the hallway and worried the elders would call the meeting in the mating room. It was exactly the kind of underhanded power play that would put someone on their back foot. Trained as he was, Jesse could still feel his neck break out in a cold sweat when they passed the room and, fortunately, continued past. Genji bumped shoulders with him and Jesse tried for a confident grin.

The room, when they found it, was clearly one of the formal meeting rooms used frequently. The floor was meticulously cleaned but had the deep scuff marks of years of abuse and the few cushions that weren’t filled were high quality but permanently depressed by previous owners. Hanzo sat at the head of the room, staring straight at the door from his seat and the elders sat in long rows forming an aisle towards a central cushion (an intimidation tactic). Genji pressed his fingers into Jesse’s spine and the cowboy visibly snapped to attention. Several of the men and women sat around the room allowed their emotions to show on their faces or in their body language. Either they lacked the skills to conceal their thoughts or they didn’t think him a great enough threat to necessitate that much work. Probably the latter judging by the sheer disapproval and general sourness.

He knelt before Hanzo and bowed shortly (making sure to overbalance just slightly as he shifted his legs to the side). 

“What’s this about, darlin’?”

Someone tsked. “Speaking out of turn already? No manners.”

“Quiet.” The man to Hanzo’s right looked at Jesse with a heavy frown. “We have brought you here to decide your… aptitude for functioning as part of the Shimada-gumi beyond bearing the kumicho’s children. We have inspected the documents your organization provided and have found them lacking.”

Jesse nodded but kept his silence this time. Hanzo seemed content to let the elders run the show for now. The man introduced himself as Touma, Hanzo’s second in command, and turned slightly to pick up a holopad.

Genji leaned forward slightly. “This is one of the oldest serving members of the Shimada clan.”

“He don’t look it.”

“Touma has always taken health and discipline very seriously. Be careful with him. His name is written as ‘Ten Thousand Swords’ now for a reason.”

Touma cleared his throat and Genji retreated with a quick bow. 

“We will go through the documents page by page and question you as we see fit. You will answer honestly, honored wife, or-”

“Jesse is my mate, refer to him as such.” Hanzo dark eyes flicked to his top advisor and then away to sweep over the room. “This is an order.”

There was a moment of charged disbelief before the group reluctantly agreed. Genji’s servos whirred to life and abruptly clicked off. They waited in stilted silence while the tea came and a few of the elders flipped through his specs. When everyone confirmed their readiness, Touma pulled out a pair of glasses and adopted a look of weary resignation.

“Name is Jesse McCree, formerly of Deadlock, now mate to Shimada Hanzo, kumicho of the Shimada-kai. No family information, which is irrelevant now and should not be shared. The Shimada have no use for… whatever passes as your social sphere. Most personal information beyond fertility is of little consequence, though a confirmed birth date would be useful.” Touma paused and looked pointedly over his glasses.

“June twenty-ninth.”

Touma nodded, made a note, and continued. “Your education records were forgotten. Please tell us the university you attended, your major or fields of study, and any other relevant activities during this time. For example, if you took on leadership roles, managed money, or organized events. Feel free to include any other information you deem important.”

“Uh.” Jesse cleared his throat and smoothed his hands over his thighs. “I didn’t go ta college.” At Touma’s sharp look, he continued. “It’s expensive an’ I was a mite more concerned with feeding myself and having enough bullets.”

“But… no university at all? Surely you attended prep school at the very least.” Heat bloomed under Jesse’s collar.

“I didn’t make it to high school. The Crisis hit New Mexico hard when I was a pup. Most schools were rubble or private in parts of the city they don’t even let guys like me walk around in without callin’ the cops.”

One of the other elders spoke (a dour woman). “No high school education!? We have brought such an uneducated barbarian into our family. This was a mista-”

“Silence!” Hanzo brought his hand down on the wooden floor sharply enough that Jesse jumped, his back straightening out of his increasing hunch. “Our country avoided much of the Crisis, but we all saw the devastation that it wrought upon the world. No one expects students to attend school during a tsunami, why should they when bullets would rain upon them? You shame our family with your short-sightedness.”

Several of the members of the council snarled, half rising and Hanzo growled right back with his teeth bared. 

“You dare speak to us of shame! Ungrateful pup.”

“I spoke against this mating from the start! But you utter fools-”

“This American cur is a stain upon our house. We should cut off her head and-”

As Genji leaned forward to grip Jesse’s shoulder, the air began to crackle with blue lightning and Hanzo growled openly. Jesse just gaped in surprise. How the hell did anything get done if any disagreement ended with this kind of confrontations? He’d assumed that when Hanzo said he spoke against the council, he’d been exaggerating the tensions. Clearly, the yakuza had been selling himself short. Tempting as it was to let them all kill each other, he and Genji were in the splash zone and they wouldn’t get the intel they needed.

Jesse shuffled forward, ignoring the rising aggression in the room and stopped just short of Hanzo’s slightly raised seat.The yakuza was glaring at his council, oblivious to his mate’s approach. Gently, as softly as he could, Jesse began to purr. Hanzo’s shoulders eased without him seeming to notice, his scent smoothing out. Jesse didn’t dare get much closer, but he murmured in Spanish and edged up the volume. The elders closest to him were starting to quiet now, blinking in surprised confusion, but Jesse kept most of his attention on Hanzo.

The smell of ozone faded and Hanzo, brows furrowed and scowling, turned to stare at Jesse. 

“What are you doing, mate? It is not your place to interfere with council matters.”

“But I’m the cause o’ this. Didn’t seem right sitting out.” He ducked his head. “Don’t like seeing you upset on my behalf neither.”

Someone (not Hanzo) hummed in approval. So Jesse kept going.

“I managed to get my G.E.D. once I got outta Deadlock. Been runnin’ guns and makin’ deals most o’ my life and I can fix most anything ya put in front of me. Never got a fancy education, but I know enough ta get by.”

Touma nodded, clearly prepared to take charge again. “Your skills with negotiating?”

“Which kind? I can play rough when necessary if that’s what you mean.”

“How rough?” An old woman with sharp eyes asked.

“Keep ‘em alive for days rough. Prefer ta do things a mite more civilized though. Less clean up that-a-ways.” Hanzo’s eyes were boring holes in the side of his face, but Jesse focused on answering questions. “I ain’t no fading daisy.”

“And you have proven your skills in wielding your gender to us. The value of having a more submissive gender attending meetings is already becoming apparent.” Touma frowned down at his holopad and pushed his glasses up. “Perhaps you will not be as useless as you appear. Still, the lack of education and polish is inexcusable now that you are here. There are no bullets to run from and money is not a concern. I suggest a battery of classes to test the honored mate’s abilities and fill in the sizable holes in their education.”

“The clan’s history is critical to-”

“-on’t be foolish. Business is clearly the way to proceed. We could-”

“Quiet. You may submit your thoughts to Touma through your pads.” Hanzo didn’t bother looking at anyone other than Jesse and Touma. “He will need etiquette training to be presentable. We have too many traditions to be easily remembered and if he is to sit at my side, he must be ready.”

His second nodded, eyes narrowing at his holopad. “A fine choice. I have one of the tutors in mind who should be able to teach your mate quickly and thoroughly. It appears several of the council wish for them to be brought into the finances of the clan, much like your mother was.” Touma glanced at Jesse over his glasses rims. “I strongly suggest holding off on that until they prove themselves in class, but their experience dealing with the… younger gangs may be helpful. But that is only obvious. Two of the eight want the clan’s history taught, so we can shelve that until a later date. Hm… what else.”

“We should establish a diet.” One of the Alphas said. “It is unfitting for a wi- mate to be so unwieldy.”

Jesse’s fingers twitched against his kimono and he bit his tongue. Knew he shoulda cut back on Reinhardt’s cooking, but after so long on the road, so many hungry days… As it was, Hanzo rumbled threateningly and Genji made a disgusted noise.

“I will not allow my Master to be treated with such disrespect. He should not be held to your fantastical beauty standards. You have our doctor’s notes. Jesse-sama is in good condition given his environment. Her only complaints were about his drinking and smoking. He has already switched to smoking the synthetic tobacco, so the damage is already negligible from that.”

“Agreed.” Hanzo brought his gaze to bear on the speaker. “You have little room to speak on weight, Takeda. Perhaps we can establish a more appropriate diet since you are so concerned with figure. But my mate will need more to stay healthy and occupied than lessons until he is allowed to join me in leading the clan.” Hanzo stroked his goatee and gazed at Jesse. “Perhaps dance, traditional. Like my mother studied. Something fitting for his role, but still challenging enough to keep the body healthy. What do you think, omnic?”

Genji tilted his head and Jesse could feel both his surprise and suspicion. “Jesse-sama is familiar with a few styles of dance, to my memory. Your suggestion would be… adequate, but perhaps we could include some combat training as well. It would not do for him to lose his skill because a few of these old men are afraid of a mate with power.”

There was a displeased rumbling from the congregation and Genji grumbled back quietly, clearly trying to rein in his temper. Jesse reached back and gripped the ninja’s arm and smiled at Hanzo benignly. 

It was Touma who answered. “We will consider it once the honored mate has proven their loyalty. And not before an heir is born. It would not be wise to harm their chances of carrying to term should they conceive outside of an expected heat. Though,” he tapped his fingers against his thighs, “you do have the gun. We might consider monitored range practice to keep their skill adequate.”

“That should be acceptable.” Hanzo nodded to himself. “We can revisit these items if the need arises. Submit any more of your ideas for lessons that you believe Jesse needs. We are finished for now. Inform Ichika that I require her in the family training room. Jesse, with me.”

The elders bowed as Hanzo rose and walked past them. Jesse stumbled to his feet, his legs asleep from sitting on the floor. Someone unfriendly snickered, but Jesse was already hurrying to catch up to his mate. Genji followed hot on his heels, his fist clenching repeatedly at his side. Jesse opened his mouth to ask Hanzo where they were going, but was silenced with a look. They continued without speaking for a few minutes until Hanzo opened a sliding door and led them into a tatami matted dojo.

“We may speak freely here. I had the walls sound… quieted since this is so close to our wing’s sleeping quarters. No one can hear us.”

Jesse nodded. “Handy that. Not sure why we need it just yet.” He batted his eyes. “Unless we’re going to work on some cardio, maybe some flexibility training.”

Hanzo huffed in amusement. “You need not work so hard for my attentions, mate. I will come to you when it pleases me.”

“So, Shimada-sama, why did you bring us here?” 

“Leave us, omnic. I have matters to discuss with my mate.”

Genji puffed up, clearly gearing up to fuss, and Jesse gestured for him to leave. When the ninja hesitated, Jesse growled. “You got yer orders, Jin. Get on out o’ here. Wait fer me outside or see what else we gotta get done today, but do it quick like.”

Hanzo tilted his head, watching them with narrowed eyes. That more than anything got Genji moving, a quick bow and a hasty exit. He definitely needed to distract his mate from Genji’s atypical omnic behavior. Jesse pressed forward towards Hanzo, but the yakuza continued to watch the door where Genji had left. Well, there was no way someone who was around Genji for any length of time was going to be fooled into thinking he was anything other than a man. Nothing Jesse could do now but prepare to minimize the inevitable fallout. Hanzo hadn’t seemed inclined towards physical retribution thus far, but Jesse’d been wrong about people he’d known for longer.

“What’dya want ta talk about?”

“Hm?” Hanzo turned his attention back to Jesse. “Ah, a couple of things. First and foremost,” he bowed deeply, “I apologize for the insults my family heaps at your feet. We are an old family but that is little excuse for their blindness.”

Jesse waved off the apology. “Can’t help what people think. My abuela, she always said not ta trouble myself with the thoughts o’ others and focus on being a man I could stand ta be.”

“She sounds like a wise woman.” Hanzo said as he straightened. “Regardless, tradition demands that your honor be appeased.”

“How’s that? You’ve already apologized.”

Hanzo pulled a small box out of his robes and handed it to Jesse. “It took too long for this to reach you. The fool did not believe he owed you for his disrespect. He has been convinced otherwise. Open it.”

Jesse took the small box carefully and glanced at Hanzo. Seeing no clues in his mate’s face, he opened it and fought to keep his face blank. Inside was a finger (pinky, Asian, probably male, clean cut) and Jesse took a deep breath before trying to speak.

“I’ve heard o’ this. Not sure what ta do with it though.”

“If you accept the offering, nothing more needs to be done. I can have a servant dispose of it. The gesture and the acceptance or rejection are the most important parts.” Hanzo stepped closer. “This is from the guard who attempted to attack you when you first arrived. Now the lower clan knows you are not to be trifled with.”

“Yeah, they wouldn’t want ta get fingered pissing me off.”

Hanzo made a disgusted face. “Never do that again.”

“I can’t help it darlin’. Ya might have ta give me a… helping hand stopping my bad habits.”

“Ugh.” Hanzo turned away and surveyed the training room. “I have a good idea of who Touma has chosen for your etiquette tutor. If I am correct, you will not enjoy your classes, but you will learn so that no one can criticize you. Ichika’s wife is an exacting woman.”

“Ichika, ya mentioned her in the meeting room.”

“My mother’s dancing tutor. Her family has served ours for generations and have always been loyal.” Hanzo turned to look at him, face grim. “Specifically loyal to the Shimada ruling family more than the clan itself. She is respected and feared by even the council. I trust her with you. But she is a perfectionist like her wife. My mother used to say the only way they could have married was if it was to each other's high standards.”

“Sounds like a real firecracker.”

Hanzo’s mouth twitched into a smirk. “An apt description.” He tilted his head pensively. “Mate, are you-”

The door snapped open and three women stepped through. Two were older, clearly Ichika and her wife, and the last was a youngun (twenty was a generous estimate). Hanzo stepped away from Jesse and bowed slightly. Jesse took that as his cue to bow deeper and stand at attention after. One of the older women stepped forward (hair done in a tight, extravagant design, decent scent blockers) and circled Jesse while muttering to herself in Japanese. The other glided towards Hanzo with a disapproving look.

“Kumicho, Ichika and I were just having tea with our granddaughter. Enjoying our retirement, as it were. What is so important that you must call two old women away from their peace?”

Hanzo dipped his head. “Hanako-san, I have taken a mate at the behest of the council. Jesse is a foreigner and I trust no one else to be able to train him as well you will.”

“I see.” She sniffed. “Your trust issues and the general lack of respectable talent in the dying art of manners. What extraordinary reasoning. And why should I teach an outsider how to be one of our family, hm? Once a gaijin, always a gaijin.” She turned her sharp eyes on Jesse and he fought not to wilt under her gaze.

“He will carry my children, Hanako-san, and they will be of our family. No one could deny that. He has been here two weeks and the council is already grumbling. They all wished for me to marry their own heirs, but none would give such power to their competitors. I can only protect Jesse so much and I worry they will make excuses to harm him. Who better to protect the future of our clan than you and your wife. Both of you trained my mother and she-”

“Ah, your mother.” Ichika spoke from where she was staring at McCree’s prosthetic, lifting it delicately with a long fan. “Such a bright student. The clan should have wept and held mourning for her for years, not that shameful month.” She stepped close and nudged his chin up (again with the fan). “This one stands like someone who knows where to put their feet, but has chosen to stand otherwise. How curious.”

Hanako huffed and glanced over him. “He has not tied his own kimono, see how the fabric does not fall properly. And that face! How can I teach proper technique to one who wears a mop like a mask? No, I am old and I no longer have the patience to teach such obvious disappointments how to be a proper mate to the Shimada family.”

“I will teach him.” Ichika turned around and pointed at Hanzo. “Out. This is now a place of learning and you know too much of the feminine arts already. Himiko, fetch the sticks and my training gown.”

“Anata.” Jesse could feel the exasperation pouring off of Hanako.

“No, look at him. See how he shifts. There is potential under all that hair. And you fuss too much. Retirement is boring and we could both use a good challenge.” Ichika gestured at Jesse. “Training him to be a proper mate and dance! Can you imagine how the book club will react, hm? Anyone else would despair already, but we can do it. What is one more student to our many?”

“Ah, my wife, she has so much energy. How can an Omega hope to match such boundless enthusiasm.” Hanako shook her head and shooed Hanzo away. “Run along now, young master. I must indulge my mate in her fancies. And perhaps I’ll shake the dust from my bones and assist her.”

Hanzo bowed deeply. “You have my thanks.” Hanako snorted indelicately and waved him out of the room. He left, sidestepping around the granddaughter. 

The door closed and it was Jesse and the women. Sweat gathered on his back. Himiko handed one stick to each of her grandmothers and gave Ichika a simple yukata which she hurried to the bathroom to change into. Jesse tried to smile, but Hanako sniffed and frowned at him.

“Sit down, boy.”

Jesse ducked his head and tried to sit down. He yelped when she whacked the back of his thighs with the cane.

“No not like some lumbering beast. Smoothly, with control. Himiko, demonstrate.”

The young woman walked in front of him and paused for a moment before gliding to her knees, tucking her kimono neatly under her as she descended. Jesse tried not to gape.

“Yer gonna teach me how to sit pretty?” He sounded a little more incredulous than was polite.

Hanako clicked her tongue and waved her little twig. “Such language? Another inadequacy to fix. You see this, boy? This is my stick of compassion. I will use it to compel you to your best performance. How many times do you stand and sit in a day, hm? No one will respect you if you do it so clumsily. Now, sit.”

Jesse sighed and immediately got smacked again.

“No. A high mate of the house does not let others know her displeasure so crudely. Again.”

He gritted his teeth and tried to sit like Himiko had. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, he limped back to his bedroom leaning on Genji’s shoulders. They hadn’t moved past standing and sitting, at all. Ichika had sat there quietly, occasionally teasing her wife or granddaughter, but had never tried to take over for a dance lesson. Jesse was pretty sure his legs were nothing but bruises. Hanzo looked up from his reports when they stumbled in and rose immediately. 

“Omnic, go to the doctor. Down the hall, third left, fourth door down. Get some biotic patches. Come, Jesse, let’s get you cleaned up.” Hanzo lifted Jesse into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. Jesse clung to his mate’s shoulders.

“Darlin’, you’re going to put out your back.”

Hanzo snorted. “You are not that heavy, mate.” He sat Jesse down on the edge of the bathtub. “Sit there while I get the shower ready.”

 

Jesse watched Hanzo putter around, turning on the shower, testing the water repeatedly, and pulling out towels. He shucked out of his robe and winced at the myriad of bruises already decorating his skin. Hanzo rumbled low in his throat and undressed as well.

“Come, the water is ready.”

They shuffled into the shower and Jesse hissed when the spray hit his legs (apparently some of those welts were open) and tried not to tense. Goddamn, that old lady had done a number on him. Hanzo supported him as he sagged, rubbing his sides gently. Jesse closed his eyes and let the heat seep into his muscle. They stood there under the spray in silence.

Jesse jerked awake when he felt hands in his hair. Hanzo crooned at him softly, working the shampoo into his hair (a light floral one, cherry blossoms or wisteria maybe). Jesse sighed and let his head fall back to Hanzo’s shoulder. His mate gently massaged his scalp, only shifting his hold to encourage Jesse to lean back under the spray. Then Hanzo soaped up a washcloth and got to work again. It was… nice to be pampered like this. He hummed when Hanzo pressed into his tight shoulders.

Hanzo turned off the shower and Jesse smothered a whimper. He was only just starting to loosen up, but he obediently let Hanzo set him back on the tub. Then, the yakuza cranked on the giant tub’s water. 

“What’re ya doin’? We just took a shower.”

“And know we will soak in the bath.”

Jesse hunched over to bury his face in his hands. His body trembled and he blinked blearily. “If we was gonna get in a tub, why’d we take a shower? Coulda just climbed in from the get go.”

“How distasteful.” Hanzo flipped off the tap and gestured for Jesse to stand. They carefully stepped into the enormous tub and he nearly yelped at the scalding temperature. The yakuza pulled Jesse to lean back against him and continued. “Why would you want to stew in your own filth? No, it is better this way. The shower to clean and the bath to relax.”

With that he settled back against the tub edge, one arm loosely wrapped around Jesse’s waist and the other sprawled over the tub’s lip, head tipping back. Jesse wiggled around a bit, trying to get comfortable and Hanzo rumbled a warning as his cock stirred at Jesse’s back. The cowboy bit back a smile and arched back to nuzzle at Hanzo’s jaw.

“What say we get a little dirty while we get clean, darlin’?”

“And sit in come for the rest of the bath? Even an American should find that… uncomfortable.” Hanzo cracked one eye to look at him. “You push for sex, mate, though I know you are not in heat. Why is that? I would think a person in your situation would have been relieved to not immediately be performing your duty.”

Jesse grinned and wondered if maybe he was pushing too hard. Most of the Alphas he’d seduced in the past were always raring to go but he supposed those had been quick flings not marriage. “Ain’t much of a job if I enjoy it.”

Hanzo hummed and palmed Jesse’s belly. “You must recover first. After the patches have done their work, then I’ll mount you properly.”

“Oh, will ya?” Jesse rolled his hips and Hanzo gripped them harshly.

“After, mate. For now, I am enjoying a hot bath with my husband.”

Jesse grumbled and let his head thunk back against Hanzo’s shoulder, to his mate’s amusement. Once he was sure Jesse wasn’t going to move, Hanzo massaged Jesse’s arms and chest gently. They lingered in the steaming water for what seemed like hours and Jesse let himself doze off. When Hanzo finally deemed them ready to move on, Jesse was languid and loose. Genji was waiting for them in their room, seemingly not bothered by their state of relative undress (though Jesse was grateful for the towel around his waist). 

Genji helped him apply the biotic patches, left, and Jesse was left alone with Hanzo and his tingling legs. The Alpha couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away from the marks on his skin.

“If you wish it, I will request softer tutors.”

Jesse peeled off one of the depleted bandages and poked the fading bruise beneath. “Thought ya liked them gals.”

“They were my first choice, but Hanako in particular can be… over zealous. Ask and I will find other tutors.”

Jesse nodded and continued to remove the used up patches. Each one revealed his battered thighs, the welts receding even as he found them. On one hand, easier teachers meant easier lessons and likely more time to gather intel. On the other, backing out could ruin his reputation. Being seen as foolish had been the plan, but if they wanted him in the clan’s power structure he likely couldn’t afford to lose too much ground. Short term benefits versus the long game. And there was something about the way those ladies had carried on. Another test, but should he fail or not? 

He sighed heavily as he removed the last bandage. “Naw, don’t worry about it. Just gotta get used ta how it gonna go, y’know. Though ya might ask her not ta whack me quite so much if I have ta attend an official meeting.”

“I see. I shall heed your wishes then.” Hanzo looked at him through hooded eyes. “And now, mate? We have finished our bath and your wounds are recovering nicely. Do you still desire my body?” He leaned forward, his towel slipping open to reveal his swelling interest. “Shall I breed you, husband? Plant my seed deep?”

Jesse bit his lip and tried to scramble out of his own towel, making sure to fumble. Hanzo chuckled deeply and crowded over him, biting along his tattoo and mark. Jesse hoped Genji was listening to music and moaned into Hanzo’s shoulder as the Alpha settled over him.

“Turn over, Jesse. I will give you what you want.”

Jesse blinked once, twice, considered the shape his legs were still in and shook his head. “Think that positions off the table for tonight, darlin’.”

Hanzo paused. He sat up and looked down at Jesse. “I… thought you wished to have sex tonight. Have I misunderstood?”

“No?” Jesse tried to pull Hanzo back down. “Just can’t manage doggie style tonight.”

“I don’t understand. Isn’t-” He pulled away and sat seiza next to Jesse (which was kinda funny considering his straining erection. “All of my research suggested that this position was considered the most pleasurable in America. Is that- was that incorrect?”

Jesse sat up slowly. “You did research… on American sex?”

“Of course. I had little reason to investigate romance when I was young and what little Japanese material I got ahold of was considered deviant. As much as I did not wish for this bonding, I refuse to be unprepared for tending my mate properly.”

“Can I, uh, see what ya were using ta research?”

Hanzo’s ears blushed. “Of course.” He rose and dug through the back of their closet, removing a back panel and pulling out a box. Offering the box, Hanzo bowed his head slightly trying to hide his growing flush.

Jesse picked up the surprisingly heavy container and settled it into his lap. When he pried it open, he burst into laughter. Inside was a neat row of cheap romance novels. Hanzo bristled.

“What is funny?”

“Oh, sweetpea.” Jesse pulled one out and read the back.

Crystal Sparks is just your average Omega barista with her heart full of dreams and a slightly overdue rent bill hanging over her head. As much as she longs to spread her wings, a sickly father and two absent siblings means she’s stuck serving out chai lattes for the foreseeable future. One night while closing up the shop, a strange light comes from the back storage room. What she thinks is a power surge turns her world upside down and makes her question everything she believed about herself.   
Dorian McLaird is a true Scottish highlander, flung far into the future by an English warlock. Now he must navigate a new, strange world with a slight lass with soulful eyes. He’s never questioned his dedication to battling the invading English, but soft smiles make him think of gentler days, filling his heart and stirring his loins.  
Will they solve the mystery of how to get Dorian home? Can Crystal balance her duty to her family with her growing desire for this rugged Alpha? Romance fills the air, but is there a deeper plot afoot in the Scottish highlands?

He snickered behind his hand and looked at Hanzo. “Darlin’, ya realize these aren’t even remotely realistic, right? They’re all fantasies and meant ta be that way. No one buys these for quality reading.”

“Much research is done by Alpha fools in love with their own knots. These are written by Omegas. And I found a few of them enjoyable.” Hanzo said defensively as he reached over and dug through the box, pulling out one with a couple in cheap suits called ‘F.B.I. Feral Behavior Investigations’. “Though few were from the Alpha’s perspective. Many had very consistent behaviors that were easy to understand.”

“Again, it’s cheap smut. And what tropes did you think might remotely be useful?”

Hanzo cleared his throat. “The omegas consistently enjoyed semi-crude talk of breeding, usually in the position we tried before. Their accounts were… explicit in their expression. Many enjoyed being referred to as ‘mate’, as it reminded them of their place by their Alphas side and filled them with, ah, lust. And-”

“Wait, wait. I thought the whole ‘mate’ thing was a Japanese tradition.”

“No?” Hanzo squinted at him. “I am sure there are some establishments that offer certain services, but it is not a part of our culture in the modern age.”

“Why would it be a part of ours?”

Hanzo opened his mouth, closed it, and gestured at the box. Jesse shrugged back and the Alpha slumped slightly and buried his face in his hands.

“I have embarrassed myself. I spent hours combing through these and I have handed down orders based off of them. There are no resources for these things.”

“Hey now, it’s alright.” Jesse patted Hanzo’s bare thigh. “It’s cute, ya tryin’ ta make sure ya could take care of me.”

 

“I am not cute.” Hanzo grumbled, glaring from between his fingers.

“Ya kinda are. And I appreciate the effort.”

“Do you- Is there anything I should change? My training as an Alpha was for public presentation. Anything else was… cast aside. I know it is my place as Alpha to be in the dominant position, but there is much I am less sure of.”

Jesse blinked, then scrubbed a hand down his face. Oh boy. “So first, there ain’t no rule that ya gotta always be on top, though if that’s the way ya prefer it that’s fine. Breeding ain’t necessarily one o’ my kinks, but I can get goin’ pretty good if the mood’s right. Uh-”

“How would I not be in the active position? The clan has always insisted on proper conduct of genders and that was nearly universal in the texts.”

“Didn’t ya watch porn when ya were young? Peek at skin mags? Anything like that?”

Hanzo looked away. “I… was not interested for a long time, less so in the female centric material that was passed on to me. When I realized my tastes, it was difficult to purchase because I was already being guarded heavily. As the heir, my actions were under constant scrutiny. There was one who might have- No, there was no one I could trust.”

‘Jeez, that’s-. Alright, cause I got all kinds of plumbing, we can pull from most varieties of sex. So if my knees weren’t hurtin’ so much, for example, I could straddle your hips and ride you.”

“Ride me?” Hanzo’s eyes dilated rapidly.

Jesse smirked. Now this could definitely work in his favor. Introducing Hanzo to new, enjoyable experiences where he himself was in power would build trust quickly and give them a shared secret. “Yeah, I’d ride ya good too. Nice ‘n slow until ya can’t even see straight and then… Well, I’m sure ya can figure that out.”

Hanzo shuffled forward. “If you are still willing, I would very much like to have sex with you tonight. Perhaps you could tell me about what you enjoy.”

“Hm, well now.” He made a show of stroking his beard and eying Hanzo up and down (the Alpha puffed up and preened). “How’s about we start off simple and work our way up? There’s a whole world o’ pleasure I plan ta introduce ya to and there ain’t no rush. C’mere.”

“You are well-versed in this, mate. Ah- should I not call you that?”

Jesse pulled the Alpha down into missionary and wriggled around. “Naw, you’re good. I kinda like it. Makes me feel special.”

Hanzo grinned and ground against him. “I like this already. Seeing your face is…Yes, I enjoy this very much.”

Jesse lifted his legs to wrap around Hanzo’s hips. “Darlin’, ya ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Jesse walked into the training area with a spring in his step and Himiko had to quietly inform her grandmothers that he had arrived. Hanako in particular seemed surprised to see him. He bowed at a forty-five degree angle (he asked Genji what he was supposed to do earlier).

“Good morning, madams.” Jesse stood straight and waited for a signal to move. 

Hanako glanced at her wife and together they rose in perfect unison. 

“We were not sure you would return today, boy.” Hanako walked in front of him and tapped her stick on the ground. “I suppose it speaks to your character that you decided to stay with us. Or perhaps you are a masochist. Regardless, you will need one or both of those traits to succeed among the Shimada. Now, sit.”

“Ma’am, it would be my absolute pleasure.” And Jesse knelt nearly as fluidly as his tutors.

Ichika laughed. “Ha! Be careful, wife. This one is sharp where no one can see. Now, child, let me tell you the history of our dance. Hanako and Himiko will make sure you keep your posture.”

He nodded and Hanako’s stick came down. “Back straight, shoulders back and relaxed. You must convince the entire room that you are the most powerful person there, that your superiority is so much it need not even be tested.” Jesse tried to adjust and Hanako held her staff against his back like a measuring stick. “Hmm. Bad posture has curved your spine slightly. No matter, we will reshape you.”

Jesse nodded and kept his eyes fixed on Ichika. She smiled. “Do not look at me so intently. Look just past or down below my eyes. Your gaze is powerful and you shouldn’t waste it unless you wish to make an impression, hmm? Now, I will teach you fan dancing.” She withdrew a long fan from her obi and flicked it open. “Several countries have this, but the Japanese way is one of precision and subtlety. Before you may hold a fan, you must prove you are strong enough to wield one.” 

“Boy! Keep your chin up. If I stick my thumb against your lower throat and point my fingers at your chin, they should fit. Radiate the power of the Shimada. The only person you should look up to when seated is the kumicho. Everyone else, beneath your line of sight, where they should be.”

Ichika continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “A mate of the kumicho must be powerful in mind and in body. Hanako will teach you presence outside of performance, of intrigue and command. I will teach your body. Everyday, we will practice. We will practice until your legs shake, until your arm cannot be raised, until your feet bleed. And when you can move no more, we will test your memory, your ability to think and to hide those thoughts.” She gave a wry smile. “You already know the last in your fashion. We will teach you the Shimada way.”

“Back straight!” The cane smacked across his shoulders and he snapped back to attention. “Shoulders down. Good. You are learning quickly. Do you understand what is before you, boy? You may think me stern, but my wife is sharper. What is a smack of stick compared to holding a bowl of water before you hours on end? Will you stay?”

Jesse lifted his chin slightly and turned towards her. “Yes.”

Hanako stared at him with raised eyebrows then laughed loudly. “Never speak unnecessarily, good. Fools blather, wise men hold their tongues until they see the threat.”

Ichika gestured at him. “Now then, stand… and sit. Hold!” Jesse froze where he was, legs already bent to kneel. “You will hold this until you fall. Then you will stand up, walk around the room’s perimeter, and then do this again. While you are doing this, Hanako will continue to correct your posture and Himiko will make sure you do not dawdle during your paces. Now, child, now we begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Matt Mercer's birthday for Jesse's cause I couldn't find that information.
> 
> Please continue to tell me what you enjoy, it really helps me shape the story. Have a lovely day, wherever you are!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of another time and Jesse truly finds his place among the Shimada Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, this is finally done. Instead of posting early, I posted long as a reward for so many nice, enthusiastic comments! This is 38 pages, just short of 11000 words. Hope you guys enjoy!! There are sexy times near the end of the chapter, but there are pretty clear markers this time.

_Jesse snuck down the dark hallways of Overwatch and froze when he heard distant chatter. It had taken a bit, getting his door opened. The hardware was more heavy duty than anything he ran into with Deadlock, but a little patience went a long way. At the Blackwatch headquarters, he’d been allowed some freedom, but no one trusted him to wipe his ass here. His lip curled when he thought of the way the “Strike-Commander” and that woman (Annie? With her dumb eye tattoo) had looked at him as he ghosted behind Reyes. Hours later, he’d been informed he was going to be locked in his room after a certain time, only released when his commander or one of the others could babysit him. Fuck that. He wasn’t gonna trade one prison for another. Three days cooped up at the new base (something that started with G?) and he was ready to leave._

_But first, he’d need food. Six months of regular meals had started to take the hard edges off his frame and Jesse found he liked it, the overcooked vegetables and meat, the little cups of fruit. Better than the canned shit he’d been eatin’ with his gang. Maybe he could swipe some of them strawberries, assuming there were any left over from dinner. He’d have to eat ‘em fast before they went off, but… Hell, wasn’t like this lot couldn’t afford more._

_Jesse listened at the door of the rec room he’d been shown a few days ago. It was near on two in the morning and most folks were asleep or busy in their offices. But he waited and stilled his breathing. It wouldn’t do to stumble over some overfed Overwatch flunkie; killin’ someone would only make them chase him down. Only when he was absolutely sure no one was on the other side did he open the door. The lights were on so he hustled himself through the maze of couches and pool tables to get to one of the other doors (he’d timed it, this way was quickest)._

_“You going somewhere, ingrate?”_

_Time slowed down, Jesse’s throat tightened. He had his fingers wrapped around the handle, if he was fast he could wedge something on the other end of the door and make it too the nearest exit. No, the next one. Otherwise they’d know which way he went. Maybe through the engineering workshop? Jesse listened as Reyes stood and slumped to let his head rest against the door. There was no gettin’ away from his commander, the man was a damn bulldog. He straightened and fixed a smile on his face._

_“Evenin’ boss! Fancy meetin’ you here. Was just popping over to the kitchens. Been hungry all night and figured I could beg for some leftovers, growing boy and all that.”_

_Reyes crossed his arms, his scarred face cast in a perpetual shadow. “Oh, is that so, hijo? And how are you going to explain getting out of your locked room? It just open up on its own?”_

_“Wouldn’t ya know it, but it did. Darndest thing.” Jesse laughed and shifted, ready to book it. Gabriel was a mean son o’ bitch if ya crossed him. His damn legs still ached from training and he’d lost his lunch running suicides after he’d mouthed off a bit. They were alone here though. No one to bear witness and there wasn’t a soul in the world who’d side with him over a damn war hero._

_“Maybe ya should have someone look at that AI or sumthin’.”_

_Reyes stared at him for a moment, then huffed a laugh and waved him over. “Sit down, pendejo. You can keep me company ‘til I feel like escorting you back to your room.”_

_Jesse watched as his commander sat back down where he’d been before Jesse’s dumb ass had come stumbling along. He swallowed and wiped his palms on his thighs as he carefully walked over and eased into a chair (overstuffed and plush, way too damn soft)._

_“Not gonna bite, kid, stop looking like I’m gonna eat you.”_

_“I’ve seen you at dinner, sir, and I’m not willing to take that chance.”_

_Reyes smirked at him and leaned back, arm over the back of his couch, completely in control and at ease. “So how’d you get out?”_

_“I told ya, the door jus-”_

_“The truth, hijo.”_

_Jesse’s jawed tightened as he watched Reyes watchin’ him. The bastard just looked at him blandly, apparently settled in to wait, but Jesse knew. One of Gabriel’s little past times was throwing Jesse for a loop and watching him like a hawk to see how he reacted. Cut him off from his smokes, demanding he shoot left handed as much as with his right, making him carry twice the weight of the others during training. Hell, yesterday he’d left Jesse talking to the biggest man he’d ever seen, just for kicks, and questioned him on everything he’d found out from the conversation afterwards. He was being tested again. Dammit._

_“Swiped a couple of paperclips from that doctor, the pretty little blonde one.”_

_“Zeigler? When?”_

_“She was doin’ her dumb tests this morning, taking blood and givin’ me the side eye. Flirted, came on strong. She snapped at me and when she turned away to get ahold of her temper, I snatched ‘em. Stuck ‘em in my shoes.”_

_Gabriel sighed. “Kid, I am not going to apologize for your shit. Tomorrow, you’re gonna go and help her. Heavy lifting, cleaning the floor, goddamn foot rubs if that’s what she wants. Understood?”_

_“Yeah.” Clenched jaw, flared nostrils. Fuck. “I mean, yes sir. I’d be happy to.”_

_“So you stole some paperclips, what else?”_

_“Nuthin’.”_

_“You expect me to believe you escaped a highly secure, monitored room with just that.” Reyes was on the verge of snarling now._

_“No, sir. Just didn’t steal nothing else. Had a bottle cap in my room from that Mexican soda ya handed out before we came to Europe. Pounded that mostly flat and pried off the wall panel next to the lock.”_

_“You kept a- Why the panel over?”_

_Jesse shrugged. “Less direct means less bullshit protections ta dig through. Went in from the side and used the the cap and paperclips ta find the right wires. Sent through a false positive so the door would unlock. Had ta pry the thing open and shut, but a power change woulda set something off fer sure.”_

_Gabriel was nodding now, face considering. “Why this route?”_

_“It’s the shortest way ta the kitchens.” Jesse coughed and shifted in his seat. “I, ah, figured I’d need food, y’know. And not many people up and relaxing in public this time o’ night.”_

_“Smart.” Jesse jerked and stared at his commander. “I’m impressed. Pissed, but impressed. Now then, “ he leaned forward, elbows on his knees, “you want to tell me why you waited this long for an attempt?”_

_“Why’s it matter? Ya caught me. Ain’t gonna get another chance.” Jesse slouched back into the chair and glared at his shoes. “Shoulda figured this would happen. Got too damned greedy, soft.”_

_“How should you have done it?”_

_“Got the door open the same. Out through that side door by the offices since that camera’s out. Just go.”_

_“Without supplies?” Gabriel seemed to be fighting a grin. “Just you and your dumb hat against the world. Who needs food anyways?”_

_“Gone a damn long time without before all this. Foods a luxury. Fills yer stomach, slows ya down, and makes ya dumb fer shit ya don’t need.” He could almost hear Mama Deadlock preachin’ in front of him. Jesse fought to keep a sneer off his face. Most of these prissy, overblown idiots wouldn’t last three days on the Route. He’d have to cut back, keep himself sharp. “Fuckin’ strawberries ain’t worth being locked away.”_

_When he looked up, Gabriel wasn’t smiling anymore. His frown was so deep it cragged his face and deepened his scars. When he spoke, Gabriel’s voice was soft._

_“Food isn’t a luxury, Jesse. I know it feels that way right now, but it isn’t. You’ll always be fed here and if I’ve done anything to make you think otherwise, I’m sorry. It was smart to try to take some and just dumb luck that I was in here. You can’t predict everything and no plan survives contact with the world. You’ll learn that if you stick around.” Jesse slouched lower. Fuckin’ pity now. “And I’m glad I did catch you. Now, tell me why you felt like running now. You had way better chances back at Blackwatch, near your turf and with people who speak your language. And you’re not stupid, hijo. I don’t pick fools to watch my back.” He leaned forward, hand twitching like he wanted to touch Jesse. “Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?”_

_His commander looked him over, clearly worried. Jesse swallowed thickly and clenched his jaws around the whine that tried to claw up his throat. “It’s dumb.” Gabriel made a low noise, one of those comforting little thrums Omegas are known for. God dammit. “It’s just… that kid.”_

_“Kid? You mean Fareeha? Ana’s daughter?”_

_“Yeah.” Jesse tugged his hat down to hide his face. “Ran into her while ya were in that meeting yesterday. She liked my hat, said she’d never seen a real cowboy before.” He choked and tried to hide it, coughing loudly. There was definitely a comforting hand on his knee now. “She was real cute and asking questions. Wanted to try it on. It was nice just talkin’ ta someone. And… And then that doctor came running over. I thought something was wrong, y’know, like we were under attack. And she grabs the kid’s hand and drags her away from me, glaring like I was gonna do something. And then Ana comes in laughing with that German guy and the doc drags her kid right up to her. Starts talking and waving her hands and…”_

_His shoulders shook and he gave up on hiding his sobs. “They all looked at me like I was this, this monster. Like I was the worst piece o’ shit they ever seen. I can take the doc and I can take Ana. Hell, the german fella thinking I’m trash don’t bother me much even if we hit it off. But that kid, she looked so damned crushed. Like I’d let her down so bad she just couldn’t even understand.” His throat burned and Jesse couldn’t even see past his tears anymore, but he looked at Gabriel. Needed him to understand. “I ain’t never cared what I was, sir. I know I’m rotten and goin’ to Hell, and I know I ain’t never gonna ever change. ‘M not capable of it. I killed a whole lot o’ people and I stole and I just… I can’t do this. There’s good people here, sir, an’ I… I can’t break her little heart again an’ I know I’m gonna fuck this up. I’m a punk and I ain’t ever gonna wash the blood off my hands.”_

_Jesse dug his hands into his hair, knocking off his hat and hunching in on himself. He couldn’t seem to breathe right and gasped through his sobs. Gabe’s hand on his knee tightened, tugging him towards the couch, and the thrumming was getting louder. Jesse resisted, no good ever came of letting people touch him when he wasn’t ready for a fight, but Gabriel was strong. Jesse leaned forward a bit and his commander lifted him bodily (like he was a kid or something) and tucked him against his side. Jesse shuddered and tried to scoot away, but Gabriel got an arm around him and pressed him into his chest._

_Gabriel had a beautiful voice under all them scars (his thrumming melodic and clear). Jesse could feel the fear drain out of him with each hypnotic note and let Reyes tuck Jesse’s face under his chin (close to his jugular and his scent glands). The first whiff was filled with Omega, calm and healthy, and it settled something deep in his belly until he was focusing on the smell enough to even out his breathing. Only then did he hear Gabriel talking._

_“-ur name is Jesse McCree. You’re in Watchpoint Gibraltar and it’s ass o’clock in the morning. You’re with me and you’re safe. No one is going to hurt you. And you’re getting snot all over my favorite hoody. Your name is-”_

_“Howdy.” He croaked. “‘M Jesse McCree and my snot is a significant improvement on this ratty-ass sweatshirt of yours, boss.”_

_He felt Gabriel sigh and tighten his hold marginally. “Glad you’re back with me, kid.”_

_Jesse cleared his throat and pulled away. Gabriel tried to keep him close for a moment before letting go. He was excruciatingly aware (his flushed, wet face, Gabriel’s scent, the fabric of the couch against his hands). “That, um-” Jesse ducked his head away, draggin’ his sleeve across his face and looked anywhere but at his commander._

_“It’s okay, kid. You’re not the first soldier under my command to need this.” A broad hand settled hesitantly on his shoulder. “Take a minute and sort yourself out.”_

_Jesse nodded, but refused to look over and Gabriel failed to cover his sigh, picking up something from the side table. Whatever it was kept his gaze off of the cowboy as he tried to wipe off his face and smother his rising humiliation (he hadn’t cried since he killed his first man years ago). When he finally looked over, Jesse snorted._

_“Sewing? Really boss? You want I should find ya a little apron so ya can bake cookies and bend over real pretty?”_

_Gabriel stiffened and looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Ya got a problem, pendejo?”_

_“It’s just…” Jesse waved his hand. “Ain’t no one respects anybody doin’ that shit. ‘Specially an Omega. They’ll think yer just another fuck hole iffin’ ya keep that up. ‘S that why yer doing it out here at night? So no one sees ya?”_

_“Ingrate.” Gabriel growled as he set down his stitching (looked like a blanket, putting in embroidery). “Sometimes the crap that comes out of your mouth is astounding. I sew because I like it. My mother was a seamstress, so was her bearer. It goes way back.”_

_“But they-”_

_“But nothing.” Gabriel set his jaw. “I’m going to assume that you don’t know any better so let’s set something straight. Nobody on earth dictates what I enjoy. Ever. Not you, not reporters, and sure as fuck not some outdated stereotypes. Sewing is a skill and a necessary one. Just like cooking or cleaning or any other activity that your fucked up little gang told you was-”_

_Jesse bristled. “Breeder work. Ya did shit like this and one of the boys was gonna drag ya back and take ya as his bitch, boss. Can’t do shit like this unless ya want everyone ta think yer a weak little baby-maker.”_

_Gabriel growled and clapped a hand on the back of his neck, squeezing. “Pup, you talk like that again and I will make you run suicides for three goddamn days. I am no less capable of whopping your scrawny ass than I was ten minutes ago. People who decide to carry kids are not lesser. This knotheaded bullshit stops now. I’m going to teach you how to survive out here if it kills us both and you’re going to fucking learn.”_

_“What for? Ain’t never needed it. ‘M never gettin’ out.”_

_“You can’t just steal everything you need anymore. Gotta mend your clothes out in the field sometimes. Gotta cook your own food, purify your water if you can’t get back to base. You have to take care of yourself and maybe others. You want your squad mates to die because you thought you were too good to learn how to do basic self care?” Gabriel gave him a shake. “This isn’t Deadlock, boy, you don’t get to leave people to die because Mama Deadlock thought they were weak. Everyone pulls their weight. Which means everyone knows how to.”_

_Gabriel visibly reigned himself in, grinding his teeth and loosening his grip on Jesse slightly. “You’re embarrassed and lashing out because you’re a dumb punk who doesn’t know any different. But you can be better, kid. And you want to or you wouldn’t have been so upset over Fareeha.” Jesse flinched, wishing he’d just get a beating instead of… whatever this was. “We all have choices to make, hijo. And this is one of them. Shit like this? This is part of why they don’t trust you. You’ve been taught wrong and it’s going to be hell to unlearn all that bullshit.”_

_“I can’t-”_

_“You can. You’re smart, Jesse, and even after everything you’ve been through you care. You’re so good deep down and it hurts me to see you wasting yourself on those asshole gangbangers.” Gabriel looked at him and Jesse couldn’t look away, just shrank in on himself and blinked rapidly to hold back a flood of tears. “This is a chance, maybe the only one you’ll get. You can prove Jack and Ana right, be the monstrous boy from Route 66 who can’t be trusted, who should have been put down. Or you can learn. Learn everything we can teach you and become a good man, a good soldier. Become someone Fareeha can look up to and someone I can trust.”_

_Jesse shook his head and tried to get away again, but Gabriel’s hand gripped his neck. This wasn’t what he wanted. He was here to kill people, to shoot his gun and be a body on a battlefield. Easily gotten and easily forgotten. This was… he wasn’t worth this._

_“Boss, I…”_

_Gabriel stared at him for a moment then let him go and picked up his sewing again. “It’s your choice, pendejo. You want to stay a killing machine, that’s on you. If you want to be something more, you let me know.”_

_Jesse watched wide-eyed as Gabriel went back to neatly stitching (steady hands, no trembling) and seemed completely content to ignore him. His mind raced and he gripped his thighs just to hold onto something. The back of his neck stung from the lack of heat and his gut twisted. Abandoned. He was left behind and swept away. Jesse swallowed and tried to focus, to get himself back into the right mindset. His senses settled on Gabriel’s breathing, easy and even, beside him. The steady rhythm calmed him embarrassingly fast and he sorted his thoughts (discarding useless observations and prioritizing the relevant, the actionable)._

_As Jesse slowed his breathing and let his mind pick through the details, he could only reach one conclusion (or many that were caused by one). Despite his past and his behavior, against all odds, Gabriel believed in him, cared. He needed a moment, rubbing his thumb over the seam in his pants, to absorb that. When he was ready, Jesse moved on. Because this belief, Gabriel was offering him… something. What did his commander think that he was offering to Jesse?_

_He side-eyed the man and narrowed his eyes and focused. A chance, that’s what Reyes had called it. Jesse watched the steady progress Gabriel was making (thick red fabric with golden thread for the detail) and felt his mouth twitch in disbelief. He was being offered an out, an escape from a life Gabriel thought he deserved more than. Like he thought Jesse could really be better. Funny, his commander hadn’t seemed the type for lost causes._

_Fareeha’s little upturned face flashed in his mind and he focused on her. How it had felt to have someone (even briefly) look up to him. Jesse pressed a hand against his chest, trying to stem the wave of unhappiness that washed through him. He’d expected beatings and torture and all other unmentionable shit to break him, to force him into obedience. All it took was a little girl wanting a hero and getting a murderer instead. Jesse closed his eyes, leaned back, and tried to remember what it had felt like to be trusted utterly. It was a warm little ball just beneath his heart and Jesse savored the feeling of being wanted._

_Gabriel thought he could earn this, could be someone that was looked up to. What did he have to lose, anyways? He could always go right back to being a hired gun. Reyes was the only one invested in his “future” right now and really his commander should know better._

_Jesse shuffled closer until he was almost pressed against Gabriel’s side.”So what’re you doing?”_

_“Embroidery, but we’re going to start you off on something a little simpler.” He reached forward and lifted the top off of one of the ottomans and pulled out a bag of fabric. He shrugged when Jesse raised his eyebrows. “I keep little projects around the base so I always have something to keep me busy. We’re gonna start you off on the slip stitch and work our way forward. But first, let’s see you thread a needle.”_

_Jesse gulped as he was handed a couple squares of fabric and a little piece of metal, thought of Fareeha, and settled in for a long night._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was sweat in his eyes, but Jesse was too close to getting this series of steps right to bother with it. He focused on keeping his dance smooth, pushing aside his concerns (Hanzo, Genji’s waning optimism, Hanzo, the elders, Hanzo). Ichika kept time, watching his form intensely as he changed directions and slowly opened his fan (knees bent, back straight, soft eyes). Her wife was somewhere nearby, no doubt ready with her cane should his posture waver. Himiko played the shamisen, some sorrowful classic. A month with the two of tutors and he had lost some of the flab that had built up over the years (though Hanzo had been disappointed) and he could sit seiza for over an hour now. They had finally managed to progress past the most basic movements and he practiced with a fan now. Ichika was complimentary (apparently he was a quick study) when she wasn’t sternly correcting him.

Hanako was as sharp as the first day of training. Posture correction had shifted to manners (chopsticks were finally starting to obey him). He was lectured in proper attire, fashion, even how to walk. Every aspect of his presentation had to be perfect and Hanako was a strict teacher (she fell into Japanese whenever she got too frustrated with his lax American leanings). It felt a little like those first months of regulation checks under Gabriel. He was also learning a unique way of giving orders silently (using a combination of fan motions, head tilts, and looks), used specifically to communicate with the staff. Jesse spent hours each evening studying notes and pictures, watching videos online, and picking Genji’s brain. It was exhausting, but seeing Hanako’s slight nods of approval made the work worth it.

The door opened just as he was about to finish the last stance and Jesse almost fell out of form before firming up again. He carefully ignored whoever had entered and moved through the last few stances (shift foot, twist, spin fan, hold). Ichika nodded and the music stopped as she rose.

“To what do we owe the pleasure, young master?”

Jesse turned just enough to see Hanzo huff slightly as he stepped further into the room carrying a long box. “I have not been young for some time, Ichika-san.”

“Ha!” Hanako glided over. “You will always be young to us, pup. What is that you have?”

“Ah, you mentioned that Jesse was progressing well. I thought I should get him a proper fan for the rest of his studies.” Hanzo presented the box to Ichika. “I had it commissioned. I hope it is adequate.”

Himiko quickly set her instrument aside and produced a large, clean kerchief for her grandmother. Hanzo opened the box (too far away to see) and Ichika gazed with a critical eye. Using the cloth, she carefully withdrew a large fan made with dark wood and tested its weight. Jesse waited quietly as Hanako calmly walked to his side. Ichika snapped the fan open sharply and Jesse’s breath caught. Glorious artwork was set into the dark fabric; a single blue dragon flying through delicate cherry blossoms. Jesse’s fingers twitched, wanting to run his fingers over the fan to see if it was hand-painted, to test the tension.

Ichika tilted the fan around, eyes narrowed, and gently shut it again. “There is only one way to be sure. Hana-chan?”

Hanako sighed. “Not in front of our student, beloved.” And she attacked, her cane replaced with one of the practice swords. And just as fast, Ichika snapped the fan open and neatly sliced the wooden blade in half. Jesse let his hands (raised to intervene) fall slack at his side. Only now did he see the reinforcements along the slats and the faint silvery line along the top.

Ichika nodded, flicking the weapon open and closed a few more times. “Good. This is well made, tasteful. I wonder if it will withstand proper combat. The metal?”

“New _tamahagane_ , I would not disgrace one of your students with anything less.”

Jesse tilted his head down, to the side, and flicked his eyes to Hanako. Code for an explanation. She smiled. “You are learning. It is the old style of steel of Japan and some consider it holy. Newer approaches have increased its durability and strength. To have even an ounce is considered an honor now. There are few left in the world who can work it.”

“Jesse-kun.” He looked up and Ichika held the fan out to him. “I approve this fan. Accept it and we will begin your true training.”

“Ya mean ta tell me that ya’ll snuck in weapons training under the elders’ noses?”

Hanako snorted indelicately. “That those fools thought they could defang you is laughable. A Shimada is a living weapon. You will never be without teeth to punish your enemies. Now, take your fan and thank your husband so we can get back to work. Just because you are progressing does not mean you have graduated.”

Jesse bowed slightly as he accepted the (surprisingly heavy) fan from his teacher. It actually was hand-painted and even more gorgeous up close, each stroke purposeful and delicate. Already, Jesse was sorting through his wardrobe to find suitable clothing to match (formal wear only, though there was one casual outfit that would work). He opened and closed it carefully, subtly checking the edge as he would with any other weapon. It was perfect to his eye, though he would need to request a heavier practice fan to make his handling seem natural.

“It’s beautiful.” Jesse glanced up and Hanzo smiled slightly.

“I am pleased to have chosen well. May it serve you well, mate.” He bowed to the room. “Please excuse my interruption. I must attend to other matters now.”

They watched as Hanzo left and Jesse ran his hands along the dark wooden slats of his fan (there was a pattern inlaid in a similar steel).

“A fine courting gift. You should feel honored.” Hanako dug her bony fingers between his shoulder blades and he straightened up. “Do not curl over it like a child, boy. Show some dignity.”

“Courting gift?” Jesse huffed dismissively. “We’re already mated, Miss Hanako. And he’s the one that holds back. I can barely get him to look at me, let alone talk.” Still. Though there had been a handful more sexual encounters, Hanzo held himself back and was making it difficult to extract information. The few memos being left unattended weren’t enough to justify their investments. Even Genji couldn’t figure out what was going on with his brother.

Ichika sighed heavily. “The young master will only come to you when he is ready. Rash actions have only ever ended badly for this family and he is the last. Have patience. A step only a moment too soon can destroy the rhythm of an entire performance.”

Jesse nodded and gestured for Himiko (who had turned out to be mute and sharp as her grandmothers) to take the fan. “I’ll need a heavier fan to practice with, ma’am. If it’s not too much trouble.”

“A heavier fan and some basic protection. Dance will always be your basis, Jesse, but now we shift towards a dance of death. As we continue and proceed, you must become an elegant warrior. Each movement that held weight now holds the life of your enemies.” She clapped her hands softly, nodding to herself. “Swift and refined. No moment out of place. A beautiful end for the foes of the Shimada. You will be devastating and magnificent. Perhaps you will even surpass the young master’s mother.”

Jesse ducked his head. “That’s an awful lot to live up to, ma’am.”

“You will beat our expectations.” Hanako eyed him critically. “Someday, you will tell us who trained you, boy. No one learns like this without having been thoroughly taught how to. You know much more than you let us see but we’ll let you keep your secrets for now.”

Jesse bowed slightly and kept his face blank. Internally, he was combing over his behavior to try and figure out where he might have misstepped. Had he progressed too quickly? Overwatch needed steady information on the Shimada’s activities and being a part of the power structure was the best way to get that. He cursed inwardly and hoped he hadn’t blown the whole op because he rushed some details.

Ichika giggled. “Look how his mind spins! Worry not, pup. We are too old to bother with clan business anymore. Those council members would throw us to the streets if the young master let them. As long as you continue to serve Master Hanzo with skill, we have no complaints.” She leaned forward and her red lips curved in a cold smile. “You do not want to know what my Omega and I will do if you hurt that boy.”

“Noted, ma’am. I’ll do my best.”

“You will obey, pup.” Hanako snapped her cane across his lower back. “But whatever your plans, you can not complete them until you can fight with tessenjutsu, the art of the war fan. Time will tell what fate you will bring to the Shimada.”

Jesse swallowed, eyes closed and gut burning, and prepared for the next round of instruction.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I know all this is ta get me up ta ‘standards’ but why the fuck do I have to take goddamn math? I can shoot the pecker off a tick at fifty paces and live through combat zones must people run from. I know enough ta do estimates, this fancy interest rates and mortgage managing is fuckin’ tedious.”

Genji hummed and refilled his tea (god, he wanted a whiskey and a smoke). They were in one of the many studies available on the Estate. This was the called Natsu no Asagao’ room, the summer morning glory room. The walls were painted with the flowers, delicate vines rising from the ground to twine along the edges of the golden shogi. It was lovely in the afternoon sunshine. Unfortunately, the elders had decided he was moving too slowly in his ‘studies’ for their liking and had heaped him with tutors. Math, history (both Japanese and Shimada), finances (both legal and not), and business. Jesse’d never done terrible well with book learning, but between the tutors and Genji, he could get through them. Getting him into the finances of the clan might be out of the cards unfortunately, the numbers always seemed ta slip off his fingertips when he was starin’ at them.

“One of the main incomes of yakuza is a form of… intimidation? We buy enough shares of a company to warrant attending the meetings and send some of our men. Other shareholders either run, opening up more for purchase, or do not have the means to stand up to our wishes. Protection money and real estate are other major sources. But our accounts require skilled minds to manage and optimize. The previous kumicho’s wife was exceptional at it.”

“Woulda thought ya would’ve chosen something a little more lucrative.”

“It is too costly to smuggle weapons into Japan and there isn’t much interest, unlike the U.S.. Drugs are forbidden among the Shimada, though other clans participate in their sale. Pornography is profitable and in the past we trafficked people. That ended in the former kumicho’s reign when the cost became too high. Hanzo seems to be maintaining a ban on the practice, much to the frustration of some of the council.” At Jesse questioning look he tilted his head in a smile. “One of the women in the kitchen is exclusively a servant to a couple of the older members. They rant quite loudly, I’m told.”

“Hm. Anything else?” Jesse glared at a problem on his sheet, realized he hadn’t carried a sign, and solved it.

“We also invest heavily in legitimate businesses. You will find that we’re caught in a strange existence, half criminal and half respectable. A few of the more trusted accountants are whispering about going fully legitimate in the next five years.”

Jesse’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“It is a possibility, but extremely unlikely. The profit would not be as significant and there are members who enjoy being on this side of the law. The council would never agree to it and Hanzo is…” Genji tapped his fingers on the table, agitated. “Hanzo is not how I remember him, Jesse. He is stern as he ever was, but there are so many contradicting views among the servants. Some consider him kind, others cruel. There are stories of him hunting down errant retainers and others of him paying to send children to school or covering cancer treatments. Shimada Castle is rife with betrayals and lies. The guards are nervous to put their backs to each other, never knowing who is owned by which elder. There are rumors of infighting among the more distant branches and something is wiping out the smaller divisions. Whole households are just gone, Jesse.”

Jesse’s brow furrowed deeply. “I hadn’t heard that.”

“It is being smothered thoroughly. I only learned because I went drinking with a few of the others and one of the Betas got totally smashed. He only managed a couple of words before he was shut down. I even had Athena look for records, but they’d all been wiped.” Genji sighed heavily and looked over at Jesse. “Something is happening, but I cannot find any information on Talon. Are we sure Winston’s intel was good?”

Jesse closed the workbook (already a few weeks ahead of schedule) in front of him and folded his hands. “Yeah, it is. I looked at Athena’s algorithm and it’s solid. We’ve gotta be patient. This ain’t as easy as getting hired in. We can’t just prove our loyalty by sticking around and being good at our jobs. Hanako and Ichika talk gossip, but they are not part of the information network that we need. I’m getting good info on the different council members, though. A little while longer and I should be able to pick out a weak link to exploit.”

He sipped his tea (the cup was handmade ceramic, muted colors with golden embossing) and was about to continue when Genji motioned for silence. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door and on of the elders (Kiyoshi, two ranks below Touma, Alpha, asshole, disliked by the household, liked rose tea and ate two eggs with rice every morning) entered without waiting for permission. Jesse made a subtle gesture with his hands, quietly ordering Genji to set out another cup of tea and to wait outside the door. The man knelt, mouth turned down as he looked at Genji, and grumbled impatiently while the ninja walked out.

Once Genji was gone, Jesse refilled his own cup and sipped at it quietly, gazing just below the Alpha’s line of sight and he waited. As much as he wanted to move the man along and resume debriefing Genji, Jesse didn’t bother trying to rush the conversation forward. It was amazing what people will confessed trying to fill silence.

Kiyoshi, however, just scoffed. “You look ridiculous, American.” Jesse blinked placidly, which seemed to frustrate the Alpha. “You are out of place, unwanted. Those clothes do not fit you, in spirit or body.”

“I see.” Jesse set down his cup, rotating it so the better part of the design faced his guest, just as he’d been taught. “Perhaps I should speak with the tailors again, iffin my clothing is so displeasing. Though, my mate’ll be disappointed. He indicated that this was an outfit pleasing ta his eye.” Hanzo hadn’t, but the Jesse was confident in his assumption. His kimono today was black, with a sprinkling of stylized waterfalls down his long sleeves. His obi was in the Shimada family blue.

Kiyoshi scowled deeply, snatching up his tea to drink. When he set it down, Jesse refilled their cups. Back straight, boy, don’t dip your sleeves in your drink. Don’t bow to anyone but the kumicho unless you’re being polite. Be soft until they deserve your blade.

“Is there some way I can be of help ta ya, honored elder?”

“Do not try to flatter me, cur.” Kiyoshi inhaled, reigning in his temper. “Your presence is required this afternoon. We have a meeting with one of our tributary gangs. Tempers are likely to be short, given that we are discussing their failure to meet our demands. As a lesser sex, we require your submissive tendencies to ensure that our discussions are successful. I doubt you will have any value to add other than this.”

Jesse nodded, though he seethed internally. ‘Use it and make them pay.’ Gabriel whispered.

“I understand. Please send a servant to fetch me at an appropriate time.”

Kiyoshi grunted and rose. Jesse bowed to his back as the Alpha left. He lingered until he was sure the door was closed by Genji.

“I’m ain’t a terribly sensitive fella, but I’m gonna enjoy ending a number of these elders.”

Genji snickered as he sat. “Jesse, you are one of the most insightful and emotive people I know. But yes, it will be good to rid the world of them. Certainly the staff will be relieved!” He paused, stiffened. “We don’t… kill the civilians, do we? The Blackwatch missions I was on were only attacking known bases filled with identified criminals.”

“I don’t think we’ll have to.” Jesse gripped his friend’s shoulder. “Like ya said, the Shimada are half legitimate anyhow. Winston will trust us to decide which half that is.”

Genji nodded, but continued subdued. “The clan employs so many. What will they do after we have dealt with… The only other organizations that might even consider hiring a former yakuza servant is another yakuza clan. They are not interchangeable.”

“Don’t think about it, Genji.” Jesse shook Genji’s shoulder. “You’ll go crazy running down that road. We’re stopping Talon, making the world a better place. We gotta believe that.”

Genji nodded but his mood was clearly dampened. Jesse sighed and drank more tea. “I gotta go ta some meeting in a few hours. Is my kimono good enough?”

“Yes, though we will need to fix your hair again. How it is so wild, I do not know.”

“It’s got some o’ the desert wind caught in it, always will. Get me some eyeliner too. Might as well complete the look.”

Genji nodded and they stood.

“Hey now. No more long faces. It’ll work out. Here, I’ll even let ya do my make-up, fancy-like.”

“Really?” Genji tilted his head in a mischievous smirk. “That is a dangerous allowance, Jesse.”

Jesse shrugged. “Ya got steady hands, I trust ya. Just don’t make me too pretty. Don’t want to distract all them Alphas.”

Genji barked out a laugh and led the way back to Hanzo’s rooms.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last time Jesse’d been in one of these meeting halls, he’d been nervous as hell. Now, sitting here waiting for their guests to show up, he was immensely bored. They had been waiting for at least half an hour already and there hadn’t been an update. Genji was forbidden from entering the room, but was waiting outside the door to aid the other servants. The elders were more relaxed than he’d ever seen them, some even casually lounging on the floor, and chatting. No one spoke to Jesse, though one of the males had nodded to him. Hanzo was caught up in some last minute debrief with Touma, both of them hunched over a holopad and muttering together. For whatever reason, his husband’s kyudo-gi was half off again, showing off his tattoo. Jesse fought the desire to drink several cups of tea to stave off boredom (wouldn’t do to have to leave halfway through for a piss), but there was little else to do.

Finally, a servant knocked, slipped open the door, and murmured that the guests had arrived. The change was immediate. Every one of the council members was in their seat, straightening their clothes (and sometimes their neighbors’), and stern faced in under a minute. Jesse smoothed out a slight wrinkle in his kimono and pulled out his new fan (he almost left if behind but figured it was a good statement). When he glanced at Hanzo, their eyes met and the kumicho gave him a small quirked smile before refocusing on the door. A couple of minutes later, the door opened and three men strode in. Several of the councilors clucked their tongues as they looked over the newcomers, sneering at the non-matching suit and socks (apparently their guests had expected the western approach of shoes on). When they settled on the provided cushions (not as plush as everyone else's), Jesse watched how stiffly one of them kneeled (injured?).

Hanzo gestured and tea was brought out. The yakuza boss scowled from his seat, hands clenched into fists on his thighs. There was a distinct undercurrent of tension in the room. Jesse took a deep breath as Touma picked up his holopad and settled in for the long haul. This was gonna be some sort of shit show.

“We will be conducting the meeting in English, in deference to the kumicho’s mate.” Touma said, already sounding indifferent. Two of the men and a few of the elders looked ready to protest, but Touma just kept going. “We have called this meeting to examine why our Osaka… chapter is not producing to specifications. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?”

“Ore-tachi wa-” ( _“We-” specifically a male group_ )

“English, Hoshi.” Touma scolded, looking over his glasses.

Hoshi gritted his teeth and started again. “We cannot meet these goals you have set for us. The police are no longer ours and you have forbidden too many of our activities.”

“I am not interested in excuses, pup. The same practices have been available since the previous kumicho’s reign. The police Osaka do not bother us unless we are too overt in our actions. This does not excuse failing to meet your deadlines and when you finally deliver, only having fifty-five percent of what you were meant to have. You could have mitigated this with recruiting, but I see here that you have only one new member.” Touma sighed heavily. “Who is a younger brother and was a guaranteed recruit.”

“There is no interest left. Government has instituted new outreach programs. It’s lifting the burakumin (lowest caste of Japanese society) and the immigrants. If they do need our resources, they are chased away by the backlash.”

One of the elder’s laughed. “Backlash? We have experienced nothing from the police or government in years. What foolishness.”

Hoshi leaned forward, dead serious. “I am not speaking of official channels. There are others.”

“Other clans?”

“No.” Hoshi looked at his audience, not bothering to twist around for those behind (no weakness, smart). “I am talking about vigilantes.”

“In Japan? Nonsense.”

“Someone is destroying our caches, revealing our meeting times to our competitors, and attacking our men.”

“So you have a leak.” Touma sighed. “Question your members and make an example of the traitor.”

 

Hoshi growled. “You don’t understand. I tell only my lieutenants, the two with me, some of this knowledge. Many times only a little while before we leave. The only others that know are here. The leak must be in the main house.”

Jesse fought to keep his shoulders relaxed as more than a few of the council members looked at him speculatively. He’d made it clear none of the info was to be acted on unless critical, but it was Jack on the homefront.

“How far back do these incidents go?” Touma became midly interested. “We have hired very few people in these last years, so it should be easy to come to a conclusion.”

“Months. At least -roku?- roku wa eego de nani?- ah, six.” ( _six? What is six in English?_ )

That pulled away anyone curious about Jesse’s involvement, but the mood was devolving. Jesse watched in quiet fascination as the elders began to side-eye each other and seemed to divide themselves into factions without moving. Several were grumbling low in their bellies. He withdrew his fan and slowly opened it to fan himself (better to have a blade in his hand if things got nasty).

Touma set down his holopad. “We have not hired anyone for the past nine months, Hoshi. And that was a stepson of one of our most loyal laundry attendants, to help with laundry on the weekends. Before that, it would have been a six month gap to hire a private cook for allergy needs. So unless the chef is secretly a spy, we are not compromised in the main house.”

“How can you say that?! Others are facing similar problems, the only connection is through here!” Hoshi slammed his fist on the floor and bared his teeth. There were several answering snarls. “There is a traitor among you. If it is not among the servants it is in this room. One of you!”

The room exploded in angry yelling, everyone shouting over each other to be heard. A few were beyond words, growling and snapping their teeth at the guests (who were all looking much more nervous). A rush of arcs of white electricity from Hanzo dampened the voices.

“Only an incompetent blames his failures on others. A true master can paint with any brush.” Hanzo said. “There are options available to you and other branches and tributaries are not having problems meeting their most basic requirements. How long have you lead the Osaka branch? Perhaps it is more a matter of finding better management.”

“You take away drugs and whores and you expect us to meet the same levels of production? I agree,” Hoshi growled, “it does seem to be a problem with how the clan is being run.”

Hanzo’s face morphed, enraged and feral, and the room descended into chaos again as the dragons began to pull away from his arms, static snapping through the air. Only Touma seemed immune, but his carefully crafted mask was beginning to fracture. Jesse looked around, but no one seemed to have the ability to regain control. Time to intervene. He closed his fan with a sharp crack, which startled those closest to him, and leaned towards Hanzo. The dragons writhed and crackled on his mate’s skin and Jesse sent up a quick prayer that he wouldn’t get fried.

Gently, so very gently, he touched Hanzo’s shoulder and slowly traced his fingers down the dragon’s. Instead of pain, their power spread warmth down Jesse’s arm, their scales rough under his fingertips. Jesse felt Hanzo’s breath stutter and by the time he rounded the first curve of Splinter’s body, the electricity had fizzled out. Curly had pulled away from a shoulder and was watching him with interest. Down he went, soft as he could, and he could smell the change around him. Jesse didn’t acknowledge how the room fell silent, save for some shocked whispers. He reached the edge of the tattoo and covered Hanzo’s hand (burning hot) with his own. Only then did he look up, shy and submissive. Hanzo’s mouth hung open slightly, wide eyes on where their hands met. Jesse purred and his mate glanced up, Hanzo’s thumb rubbing against Jesse’s.

“You’ve run out of tea, darlin’” Jesse smiled. He called for a batch and when the servants came in, he caught their eyes and gestured for them to open the door to this room and both across the room in the next. “You know, it’s a beautiful day outside. It’d be a shame to muck it up with anger and shed blood.”

With all those shogi open, Hanzo had a clear view of one of the gardens (and the scent of anger quickly begon to fade from the room). Jesse stroked his mate’s hand for a little while longer before he pulled back to open his fan again.

“I hope ya’ll don’t mind if I step in fer a minute. But I think I may have a solution.”

Kiyoshi barked out a laugh. “What could you possibly-”

“Silence!” Hanzo glared at him. “Do not interrupt my husband when you have nothing of importance to add.”

Jesse cleared his throat to break the inevitable staring contest. “Now, betrayal is something we dealt with in Deadlock. People got the law leanin’ on them or they sell out. It happens. Mama D. always had her ways of dealin’ with it, but they tended to end messy with a lot of collateral. So this is what we do. You set up a “conference” with whoever it is yer meeting with. You tell your sources three different places. But you send men to all three. Whichever gets hit, well then you know just who it is with the leak. You don’t tell nobody but your own self if the meeting is real. Hell, do it a few times with the real deal just so everyone gets nice and relaxed. Then we’ll know where the problem is.”

“A solid idea, if indirect.” Touma nodded, stroking his thin beard. “What does the honored mate have to say about the deficit?”

Jesse tilted his head and fanned himself. Considered. “Ya could up yer pornography production. Get yerself a couple of pretty omega girls on the payroll and produce some of it yerself. Some guys get off on the low quality stuff. Feels more real that way. Treat ‘em good though and pay decent. There’s always someone looking to work through college or somethin’. Could sponsor someone to Japan too, iffin yer having trouble finding locals.” Jesse nodded to himself. “There anything in Osaka itself ya can work with? Nightlife or such?”

“Yes. Osaka has many clubs and activities.” Hoshi answered, clearly caught between deference and defiance still.

“Well, there ya go!” Jesse snapped his fan shut. “Get yerself a club and make it almost totally VIP. Get a nice looking waitstaff, a bartender who ain’t shit, and a dj that’s half-alive, slap huge price tags on entrance or drinks, and people will eat it up. Make it a status thing. People love showing off money an’ power. Just need ta give them a place ta do it. Course that’ll take a while ta turn a profit. But, the gains later will be worth it and I’m sure the council will be reasonable with their expectations now that ya’ve got a plan in place!”

Hoshi nodded as did several of the elders. Touma sipped his tea.

“All fine solutions. Perhaps we will make you a yakuza yet. I will support the honored mate’s plans. All in favor?” Touma set his tea cup down as there was a round of agreements. “I will draw up the contracts tonight. We should move on to other business.”

What followed was an exercise in tedium and patience. The guests were led to their rooms and those remaining covered a variety of topics, from finances to warfare. Jesse spoke only when spoken to and Hanzo seemed fed up with the proceedings, grimacing every time Touma pulled up a new document and tapping his fingers against his thigh.  
When they were finally done, Hanzo all but dragged Jesse out and down the hallway. His jaw was tight as he tugged Jesse along (had he done something wrong?). The sun had set and most of the lights were off, but Hanzo didn’t hesitate until they were at his door.

“Leave, omnic. Jesse will not require you this evening.”

The cowboy looked back as Genji bowed and backed away as silently as he had followed them. Hanzo slid the door open and pulled Jesse inside. The Beta took a couple of steps in and turned around while Hanzo closed the door.

“Darlin’, I’m sorry if I-”

Hanzo spun around and dragged Jesse down to him, licking a hot line up his neck. Jesse gasped as his mate ground against him and pulled away his kimono to mouth at his mating mark.

“I would have you, mate.” Hanzo growled into his neck, hands strong on Jesse’s hips. “Get undressed if you are amendable. But know that if you stay, I intend to knot you so deeply you will feel me for days.”

Jesse shuddered and hurried to untie his obi, setting his fan in its stand as he stripped. He could hear Hanzo disrobing behind him. Once he’s naked he turned around and nearly swallowed his tongue. Hanzo was watching as he kneeled on their bed, hand working his shaft, his knot already half formed. Jesse was tugged down, sprawling across the soft sheets. Hanzo pleased rumbling shook through Jesse.

“You, mate,” Hanzo dragged his hands up and down Jesse’s sides, “are a wonder.”

Jesse tried to reply, but it was swallowed by a startled moan as Hanzo dragged his nails down Jesse’s flank and mouthed at one of his nipples. Hanzo was everywhere and powerful above him, pulling pleasure out of Jesse with every touch. Fuck, Hanzo was getting good at this.

“Darlin’.” Jesse bucked up into his husband, overcome, trying to stay coherent.

“Coyote, you have been keeping secrets.” Jesse’s breath stuttered as Hanzo continued, his hands dragging Jesse into position. “How long have you seen my dragons? How long have you held your tongue?”

Jesse gasped while Hanzo dragged his cock across his entrance, settling instead to grip them both in hand and thrusting. “I, um, since the beginning!” He pressed into Hanzo’s steady hold, trying to pull him closer.

His mate paused. “The beginning?”

“That first day in the garden. They were dancing around you like wildfire.” Jesse whined at his husband’s stillness. “It’s only when yer really worked up. C’mon, darlin’.”

Hanzo moved. He gripped Jesse’s throat as he sank into Jesse’s heat, teeth set into the mark. He felt… consumed. He couldn’t seem to catch his breath even when Hanzo loosed his throat in favor of his hips. Every thrust sank deep and Hanzo’s knot pressed against him each time, promising to fill him.

“Do you see them now, mate?” Hanzo’s voice pierced into him. “Do you know what they say? How I should fill you every night, every moment until you can take no more. How I should destroy you with pleasure, feed you with devotion. How you will carry our children heavy in your womb, how beautiful you will be.”

Jesse moaned and fought to keep his eyes open. He could see them, twisting at the corners of his sight. Curly was on Hanzo’s arm, his power spreading through Hanzo’s hold and warming Jesse’s belly. Splinter he couldn’t see, but when sparks of pleasure prickled in his collar, Jesse knew where the dragon had settled. He tried to hold back, to gain control, but Hanzo was an unstoppable wave of power and sex. He scrabbled at Hanzo’s shoulders, moaning. Hanzo growled, lifting one of Jesse’s legs over his arm and bending him near double to reach deeper.

Jesse shattered, crying out and gripping Hanzo as close as possible. His mate groaned and bit at Jesse’s collarbone as he pressed his knot in. It only drove Jesse higher, wave after wave of heat cresting inside of him. Hanzo gasped and whined, thrusting desperately. An eternity later, they came down, panting in each other’s arms.

“Goddamn, darlin’.”

Hanzo chuckled, nuzzling Jesse’s neck. “You sing beautifully for me, mate.” He rolled them to carefully arrange Jesse over his chest, grumbling when Jesse tried to shimmy his weight over. “Be still, you are not that heavy.”

“What brought this on? Not that I’m complaining.” Jesse pulled back to nibble along Hanzo’s jaw.

Hanzo hummed, eyes falling to half-mast. “You are the first to see and touch my dragons outside of combat in over a decade. Others can see evidence of their power, but never their true forms. You touched them of your own accord. The amount of trust my dragons have in you already is astounding.” Hanzo shuddered, flexing his hips up and making Jesse shudder. “And you spoke with such authority, Jesse. To see you so powerful and self-assured among my clan was… exciting.”  
Jesse cuddled into Hanzo, weighing the risks (acceptable). “Speakin’ o’ trust, ya know ya can trust me, right?”

Hanzo stopped where he was stroking up and down Jesse’s back. “Jesse.”

“Now I ain’t talking ‘bout spillin’ yer guts ta me or nothin’, but you’re my mate. I need more from you than the occasional roll in the sheets.”

Hanzo threaded his finger’s through Jesse’s hair (gettin’ too long) and tugged his head back to look at him. “You have never called me your mate before.”

“Yes I have.”

“Not to my face. You have never... I-” Hanzo breathed deeply. “Is your servant not satisfactory?”

Jesse pushed himself up to hover over his husband. “Jin does fine. But he ain’t mine like you are. I need ya ta talk ta me. Ta be a part of my life outside of this bed.”

Hanzo tilted his head, reached up to tuck some of Jesse’s hair behind his ear. “Perhaps you are right. I will try, my coyote. It is all I can do.”

Jesse snuggled back down to nap. “It’s all I ask.”

Throughout the night, they would wake, pawing at each other until they could twine their bodies together.

“I spent days picking out your fan.” Hanzo confessed, face hidden in Jesse’s back. Jesse’s head was still spinning from their third romp. “It was so forward, but I wanted you to carry my dragons where others could see them.”

“Kiyoshi is a bastard and a fool. If he speaks like that to you again, tell me. He can be replaced and his body hidden. Most of them could be removed, really. Useless.” Hanzo grumbled, playing with Jesse’s hair. The cowboy grunted in agreement and rolled them over again.

Hanzo laid out on his back, tucking Jesse to his side and smiled tiredly. It’s very late, maybe even early now and Jesse was hoarse when he pushed his mate into a more comfortable position. Jesse listened to Hanzo breathe, allowing himself to relax. Just before dropping off, Hanzo muttered into the darkness. “I will protect you, mate. Even from the troublesome allies the council brings in.” Jesse was pulled closer and he made sure to look like he was sleeping. “Mm. My precious coyote.”

Jesse wriggled closer and filed away all he had learned.

When morning came, he rode Hanzo languidly, smiling as his husband gripped his hips, Hanzo’s eyes fluttering with pleasure. They showered together, washing the night off of each other and Hanzo left with apologies on his lips. A meeting to attend, a send off for Hoshi (No, Jesse didn’t need to attend), and then he would be back.

Genji brought breakfast. He waited until Jesse had a mouthful of rice before speaking. “I told Ichika that you wouldn’t make lessons today. I mentioned to her that the dragon hungered.”

“You-!” Jesse coughed as he inhaled some grains. Genji laughed heartily and patted Jesse’s back.

“So loud too! I was not aware my brother even knew what to do with another human being. I’m surprised the whole house didn’t need to delay this morning just to recover.”

Jesse flushed deeply and grumbled as he stabbed his breakfast. “Got some information ta pass on. Hanzo’s opened up, finally.”

“I imagine many things opened last night, repeatedly, with great enthusiasm.” Genji poured him tea.

Jesse groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Was it really that bad?”

Genji shook his head, clearly smiling. “It was much worse. I didn’t know yo-” He froze and whipped his head to stare at the door. “Someone is coming.”

Jesse frantically tried to straighten his sleeping yukata, but he was not ready. The room reeked of sex and he needed another shower at least to clear the scent from his skin. His hair wasn’t even dry yet. There were two crisp knocks and then the door snapped open to admit Touma.

Jesse swallowed. “Honored elder! I apologize, but I am not ready to accept visitors just yet. Perhaps we can meet-”

“Quiet, pup.” Touma strode in, faintly amused. “This is hardly the first time I have walked into a breeding room, do not look so horrified.”

He knelt, gestured for tea, and quirked his brow as Genji left. “An impressive mark the kumicho’s dragons have left on you.” Jesse’s hand shot up and he cursed internally. His yukata was wide-collared and Touma could no doubt see the tattoo. “No wonder he guards you so thoroughly.”

Jesse hated scrabbling. “Of course, his dragons spoke to me during my trials and approved of my spirit. My mate was pleased, but Hanzo worried about loyalty among the council.”

Touma made a disgusted noise. “A wise choice. They split the power of the clan, trying to hoard it for themselves. There was a time that being yakuza had our own laws and loyalties. It seems I will live to see these ideals falter and fail.”

“I-” Jesse was interrupted by another knock. A servant opened the door (subtly wrinkled her nose) and entered carrying several boxes. She set them down next to their table, then excused herself. “What in the world?”

Touma chuckled darkly as Jesse pulled the first box towards him. It was from Takeda (the elder who had a problem with his size) and it contained a hair ornament suitable for the season. A string of flowers dangling from a delicate golden pin, exquisitely made.

“Well, well. The fools have finally caught on.” Touma swallowed his tea in one drink and Jesse refilled his cup without really thinking about it. “Your first round of offerings. They will vie for your favor like this, whisper deals and compliments into your ears if you let them.”

“Why?” Jesse set down the hair pin and looked at Touma. “They haven’t given me a second kind thought since I got here. What changed?”

Touma pulled over another box, opening it to reveal a hand stitched obi of deep maroon. “You did, of course. Yesterday, you calmed the kumicho out of a dragon rage for all to see. You solved two issues that those fools would have spent hours fixing. And you clearly hold Hanzo’s favor in the bedroom. No doubt children will follow.” Touma held up the cloth to scrutinize as Jesse flushed deeply. “Why they send you clothing and pretty things, I do not know. Old habits perhaps? Only an idiot has not recognized your gender by now, so much has the kumicho and your servant been championing you. And really, sending it with a servant. Too self-absorbed to even kiss ass.”

“What did you want, Touma-san?”

“To offer my assistance, I suppose.” Touma folded the obi neatly and set it aside. “You have proven yourself before my eyes and what little Hanako-san has said to me of you has been remarkable. The kumicho… Hanzo is not as subtle as he may think and that is a cause for concern. You are much better at this game, but you will need years to learn properly. I will aid you in the council room, already these meetings go better with your presence alone. I wonder what you will bring to our clan, pup.”

Touma finished his tea, waving away a refill. He stood and withdrew a prettily wrapped gift from his clothing. “My offering to you, honored mate. May your rule bring on a new era for the Shimada-gumi.” And then he left, bowing slightly at the door.

Jesse sat in quiet shock amidst his pile of boxes, his breakfast growing cold before him. Genji slipped back into the room, giving the all clear sign and sitting quietly to look through the other boxes. When he composed himself, Jesse reached out and carefully opened Touma’s offering. Inside were four small cups and little pitcher in gray and dark blue respectively.

-For when the council drives you both to drink. Welcome to the dragon’s den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? The Japanese translation was a little awkward, but linking doesn't always work and scrolling through something this long seemed... tedious.  
> If you're curious what morning glories look like in paintings, I imagine they look a little like this. Just a little more vertical:
> 
> http://www.metmuseum.org/toah/works-of-art/54.69.1,2/
> 
> Let me know what you think? Longer chapters better? Did you like getting to see Gabriel? Me and my beta worked crazy hard on this, so please let us know :) Have a good day guys and stay safe out there.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse braves the perils of council meetings, Hanzo's increasingly strange behavior, and Japanese meals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!!! I made it! These past few weeks have been super hectic. Between school, work, family, and actually having a social life (whaaat?) I am crazy busy. But I finished on time and that's all that matters.
> 
> So today (Oct 12th) is my birthday and I wanted to give you guys something extra for all your support! Behold! Nearly 17000 words (63 pages, nearly 2.5 chapters of usual length) and my fingers hurt a lot, let me tell you.
> 
> Quick note that I may have said somewhere else, but I am beyond tired right now: Ruts/Heats are periods of lowered inhibitions. No one does anything they don't want to during this time, but it can be a time of vulnerability. There's more of an explanation in the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

Ichika was stunning in her kimono, her face painted and silvered hair done in one of the most intricate hair styles Jesse had ever scene. He felt plain in comparison (even though his hair was long enough to style finally) as they danced, mirroring each other. Himiko was playing off to the side and he focused on staying in time. Jesse shifted his weight onto one heel and spun carefully, making sure to maintain his balance and keeping his face appropriately forlorn. As he neared the end of his turn, Jesse changed directions to dip low and snap his fan open, drawing intricate patterns in the air as he continued his sweep upwards (left foot front, right heel rotated, shift). As they faced each other once more, there was a pause as the music stopped, a baited breath, and then they attacked.

 

Jesse led with a quick slash, but Ichika was already gone, spun away and gripping her fluttering sleeves to strike at his side. He knelt, snapped his fan shut, and lashed out at her exposed stomach. She slid her fan along his and redirected it as easy as breathing. Jesse was forced to retreat as Ichika advanced, deadly and not a hair out of place, her face in repose. She glided closer and Jesse felt a rush of adrenaline.

 

_ Jesse smashed against the floor and groaned. His ribs ached and he half hoped just lying here would make the training stop.  _

_ “Get up, ingrate.” _

 

_ Jesse groaned again, louder, to make a point. But he dragged himself up. Boss was just plain huge, densely compacted, and a hell of lot faster than a damn rattlesnake. This morning, Reyes had decided that his ward needed to work on his hand to hand combat skills and dragged Jesse’s half conscious ass out of bed and to the training rooms at ass o’clock. They’d been at it for hours and Jesse could feel the bruises form on his forearms from blocking each battering ram punch. Still, wouldn’t do to lay about while the others were watching. At least two of them were reporting to the “Strike Commander” and Jesse wasn’t gonna give any one of them a chance to bad mouth. He dragged himself to his feet and took a deep breath before stepping back into the ring.  _

_ Gabriel flashed a quick grin. “Good to see you enjoying the pain, vaquero.” _

 

_ “Fuck you, boss.” _

 

_ Barking with laughter, Gabriel rolled his shoulders and stepped forward. Reyes moved like a predator, completely at ease with his power and place. Every instinct in Jesse’s gut was telling him to  _ bolt _. He was a scrapper, wily and ready to pick apart unwary targets. This was a fight he couldn’t win, but maybe that was the lesson. Gabriel squared up with him and he fought to keep his shoulders from coming up or just flat out submitting. He’d tried that once, going soft and whimpery, to get close. Reyes had only hit him harder. _

 

Ichika’s fan opened with a crack as she swept it towards his head. Jesse ducked (back straight, chin up, expression soft even when under duress) and rose to his feet well within his tutor’s personal space, looming over the small Alpha. He reached out and gripped her delicate wrist with his prosthetic and twisted, though he was careful not to truly break anything. Ichika didn’t quite flinch, but her mouth pulled tight at the edges as she dropped her fan. As soon as it slipped from her fingers, she dug her other hand into his belly hard and he stumbled just enough for her to fall to her knees, catch her fan, and bring it around again. He blocked with his prosthetic (careful to keep his sleeve clear) and slashed twice to gain some distance. It was the prettiest, most polite knife fight he’d ever been in.

 

Just as Jesse was determining the best way to attack, the music began again. He took a beat and a half to settle and resumed dancing, hyper aware of his opponent and where they had left off. Jesse spun his battle fan, admiring how the dragon danced through the air, and held it near his face, shyly looking past it at where his audience would be. Genji had been allowed to stay today, keeping Himiko company on the sidelines. Jesse was intensely grateful for the sheer focus it took to dance. Meant he couldn’t get flustered by one of his oldest friends watching him move like a woman again. It had been a struggle for a while, but Ichika had told him he was weaving an illusion for all to see. It had been close enough to Gabriel’s advice that he’d mostly settled.

 

He was almost surprised to see Hanzo sitting there next to the cyborg. His mate looked enraptured, lips parted slightly and a faint blush on his cheeks. A bubble of amusement formed under Jesse’s heart as he continued to dance. The yakuza had become increasingly _ present _ , clearly having taken Jesse’s pleas to heart. They shared breakfast daily and usually dinner, but Hanzo had developed a habit of just dropping by just to be near him. At first, it was during tutoring to offer help or encourage Jesse to take breaks. Then, he popped into a tailoring session to make sly comments and a handful of requests (much to the tailors’ amusement). Now, Hanzo just seemed to appear with no purpose other than to share space with Jesse. It was… endearing, if a little odd.  In the beginning, it was clearly with intent or a clear response to Jesse’s request. Now, though, now it seemed unintentional as though seeking company was instinctual.

 

Himiko slowed the notes, signalling the end of the song and not another spar, and Jesse stepped closer to Ichika as she did to him. Together, they wove through the last motions of the song, compensating for each other and careful to not overstep. The final note hung in the air as they faced one another and slowly bowed. Jesse made sure to hold his bow a moment longer than Ichika, to recognize her as his teacher, before rising as well. Only then did he turn to acknowledge Hanzo.

 

“Well done, pup. Keep learning at this rate and I might have to acknowledge you as a proper student soon.” Hanako walked over and checked her mate over (under the guise of straightening away imagined wrinkles). “You still have that brutish underbelly though. Touching your opponent for anything but a killing blow, ha! My Alpha could cut through a whole army and not get a drop of blood on her outfit, let alone do something as crass as restrain them.” 

 

“Ma’am, with respect. Your mate could kill me with her pinky finger. I’m more than willing ta bend a few rules to have a chance of livin’ another day.”

 

Ichika laughed, delighted. “Such flattery! I am lucky to have such a clever student who listens so well, he knows where I might be falling lax. But come, we are finished for the day, I think. The young master looks eager to speak to you.”

 

“More than speak, probably.” Genji quipped, the picture of relaxed. Jesse could see how tense he was under the armor though. He needed to speak with his friend, but Hanzo was so inconsistent, they never knew when he’d come back.

 

Hanzo scowled. “Mind your tongue, servant.”

 

“Sorry, did you say something? I’ve lost my hearing listening to my master howl at night.”

 

“How dare you!” Hanzo snarled, moving forward to throttle Genji. Jesse caught his arm and cuddled up close.

 

“Ignore him, darlin’. Did you want me for somethin’?”

 

“Something other than sex. Please don’t be sex.” Genji begged. Ichika and Hanako were snickering behind their fans as Himiko turned pink.

 

Hanzo growled, but settled as Jesse stroked his back and purred into his shoulder. “Touma has called a… smaller council meeting. A number of the others are indisposed this evening, but apparently the matter could not wait. Afterwards, I was thinking we could take our dinner in the Eastern garden. The flowers are blooming and the koi are bright scaled this year.”

 

“Sounds good.” Jesse hummed a little as Hanzo dug his hand into Jesse’s tense neck. “When’s this super secret special meeting?”

 

“Now,” Hanzo said, then rocked back on his heels looking faintly sheepish. “Half an hour ago. I did not wish to interrupt your lesson. And they had nothing better to do this evening or else they would not have attended.”

 

“Darlin’.” Jesse scolded softly and pushed Hanzo towards the door. “Don’t need ta give them another reason to not like me.”

 

“Has one of them said something? Kiyoshi? Takeda?”   
  


“Nah, no one’s givin’ me no sass. Just some gifts and Touma-san gave me a little speech.”

 

Hanzo relaxed. “Ah, Touma. He does that to every new member of the family once he thinks them worthy of note.” He chuckled under his breath. “Touma gave me mine the day after I received my dragons. I was ten. Imagine how intimidating that was!”

 

“Sweetpea, I have a hard time imaginin’ you younger than thirty.”

 

“That’s because he scowls all the time. He looked old even before he exited his teens!” Genji called, though he followed at a safe distance.

 

Hanzo paused and tilted his head towards the cyborg. “And how would you know that, little  _ omnic _ ? There are no pictures left from that time.”

 

Genji stuttered and Jesse wrapped an arm around Hanzo to drag him back on track (though he sent Genji a sharp look). “Don’t pick on my buddy Jin, darlin’. He’s a bit of an idiot sometimes, but I trust ‘im to have my back. Since I wasn’t terribly sure what ta do with them offerings, I have a feeling keeping him around would be for the best.” 

 

“Perhaps I should get you a second servant for taking into the view of others, since this one is so  _ adept _ .” Genji growled low as Hanzo stared him down with a cruel little smirk. “But if this is the one you want, I will not stand in your way. I would have thought an omnic would know when to hold its tongue. He certainly doesn’t seem capable. Is it exhausting to constantly have to redirect the household from his fumbling, mate?”

 

Jesse rolled his eyes. “It wouldn’t be so tiring if ya’d stop calling ‘im out every time he sets a toe outta line.”

 

“Your organization must be truly desperate if this is the help they sent you.”

 

“What’d’ya mean?” Jesse kept his face pleasant, but fought down a wave of panic. “Ya wanted Jin ta stay, demanded it even. It weren’t the plan.”

 

“I suppose you are correct. And that can not have been a real word.”

 

“What’d’ya? Sorry ta say, that is a real and true masterpiece of dialect.”

 

Hanzo wrinkled his nose. “How can anyone be expected to learn such a ridiculous language.”

 

“Aw, honey. It’s just a conjunction… of three words. Ya should see some of the other ones we have. Some of us can do almost whole sentences.”

 

“Please do not.”

 

“If that’s what ya want, darlin’.” 

 

They walked up to a door and Hanzo paused and turned to look at them seriously. “Your servant is coming in with us today.” Genji sucked in a sharp breath. “Tempers are likely going to be worse than in any of the other meetings and we will not be able to reach a resolution. If you feel there is a real danger to your master, escort him out. Do not bother with an excuse. There is a small door just behind where I sit.  It opens inwards and will take you into the servant hallways. I trust you can find your way from there.”

 

“Hanzo, what’s goin’ on?” Jesse started to run combat simulations in his head, positioning the elders in hierarchy, threat level, and his own ability to incapacitate them with only his fan (and Genji’s hand to hand combat).

 

“The clan is under attack, mate. It has been since just before my father died and we can no longer recover from the damage that is being done. Truthfully, we have not been able to for years and it is likely much worse than the reports I have received. No one wants to disappoint a master of dragons. Or Touma. That would be very bad for their health. These attacks have forced us to make some… questionable choices.”

 

“What choices has the clan made? You do not seem to support them.” Genji settled into debriefing mode, Blackwatch training overruling whatever else was bothering him.

 

“The elders have turned to allies we would not have taken otherwise. Given ground we should have died upon before letting our enemies take it. Neither of you are fools, you see what the clan is like. Divided. Suspicious. Desperate to secure their places. Our enemies know too much for it to be simple luck.”

 

“Then Hoshi was right. There is a traitor.”

 

Hanzo hummed, but did not answer. “Are you ready to enter, knowing the risks?”

 

“We are with you, Shimada-sama.” 

 

Hanzo hesitated and glanced at Genji for a moment, brows furrowed, before sliding the door open and stepping inside. Touma and a handful of other (scowling) elders looked up.

 

“So you finally grace us with your presence, honored mate.”

 

“Quiet.” Hanzo snapped his teeth and led them to their seats at the back of the room. “I will not sacrifice my mate’s learning and well-being for something as simple as a meeting. He will need every moment with his tutors if Jesse hopes to succeed in the clan.”

 

“True. And Hanako would not allow him to slack off attending to duties she did not deem of import.” Touma was, surprisingly, lounging on the floor, elbow propped up on a cushion. “No complaining, Takeda. Perhaps we should have some food delivered. Our honored councilor is always more reasonable when he is not hungry.” Takeda growled, half-rising to his feet, but froze when Touma fixed him with a stare (with the slightest hint of teeth). 

 

“Now that everyone is here, let us begin.” Touma shifted to sit up, groaning quietly. “We all know what this is about and I imagine the kumicho has told his mate what the situation is. I have called you here because you few have proven your loyalty to the Shimada clan and there has been a new development.”

 

He paused to sip some tea and one of the elders snapped at him, knee bouncing and fists clenching repeatedly. “Well! We have wasted enough time waiting for the American. Do not pause for dramatics.”

 

“Very well.” Touma sighed and set down his tea cup. “Our last base in Hong Kong has been destroyed.” He waited, looking bored, while the other elders began shouting.

 

Jesse cleared his throat and smacked his fan against his hand, bringing a sudden silence. While dissent made the clan weak, this was getting in his way. “How was this achieved?”

 

“The Triad took exception to our presence, though we have been on agreeable terms for years. From the message left behind, I gather that someone got the bright idea to edge into their territory. My guess would be the illegal gambling sector or prostitution, though drug running in their market might have sparked this. It would explain why none of us knew what was going on.”

 

Takeda relaxed. “So it wasn’t our enemy that did this. Only fools who thought they could betray the Triads and the family. I trust that you’ve dealt with the survivors?”

 

“There were no survivors, I’m sure.” Touma glanced at Hanzo. “But we cannot discount the actions of the traitor. The files I had recovered showed that the branch had been partaking for over a year, nearly two. The Triad had to have found out from a source if they did not catch on sooner.”

 

“Ya mean ta tell me yer traitor is investigating yer clan so deeply they can find out what ya’ll don’t even know about yerselves?”

 

“Yes. That would be accurate.”

 

Hanzo spoke. “The Clan has always evoked strong feelings. Our loyalty runs deep and betrayal must be sharp to cut through it. Our enemies must be determined to overcome the dragon’s influence. What have we lost?”

 

“Income, influence, and face. The  income we’ve lost can be compensated if we do not re-establish in China. Real estate is expensive. Selling our property will likely turn a quick profit on this mess. We no longer have the international presence to force our way beyond our country’s borders. Our power has waned over the past few decades; it may be time to accept that.” Touma pulled off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. “My one fear is that one of the Triads will come to Japan to make an example of us. If not them, one of the younger, mainland organizations may try, if only to gain standing for dealing with an enemy of the Triads.”

 

“That is unacceptable. We cannot allow them to harm our charges. War is out of the question. Do we have anything to offer?”

 

Jesse’s brows furrowed and he tilted his head toward Genji slightly. “Ah, the clan follows a sort of feudal belief. I know that collecting protection money is purely for intimidation in America, but for the Shimada it is a little more literal. Hanamura is our city, and thus under our protection. Dragging the civilians into our wars both violates our agreement to guard them and would prove that we are not capable. They would still pay protection if we demanded it, but the balance and trust would be broken.”

 

“It is as your servant says, mate.” Hanzo said, shoulders back and chin high. “The Shimada have always protected what is ours and we will continue to until our last breath. We open our bases during disasters, feed those who cannot feed themselves when there is great need, and we have begun to provide employment through our more legitimate businesses. The Shimada preserve the past and ensure the future. That is our clan.”

 

Takeda grumbled low. “A waste of resources, usually. The goodwill of the government can be bought and those who have been with us the longest certainly deserve our protection. But I believe the money we spend on the frivolities should be redirected. The Hong Kong post was our last outside of Japan, we should not give way so easily. A dragon should not run meekly.”

 

“Watch your words, Elder Takeda. I have chosen these paths for a reason. The government cannot touch us as long as the people support us and loyalty among civilians protects us from spies. Our failures abroad show this.”

 

“The clan isn’t a charity organization.”

 

Hanzo sneered. “I am the Shimada clan. If you have an issue with how I am running the clan, perhaps we should settle this in the dojo.”

 

“As much as I would like to see that, our focus should be on how we intend to deal with the Triads.” Touma said, eyes flicking to Jesse. “We do not want to seem weak but we also cannot appear to be unapologetic.”

 

“Buy ‘em something nice ta drink and send that over.”

 

“Really, American? That is your suggestion.” The woman didn’t even sound mad, just tired. Probably getting fed up with all the overt aggression (Hanzo was still having a stare down with the other elder).

 

“Yeah, see ya send ‘em somethin’ nice: good year, good quality, however that works. Ya send them a little note saying ‘We have dealt with the problem’. Maybe a clever reference to sticky fingers or an infestation. A gesture and an acknowledgement, but not ass kissing.”

 

Hanzo nodded. “A fine solution. Touma?”

 

“Acceptable. It certainly won’t hurt matters, but we do not have a way to deal with rogue gangs.”

 

“They’re wildcards. We can’t know who’s gonna get it in their heads that they can come down and rumble with the big kids. Only thing we can do is come down on ‘em hard if they show up. When did this all go down and when could we see a lash back?”

 

“As early as today.” Touma leaned forward and sent up a little holo display of freshly burned out building surrounded by police. “The engagement happened four days ago at 2 AM local time. It was reported to the authorities two hours later and no one was in a hurry. The message was cut into the skin of our local lieutenant, but they were kind enough to leave a written copy to make sure their message was easy to read. The image has been shared across several of the channels of underworld communication. The response has not been positive for us. It would take very little to get into Japan. The only reason we haven’t seen someone so far is because of Japan’s strict passport laws.”

 

“Well, shit.” Jesse scratched his beard ( a habit Hanako couldn’t seem to break him of) and frowned. “Deadlock was so far out in the desert, we didn’t have ta deal with this stuff. Most folks wanted nothing ta do with us, on either side of the law.”

 

Hanzo tapped his fingers against his thigh and glared at Takeda. “What do our contacts in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs have to say?”

 

“They are watching, but it’s is unlikely our enemies will be flying into Japan. Boats are much harder to watch for.”

 

Hanzo nodded, considering. “Have them keep watch. Touma, I trust you can make the arrangements regarding the Triads. In the meantime, notify our local contacts and trusted charges and have small patrols sent out after curfew.”

 

“Ya’ll have a curfew?”

 

“For the young. If no one has anything to add, we will adjourn here.”

 

“You seem awfully calm for finding out our traitor is causing such issues for the clan.” Kiyoshi stared at Hanzo, lips curling. “It makes us question your commitment.”

 

Hanzo went rigid, an angry flush climbing his neck. “You dare?”

 

“We wonder if perhaps you are protecting someone, young master. After all, you are so very fond of your mate and he sings so well for all to hear. The council wonders if you have become too enamored with the feeling of warm flesh beneath you to see betrayal on your arm.”

 

Jesse clenched his jaw and glared at the bastard, Genji growling behind him.

 

“You bring him to these meetings a-”

 

“He is my mate, fool. Jesse is meant to help me lead.”

 

“-and now you bring his servant, who has made no secret of his distaste for much of the clan. Who is to say that our enemies are not watching us right now through the eyes of that omnic?”

 

Hanzo made to rise, but Jesse got a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into his seat. His mate glared at him, a snarl hovering around his lips, so Jesse smirked at him and winked. That seemed to shock the yakuza into submission. Jesse turned to Kiyoshi, staring down his nose.

 

“It appears ta me that the Honored Elder Kiyoshi has some issue with my presence.” Kiyoshi bared his teeth and both of the Alphas at Jesse’s sides growled back. Jesse smiled faintly. “Poor man must be losin’ his edge in his old age. Hanzo informed me that these attacks have been happening for decades. Now, how in the world would I be involved in those?”

 

“You went missing from Deadlock for years, Beta. Who knows where your loyalties lie. You were certainly eager enough to spread your legs.”

 

Jesse clicked his tongue. “Alphas. In your head we’re either desperate for your knot or pulling a fast one over on you poor, poor souls. You say it’s our duty to have sex with you, to give you children, then suddenly we’re filthy creatures meant to lure you from ‘the right path’.  Your sexism is noted, Kiyoshi, but your accusations are unfounded.”

 

“You will address me as Honored Elder Kiyoshi, whore.”

 

“I see no honor in you and I ain’t no liar.” The elders gasped and Kiyoshi was halfway to Jesse’s seat when Hanzo drew a small blade from his kyudo-gi. “I would consider my positionin’ if I were you, friend. Seems a mite precarious from where I’m sitting.”

 

“You!” The Alphas face was red, the veins in his forehead pounding. “This is what I speak of. Lies from a conniving mouth. Mark my words, kumicho, this one is our traitor. He will destroy the clan and those fool bitches have given him the tools to do so.”

 

Hanzo rose and this time Jesse didn’t bother stopping him. No one had any right to talk about Hanako and Ichika that way.

 

“On the first day, I said I would have the hand of the next person who insulted my mate. I have been lenient, knowing that change is hard to accept. Will you be the first to need this reprimand, Kiyoshi?” The man’s eyes flicked down to the knife then back up to Hanzo’s unyielding face. “I’m sure the men reporting to you included what the price of the second offense was. I wonder. You have accused my mate of treachery, called him a whore and a liar. Any one of these is grounds for punishment. This behavior is… unacceptable. Perhaps taking your head will make all of you respect my mate.”

 

Kiyoshi swallowed. “Hanzo-sama, I-”

 

“I am your kumicho, leader of the Shimada-gumi, last of the dragons. You dare address me so familiarly?”

 

Kiyoshi cowered, looking to Touma, who merely raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I suggest you grovel, fool. Your life depends on the honored mate’s forgiveness.”

 

“Wha-?” He looked between Hanzo and Jesse, eyes widening, choking out a whimper.

 

“Did you think you were going to make deals with me, old man? Think that you could speak of Jesse so and make you little platitudes and promises to me? That you could go right back to bad mouthing him as soon as my back turned? My  _ mate _ is your leader as much as I am.”

 

“But the dragons-”

 

“Have claimed him.” Touma cut in, teeth sharp as a scorpion’s sting. Hanzo flinched, but did not turn. “It is quite an impressive mark they left on him. If only our kumicho did not have to worry about traitors in his midst, we might have celebrated a new era for the clan.”

 

One of the other elders spoke. “Truly? I trust Touma to report such a thing. If the spirits of the family approve, then perhaps the American was meant to be here.” She turned to Kiyoshi. “Why are you so eager to have the honored mate removed? The tutors say that they have progressed well. Not to mention that they have provided solid advice to our problems.”

 

“He is the source of these problems.”

 

‘How can I be?” Jesse spread his hands before him. “I’ve only recently been allowed to join in these meetings and I am watched by Hanako, Ichika, or the other tutors most of my day. Hanzo can speak to my whereabouts at night. These attacks are clearly personal, but ya’ll know my history. What could the great Shimada clan’ve done ta little old me that I’d go through all this trouble.”

 

“I-” Kiyoshi hesitated and Jesse relished the way the whites of his eyes were so visible. “I don’t know.”

 

Jesse hummed, nodding in feigned sympathy. “Ya don’t know. Now, I’m a mighty agreeable fella, but you’ve been after my head since I stepped foot in the front garden. Like my husband, I thought ya just needed an adjustment period, like every child needs in times of change. But clearly I was wrong.” Jesse tilted his head and the ornament in his hair (orange blossoms, he’d worn it for the spar) tinkled. “Makes a soul wonder if ya ain’t tryin’ ta get rid o’ me. And like the Honored Elder said, I’ve been doin’ real good and Hanzo’s been a lot more calm since I came along. Ya tryin’ to destabilize the clan?”

 

Kiyoshi’s eyes bugged. “Never! I have served the clan for-”

 

“For years.” Touma stroked his small beard in thought. “A little longer than our troubles, in fact. Perhaps we were hasty in pulling you into our trusted inner circle, hm?”

 

“No, please.” Kiyoshi crawled forward, breathing ragged and pawed at the ends of Hanzo’s hakama. “I have always been loyal, kumicho. To the clan and to your father.”

 

“And me?” Hanzo smiled faintly as he reached down to cup Kiyoshi’s face, twisting the knife in his other hand to catch the light. “My father is dead. Now, you insult my mate and question my dedication. Do I need to remind you what I have sacrificed to the clan?” He leaned down, voice dropping low. Kiyoshi crumbled under him and his tears fell openly. “Should I make you prove your own loyalty as you made me prove mine? Your grandson is nearly twenty now, isn’t he?”

 

Genji made a choked off noise and Jesse reached back to grip his hand. The game had gone too long. 

 

“Darlin’, ya mentioned dinner in the garden?”

 

Hanzo blinked several times and looked at Jesse with furrowed brows as he straightened. Kiyoshi was begging silently, mouthing the words into the wood at Hanzo’s feet. “What?”

 

“Ya wanted ta have dinner together. It’s about that time now.” Jesse smoothed the front of his kimono and smiled brightly.

 

Hanzo spoke slowly. “We are dealing with this man. He must answer for his insults.”

 

Jesse waved him off. “Of course. And he will. But I’m hungry and we’re all a little too angry to be decidin’ these things. Give it a day or two. Maybe our old pal Kiyoshi can make it up to us.” Kiyoshi’s head snapped up and he nodded vigorously. “C’mon darlin’, it’s supposed ta be nice this evenin’.”

 

He stood, back straight and not a wobble to be seen. Jesse held out his hand. “I’m going to need a little while ta decide how I want him punished. And really, I’d rather spend my evening eating with my beautiful mate.”

 

A very different sort of flush appeared on Hanzo’s skin as he stepped away from the whimpering mess on the floor, slipped the blade away, and took Jesse’s hand. “I find that an agreeable arrangement.”

 

“Course ya do, I don’t make an offer unless I’m sure yer gonna take it.” Jesse smiled and tucked himself into Hanzo’s side and guided them out of the room. “Elder Touma? I trust ya can get the rest o’ that sorted out.”

 

“Of course, honored mate.” Touma bowed. “It would be my pleasure to deal with the Triads. I will see the kumicho’s orders carried out.”

 

“Good.” Hanzo lead him away, speaking quietly to order food to be sent to the garden. Genji followed, a silent shadow of who he once was. Jesse needed to get him alone soon.

 

“Jin, sweetheart? I left my handkerchief in the room. Ya mind fetching it for me?” Jesse caught Genji’s eye. “Take yer time though, it ain’t no rush.”

 

Genji nodded, bowed and peeled away down another hallway entirely without making a noise. Hanzo looked after him, frowning.

 

“He has gone quiet. I was expecting him to make more lewd comments.”

 

“Jin’s… got a bit of a past, ya could say. He’s fine usually but sometimes a bad memory gets stirred up and he needs a bit ta sort himself out. Ain’t nobody I trust at my back more, though.”

 

Hanzo nodded slowly, pressing into Jesse’s side. “I know he is not an omnic, mate, though clearly some of the others have not yet caught on. There are a few doctors I trust to keep quiet, if he needs help.”

 

“That so?”

 

“It would not do for your only servant to fall ill. He seems meant to be lively.” Hanzo said, mouth twitching. “Rude, but he makes you happy and works hard to keep you safe. The head of servants says he is helpful, but has a smart mouth. He… reminds me of someone, I suppose. I am nearly fond of him, for all that he is disrespectful”

 

Jesse closed his eyes as his chest warmed and tightened while his stomach fell out. Fuck. “I appreciate the thought, sugarplum, but Jin’s a private sort. We should keep this between just us. Other doctors might rile him up more.”

 

“As you say.” Hanzo hesitated and slowly, gently settled a hand on Jesse’s back. He was apparently waiting to be rejected because when Jesse allowed it, Hanzo puffed up like the ridiculously pleased Alpha he was. Then, embarrassment. “I hope this is not too forward. Please tell me if it is?”

 

Jesse barked out a laugh. “Darlin’, ya’ve seen me in my birthday suit more often than my own mother at this point and it ain’t no secret we’re mated.”

 

Hanzo flushed and grumbled. “It is not that bad. Besides that is behind closed doors and can be passed off as duty. You have no obligation to let me touch you like this. Especially not in the view of others.”

 

Jesse’s stomach flipped a little bit, apparently having picked itself off the floor. “That is so sweet.”

 

“No it isn’t! I do not want you to be uncomfortable. That should not be some special act.” Hanzo kept his hand right where it was, pressing a little more firmly.

 

“Uh-huh, that’s what makes it cute. Yer so concerned. Ain’t never had a partner treat me like this before.” Genji had tried, for the five minutes they dated.

 

“Then they were fools. You deserve to be happy and cared for and treated with respect. I would see it so. On your word, I would have Kiyoshi taken care of.”

 

Jesse hummed and reached up to tug Hanzo’s ear just to see the affronted face he’d make. “No business. We’re taking the rest of the evening off an’ I don’t wanna hear about any of them elders or traitors or anything until at least lunch tomorrow.”

 

“Hopefully, there are no crises in that time.” Hanzo’s mouth twitched up for a moment. “As I am forbidden from helping.”

 

“If there’s a crisis, we won’t be hearing about it.”

 

Hanzo chuckled and stepped forward to slide the door open. It was one of Jesse’s preferred gardens (the estate had many), full of flowering trees and benches along the moss ringed stones. 

 

“My mother loved this garden.”

 

Jesse misstepped, but Hanzo didn’t notice, looking into a past Jesse couldn’t see. Hanzo hadn’t talked about his family past a few side comments in the beginning of his stay and never at length or unprompted.

 

“Why’d she like this one?”

 

Hanzo turned and reached back to lead Jesse forward. “She would bring her cello out here when my father was busy in meetings or gone. We would be outside for hours; I would play with the koi and climb trees while she laughed and played every song she could think of. I think this was the garden she felt most free in.”

 

“She was from another clan, wasn’t she?”

 

“After a fashion.” Hanzo pulled him through the garden to a little bench tucked between weeping wisteria vines that had been carefully shaped into an overhang. “She was from one of the minor houses among the Shimada. Far enough away that we would need to back over a century to find our common ancestor, but close enough to be considered pure. My mother… this was not the life she chose.”

 

“An arranged marriage?”

 

“The life of a Yakuza.” Hanzo held his hand, stroking gently, as his eyes unfocused. “She was an artist and a musician. Many of the pictures in your room are hers and my mother was well on her way to leaving entirely. She wanted nothing to do with any clan, but was forced to marry by her parents and pressured to perform duties by the council. Mother used to tell me of her orchestra when she was reminiscing, her quartet when she was sad. When my father was away, we would sneak out and meet them, the women she called sisters. They would make the most beautiful music while I played at their feet.” Hanzo shook himself, the faint smile falling from his lips as he withdrew. “But we always came back and my mother’s happiness always faded. Mother grew to love my father, but he- it was never reciprocated.”

 

“That’s awful.”

 

Hanzo hummed. “You said once that it was a lonely way to live, to marry as family does. My mother deserved better.”

 

“What was her name?”

 

“Aimi.” Hanzo’s smile returned, tiny and sad. “It meant love. It seems fated that love killed her.”

 

Jesse reached up and gently stroked the back of his hand down Hanzo’s cheek. “I’m sorry, darlin’. She sounds… she sounded wonderful.”

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. She is dead, as is my father and my bro-” Hanzo swallowed thickly and turned away. “Our dinner is taking a while. Hopefully, we do not have to wait much longer.”

 

“Hanzo.” Jesse pulled him closer and Hanzo hid his face in Jesse’s neck. He felt his mate trembling slightly and he breathed through his rising alarm. “What’s goin’ on sweetpea? Ya’ve been all out o’ sorts recently.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Hanzo tried to shy away, but Jesse held him tighter, purring as his heart started to race.   
  


“Don’t be sorry. I want ta help but I gotta know what’s happenin’ to do that.”

 

“It is not usually so intense.” Hanzo’s breath shuddered. “I am… my rut is coming.” Jesse’s mind froze, then raced through all of his training on ruts.

 

_ Increased aggression due to extra testosterone production. _

 

“My last rut was nearly a year and a half ago.” 

 

_ Exacerbated if first rut or if delayed extended period of time. Have sedatives on hand and be ready for rapid extraction if subject attempts a mating bite without consent. _

 

“I am struggling to control myself, but it has never been an issue in the past. I feel…” Hanzo laid a broad hand on Jesse’s neck and nuzzled in, scent marking. “I want to hold you in my arms, mate. To feel you close to me. Yesterday, I nearly asked Jin to stay with us for dinner. I don’t understand.”

 

_ Acute pack forming instincts likely to appear. Alphas thrive in strongly social environments, much like Omegas. Alphas lacking a pack or who have experienced total pack loss may attempt to (re)form one. Expect to be sought out and scent marked if within an Alphas perceived ‘pack’. Other behaviors: need to provide, nesting, increased protectiveness, and (if an appropriate breeding partner is present) ability to knot several times more frequently. _

 

“Jesse, I want to share the world with you.” Hanzo’s face mashed into his throat and he growled, quaking and questioning. “Your heart is racing.”

 

_ Emotional vulnerability extremely high. If the rut becomes intense enough, subject may not remember periods of time (only experienced with trusted partners). Extremely likely to reveal sensitive information while vulnerable. Possible reward worth risk. Engage at agent’s discretion. _

 

“You do not have to share it with me, mate. I would not begrudge you that.”

 

Jesse snapped back to the present. “What? No, darling, no. Just surprised me. Got myself worked up that it was some awful thing ya’d been hiding from me.”

 

“It could be.” Hanzo’s grip tightened. “My father… he-”

 

Jesse shushed him, purring deep in his chest. “Ya ain’t yer father, Han.”

 

“That-, no.” Hanzo dragged himself up to look Jesse in his eyes. “Please do not call me that.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“It means- ‘han’ has a few meanings, but it means ‘half’ to me. I do not need to be reminded of what I have lost, have destroyed to become what I am.”

 

Jesse petted Hanzo’s hair. “Ya ain’t a what, darlin’. Yer a man, just like me.”

 

Hanzo laughed, bitter and ragged. “I am the Master of the Shimada clan, mate. I was raised to  _ be _ the Shimada Clan, without me the clan is nothing and I am nothing without the clan. Do you understand? Anything else that I might have been died ten years ago.”

 

“Sweetheart, what happened? You always talk about something that went down about a decade ago. Was it yer daddy dyin’?” It wasn’t. Jesse knew, but he wanted to hear it, needed to hear Hanzo confess.

 

“I can’t-” Hanzo clung to Jesse’s kimono, struggling to breathe, eyes unfocusing. “Please, I can’t tell you. Not today, please.”

 

“Shh, it’s alright now sweetheart. Don’t you worry none, we’ll handle it. C’mon now breathe steady. There we go.” Hanzo shuddered and groaned in pain as he collapsed into Jesse’s arms.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Genji come down the path and freeze. He watched Genji’s muscles tense, his fists clench and wondered what this must look like to him. His closest friend comforting his murderous brother through a panic attack. What it must feel like to hear every cry of pleasure wrenched from Jesse’s lips, knowing that it was his killer causing them. Jesse looked at Genji watching them and knew that this had been a mistake. Whatever they information they got out of this, even if it destroyed Talon, none of it was going to be worth bringing Genji back here. Every minute lasted an eternity as he watched Genji, separated by a horizon and a half.

 

Hanzo shifted, drawing their attention. He pulled Jesse’s hands away from his body. Jesse’s throat tightened at the feeling of warm lips pressing kisses into his palms. How could he ever deserve to look Genji in the eye again, when his heart fluttered at Hanzo’s tiny, exhausted smile.

 

“Thank you, Jesse.” He chuckled and rubbed a thumb against Jesse’s cheek. “I am beginning to wonder how I have survived without you all these years.”

 

Hanzo’s face was achingly soft, oblivious to the strife he was causing, eyes only for Jesse. And Jesse smiled back, reaching up to hold Hanzo’s hand to his face.

 

“It weren’t nothin’, honey.”

 

Genji stalked over and Jesse’s shoulders stiffened. If Genji killed his brother now, they could get out, but the past few months would have been for nothing. Jesse’s heart squeezed tight. He couldn’t say who he wanted to protect more, not now. God damn it.

 

“Someone is approaching, master. I can delay them if you need time to prepare.” Genji hesitated, then offered a handkerchief to Hanzo. “I didn’t think you would want someone else to see…”

 

“Thank you.” Hanzo took the cloth and pressed his face into it. Jesse could hear the walls coming up. “It is shameful to be this weak. Please delay them until I can be less of an embarrassment.”

 

Genji stared down, trapped between the past and the future. Jesse held his breath. “I have traveled much in my life after the accident, Shimada-sama. Along the way, I met my mate, who was my teacher first. I was angry at myself for not moving on, for being weak. He said to me ‘My student, pain is a part of our existence. To deny your pain is to deny your very life. To hide it is to hide yourself. Perhaps it will leave you in time, or perhaps you will carry this pain for the rest of your life. But you did not cease to exist then nor will you now. If the pain burdens you, then something has prevented you from returning to harmony. Anger defeats only yourself, seek instead balance, to understand why the pain hurt you so deeply. Only then can you embrace tranquility.’”

 

Hanzo lifted his face (already returning to its normal color) and looked at Genji consideringly. “Your mate sounds very wise, Jin-san. I am glad you found someone to help you on your path.”

 

Genji bowed and quickly walked away to intercept whoever was trying to find them in the garden. They didn’t speak while Hanzo made himself presentable once more. Jesse gazed at the wisteria and tried to settle himself.

 

“My statement stands, mate. If you do not wish to spend my rut together or feel uncomfortable doing so, please let me know. We are still early enough in our mating that I doubt anyone could protest us being cautious.”

 

“It won’t be a problem, sweet thing.” Jesse leaned back on his hands, relieved to see Genji returning, carrying their dinners. “Just let me know when it hits and I’ll be there, every step o’ the way.”

 

Hanzo quirked a smile. “I do not deserve you, Jesse.”

 

“You don’t, Shimada-sama, but maybe if you work  _ very _ hard, you will.” Genji chirped and Jesse rolled his eyes and reached out to help him set up the little tables. 

 

“I would not know where to begin.” Hanzo snagged the tea tray and carefully set out the set. “Will you join us?”

 

“I, ah-” Genji floundered, looking to Jesse.

 

“Jin’s a bit sensitive about eating in front of others.”

 

Hanzo nodded. “I see. You are welcome to sit with us, regardless. Perhaps we could pull a chair into the shade.” Then he wrinkled his nose. “I am being forward again.”

 

Jesse patted his hand and caught Genji’s eye. “My honeybee is spilling pack instincts all over the place.”

 

“Don’t speak around the issue, Jesse. My rut is coming and it is being troublesome this year.” Hanzo poured the tea with more concentration than required. “It seems the dragons are fond of you. My apologies for overstepping.”

 

Genji dropped the plate he was holding and only months of training allowed Jesse to catch it and put it down quietly. They sat and he made idle chatter, filling up any empty pauses with noise (the flowers were coming in well this year, the vegetables were particularly crisp today, was Takeda’s hair real). Both of the Shimadas relaxed under the never ending stream of thought, rarely speaking directly to each other. They stayed in the garden until the sun began to set and a chill settled on the grounds.

 

Hanzo roused himself from his contented slump and stretched. “Apologies, Jesse, but I need to see if Touma still needs my assistance this evening. Thank you for… thank you.” He rose and dipped a shallow bow. “I will tell one of the other servants to clean up. Please relax for the rest of the evening.”

 

Jesse nodded and smiled faintly until he was sure Hanzo wasn’t going to come back, then reached for his friend. “Genji, I-”

 

“Not here.” Genji pulled his hand away and led the way back to their rooms, only hesitating when they were at the center of Hanzo’s chambers. Jesse tugged on his arm and pulled him into Jesse’s private rooms. He hadn’t used them yet, but it was time to see if Hanzo would respect their privacy as he claimed he would.

 

“Gen-” Genji held up his hand and Jesse slumped. Genji pressed him back onto the bed and Jesse let him, too upset to do much. The cyborg removed his mask and they stared at each other for a moment, stretched out atop the futon. 

 

“I’m sorr-”

 

“I apologi-”

 

Genji huffed a laugh and lifted Jesse’s arm to wiggle under it. “Do not look so sad, my friend.”

 

“I ain’t been takin’ care o’ you, Genji. Been so caught up in the mission, I wasn’t lookin’ after my partner like I shoulda been.”

 

“Perhaps.” Genji closed his eyes and Jesse bit down on his tongue when he saw the dark bags from restless nights.

 

“We could leave.”

 

Genji laughed bitterly. “No we cannot. We don’t have the information we need. Leaving now… it would make all of this effort wasted.”

 

“I’ve got a solid idea where a lot of the intel is stored. Touma always has the same little holopad. I steal that, get the password out o’ the old man, we hightail it before anyone catches on. Hell, I could probably go kill Kiyoshi right now and go through his shit and no one would bat an eye.”

 

“Thank you, but we cannot return with uncertainties. Our friends are depending on us. We need to see this until its end, Jesse. I need to. It is only...this has been difficult, more so than I thought it might be.”

 

Jesse pulled him into a hug, pressing his face into Genji’s shoulder and listening to his servos run. “Tell me.”

 

“I-” Genji swallowed. “Many of the staff members are the same as when I was here. At first, I was terrified someone would recognize me: my voice, my habits, the way I moved. But… nothing. No one has even mentioned me in passing. I stopped altering myself and- It is like I never existed, Jesse. One of my nannys, the woman who taught me to tie my shoes, did not recognize me. My closest friend in the household did not know my laughter.”

 

Genji roughly brushed away the growing wetness from his eyes. “I do not know why that upsets me. It should be a relief that our mission will not be ruined because of my presence, but it just hurts, Jesse.”

 

“‘Course it does. These were your people for years. Don’t nobody like the feeling that they’re not leaving something behind.”

 

“I helped clean my old room two days ago.”

 

Jesse’s eyes widened and he pet down Genji’s back. “Oh, sweetheart.”

 

“It hasn’t been changed, Jesse. The dirty clothes have been picked up and the bed made, but it looks like the day I died. Even my old Sentai posters are hung on the wall. Hanzo hated those, said they were childish and beneath an heir of the Shimada.” Genji looked up at Jesse, face screwed up and trembling. “I don’t understand, Jesse. The clan had me killed because I brought shame to the family name; Hanzo killed me because he hated who I was. They told the world I died in a ‘car accident’, but everyone knew what had happened. Why would they keep my things? The woman I helped tended to it with… like it was  _ important _ . No one speaks my name, not in remembrance and not to curse me. This is not what I thought to find here.”

 

Jesse considered Hanzo’s aversion to talking about Genji, or more specifically something he had done ten years ago that was so horrific that it sent him into panic. How Hanzo had wielded his act as a threat over the council, to make them as they had  _ forced _ him. Jesse shook his head slightly and heaved Genji more fully into his embrace. He needed more information.

 

“You are quiet, my friend.”

 

Jesse hummed noncommittally. “Just considerin’ what I learned today.” Genji poked him when he didn’t continue immediately. “Ya know what rut does ta Alphas, sweetheart. Hanzo hangin’ around and he passed into the emotional stage a couple of hours ago.”

 

“Emotional, my brother?” Genji snorted and reached up to scritch through Jesse’s beard. “You are trying to make me laugh, Jesse.”

 

“He told me a little about yer mother.” Genji froze, head snapping back to stare wide eyed at him. “Her music, why she loved that garden, how unhappy she was here.”

 

“Hanzo stopped talking about Mother years ago, when I was still very young. Before that, he would only whisper it to me on the nights I crawled into his bed. He would tell me stories to take my mind off the nightmares.”

 

“Exactly, darlin’. He mentioned this one’s already pretty intense and if he’s hitting this stage already, what’s he goin’ ta say once it really starts? If this goes right, I might get all I need out of him during this rut o’ his.”

 

Genji looked away at that, frowning. “That… should not bother me.”

 

“Sweetheart?”

 

“Hanzo murdered me at the request of the clan. He has continued to lead as if nothing happened, happily killing people and hurting innocents. I should not care how he is treated. I shouldn’t-” Genji sobbed, a startled look on his face.

 

Jesse heaved a sigh. “Emotions don’t always listen to shoulds and should nots. They can be mighty confusing for me and I ain’t gone through anything close ta your life.”

 

Genji shook and wept and snarled. “Why? Why is he kind to me now? We were brothers and he could not stand me and now he listens, offers me a place in his life. I should  _ hate _ him. He cut me down without hesitation, destroyed me for being an inconvenience. This morning, he called me inept and this afternoon he wants me to stay. And I want to. It makes no sense, Jesse!”

 

“He- I saw him crying and I wanted to go to him!? He spoke of shame and embarrassment and I gave him my master’s words for comfort. I don’t- Do you know what it means for his dragons to like me?” Genji didn’t pause for Jesse to answer. “They have looked into my very being and saw my worth. His dragons, a part of his soul, looked me and wants me to stay. It doesn’t make any sense, Jesse. Hanzo hated me! His dragons would not-” Genji slapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“Jesse, if his dragons have looked at me, there is no chance that they have not recognized me.”

 

Jesse sat up, dislodging Genji. “What?”

 

“The dragons are spirits, Jesse, they exist beyond our world of existence. My brother may not recognize me but the dragons have no such limitations.”

 

“They ain’t kicked up a fuss around ya, far as I can tell. Maybe you’ve changed? Zenyatta and you worked so hard on you finding peace.”

 

Genji was already shaking his head. “But it is still  _ my  _ soul. Even if I moved on, even if my memory was wiped clean, it would still be mine, still carry the scars from their rage. My blade may rend the flesh of my enemies, Jesse, but my dragon tears into their souls.”

 

Jesse went cold and was infinitely grateful that they had closed the door. “That’s… really fucking bad. Hanzo doesn’t know who you are, though. Hell, he implied you reminded him of… you, but he’s got no idea that you are you. Damn that’s confusing.”

 

“That does not make sense. His dragons must know who I am, how could he not know?” Genji tilted his head, scrunching his nose in thought. “Unless… unless they have not told him. Ramen keeps secrets sometimes, but our relationship is very open. She only hides things when she believes it will hurt me, though her idea of injury is not the same as mine. She once hid my hair dye from me because she was worried that my future mate would shun me for looking like a carrot. I had to explain the concept of temporary hair dye to her. Maybe it is something like that?”

 

“Yer brother had a panic attack thinkin’ about what he did.” Jesse blurted out. Genji’s mouth fell open a little, but Jesse plowed on. “He fights with the council every chance he gets, dodges duties to come visit me, growls and snarls and constantly challenges the others. He’s only gotten mad at me once or twice, both times when he was trying to push me away to “protect” me. Otherwise, he’s near mellow. Hanzo’s a lot more fucked up than he lets on. Hell, today he thought I’d reject him putting his arm around me. If yer dragon protects you from your own damn fashion sense, then his are damn well going to lie about you being alive.”

 

“But why?” Genji dragged his hands through his hair roughly. “He killed me for the clan and now he fights them? I felt his dragons tear into me. Jesse, I can’t-” 

 

Jesse gripped the cyborg’s shoulder “We need more information. Ain’t none of this makes sense. You okay with me spending Hanzo’s rut with him?” A nod. “Alright, I’ll get all I can out of him.”

 

“That should not be hard. Hanzo’s going to give you all the dick you want, just ask.” Genji snickered through his tears.

 

“Har, har. You’re hilarious. Ya still got that implant from Ange?”

 

“Yes.” Genji got up and slipped into his own room for a moment. “Why do you need it? You’re still coming off your birth control. Angela said it should stay in your system for months.”

 

“Yeah but I don’t like the idea of trusting some estimates versus rutting instincts. And no contraceptive is 100%. I want as much protection as possible.”

 

Genji nodded as he stepped back into the room with a small case. “That makes sense.” He paused as Jesse shrugged off one sleeve. “The dragons have claimed both of us and Hanzo has no idea who we really are. Our lives are very strange. I will stay close while you… tend to Hanzo. Our sire had intense ruts and was not always kind. I may not wish to leave, but I will not allow him to hurt you.”

 

“He mentioned somethin’ like that.” Jesse winced when he saw the little insertion gun and looked away to study the picture on the wall. “Ya don’t have ta. If it gets too overwhelming, ya have my permission to stear clear.” He clenched his jaw at the cold press against his arm.

 

Genji pulled the little trigger and immediately slapped a little biotic bandage over the site. Wouldn’t do for him to run around with a giant bruise where Hanzo could see. Jesse relaxed a little after the device was put away. At least it was quick.

 

“Alright, ya said yer daddy was a mean one during rut. Ya think Hanzo’s gonna go down that route too? What should I expect?”

 

“My fath- the last kumicho could be harsh during his season. His temper often ran away from him. Only the most experienced and beloved staff risked being near him and even they were careful. He never hurt Mother, from what I remember, but was far more likely to order beatings during his rut. I remember being kept away from them both, Hanzo trying to keep me entertained for days when I got fussy.”

 

“And yer worried because…?”

 

“Hanzo’s temper now is like father’s was during his worst ruts. Once it starts, I fear that his true nature may emerge. As fond of he is of you, Hanzo has always been a killer. I will not let him hurt you if I can prevent it.”

 

Jesse smiled, though his insides were a quivering mess. “Thank ya kindly.”

 

They lingered for a moment, sides pressed together and contemplative. There was a gaping canyon at his feet and a feeling the leap wouldn’t be as easy as it had been when Jesse was young. Here he was, nearly forty and his only real asset was his gun. His only skills were shooting, lying, and cooking and he had less than two thousand dollars to his name. And now he was sleeping with a yakuza lord, dolled up and pretty, and dodging magical dragons to keep his cover. Sad thing was, it was probably the most stable place he’d stayed in years. God knows what Genji was feeling.

 

“We should return, Jesse.” 

 

He sighed heavily and dragged himself to his feet, not bothering to be graceful. “Yeah. Let’s get on with it, then.”

 

They stood and Genji helped him straighten out his kimono, then just sat him right back down to redo his rebellious hair. Jesse muttered and grumbled the whole time about how every part of a cowboy should be free to roam, just to hear Genji laugh (quiet, exhausted, but a little lighter than before). Finally, neither of them could think of a reason to delay and Jesse opened up his door. Hanzo was there on their futon, leaned against the wall reading with headphones on (Jesse could hear the music from across the room). His mate was clearly enraptured by whatever he was reading, eyes tracking across the page, hunched over like getting closer to the book would let him absorb the story faster. He had yet to notice them.

 

Jesse fought down another bubble of warmth and told himself it was only relief that there was no possible way Hanzo had heard their conversation. He strode forward and leaned down to tap on his husband’s headphones. Hanzo jumped and a crackle of warning energy surrounded him before he noticed Jesse. Hanzo smiled and Jesse’s heart squeezed.

 

“Hello.” Hanzo removed his headphones and tried to sneakily hide his book while still keeping his page. 

 

“Whatcha reading, sweetpea?” 

 

Caught, Hanzo marked his page and handed the book over, a flush creeping up his neck. “Nothing of import.”

 

Jesse glanced down and couldn't quite contain his giggles. It was another cheap romance book, perhaps even more ridiculous than the last ones. Two men standing close to each other, but looking away. One had badly photoshopped wings. “So yer reading ‘An Angel’s Heart’, huh. It any good?”

 

“No… yes? It is glorious.” Hanzo hesitated, eyes flicking to Genji before shrugging. “The characters are well written but the plot is basic. Michael is a fallen angel, seeking to return home but losing his Grace and Peter is a priest in a small town who finds him. They’re on a journey to find a stairway to Heaven right now.”

 

“Oh yeah? What’s going on?”

 

Hanzo blushed intensely. “They are… it is foolishness but I enjoy it. They are trapped in a cottage in the mountains during a snowstorm. Peter fell into the nearby lake and hypothermia is setting in. Michael is trying to warm him.”

 

“Body heat?” Jesse tried to suppress his smile.

 

Hanzo didn’t and his face looked ages younger. “Naturally. There is, of course, only one bed as well.”

 

“Naturally.” Jesse’s eyes passed over Genji as he sat down next to Hanzo. The ninja had his trademark ‘I have seen something unnatural’ body language. “Not sure what I should think, knowin’ my man likes ridiculous romance.”

 

“You think I am yours, that is all that matters.”

 

Genji coughed loudly as heat bloomed in Jesse’s chest. “I should be going. I think I heard that someone needed help… watching paint dry. Good evening!”

 

Hanzo laughed quietly as Genji sped out of the room. “He is in better spirits. Did you have a good talk?”

 

“Yeah, thanks for letting us talk so long.” 

 

Hanzo waved away his thanks. “He is loyal to you and clearly a friend. It is only right that you support him through difficulties. Inform me if there is anything I can do to assist.”

 

Jesse hummed, set the book aside, and slid a hand up Hanzo’s thigh. “Ya got any plans this evening, handsome?”

 

“Not as such.” Hanzo tugged the decorations out of Jesse’s hair gently. “My mate was quite insistent that I take the evening off. Stubborn man.”

 

“Dunno, sounds pretty smart to me.” Jesse shoved Hanzo flat on and straddled him, smirking as Hanzo’s eyes widened. “I’m thinkin’ we should take advantage of his quick thinking.”

 

“That is agreeable, anata.” Hanzo tugged down Jesse’s kimono and combed his fingers through his chest hair. “We should make the most of the time. As many times as possible.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Over the next week, Hanzo became more and more tactile, even going so far as to clap Genji on the shoulder in greeting (only behind closed doors). Jesse was astounded at how much Hanzo had to share once he began (least favorite workout, favorite dessert, favorite flowering tree, and so many opinions and little insights). Hanzo sought him out openly, ducking out of meetings and doting on him. When they were in meeting together however, Hanzo was downright mean to the councilors (save Touma). Comments that had once been inflammatory were now starting wildfires. He snarled and threatened and no one in the room seemed capable of calming him except Jesse. It became a strange dichotomy, the Hanzo outside of the private rooms and the Hanzo within. The Hanzo who listened with such sincerity and care and the one who sneered at the mention of struggle.

 

Today, Jesse had been spared from attending the latest meeting and Ichika had a cold, so he wasn’t going to lessons either. He and Genji had snuck into one of the gyms to spar already and now they lounged around. Genji was dozing, head in Jesse’s lap. Hanzo’s newly exposed pack instincts meant they could be much more physical when he walked in. The yakuza only insisted on covering Genji’s scent with his own by the time they went to bed (which he did with great enthusiasm). Jesse took ‘notes’ on the latest reports from the council, carefully writing out the old blackwatch code to point out where Talon was likely involved (significant sums of money filtered through a dozen accounts but always at the same time). No one questioned when he handed the notes to Genji to type up at the end of the day.

 

Jesse was staring at the finances report, trying to figure out if paying off a government official was to benefit Talon or just business as usual, when Hanzo walked in. His shoulders were back, but he vibrated with an energy Jesse was coming to associate with nervous excitement mixed with need for approval. 

 

“Mate, I have a question.”

 

“Shoot.” Jesse set aside his notes and smiled.

 

“I would like to take you into Hanamura for lunch and an afternoon walk. Would that be acceptable?”

 

Jesse sat back in surprise. He hadn’t left the estate in months. “Really? I’m allowed to leave?”

 

Hanzo’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Someone told you you weren’t permitted? I thought you were just… enjoying our home or shy of wandering where you did not speak the language.”

 

“Darlin’, I’ve been itchin’ ta go out and see the city since I got here. When do we leave?”

 

“In an hour or so. I must attend to some business beforehand, but I trust Jin can dress you for an afternoon walk. Make sure to wear an overcoat, it is supposed to cool off and I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

 

“What restaurant are you taking him to? I don’t want to overdress him.”

 

“The local Ryōtei, so I doubt you can go too extravagant. Just make sure that Jesse can move easily. Hanamura’s autumn colors are showing finally and they are splendid this year.”

 

Christ, it was already Fall? He’d come in near the middle of summer. Jesse felt his smile wobble slightly as he realized just how isolated they were. If it weren’t for Genji, he’d have no contact with anyone outside of the clan. Hell, they couldn’t even risk having him make the calls or drop-offs because everyone always knew where he was.

 

“Anata?” A hand cupped his cheek and Jesse jumped slightly. Hanzo leaned closer. “Are you well? If you are feeling ill, we can stay. It is not so important that we should risk your health.”

 

“It ain’t nothin’. Just got a little caught up in my head. I can’t wait ta go out on the town with ya.” Jesse pressed his lips into Hanzo’s palm and his mate smiled.

 

“Good. I will come for you in an hour.”

 

“So long? Are you suffering from performance issues?” Genji quipped, head still firmly in Jesse’s lap.

 

Hanzo looked down, unimpressed. “Your hearing must truly be failing if you have to ask that, Jin.” Genji sputtered. “You are, of course, invited to come as well.”

 

Genji startled, slipping off of Jesse lap with a thump. “I thought it was date night? A chance for you to woo Jesse.”

 

“Jesse is agreeable enough to my advances. I wish to show him my home. I thought you might like an evening off.” Hanzo hesitated. “If this is uncomfortable for you, please inform me or simply refuse. I will not hold it against you if you decide not to join us.”

 

“I… I will consider, Shimada-sama.”

 

Hanzo nodded, said farewell, and slipped back out of the room. Genji tipped his head back so Jesse could set a hand over his throat. “You okay?”

 

“He teased me back. It has been years since Hanzo last…” Genji trailed off.

 

“Are you thinkin’ of coming?”

 

“I don’t know. There is no new information to deliver, but I am concerned my presence will complicate things. Hanzo speaks much more freely with you, Jesse.”

 

Jesse hummed, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Genji’s jaw. “Guess he does, doesn’t he. Well, you can always shadow us if yer concerned. He said the night off, not that you had to come with us. If ya ain’t gonna come along, let’s put me in that kimono with the dragons on it. That always gets him going.”

 

“I did not need to know that about my brother.” Genji griped, standing up to go through the closet. “Hm… Dark blue matches with a lot of colors. Do you have a preference for the rest of your outfit?”

 

“We got that shawl made with the falling leaves, didn’t we? That seems fitting.”

 

Genji pulled out the kimono and shawl to compare. “That is acceptable. We’ll do something simple for the rest and two layers underneath. Another blue and a gray. You should take your war fan as well.” Genji looked back at him, sly. “My brother is going to have a difficult time walking, Jesse. He will be too enraptured with you.”

 

Jesse scoffed as he shucked out of his yukata. “Yer full of nonsense. If he’s looking at me, it’s cause his hormones are all out o’ whack. I’m his first real relationship, darlin’, I doubt he knows the difference.”

 

“That’s… a little sad. And untrue on at least one account. Hanzo always looks at you, Jesse, and looks for you. When we were young, it was impossible to get him away from meetings and his ‘duties’. He was always diligent to the point of obsession. Hanzo would work through birthdays and holidays and even when he was ill. Now, the council can barely keep him in the room long enough to get anything done.”

 

Jesse blushed. “Yeah, well. ‘M just doin’ my job.”

 

“I suppose you are right, my friend. This is the happiest I have ever seen Hanzo, but it is a lie.” Genji frowned down at the kimono, fingers tracing the dragons. “There is nothing to be done, now. We must see our mission to the end.”

 

“Yeah,” Jesse rolled his shoulders. “All the way.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hanamura was beautiful. The trees were a brilliant sunset of colors and the city itself was traditional in a way that seemed impossible. There were neon signs and hovercars and holograms, but it held onto its old roots. Most buildings had old style wooden paneling and there were no express lanes. They walked past an open air ramen restaurant, Rikimaru, and heard low chatter and laughter as they walked by. There was a regalness in the air that came with age. Jesse wondered what stories Genji would tell if he had been there with them. 

 

“The Shimada clan has always worked to preserve Hanamura.” Jesse glanced over at Hanzo as they walked. “Apologies, I noticed your interest. We make sizable donations to preservation and restoration projects every year. It helps keep our civilians happy, to keep the parks and the temples in good condition. When the tsunami hit during my great-grandfather’s reign, he spent much of the clan’s wealth rebuilding what the storms had destroyed. The schools in particular needed to be completely rebuilt.”

 

“That’s nice. It’s good ta preserve history.” Jesse looked around, spotting a buddha statue in a fountain, covered in moss. An older woman was gently flinging water onto the statue with a bamboo spoon, muttering under her breath. “My daddy’s people fought real hard ta keep their history, but it wasn’t easy. Money couldn’t really help all that much.”   
  


“Your father?”

 

“He was one of the indigenous tribes down in the South West. Didn’t get ta know him real well, but Ma always talked about how they met at a rally, or a riot iffin yer the media. The U.S. ain’t been real kind to us. Bothers me sometimes that I can’t really talk ta nobody in my language. Ain’t many of us left that can and they ain’t really the type of folk to talk ta an outlaw.”

 

“You could speak to me.” Hanzo said, face serious. “I may not understand, but perhaps I could learn.”

 

Jesse smiled faintly. “That’s mighty kind of ya, sweetpea. Maybe I’ll take ya up on that. My Ma’s tongue, now that I can practise plenty.”

 

“English?”

 

“Naw, Mexican Spanish. Didn’t speak a lick of English till I had ta go ta school. Picked it up easy enough, but most of my childhood was a mix o’ Spanish and Tewa. It can get a little confusin’ up in my head with all those jumblin’ together, but most of my life after I was ten was English.”

 

Hanzo hummed, gazing around as they walked. “I forget that people struggle with such loss. Between the clan, the town council, and the government restoration efforts, we have kept much. We rarely stand in the way of progress, but have on occasion.”

 

“What’d’ya stop?”

 

“I will show you.” Hanzo took his arm gently and led him down a side road and then there was a flurry of twists and turns. The buildings pressed closer to the road as they entered an older section of the city and Jesse gasped when the walls ended, opening up into a clearing. There was a small copse of trees in resplendent reds and oranges and a little river cutting through the center. 

 

“They were going to tear this down to put in a new hospital.” Hanzo murmured, still tugging Jesse forward. “I could not bear to part with it, though. I ordered the site purchased and strongly recommended the builders relocate to the other side of Hanamura.”

 

Jesse looked around but couldn’t see anything more significant than a bench sitting a little ways from the creek-side. Nothing worth saving. “What’s so special about this place?”

 

“My brother and I played in this stream long ago.” Jesse stopped short and Hanzo continued to drift forward. “We used to try to catch the fish and dig up the crayfish to play with. It made him so happy, to be free here.” Hanzo barked out a sharp, unhappy laugh. “He used to get yelled at so much when we returned for getting dirty, but he always begged to come back.”

 

“Why only him? Were you better at keeping yer clothes clean?”

 

“No, but I was born a male Alpha with no other characteristics. Genji was not and thus assumed to be female. It took time for the rest of the family to accept their mistake.” Hanzo choked and covered his mouth. “Gods, I have not said his name in years. This was his place and I refused to let someone destroy anything else of my brother. Sometimes, I come here and there are always children playing during the summer. It is all the legacy I could give him, but I hope it is enough.”

 

Jesse walked over and slipped his hand into Hanzo’s. “Ya didn’t mention ya had a brother.”

 

“He... I- It is painful to think of him. He looked up to me for years and it was my duty to protect him. Father was furious for a while. Genji was already promised to another clan and him identifying as male had ruined his plans. Much of the time we should have devoted to training him had been lost in favor of more ‘acceptably female’ pursuits. It was their own fault, really. Alphas with mixed genitalia are often misgendered but most families are not so traditional as mine. I told my father I would work twice as hard until Genji was ready to join me in ruling our clan. It was not to be. My brother was my Mother’s son, meant to fly free.”

 

Hanzo shuddered, eyes full but the tears not falling, and turned away. “Come, mate. We are going to be late for our reservation.”

 

“We can stay, y’know.” Jesse said softly. Hanzo leaned into him and he took the weight easily. “I don’t need a fancy dinner. If ya need ta stay, we can.”

 

“No, anata. I do not deserve to linger like this.” Hanzo straightened and his mouth turned severe.

 

“Ya have a right to mourn.”

 

“You cannot understand this.” Jesse opened his mouth to protest, but Hanzo continued. “There is much you do not know. I have no right to mourn my brother or the times we shared. The choice was made. Right or wrong, the only direction left is forward.”

 

They walked silently back to the main road, Hanzo’s shoulders stiff, his scent disturbed. They made good time, with Hanzo only making passing comments and Jesse unsure if he should be asking questions. The restaurant was an unassuming building in the middle of the block, but the interior was as refined as it was simple. The head hostess and the main chef greeted them at the door, bowing deeply to Hanzo and concealing their curiosity about Jesse. They were lead up a few flights of stairs to a room with a single, low table in it. One wall was open, overlooking the rest of the restaurant and a small stage. As they sat, waitresses came in, already bringing tea and sake to the table.

 

As they backed out, Jesse glanced at Hanzo. “Should we tell ‘em they forgot the menus or let ‘em figure it out themselves?”

 

“They won’t bother. I am a co-owner; they will serve whatever is the best and most fresh on the menu to us. The staff has been informed of our preferences, though, if that is what you are concerned about.”

 

“And the room? Seems strange they’d only put us in here.”

 

Hanzo huffed in amusement. “I requested it to be private. I may have invited your servant to join us, but I have no intention of sharing my evening with anyone else. My rut may have made it uncomfortable as well. They have been apprised of the situation. We will be served our appetizers first, then the performance for the evening will begin once we have received our main courses. Dessert and plum wine will be delivered after that.”

 

“Well, now.” Jesse leaned forward and smiled. “Seems ta me like ya got this all figured out.”

 

“Of course.” Hanzo sipped his sake and smirked. “I would never allow you to be treated any less than you deserve.” He laughed when Jesse ducked his head to blush.

 

The first round of food was brought and Jesse was immediately overwhelmed. There were so many dishes and he had no idea where to start. Was there an order he was supposed to eat this in? Why was there sliced ginger on the table? Why the hell were there so many choices?

 

“Try this.” Jesse looked up and opened his mouth to ask what it was, but Hanzo tucked the little ball of food right in. Shocked, the cowboy chewed up the little dumpling (it was soft in the center?) and Hanzo smiled. “Now you have eaten octopus.”

 

“It’s chewy. And tasty, somehow.” Jesse licked his lips and looked over the table. “What else is good?”

 

Hanzo laughed again, the mood from earlier disappearing, and gestured for Jesse to sit next to him. “Come, mate. I will make sure you eat well tonight.”

 

Hanzo proceeded to feed him at least one bit from every dish from his own chopsticks. It was… strange, but the serving staff didn’t blink an eye so he assumed it wasn’t uncommon behavior for an Alpha nearing rut in Japan. Hanzo’s attention was utterly focused on Jesse and he talked while he fed Jesse. Most of it wasn’t important to the mission, but Hanzo spoke a little more of his childhood, carefully avoiding the topic of Genji. Jesse, in turn, told some stories of his own with his adventures with his siblings and the other kids in on the ranches. Tales that often ended in getting grounded or narrowly avoiding capture, much to Hanzo’s amusement. 

 

The main courses came and again, the table was covered. “How do such tiny people fit so much food in yer bellies. Ya got hollow legs or somethin’?”

 

“My prosthetics may be hollow, but I don’t see how that matters?” Hanzo looked confused.

 

“Oh, uh. It’s a saying in America. People who eat a lot, particularly young people, are implied ta have hollow legs cause they eat so much it couldn’t fit no where else.”

 

“Ah, I see. An idiom. Not all meals are like this, but the staff is eager to make a good impression.”

 

Jesse bumped shoulders with his mate. “Cause yer so stern lookin’?”

 

“Because you are here.” Hanzo’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “My mother was a patron to many of the musicians who got their start here and frequented this establishment. It was good for business. They hope you will take her place.”

 

Jesse gaped. “I don’t-, I ain’t… How was havin’ a yakuza wife come in good fer business.”

 

“Did Jin not tell you of the yakuza fan clubs?”

 

Jesse didn’t have time to continue his line of questioning because the lights fell. He saw a couple of people walk onto the stage and sit, their instruments and garb traditional. A person in a sharp skirt and suit jacket walked out and stood in the center carrying a violin of some sort. Jesse watched in baited breath as they held their chin high and began to play. The notes sank into him and Jesse blinked away sudden tears. It was like Lucio’s music, only sad and haunting, a memory of what could have been. He pressed closer to Hanzo just to feel his warmth. The other musicians joined in, their tunes wailing quietly in deference to the main performer’s sorrow. 

 

Overcome, Jesse wrapped Hanzo’s arm around him and hugged him close, food entirely forgotten. When he looked up, Jesse choked out a purr. Hanzo was crying, fixated on the performance. He made no attempt to hide or wipe away his tears and Jesse couldn’t stop himself from nosing along his jaw and purring deeper. Hanzo’s other arm came up and clutched him close as the music hit its crescendo.

 

When the last note of the song wavered away and the applause had died, Jesse reached up to touch Hanzo’s face. “Mate?”

 

Hanzo snapped back to himself and immediately tried to turn away. “I… was not expecting that song. Please excuse me.”

 

Jesse shushed him and dabbed at his tears. “It was powerful, sweetpea. I ain’t much for classical, but they are some talented folks. Ain’t no shame in feeling honestly.”

 

Hanzo hummed as the next song started, fortunately no where near as distressing. Jesse spent a moment wondering at the shift but focused on what Hanzo was feeding him instead. Their faces had returned to normal by the time the staff returned to take the plates away and Hanzo made a small comment in Japanese. On the main floor, the group was bowing offstage to considerable applause and Jesse leaned heavily on Hanzo.

 

“Honeybee, I’m just about stuffed to the gills. Don’t know if I can squeeze in any more.”

 

Hanzo stroked his back. “Dessert is always smaller. I made sure that they would only bring two small dishes this time. The chef looked positively panicked, but I assured him you likely weren’t accustomed to such large dinners and that our next attendance would include his full ability.”

 

Jesse groaned. “I hope ya appreciate what I go through for ya.”

 

They sat there and Hanzo made little consoling noises as he rubbed Jesse’s stomach and Jesse just let him, halfway to dozing already. The staff filtered in quietly to leave a little dish of green, shaped ice cream and some tiny little cakes. Jesse was pulling himself up to eat when the door opened again and the musicians walked in. He leaned back in shock and glanced at Hanzo, who smiled down at him.

 

“I thought you might like a private performance with our dessert.”

 

Jesse’s brain stuttered as the group sat down, bowing to them, before quietly playing. It was another song that clearly affected Hanzo but was happier than the last. The notes rang clear as they ate through the desserts and sat watching the encore with their sides pressed together. The musicians played three songs for them and when they were done, Jesse rose and just about gushed about their skill. He chatted with the lead performer, who apparently had been playing the violin for years, for a while before Hanzo cleared his throat quietly.

 

“We must be heading home now, Jesse.”

 

“Oh, right. Sorry ‘bout that.” He bowed to the band one last time and picked up his shawl. “Got kinda excited.”

 

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself.” Hanzo took his arm like an escort and threaded their fingers together. “I will make sure to send them a contribution. Through our legal channels, though. They were exceptional. They had to be, if they were going to perform my Mother’s music.”

 

Jesse stumbled a little, grateful the sky was darkening already. “Those were yer mama’s songs?”

 

Hanzo hummed. “The first ones of both performances were. She had to change her name when she married my father, so few people realize those were hers. I remember her writing both of those.”   
  


“Yeah?”

 

“The one at the start of dessert was her song for Genji’s birth. She was so happy that he was healthy as her pregnancy had been difficult. I was five at the time.” Hanzo sighed and tilted his head back. “The second was about a year before she died. Complications from a relatively simple illness left her bedridden. Mother always smiled for us, but I knew she was not happy when she could no longer play songs of joy.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Hanzo blinked and looked at Jesse. “What?”

 

“That’s not exactly a happy story ya just told me, Hanzo. Are ya okay?”

 

“I-” Hanzo stared at him. “I do not know, but the world seems less dark with you here.”

 

Jesse tugged Hanzo forward faster, unwilling to think about how those words made his heart squeeze. “Let’s get on home, sweetpea. It’s gettin’ mighty cold.”

 

Hanzo followed for a time, not quite jogging to keep up with Jesse’s longer stride. He pulled them to a stop and pointed at a stand. “We should get one.” At Jesse’s confused look, he grinned. “Taiyaki, a sweet. They are delicious and very bad for our health.”

 

“Well shit, sugar. Sign me up.” He was pretty sure dinner had settled enough for him to eat a smidge more. He did convince Hanzo that they should split one though. Hanzo, in turn, insisted Jesse eat the first bit. It was crisp at first and then the filling hit his tongue and Jesse nearly moaned. “That’s amazing. What is that?”

 

“A bean paste. Isn’t it good? Come, let’s keep walking. It’s getting cold and I don’t want Touma to send out a search party.”

 

Jesse laughed and they returned to the castle, where there was indeed a search party being formed. Hanzo waved them away, good humor intact, and pulled Jesse towards their bedroom. They walked through the hallways and his mate greeted everyone they came across (much to the confusion of couple of council members) and Hanzo smiled at him as they entered their rooms.

 

“Are you getting tired, my coyote? I would very much like to spend the evening with you if that is agreeable.” Hanzo walked closer, strong hands framing Jesse’s hips. “You look exquisite.”

 

Jesse laughed. “Sweetheart, I been waitin’ all day for you ta come back.”

 

Instead of stepping away to undress as he usually did, Hanzo moved closer and eagerly undid their belts, shifting Jesse’s kimono off onto the floor. His pupils dilated fully and Hanzo reached out to rub his hands across Jesse’s tattoos and down his chest.

 

“Magnificent.”

 

Jesse pulled Hanzo into his arms and leaned down to catch his scent. The spicy curl of rut pheromones almost brought him to his knees.

 

“Hanzo, darlin’, how long ya been in the full swing.”

 

“Since this morning.” Hanzo looked up at him, grinning as he led the way to their bed. “The doctor confirmed it just before I came to ask you about dinner.”

 

“But- ya shoulda said something.” Jesse sat on their bed and tugged the ornaments from his hair. “We coulda been in here. I coulda been takin’ care of you.”

 

Hanzo snorted and crawled over him and the first hot press of their bodies together took Jesse’s breath away. “I wished to make you happy, Jesse. I still do. Please, let me.”

 

Jesse scooted around, trying to get into a better position, when he realized Hanzo was still waiting for a reply. He nodded, a little confused. Hanzo resulting smile must have hurt it was so wide. His mate sat up, petting his hands over every where he could reach and shuffled lower on the bed until Jesse had to prop himself up to see him.

 

“What’re ya doin’ Hanz-” Hanzo licked a stripe up his dick and Jesse gasped. This was… new. “Sweetpea?”

 

“Hush, mate… No, that is wrong. Let me hear you. I want all of you tonight, coyote. I’m going to make you howl.” Hanzo settled himself between Jesse’s thighs and bit at them. “Let me know if you wish to stop.”

 

Hanzo waited for him to nod and buried his face at the apex of his thighs, mouth hot against Jesse’s folds. Jesse cried out, fighting to keep his eyes open. Hanzo ate him out like a man starved, more enthusiasm than skill. At first. It didn’t take long for his mate to find his bearings and Jesse couldn’t stop the noises rising from his throat. 

 

Hanzo switched between sucking his dick while fingering him and eating him out while massaging his balls, one arm always holding down Jesse’s hips. Every stroke found its mark and he fell back, writhing on the sheets, unsure if he wanted to shy away or press back for more. He could feel his orgasm building within him, a fire burning through his veins. He warbled out a warning and Hanzo redoubled his efforts, moaning as he took Jesse in his mouth again. Jesse came, hips jerking up only to be pinned back down as Hanzo eagerly swallowed around him, fingers still working deep inside of Jesse. Just when he thought he was done, Hanzo found that little spot inside him that made lights flash behind his eyelids and carried him straight through to his second orgasm on the heels of the first. Jesse could barely move by the time the last waves of pleasure finally began to dissipate.

 

There was a heavy weight on his chest and when he looked down, Hanzo was laying there staring at him with a smile in his eyes. 

 

“I take it you enjoyed yourself, mate.”

 

Jesse wheezed a little. “Where did that come from? We ain’t ever…”

 

“I finished ‘An Angel’s Heart’. Peter is a Beta like you, which is why I bought the book in the first place. I realized the novels I got before were exclusively female Omegas.” He grinned and ground against Jesse, hot and thick against him. “And you said I wouldn’t learn anything from those books.”

 

“Sweetpea, I am personally gonna buy you a whole shelfful if this is what yer learnin’ from ‘em. Goddamn.” Jesse let his head fall back and he tried to catch his breath. They laid there for a few minutes until Hanzo shifted slightly. “Ya doin’ alright. Feel’s like yer knot’s already forming.”

 

“I am not concerned.”

 

Jesse frowned. “That ain’t real healthy Hanzo. We should take care of it.”

 

“Mm.” Hanzo rose, a little stiffly considering, and pulled over some boxes that Jesse had failed to notice. “Do you want to bathe? I intend to keep you in my bed as long as you are comfortable with.” He opened the first and began to carefully line up a set of water bottles within reach of the bed. “Starting fresh may feel best.”

 

“I…” Jesse watched his mate methodically setting out rut supplies, puzzled. Rut was usually meant to be a time of breeding first and foremost. Hanzo should have dragged him into bed the moment he went under. Instead, his mate had taken him out (into public!) and fed him and walked him around town. They had been touching for most of it, yeah, but this was…  “Are you okay?”

 

Hanzo chuckled. “You are asking that a lot tonight, anata. I am fine. I want this to be right for us, for you. I wish to take care of you as you deserve, to make you feel as treasured as you are. You laugh with Jin and with Ichika and Hanako, but so rarely with me.”

 

“I laugh with you.”

 

“It is not the same.” Hanzo turned a little to look at him, completely unguarded. “You laugh as though someone is watching you, smile as if someone is about to take your picture. Always watchful, always guarding yourself. Tonight, I got to hear you be honestly excited, without fear of discovery, and that means more to me than anything.”

 

Jesse stared as Hanzo returned to setting out the supplies, now arranging high calorie snacks and towelettes. “Join me?”

 

“Of course. I did not think you would want me to join you, since we will be spending so much time together.” Hanzo shifted to the last box. “If you get the shower heated up, I will follow in a moment.”

 

Jesse went to the bathroom and cranked the shower to its hottest setting, only waiting a moment before stepping under the spray. He washed thoroughly (especially considering Hanzo’s newfound acceptance of oral) and almost didn’t notice Hanzo coming in behind him. Hanzo took the washcloth and scrubbed Jesse’s back, humming absently. Jesse returned the favor, Hanzo leaning into his touch with a dopey smile on his face. Drunk on hormones, no doubt about it.

 

He had to turn the water off and rouse Hanzo enough to dry himself before herding his mate back to bed. “C’mon, sweetpea. Let’s get you settl-”

 

Their bed had been shaped into a nest, bright fabrics draped over the edges and stuffed full of pillows. Jesse’s kimono from that night had been woven in near the bottom, the dragons peeking out from between some spare sheets. He stumbled forward and found his favorite blanket carefully set aside for normal use and at least half their closet carefully wound into the walls of the nest. The end result was bright and colorful.

 

“Do you like it?” Hanzo draped himself over Jesse’s back. “I made it for you. You deserve a good nest, the best nest. I hope you like it.”

 

“Ain’t nobody made me a nest before.” His throat felt tight and Jesse’s eyes stung a little. “I love it.”

 

“Good.” Hanzo growled and tried to herd Jesse into it. “We should make sure it’s comfortable.”

 

Jesse huffed out a laugh and shrugged Hanzo off (who made a little sound of discontent). He stepped in and tried to find the best spot. Hanzo didn’t quite bounce around outside the nest, but it was clearly a challenge for him. They circled a little, Hanzo checking the perimeter and Jesse pushing the pillows around. Jesse was vaguely aware he was grooming the nest for mating, but focused instead on pushing out a lump and grabbing the best cushions. He pulled out one of the blankets (it wasn’t soft enough), tossed it out, and purred to get Hanzo’s attention. Then, Jesse knelt and very deliberately presented. Hanzo made a little wounded noise.

 

“C’mon darlin’. Give ‘em to me.”

 

Hanzo whined and almost tripped over himself to drape himself over Jesse. “Do not say such things, mate. I am struggling to control myself as it is.”

 

Jesse turned and bit Hanzo’s jawline. “Fuck control. Mount me. Now”

 

Hanzo snarled, rumbling deep in his chest, but pressed in slowly. Jesse moaned at the slick pressure. His mate hesitated when he reached his knot and Jesse shoved back, pushing himself down onto the knot until it popped in. Hanzo howled and bucked in short little thrusts, already spiralling through his first orgasm. He collapsed across Jesse back, panting.

 

“That… was not how I planned our first coupling.”

 

Jesse snorted and rolled his hips. “Listen ta ya planning things. It’s good just like this.”

 

“You didn’t come.” Hanzo protested.

 

“Well, guess you’re just gonna have ta get ta work ain’tcha?” 

 

Hanzo hands slid across his stomach to cup his dick. “You should be careful what you say, coyote. Now I must find out how many times you can come before my knot goes down.”

 

“That’s half an hour tops, sweetpea.” Jesse hips flexed, chasing the loose grip.

 

“Plenty of time.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hanzo, it turned out, took his duties as Alpha very seriously during rut. He pressed water bottles into Jesse’s hands every hour or two, fed him often (sometimes while they were still tied together), and insisted on showering regularly. Hanzo had even planned the nest to easily be able to pull away the bottom sheet for changing. It was all in all the best rut Jesse had ever shared with someone.

 

Jesse was stretched out across Hanzo as his mate read a book to him (a rom-com). He shifted and winced as his arm flared up.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, just my arm. Left it on a little too long.” Jesse rubbed at where flesh met metal and grimaced. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“You should just remove it.” Hanzo set his book aside. “If my presence makes you uncomfortable, we can separate for a few hours, I’m sure.”

 

Jesse considered and reached around for the clasps to detach his arm. He’d been taking it off regularly but never with Hanzo in the same room. Once the arm came free, his stump throbbed angrily. He set aside the prosthetic and jumped a little in surprise when Hanzo took what was left of his arm and massaged it.

 

“Is this acceptable?”

 

Jesse cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yer, ah, pretty good at that.”

 

Hanzo hummed, focused on his task. “I also leave mine on for too long. I do not like the feeling of being so defenseless.”

 

“You mean your…” Jesse glanced down at Hanzo’s metal calves. “I thought they were some of those fancy permanent attachment ones.”

 

“It was considered. These are more versatile. Though I find that does not make me like them any more.” Hanzo pressed his fingers into a particularly sensitive spot and Jesse groaned.

 

“Maybe you should take yers off too. We been at it a few days.”

 

Hanzo paused, then very carefully did not look at Jesse. “That would not bother you?”

 

“Why the hell would it bother me?” Jesse pulled his arm away gently and flopped back down. “I got my own.”

 

“But I am incomplete, Jesse. You should have an Alpha who is whole and strong enough to care for you.”

 

Jesse opened his mouth a couple of times and then pressed his fingers into Hanzo’s thigh. “Let me tell ya something, sweetheart. I been with a couple of other Alphas, nothin’ serious, but shared ruts with them and stuff. Ain’t no one of them ever taken care o’ me like you do.” He gestured around. “Ya built me a  _ nest _ and you took me to a place yer mama loved. You make sure I’m okay with everything before you continue and this is the cleanest I’ve ever been during one of these things. I ain’t even sore and we’ve been going at it like bunnies. I don’t know who told ya ya weren’t a good Alpha, but yer the best I’ve ever had, Hanzo.”

 

“But do I make you happy?” Hanzo still wouldn’t quite look at him.

 

Jesse reached for his hands. “Yeah, yeah ya do.” He didn’t think about how true those words felt.

 

Hanzo nodded, shoulders relaxing, and reached down to unclasp his legs. His stubs ended just above the knee and were an angry red and swollen.

 

“Fuck, Hanzo, ya shoulda said somethin’.”

 

“Do not worry, mate. It will ease with time.” Hanzo swallowed as he leaned back against the wall, clearly unsettled. “I am not sure what to do now.”

 

Jesse shrugged. “Same as we have been. Ya could read a little more or, “ he pulled himself up and slung a leg of Hanzo’s thighs, “we could have a little fun. Ya got anything left for me, old man?”

 

Hanzo’s hands settled on his hips and he grinned. “Coyote, I will always give you whatever I can.”

 

Jesse rolled his hips. “I’m gonna hold ya to that, my dragon.” Hanzo pupils dilated and he leaned forward and sank his teeth into his mating mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? The style of restaurant they went to is super traditional and used to feature entertainment from Geisha (not as common anymore). Hanzo rut will continue into part of the next chapter (in one month). These next few chapters (which will never be this long again, hopefully) are going to kind of ramp up. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you did!
> 
> Happy Halloween, guys, and I hope everyone gets the legendary skins they want from the Overwatch event (can I get a hallelujah for Van Helsing McCree?).


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's rut wraps up in the most exciting way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry this is late. This past month has been absolutely crazy! A complete and utter slog of homework, family obligations, and general life misery. So it's a wee bit longer (not like last time, never again). Lots of steaminess in here.
> 
> Fun note: aishiteru means 'love' or 'I love you' in Japanese.... I wonder who could be saying that ;)

Jesse yawned and squinted at the tiny text on the report. Efficiency was one thing, but he needed a damn magnifier to read through some of Touma’s reports. When he’d mentioned it, Touma had simply laughed at him and commented about eating his carrots. Hanzo’s rut was finally starting to wind down enough for them to be apart and after nearly a full week together, they were both ready to have some space. Hanzo was walking their garden and Jesse figured he could get some work done while he waited for his mate to return. He was pretty sure that his eyes weren’t so bad that he needed reading glasses yet but damned if it wasn’t hard to read Touma’s report on shipments.

 

Someone stepped up onto the walkway and opened their door to the garden, the brush of fresh air easing Jesse’s growing headache. Hanzo clucked his tongue as he entered the room.

 

“I thought we weren’t paying attention to the outside world, mate.” A heavy, embroidered overcoat settled around Jesse’s shoulders. Hanzo kissed his head. “What could be so important?”

 

“Just thought I might get a little done while ya were out. Was gettin’ bored waitin’ and our nest was cold without ya.” He stood and pulled Hanzo towards their modified bed.

 

Hanzo loosed a pleased rumble and tugged Jesse against him. “I am a poor Alpha, to leave our nest so cold for you. But I have a request.” He dragged his broad hands down Jesse’s chest, brushing over his stomach, to grip his hips.

 

“And what’s that, darlin?” Jesse arched to rub against Hanzo.

 

“Mm, walk with me first. I want to have this conversation free of pheromones to cloud your response.” 

 

Jesse blinked and nodded. They walked outside together, Hanzo fussing about keeping Jesse warm in the cold morning air. The garden wasn’t as impeccable as it usually was, leaves piling up in one corner and a few rocks out of place. The servants had barely entered the family wing for the duration or Hanzo’s rut though their few visits were noticeable. Fresh linens and extra blankets left at the door, a few offerings of fresh food. Jesse had left a note thanking them for their help the last time they’d put out their dirty sheets and had received little sweets in response. Hanzo threaded their hands together and led him past the rock garden into his mother’s garden instead.

The sun shone down on the last of the flowering trees and those that were already turning to sunsets. As they walked, Hanzo spoke quietly, pointing out his favorite plants and telling little stories about his childhood. As the stories dried up, the clan replaced them. Kiyoshi’s fate, possible revenue sources, what to decorate the main meeting room with. If Jesse focused, he could make out the tops of the cherry blossom trees out front, forever in bloom. Whatever it was that Hanzo wanted to talk about, he was clearly reluctant to bring it up as they wiled away nearly an hour just strolling the garden.

 

“Jesse, I-” Hanzo pulled him to a stop and glanced up into his face before looking away. “I was wondering if we migh-”

 

One of the doors burst open, Touma leading a group of armed men and a handful of the elders.

 

Hanzo snarled, hackles up. “What is the meaning of this?”

 

“We have been breached.” Touma snapped, gesturing for the men to spread out. “One of the Hong Kong gangs. We-” He continued, but Jesse wasn’t listening anymore, scanning the garden.

 

Nothing seemed out of place so he looked over the men with Touma as more entered. He recognized several from around the estate and nearly dismissed the others as simply working in other parts of the castle until he spotted a tattoo (barely hidden under a bandage, not traditional, and no evidence of previous concealment). Jesse had just enough time to pull Hanzo behind a nearby tree before the man and his companions drew guns and began shooting. Gunfire roared in his ears after months of near silence and his blood heated near to a boil.

 

Hanzo shoved him down the path. “Run, Jesse! Find Jin and hide.” His mate turned and dove into the fray, grappling with the nearest intruder with a snarl on his face.

 

Jesse didn’t leave, reaching out to grab one of the younger ones and bashing his head against the tree until he went limp. As he grabbed the boy’s gun, he saw one of the Chinese gangsters get behind Hanzo, intent on shooting him in the back. Jesse shouted out a warning, but the man’s throat was suddenly full of shuriken. Genji lept over one of the benches and threw a second handful, burying them in the man’s chest. Hanzo noticed and paused just enough to nod his thanks. The brothers darted into the conflict, which was getting more and more out of hand. Touma was shouting orders over the din, but there wasn’t enough cover to get behind and both sides were getting shot point blank. More men poured in from inside, some loyal and others not. They needed to sort this out quick.

 

Hands steady and fire in his veins, he checked the gun. Blood splattered across the tree bark and someone was screaming. Five bullets left, safety off. Jesse settled himself and reached into the hot pit of his belly for the first time in months. He focused, watching the color seep from the world until all that was left were little red pinpricks on his enemies (he didn’t bother to examine how he knew who was who). Too many for just him, but he could take at least five down. The sun beat down on him, heavy as the desert, and Jesse felt the tar spread through him. He fought to bring his arm up, already feeling drained.

 

“Draw.”

 

Jesse shot and pain bloomed behind his eye. He sagged against the tree, struck by a sudden silence as the backlash from Deadeye dragged him to his knees. It was worse than usual, the tar a physical weight on his body, thick and viscous in his blood. Fuck, he couldn’t risk being jumped like this. Jesse tried to pull himself up to retreat until he recovered. He managed to haul himself onto the house’s raised walkway when Hanzo appeared in front of him. The yakuza was speckled in blood as he pulled Jesse into his arms.

 

“Mate.” 

 

Jesse groaned as the word rumbled through him, cutting through the silence with its power. He let Hanzo lift him, resting his head against Hanzo’s shoulder. As he closed his eyes, he was back in the dragon’s desert and they were rushing towards him, lightning on their backs. The rolling hills of sand were still there when he opened his eyes, their roars ringing distantly. Fuck, why was it so hot outside? Hanzo pressed him into the wall, fumbling between them, but Jesse could barely breathe under Deadeye’s hold let alone see what was going on.

 

“Darlin’, what’re ya-” Hanzo entered him and Jesse gasped and dug his hands into his mate’s shoulders. 

 

“Get out! Mine.” Hanzo growled at the remaining yakuza, echoes of dragons in his voice. “Safe now, Jesse.”

 

Jesse moaned. Hanzo was huge inside of him, knot already half blown and rougher than he’d been this entire week. A different heat spread through him, chasing away the blinding sun in the wake of Hanzo’s attention, lightning snapping along his collarbones. He cracked his eyes open and saw the men filing out, a few casting jealous or incredulous glances back. Bodies littered the garden. Jesse heard the dragons roar and Hanzo redoubled his efforts until Jesse had no choice but to hold on for dear life. Each thrust split him open and the molasses in his veins eased, pulsing with renewed vigor. The dragons flashed around them, twisting themselves around the pair to pull them closer together, snarling at the world. The desert haunted him when he closed his eyes, but he was brought back with every drag of Hanzo’s cock inside of him.

 

“Please!” Jesse begged, not entirely sure what he wanted. “Please, Alpha.”

 

“Mate.” Hanzo thrust deep, his croons not entirely human. His hands scrambled around Jesse’s back, dragging Jesse further onto his knot. They moaned and panted as they tied together.

 

Jesse still felt slow, but Deadeye’s firestorm had passed enough for him to shudder as the wind whipped around them. Hanzo roused and shifted to pull the overcoat more firmly around him. His mind was fuzzy from the orgasm, but Jesse tried to adjust himself and chuckled low in his throat.

 

“Ya back with me, sweetpea?” Hanzo nodded, face hidden in Jesse’s shoulder. “Alright, that’s good. We should…”

 

The wind shifted and all he could smell was blood. It was so strong, stronger than it should have been, but it went straight to his hind brain. He looked into the garden, but all Jesse could see were his friends strewn across the grounds. He choked, flinching away from red stained sand and distant sobbing. 

 

_ Danger! Intruders, run! Not safe! _

 

He gasped and clung to Hanzo, whimpering, making choked off little noises. Hanzo froze and Jesse whined, shaking, already beyond words. Tears welled in his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop them. They were all dead, all of them. There was no one left (Gabriel’s guitar played in his ears, a sorrowful funeral march). Hanzo lifted him again, rumbling, and stalked towards their nest.

 

_ Nest. Yes, nest good. Safe. Need to be safe. Mate. Please. Please! _

 

Hanzo managed to get the door open and shut and carefully sat in their bed. Jesse clawed at his back and rolled them until Hanzo’s weight was pinning him down. Hanzo crooned and pet his hair and face. It wasn’t enough. Lúcio was in their garden, a perfect hole in his head. Nothing could ever be right again.

 

_ Come back! Come here. Need pack. Not safe. Need to be together. Come! Please. _

 

Jesse cried out, warbling and loud. Somewhere in that desert, Ana echoed him. Hanzo pulled away, much to his distress.

 

“Jin!” Hanzo roared, voice echoing through the house. Jesse whined and pulled him back down, scent marking him desperately in an attempt to calm himself. Anything to leave a mark on the world (his serape was half a world away, the edges fraying and worn). He heard footsteps rushing towards their door, heard it snap open, but couldn’t pull himself away. Hanzo was  _ alive _ and here.

 

“What is-?”

 

Hanzo growled. “Get over here. Something is wrong and he will not settle. I do not know what is wrong.”

 

Jesse whined, nipping along Hanzo’s jaw and tightening his legs.  _ Look at me! Don’t go!  _ He only lifted his head when he felt someone else enter the nest and Jesse turned. Genji was there, sitting stiffly just inside the walls of the nest.  _ Alive.  _ Jesse reached out and dragged him closer, shoving his face into Genji’s neck and choked out a sob. Both of the Alphas crooned, shifting to hold him between them. Jesse dragged in a ragged breath and focused on his Pack’s breathing, letting himself sink into their heat.

 

_ Yesss. Good. Together, all here. Pack, safe. Good. _

 

Jesse sighed, his whole body relaxing until he was little more than a puddle between the Shimadas. He felt heavy again, but a good kind of heavy, like a warm quilt wrapped around him. The ghosts still wailed through the burning sands, but not so loud. They kept crooning, slowly harmonizing and he went limp, purring in relief. 

 

Hanzo sighed and pressed his face into Jesse’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

 

“It is nothing, Shimada-sama.” Genji curled into Jesse and pet through his hair. “Jesse needed us both.”

 

“Indeed. Nothing I did seemed to reach him.” Hanzo shifted, hooking his chin over Jesse’s shoulder. “I should have realized he needed more stability, called you sooner. When you first arrived, I misinterpreted when you first arrived and I fear my initial perception lingers”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jesse could hear Hanzo’s embarrassment. “I thought you were lovers.” Genji laughed, pulling a hand away to press against his mask above his mouth. Hanzo protested. “It is not so strange to think! You defended his honor, demanded to know the moment our mating was to begin and finish. Even now, you rarely leave Jesse’s side.”

 

Genji continued to laugh as he spoke. “I suppose that I am protective of Jesse. Though I assure you, I am very happy with my own mate.”

 

Hanzo hummed. “What is your relation then? A childhood friend? A fellow soldier? Does he secretly supply you with excellent alcohol?”

 

“No.” Genji wasn’t laughing anymore. “I suppose he is the brother I never had.”

 

Bones rattled in the dragon desert: Jesse’s victims, his friends, the last of his family broken into carrion. A devouring past creeping forward. Jesse whimpered and both Alphas returned their attention to him for a moment. Their crooning drowned out the noise, but he could see the desert at the edges of his vision, sand replaced with a sky burial. The tar was gone, but belly-deep panic lingered, tying his tongue. 

 

“Brothers, then. You are right to guard him so closely. Siblings should be treasured.”

 

Jesse felt Genji’s fingers tighten painfully on his arm, fought to keep quiet.

 

They laid there for a while. Jesse could hear servants entering the gardens even at this distance, no doubt removing the bodies. Outside, the birds began to sing again. Hanzo spoke. “Be my second.”

 

Genji’s head snapped back. “What?”

 

“Second-in-command of my pack, such that it is.” Hanzo sighed and pulled Jesse closer. “He needs you and I cannot protect him well enough by myself. Today has shown both of these to be true. I have no one I can trust him with and I know where your loyalty lies, Jin. As my second, no one could stand in your way. You would protect him above all else.” Hanzo pressed his face into Jesse’s side. “Even from me.”

 

Genji lifted his hand but didn’t quite reach out. “What do you mean?”

 

“I am a curse, boy. Your organization did research. You know what I have done. And today-” Hanzo choked. “The fight ended and the dragons fought for control, as they have not in years. I could not stop to ask or even… I struggled to give him what little modesty Jesse got. Was he even able to refuse? With so many of our followers there, any resistance might have undermined his position.” Hanzo shook his head and hid his face again. ”There is no excuse for how I have treated him. This behavior is… strange. They were agitated through the fight, worried, but not unduly. After Jesse… did whatever that was, they panicked. They have been with me nearly thirty years and I have never felt them so frightened.”

 

“What danger could be prevented by fucking?”

 

Hanzo bristled, burrowing into Jesse and dragging more blankets over them. “It is when they are closest to the surface, closest to him. Whatever danger there was, it was caused on the spiritual plane. I do not know what could have harmed him. What was that technique?”

 

“I… am not sure I should tell you.”

 

“It hurt Jesse, fool. I cannot help him if things are being hidden from me.”

 

A heavy sigh. “Deadeye.” Genji traced down one of Jesse’s arms. “He developed it under Deadlock and it has only gotten more powerful. As it gains power, it seems to drain him more. Perhaps it drains his soul? Jesse struggles to recover more and more.”

 

Hanzo hummed. “I will call our doctors. Whatever is hurting my mate, we will stop it.”

 

“Jesse, turn over. I want to check your eyes.” Genji tugged on his arm, but Jesse only yawned.

 

“That, ah, may be difficult.” Hanzo cleared his throat. “We are…”

 

Genji sat up, scandalized. “You’re knotted?! Wh-”

 

“There was not time to let it run its course. Jesse was distraught and I feared he might hurt himself in his panic.” Hanzo shifted a little, his skin heating with an embarrassed flush. “I have some blood thinner in our supplies, in case we needed to separate. If you bring it to me, we can perhaps salvage our dignity.”

 

Jesse grumbled and hefted his mate more fully on top of him. When Hanzo tried to pull away, he sank his teeth into Hanzo’s shoulder and growled.

 

Genji vibrated with amusement and nervous energy. “Well… Jesse always has had strong opinions.”

 

“Apologies, Jin.” Hanzo huffed out a laugh. “He is usually the more level-headed of the two of us. I did not expect him to sink so deeply into the nesting instinct. Jesse seemed fine this morning.”

 

“He did build a fine nest.”

 

“I built the nest.” Hanzo ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair. “I do not have much experience, but there are guides online and I spoke to Ichika for advice. My instincts were focused enough to carry me through near the end. Though, I was concerned about the colors. Very few blogs online chose colors quite so… bright. Most had neutral or calming colors. But the dragons demanded something worthy of Jesse and they have very specific preferences.”

 

Genji was quiet for a time before speaking. “It’s nice. Your dragons’ influence… do not worry. Jesse has never been one for mild. Even his rice is full of enough spice to burn your tongue.”

 

“Really?” Hanzo sounded doubtful.

 

“It turns red after he is done cooking it. Jesse uses his mother’s recipe and it’s amazing, if overwhelming in large quantities.” Genji stretched. “How long should I stay?”

 

“F’ever.” Jesse mumbled, face mushed into Hanzo’s neck.

 

“I doubt Jin would enjoy being in our nest while we were… occupied, Jesse. Stay at least until he falls asleep.”

 

Genji said something else, but Jesse finally dozed off as the last of the adrenaline faded from his system.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse reached out to pull on a blanket and fell through the sky. He didn’t know why their nest was floating, but he blinked sleepily and rolled over to keep the air out of his face. Except he was falling that way too. Every way he turned, that was where he was going. The strangest thing, Jesse thought, was how little it concerned him. He scratched his belly and wondered why he always seemed to be naked anymore.

 

The sun shone brightly, always facing him no matter which way he turned. As Jesse relaxed and just let whatever was happening happen, he realized he was hurtling towards it. Jesse lifted a hand to shield his eyes and finally caught sight of the dragons. They were circling him, manes flared as they glared at the sun. Their massive jaws snapped and the air sizzled with barely restrained power. Jesse could feel their growling vibrate through his bones. He purred at them, reaching out to trail his fingers through Curly’s fur. Both dragons preened, crooning and collapsing their orbit to surround him bodily. Jesse felt every scale against his skin, cold as the first spring rain, and sighed in relief. As they twisted together, Jesse watched his plummet (ascension?) slow until they hovered just in front of the sun. He glanced down and saw the desert, free of bones and despair.

 

Splinter rumbled, pulling away from nuzzling Jesse to hiss at it. “That was foolish. Anymore and you might have killed our mate. We are fortunate that our master was so close.”

 

The sun’s light fluctuated and the dragons tightened their hold.

 

“If we hadn’t intervened, your host would have died regardless.” Curly’s hide crackled with lightning. The sun dimmed before returning to an inferno Jesse felt spread across his shoulders. “I do not care if you have been with him longest. He is ours too, now!”

 

Bones rattled somewhere out of Jesse’s sight and the sun’s light fluctuated rapidly as the dragons snarled. He felt anxiety twist in his belly, unable to identify the source. Jesse wrapped a hand around Curly’s horns and gave a tug. “C’mon now, sweetheart. No need to be so sharp. Why don’t we just talk this out.”

 

Curly subsided with a grumble and Splinter sighed heavily. “Ridiculous. We are too old to squabble like this. Our desires are aligned, Jesse’s wellbeing is our top priority. You are inexperienced in protecting a mortal host. Our lineage has been twined with the Shimada clan for hundreds of years.”

 

The sun puffed up, then deflated again and blinked.

 

“You must bond with Jesse properly or this will continue to happen. But that is not something done here, not now. Our master’s breeding season is still affecting us and Jesse needs an anchor.”

 

Jesse blinked lazily. “Y’all feel Hanzo’s rut?”

 

Curly grinned. “Of course, mate! And Hanzo will feel ours in the spring. Your spirit has responded  _ very well _ to ours and will feel your season as well.” He gave a full body wriggle. “Which I am looking forward to greatly.”

 

Splinter snorted. “Of course you are. We have not even finished out this breeding yet.”

 

“Breeding?” Jesse felt a burst of heat as the sun dipped low over them and swayed.

 

“Yes, mate.” Splinter rumbled and pulled away from his brother to float towards the sun. “We have deeply enjoyed having a partner this season.”

 

He twisted into the air and puffed up in front of the sun, prancing in the air as thunder rumbled in the distance. Splinter shimmied to make his scales glisten and shine in the sun’s light. The sun laughed and darted away with Splinter giving enthusiastic chase.

 

“You should return now, Jesse.” Curly nuzzled into his ear, breath hot. “I doubt we will be reasonable much longer.”

 

Jesse nodded and he started to drift away from them all. Heat flared through him and he gasped weakly. In the distance, Jesse watched as Splinter caught his prey, wrapping around the star like a snake. As he closed his eyes and let himself fall, the heat peaked and his insides sang at a new intrusion.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse came awake with a gasp, arching up from the nest as sweat pooled on his skin. His soul was on fire and he could feel phantom movement between his legs even as Hanzo rose from the table across the room. Jesse reached out, gasping, and threaded his fingers through Hanzo’s as soon as he could. His mate straddled him and stroked down his chest. 

 

“Having fun, mate?”

 

Jesse whined as the thrusting picked up and tried to pull Hanzo against him. The Alpha came easily, chuckling quietly as he shed his clothing and scooted down.

 

“I see the twins are feeling playful today.” Hanzo smirked as Jesse scrabbled at his arms. “Can you speak, Jesse?”

 

“Yeah-” Jesse gasped out, moaning when Hanzo took his cock in hand.

 

“That is unacceptable.” Hanzo sucked him down and Jesse wailed. Strong fingers pressed into him, counterpoint to the phantoms, and Jesse thrashed. Hanzo hummed, hollowed his cheeks, and ignored the hands tugging his hair. 

 

Jesse panted, trying to pull himself together but completely unable to. He could hear himself babbling, praise or pleas he couldn’t tell, but Hanzo seemed determined to suck his brain out through his dick. Jesse finally just wrapped his legs around his mate as best he could and let himself  _ feel _ . Every sensation overlapped with the next and fire was spreading up through his belly. Hanzo shifted down to lap at his core and Jesse cried out for mercy, for release. His orgasm built higher and higher but didn’t crest. Sobbing, he reached down to shove his own fingers in beside his Alpha’s.

 

“Do you want to be filled, coyote?” Hanzo pulled away to breathe hot air over his balls. “Do you want to feel my knot stretching you until you can take no more? Shall I- shall I give you my pups?”

 

“Please!” Jesse begged, spreading his legs as wide as they’d go. Desperation built up inside him, his own or someone else’s he couldn’t tell.

 

“As you wish.”

 

Hanzo rose and manhandled Jesse onto his belly, leaving bite marks and sucking bruises along the way. Jesse settled onto his elbows, pushing back but knowing it wasn’t Hanzo breeding him just yet. Wherever they were, the spirits slowed their frantic pace, dragging out each thrust for ages. Hanzo lined up and, together, he and the phantom pressed in. Jesse buried his face into the pillows and sobbed, too full and yet still not satisfied.

 

“Exquisite. Look at how well you take me, even after this week. Are you hungry for me, anata?” Hanzo pushed him down further and fucked harder. “Is this what you want?”

 

Jesse couldn’t find the words, so he threw himself into Hanzo’s rhythm and moaned loudly. He ducked low and presented as best he could while being mounted. Anything to get his mate to give him what he needed. Hanzo growled low in his belly and locked his arms around Jesse’s middle, thrusting with intent. The slick slide of their heated flesh took his breath away. Jesse’s cries climbed higher and higher but he couldn’t fall.

 

“Perfect.” Hanzo’s pace stuttered and his knot swelled against Jesse’s core and he pushed back as hard as he could, sinking down onto it. “You are so perfect, Jesse.”

 

As hot as Jesse was, Hanzo’s seed spilling inside him scorched. He howled, biting into the pillows in front of him, and came. And still he climbed higher. Bursts of light and sound echoed around him and Jesse rolled them until he sat on top.

 

Hanzo, already going hazy eyed from knotting, twitched. “Wha-”

 

Jesse rode him, back arching as he circled his hips on the knot inside him. There was no restraint left in him, just need. He could feel Hanzo’s hands on his back, supporting and caressing him, but all he could do was chase his end. The sun burned him up. Jesse felt every pore of his body come alive, full of fire and storm, and he ground down desperately. The tattoo around his neck crackled, spitting blue lightning and it was all he could do to breathe. Flames built and built inside him. Until finally, finally he shattered.

 

Jesse threw his head back, but couldn’t scream through the wave that crashed over him. He was a live wire exposed, awash in sensations and sounds as he sobbed. Everything was too bright, too loud until whatever connection he had to the spirits finally severed. His muscles went limp and he fell back in Hanzo’s embrace, panting and shivering as the light receded. He was so  _ full _ . He whimpered as feeling returned to his body, overwhelmed and sore.

 

Hanzo murmured quietly in his ear and tenderly, so gently, caressed him. Even those light touches sent spasms down Jesse’s spine. The sweat cooling on his skin was too much. He twisted to bury his face in Hanzo’s neck, whining softly.

 

“Are you alright, Jesse? The dragons bring a certain… intensity to everything they do.”

 

“I-” Jesse’s voice cracked and he shuddered. “I can’t-”

 

Hanzo hummed, petting Jesse’s hair. “What do you need, coyote?”

 

Jesse closed his eyes and swallowed. He was filthy and every base instinct was flaring up. His muscles were already becoming sore and his thoughts were too scattered to help.

 

“A bath.”

 

Hanzo paused, then laughed quietly. “How Japanese. May I use the blood thinner to separate us?” 

 

Jesse nodded and Hanzo shuffled over to their supplies and administered the shot. Hanzo hummed, continuing to stroke Jesse’s hair while they waited for the meds to take effect. Jesse groaned in relief when Hanzo’s knot receded.

 

“Darlin’, I don’t think I can take much more o’ this.”

 

“Ah, I believe my rut is finished.” Hanzo carefully lifted Jesse out of their nest and carried him towards the bathroom. Jesse blinked slowly as he looked over Hanzo’s shoulder and realized it was already late afternoon. “The last of it has faded, finally. I am glad you told me, mate. I want you to be able to say no to me.”

 

Hanzo set him down on the toilet and dug through the linen closet, pulling out a short stool that he set in the shower. Jesse got up, still unsteady, and sat heavily on it at Hanzo’s prompting. He tried to help clean himself, but Hanzo clucked his tongue.

 

“Let me take care of you, mate. Trust me to do this for you.”

 

Looking up at his husband, Jesse couldn’t think of a single damn reason not to. So he leaned against Hanzo’s side and dozed while Hanzo washed him, gentle and thorough. He didn’t even have to stand to get in the tub because Hanzo insisted on placing him in it. Once they were both in, Jesse cuddled up to Hanzo’s side and yawned.

 

Hanzo resumed combing his fingers through Jesse’s hair, scratching lightly. “I was not expecting the twins to involve you with their experience. They should have asked permission before trying something so intense. Rutting is already more than most can handle and spirits… complicate things.”

 

“Wasn’t just their idea.” Jesse murmured and patted Hanzo’s hand, too exhausted and comfortable to think past how tired he was. Hanzo nuzzled Jesse’s face, pressing kisses over his eyes.

 

“We will talk later. Jin should be-”

 

Jesse nodded, but fell asleep right there in the tub.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“It is strange, Shimada-sama. In the years I have known Jesse, I have never seen him sleep so deeply. He used to wake at the softest sound. “A life on the run”, he used to say. It made him very difficult to prank.”

 

Jesse’s nose twitched.

 

“I assume this did not stop you.”

 

Genji laughed softly. “Of course not. It made me treasure each look on his face when I finally got him. I also finally discovered a coffee so bad even Jesse wouldn’t drink it.”

 

“Ya know, I’d sleep better if some little shits weren’t talkin’ ‘bout me when ‘m tryin’ ta sleep.” Jesse said, face mushed into his pillow.

 

“Poor little Jesse. Don’t worry, we know you are only human.” A hand patted his side and then poked him mercilessly. “But you’ve slept enough, my friend. Get up.”

 

Jesse whined and tugged his blankets closer, which Genji pulled away. “But my beauty sleep.”

 

“You are already beautiful, mate. Any more and I will need to start fighting to keep you.”

 

Genji gagged. So naturally Jesse blew a kiss at Hanzo to see him squirm (with the added benefit of Hanzo’s ears turning red). Genji offered his hand and Jesse hauled himself up, stumbling into his friend as his knees faltered. Hanzo half rose, face alarmed even as Genji nearly carried Jesse across the room. They made it to the table and Jesse propped himself up on its top, grateful he was dressed if nothing else.

 

He blinked, squinting. Something was wrong with his eyes. He kept seeing a faint blue… noodle flying around if he focused too hard. “Alright, ‘m up. Now what’s so important?”

 

Hanzo carefully poured him tea, considering. “I am not sure what you remember of the last few days, anata, but much has happened. Now that we are all of sound mind, it would be prudent to discuss… things.”

 

“Shimada-sama has been very frightened to speak without you here to moderate him.” Genji tilted his head in a teasing grin. “Worried you’re going to embarrass Jesse?”

 

“I am not scared.” Hanzo said firmly. “It is merely prudent that we should all be present.”

 

“Mm-hm, I’m still not hearing why I was dragged outta bed.” The noodle backflipped over Hanzo’s head before nose diving through the table.

 

“We need to establish a line of protection for you, Jesse, something that does not rely on me. Jin and I were discussing possibilities. Maybe even protection from… from me.” Hanzo sighed through clenched jaws and stared into his tea cup. “I have wronged you, mate. The- my actions in the garden are inexcusable and I have no defense for it. I took you without consent in front of others for a second time. And-”

 

“Ya did no such thing, sweetpea.” Hanzo scoffed. “It was nothing like our mating ceremony.” Jesse reached over and placed a hand on his mate’s. “And I trust ya. Ya wouldn’t do anything ta me that wasn’t necessary somehow.”

 

“Your faith is appreciated, but unfounded. The dragon’s wrested control from me and-”

 

“Saved my life. They said so themselves.” Another blue noodle wormed it’s way out of Hanzo’s yukata before fading in the sunlight.

 

Genji perked up. “The dragons?”

 

“Hanzo’s dragon’s always pop up in some desert that looks a bit like home. That’s twice now, I think? Maybe more. Big empty place. They were yelling at the sun for taking stupid risks and almost killing me. If they were that worked up, I doubt they’d lie about thinking it was necessary.”

 

“Dying.” Hanzo’s voice was quiet as he hunched down. “You were dying in my arms.”

 

Jesse reached over and tugged Hanzo’s earlobe. “Yer spirits made sure I was safe. I was havin’ the ride o’ my life in yer arms, darlin’. ”

 

“I did not need to know that, Jesse.” Genji grumbled. 

 

Hanzo shook his head. “I do not understand how you are so close to my spirits, Jesse, but I am grateful they could help you. But whatever danger they sensed, it was not here in our realm. I am familiar with my family’s spirits, but there are no records of them acting this way. It is beyond my understanding, unless you have ideas?” He turned to Genji, who shrugged. ”We have consulted others in the past. I put out the call for our doctors and contacts to come, but it may take time.” 

 

“That’s probably a good idea.” Jesse rolled his shoulders, firmly ignoring how the blue streaks were chasing a smaller green one around. “I’m feeling a mite out of sorts. How’re y’all holding up?”

 

“No injuries, but the clan is…”

 

Genji leaned forward. “The clan is in an uproar. We were infiltrated after a week of both of you being sequestered. This after accusations of traitors in the main house and your plan with the meetings and pass codes hasn’t even come to pass yet. The elders are demanding answers for many things, including why nothing has been addressed. That display in the garden, both of them, have upset some sort of balance. Taking a couple of days to wake did not help, Jesse.”

 

“Again?” Jesse scrubbed a hand over his eyes, hoping to wipe away the hallucinations. No luck. “I’m still exhausted. Talking with yer spirits really takes it outta me, sweetheart. It’s gonna be a problem if it keeps on like this. What are we doing for damage control?”

 

“Nothing yet. I have instructed Touma to handle affairs until we could appear together. They are reasonably sure that any remaining intruders have been dealt with.”

 

Jesse leaned forward. “Who were they?”

 

“You were correct in your prediction, Jesse.” Genji said. “It was a small gang looking to gain status. This… accuracy has also caused problems.”

 

“‘Cause they figure if I knew about it, I let ‘m in. Christ, do they think I’m dumb enough to put y’all on guard when I’m planning something like that. I thought y’all were ninjas.”

 

“They are grasping for meaning, not reason. We will bring them to heel.”

 

“Do we got a plan for that?”

 

Hanzo hesitated and shook his head. “No. Not without meaningful executions. With so many disruptions at once, it is… troublesome to determine how best approach the situation. My place in power is assured by birthright, yours is not. They may be vying for your favor, but do not doubt that many would dispose of you if it meant they had even a centimeter more of power. We must proceed with caution.”

 

“We gotta get on top o’ this soon.” Jesse pushed himself up, waving away the brothers when they tried to help him. “I need ta get dressed and eat somethin’. After that, call a meeting. Get ‘em all in the room together. I got vague memories of Jin tellin’ ya what all went down with me.” Hanzo nodded. “Then you know enough. I say we tell ‘em enough to keep them off our asses and focus on shoring up whatever breach is out there. I’d rather not show my hand if I can help it.”

 

“They will have questions, mate. They will not accept platitudes and misdirections. Jin informed me that even the servants are full of insecurities.”

 

“Then we lay ‘em to rest. This ain’t nothin’ more than a bump in the long road to the top. Ain’t no reason ta be worried. We come up with a show of power, assure them that the clan is strong, that we’re strong, and it’ll come together fine. Help me pick something out.”

 

Genji stood. “I will fetch lunch. Try not to exhaust yourselves again.”

 

Hanzo insisted Jesse wear one of his thickest kimono, wrapping him in layers and an overcoat and generally fussing. Jesse allowed it, if only to give the Alpha something to focus on while he considered their next steps. Touma would back Hanzo, who would definitely support Jesse. Kiyoshi would either crumble to their will or try to use this to regain some status. Jesse was betting the first, given how terrified he’d been over the threats. He figured the accusations of being a traitor was more habit than actual allegations. But the clan needed to be stabilized and to do that, Jesse and Hanzo needed to convince the elders that there was a way forward. But how…

 

Jesse drank his tea while Hanzo brushed his hair, trying vainly to tame the rampant curls. The noodles returned, undefined and wriggling through the air like little kites. Jesse watched them, letting his mind wander. Declaring war got people’s engines revved, but Jesse doubted the clan could withstand a full blown conflict. Starting a witch hunt always led to disaster. 

He tilted his head back into Hanzo’s hands and sighed. Hanzo was humming now, just under his breath. His mate wasn’t aware of his habit, this little breach of decorum, and Jesse was never going to tell him. It was… soothing; his alpha hands and voice surrounding him like sunshine. He purred. Maybe it wasn’t about strength. Ana used to give him lectures when they were shooting. He’d be sitting there for hours waiting for the right shot, and she’d be right next to him. 

 

_ Soldiers fight the war, Jesse, and Generals command them. Train the soldiers and you will win battles. Train the Generals and you’ll win more. But none of that matters if they starve on the way. The most important part of any army is their support. The farmers and doctors and shoe makers. Without them, the war is nearly lost already. _

 

The key wasn’t exerting force, it was building their homefront. Jesse caught one of Hanzo’s hands and brought it around to kiss his scarred palm. Hanzo’s breath caught, breaking his song, and he bent forward to wrap Jesse in his arms. They sat their, each deep breath synced and slow. 

 

_ I’m going to miss him. _

 

The thought shocked Jesse out of his calm and he pulled Hanzo’s arms tighter around him. Hanzo crooned and rocked him gently. It made Jesse’s heart ache. Figures he finally found someone and he’d have to tear Hanzo apart to save the world. Happy endings weren’t for men like him. Bone deep weariness settled in, pulling his shoulders and heart down. 

 

_ This is gonna kill me. _

 

Jesse turned and dragged Hanzo to the ground with him, tugging his mate close. He shifted around until they were face to face on their sides, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Hanzo blinked and smiled at him (eyes crinkled at the sides, cheeks rosy with happiness). Jesse put a hand on Hanzo’s jaw, feeling the trimmed beard, and trailed his palm down his neck to press against his heart.

 

“Aishiteru, anata.” His heart tore in two.

 

“What’s that mean, sweetpea?” Jesse knew. He’d heard Hanako and Ichika whisper it to each other enough. Heard Genji say it to Zenyatta. He fought to keep tears out of his eyes.

 

“It means… that I am yours, no matter what comes.” Hanzi’s smile softened and he pressed a kiss to Jesse’s brow. “Forever.” Jesse made a high wounded noise and tucked his face into Hanzo’s shoulder. 

 

“I think I’d have ya, honeybee. Forever and a day.” He was so fucked. So fucking compromised. A part of Jesse hoped it was just hormones left over from the week. Because that would be  _ easy _ , it would be a clean break on his end. But when Hanzo started to sing in his ear, he knew. Jesse’s mouth wobbled and he let Hanzo just hold him. He leaned forward and tugged the cloth out of his way so he could set his teeth against Hanzo’s shoulder. Where he’d put his mark if their lives weren’t owned by others, by duty. Hanzo shuddered and put a hand on the back of Jesse’s head to pull him closer.

 

Genji found them like that, two grown men cuddled up on the floor, but he didn’t comment. Just set out the food and called them when he was done, voice hushed. They pulled apart and Jesse bit down on his need to immediately crawl back into Hanzo’s arm savagely. There was no future in this. There would never be a future for him, for them. Hanzo would never leave the clan and Jesse couldn’t stay. That was it.

 

If only the universe would stop tormenting him with the possibilities. Genji wedged himself next to Jesse and Hanzo pressed himself on the other. It was ridiculous. There wasn’t enough room on one side of the table for all the dishes and they kept elbowing each other every time they took a bite. But it felt right. Genji leaned on the table with his well practiced irreverence and needled Hanzo about being mushy and clan politics. Hanzo growled, returning verbal jabs, and snuck his best food onto Jesse plate. And Jesse sat there, tucked between the brothers. Ate and thought of family.

 

They left their plates on the table and Hanzo changed into his formal clothing. The noodles floated above them lazily, though they were gaining definition. They looked vaguely like ferrets now, which made even less sense. Jesse was halfway down the hall towards the meeting rooms when he realized that Hanzo and Genji were lagging behind. Hanzo had a hand on Genji’s elbow, head leaned forward.

 

“You have still not decided about my invitation, Jin. I would not press something this delicate, but Jesse’s safety is not secure. If he is unwell, your protection may be the only defense he has.”

 

Genji stiffened. “I would die for Jesse. I do not need a title for that.”

 

“I know.” Hanzo’s lips quirked, but his face stayed serious. “I do not doubt you, Jin. Consider this a formality, to ensure that none in the household could stop you. It wouldn’t be a position in the clan hierarchy, but in my family. A loophole to escape clan law.”

 

Hanzo’s shoulder’s fell. “It… it would have been my brother’s place, but-”

 

“You would have trusted Genji to protect your mate?” Genji’s voice was sharp.

 

“Yes.” Hanzo straightened again. “For all that he hated and betrayed the clan, Genji was a good man. He would have protected Jesse from the clan to his last breath. I-” He laughed, face twisted. “I doubt Jesse would have cared for me at all if Genji was alive. He was… My brother was charming and handsome and would have taken Jesse far away from here. I imagine they would have lived happily somewhere free of this world. As Jesse deserves.”

 

“But my brother is dead. My family is gone. Jesse is- I am asking you to protect him, to protect any- any pups he might bear. I can never leave, Jin. My death will be at the hands of our enemies, my life will be in service to the Shimada clan. Jesse deserves to be free of them if I cannot be here to stand between them. You would do well. You and your mate would help support him, help raise our pups to be happy.” Hanzo grasped Genji’s shoulder. “Jesse is strong, but he should not have to face the world alone. Be my second, Jin. I don’t ask for your loyalty or your service. You may hate me for all that I am, if you like. But promise to guard my mate and his children from all threats. If it goes wrong, take him far away from here. Please.”

 

Genji stood frozen, staring at Hanzo. Jesse was just about to hustle back to them to provide a distraction when Genji nodded. Hanzo heaved a sigh of relief and dragged a palm down Genji’s neck, scent marking him. Genji raised his own hand and, hesitantly, pressed it against Hanzo’s. Hanzo smiled a little and guided Genji down the hallway with a hand on his back.

 

“It would be cruel of me to ask you to care for my mate while denying you yours. I know of your distaste for my clan, Jin, but there are options if you wish to bring your mate to Hanamura. Your pay would reflect supporting a family and I can recommend several apartments that are reasonable and unaffiliated with us. If you wish to have pups of your own, I can also recommend doctors.” He frowned. “Though I imagine you would want to be with your mate while they carried. Perhaps we can find another to assist you.”

 

“Ah, do not be concerned Shimada-sama. My mate… he is an omnic. And he is  too busy with his work to join me here for now.”

 

Hanzo furrowed his brow. “I was not aware omnics took mates. But it matters little. Inform me when you need assistance and I will do what I can.”

 

Genji ducked his head down. “Do you think Jesse is…”

 

“It is a possibility. My dragons got involved near the end and their presence and desires can change many things.” Hanzo rubbed a hand across his chest. “I do not know how I feel about a pregnancy so soon.”

 

“You don’t want pups?” Genji’s surprised whisper carried. “I thought you would be eager to secure your line. And you just- just seem to be fond of Jesse.”

 

“I am and I do. But pups complicate things. It would make Jesse safe from most of the clan, yes, but it would put a different set of hostilities on him. I doubt you both would be able to escape as easily if he was pupped or nursing. As happy as starting a family with Jesse would make me, it is a risk.”

 

Jesse spoke, peeved that they were still talking about him. “Ya sound like ya expect the whole clan ta collapse soon.”

 

Hanzo’s face closed off, walls coming up, and he withdrew his hands from Genji (who leaned in to chase the touch). “Watch your words, mate. We are nearly there.”

 

Jesse’s mouth snapped shut in surprise but nodded. They walked in silence the rest of the way, stopping just before the council doors. Jesse heard raised voices already.

 

“Well, glad we’re all comin’ together with nice level heads for this.”

 

Hanzo quirked a smile. “Of course. Matters of the clan are always treated with proper diligence.” Both of the blue ferrets settled on Hanzo’s shoulders. One looked like it was whispering to him while the other stared at Jesse. “We should not let them continue like this for much longer. It is indecent.”

 

Jesse squared his shoulders and Hanzo snapped the door open, the loud noise cutting off all conversation. They walked in complete silence to their seats at the head of the clan. He settled onto his cushion, Hanzo and Genji steadying him when he wavered, and Jesse met the eyes of the council again.

 

“What problem does the council face.” Hanzo’s asked, voice strong. “My mate needs to recover from my rut, but instead we both must sit meetings.”

 

“You’ve had days to rest already!”

 

“My rut was intense this year and the attack only made it worse. Jesse performed his duty admirably.”

 

Touma spoke. “We saw. Between the amount of laundry and your little display, I find it hard to imagine that pups are not in the near future. Even if your mate wasn’t fertile for this rut, the… enthusiasm I witnessed assures me that Jesse-sama’s soonest fertile cycle will be productive. It is pleasing to know the future of the Shimada is secure in the honored mate’s potency.”

 

Jesse fought to keep a flush from crawling up his neck though Hanzo was not nearly so successful. A few of the other elders were nodding along with Touma. Genji snickered under his breath. One of the female elders leaned forward.

 

“How many pups do you intend to bear if your first is male? There’s little reason to stop at just one. It has been too long since children have graced our halls. Certainly not four, that is unlucky. Do you think perhaps you could bear seven? That is sure to bring prosperity to our clan.”

 

Jesse gulped. “Seven? Ain’t that a mite much? What’s wrong with four?”

 

“One of the pronunciations of four sounds like our word for death, mate. Things are almost never sold in fours and to give someone a gift of four things is… improper.” Jesse side-eyed Touma as Hanzo continued. “Jesse will carry as many children as he desires in time. Until then, I would prefer if we discarded these conversations for the time being. There are other less invasive topics that we should discuss.”

 

The woman clucked her tongue. “You are too shy, kumicho. There were few times in my life that were as joyful as when my mate carried our pups. Imagine how round he will get carrying new life, with your babe growing in his belly. Once you see your mate like that, it is difficult not to keep them pupped all the time.” Hanzo went vaguely glassy eyed as she spoke, glancing with hooded eyes at Jesse. She tapped her chin and muttered. “Do we even have a proper nesting room left? It has been so long. Jesse-sama will need a good one. Thank the gods technology has come so far.  My daughter swears by some of the cushions available now.”

 

Hanzo cleared his throat roughly. “I, ah, suppose it would not hurt to be prepared. See to it that the proper facilities are prepared. I strongly suggest that you include Jesse in your choices. We would not want a repeat performance of the wardrobe.”

 

“Of course. At the very least a nesting room in the family halls is necessary. Feeding rooms throughout the estate.” She hummed, eyes crinkling. “Play rooms. Jesse-sama, would you prefer a birthing nest, a water birth, or to go into the doctor’s quarters? Do you intend to nurse them or do we need a wet nurse?”

 

Jesse choked a little. “I, uh, hadn’t given much thought, honored elder. My mama, she went to the doctor’s for her first two, stayed at home for her second two.”

 

“Hmpf, four children. At least we know that a large family is possible. Four separate births and-”

 

“My sisters were twins.”

 

Her smile broadened “Excellent! Twins are not uncommon in the Shimada line either. We should see about hiring a midwife to live onsite soon. Being prepared is half the battle.”

 

Jesse felt faintly dizzy as he nodded. Hanzo’s warm hand cupped the back of his neck and he relaxed his tensed shoulders. 

 

“If all you wished to discuss was pups, this could have waited until we were ready to leave seclusion.” Hanzo scolded, kneading Jesse’s shoulders.

 

Touma roused himself. “There is the matter of how to respond to the attack. We discussed earlier and none of us can identify a true weakness in our defenses. The remaining gang members will confess no help from within and I ordered a complete inspection of the estate.”

 

“How did that many get into the house?” Jesse asked. “Can’t imagine they were hired accidentally.”

 

“A number of our men were captured and stripped. One of their number managed to get a security card to a back servant’s entrance and they joined the chaos once the alarm was sounded.” Touma bowed. “I apologize for putting your mate’s life in danger, kumicho. It should never have happened.” Hanzo nodded for Touma to continue. “We have confirmed what Jesse-sama suspected: that they were a small gang out of China. All talk of retribution has ceased online. But it was a near thing. A response is necessary.”

 

Jesse straightened and said, “I have been considering this. How much of their gang was destroyed.”

 

“The majority. Only a handful of members remain. Two of whom are in our custody, another who was caught by border agents when he tried to flee the country.”

 

“Good. Make is clear that we crushed them, that their underhanded scheme was completely shut down. If we’ve reestablished contact with the Triad, make sure they understand that the original trouble was not supported and that we are dealing with any remaining problems. Tell them, we will be in contact once we have settled things here.” He threw his shoulders back. “I believe it is time to rebuild the empire.”

 

Several heads snapped to look at him, including Hanzo’s and Genji’s. Touma spoke carefully. “Honored mate?”

 

“Seems ta me that these problems that we’ve been having with internal loyalty and limited resources have a common source. We’ve overextended and our men are searching for other means to support themselves. Times have changed and most of the old gold veins have dried up. I think it’s high time we started investing more money into businesses and corporations. Buy shares where there’s a good chance for profit.”

 

He continued. “Our homefront can’t support the soldiers we send out any more. We need to focus on ourselves before worrying about the rest of the world, at least for a while.”

 

“Foolishness! Our reputations will be ruined. A show of force is the only solution. If we let this drop, we will seem weak.”

 

“Getting wiped out will make us seem weak too.” Jesse said and there was a general outcry that he silenced with a glare. “D’y’all know how long it took to nearly wipe out Deadlock at it’s peak? An hour at our stronghold, another two days to round up all our boys that were scattered about. It’s taken twenty years to rebuild to a fraction of what we were. Sure, that was Overwatch, but it coulda been anybody. We were too focused on being badasses to realize how unsteady the ground beneath our feet was. You don’t come back from that kind of mess. We need to stabilize before we go runnin’ around with our dicks out.”

 

Touma nodded. “I agree, though not so crudely. Pressures have been increasing from the government, other gangs, and the people. The very soul of the yakuza is at risk. Though it worries me that a foreigner is now the most sensible one on our council.”

  
“But-”

 

“Enough!” Hanzo puffed up. “My mate is correct. I will have our accountants go over the records and make suggestions. You cannot demand children if we can neither provide for nor protect them. I have been too focused on pushing our borders to realize my errors. Jesse has shown us a solution.”

 

The council fell into a sullen silence and Jesse gestured for tea to be brought while tempers cooled off. 

 

Touma spoke again. “There is one last matter that we need to discuss, kumicho. In regards to the attack and your mate.”

 

“And what is that?” Hanzo was gritting his teeth still, not quite calm again.

 

“How your mate killed eight men with five bullets.”

 

Jesse went cold as he turned and stared at Touma. “I what now?”

 

Touma withdrew a data pad and switched the screen to projection, cycling through pictures of the garden, dead men, and some sort of report. “The Chinese gang members were taken to one of our trusted morticians. During the autopsy, he noticed something strange. Eight men with holes in exact center of their foreheads.” Touma looked over his glasses. “Down to the centimeter. No exit wounds. Only five of these men had bullets in their skulls. His best guess was ‘Some extreme force with the same impact and entry wound as a bullet’. How does the honored mate wish to explain this?”

 

All eyes shifted to him and Jesse swallowed thickly. “Ya sure it was my gun or-?”

 

“Yes. You were the only one from the Shimada using a handgun.”

 

For a brief moment, Jesse thought of the sun in his dream. How it seemed to speak to the dragons. But he discarded it immediately. He wasn’t from some fancy dragon spirit family, just a brat from New Mexico who could shoot halfways decent.

 

“I-”

 

There was a knock on the door and several people in the room jumped. The door slid open for a servant, who apologized for interrupting them.

 

“We received a letter, Shimada-sama, from Sato. His currier said it was urgent.” The man held out a paper letter with a full seal and bowed deeply.

 

Hanzo opened it and frowned. “We must shelve this discussion. My cousin has birthed her first pup. Prepare rooms. They will be here tomorrow.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Are your hearts still intact? Let me know what you think? 
> 
> Someone noticed that Touma gave Jesse 4 tea cups, which was absolutely intentional and plot relevant *sneaky sneaky*. Just a forewarning, we're coming up on the grand Act climax!! What do you guys think is going to happen?
> 
> Note: The next chapter may be late. I've got a huge amount of work to get done for the semester (I have to make a whole computer game and a working software and not die under a heap of mathematical proofs) and the holidays (always insane). Would you guys prefer something definitely on-time and shorter or something a little later (around Christmas) and longer (not like last time)? Let me know. :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you all have a lovely day!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cousin appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!! Sorry this is a little late, school remained crazy right up until Christmas and then I was fending off nosy (and very conservative) relatives. Hope you enjoy!

 

Jesse fussed with his hair ornaments, trying to set them properly, before huffing and undoing his bound hair. It fell passed his shoulders in some places, but refused to behave. He picked up his comb (blue with inlaid pearl, a gift from Hanako) and settled in to brush the mop on his head. He’d been so restless last night that his hair was hopelessly tangled. Hanzo was still sleeping, breathing quietly and wrapped around Jesse’s pillow. His mate had disappeared for most of the day after the meeting, saying only that he was attending to family business with Touma. A blue ferret appeared over Hanzo then immediately disappeared. Jesse tugged on the comb a little harder than necessary and scowled when it got caught. He’d been hoping to talk with Hanzo about their plans for dealing with Touma’s “discovery” and how best to approach this cousin, but he hadn’t returned until late and immediately crawled into bed.

 

Genji had come back even later, stumbling through their door early in the morning. The other servants had latched onto him on the way out of their meeting, dragging Genji off to help with the preparations. Once Genji was finally free, he’d slumped into their nest and curled up on the other side of Jesse. He slept on, one hand stretched out towards Hanzo. 

 

Part of Jesse wanted to crawl back between the brothers and sleep. But another, louder part of his mind was still reeling from Touma’s claims yesterday. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became. There wasn’t a goddamned explanation! A man couldn’t shoot more bullets than he had. Which meant Touma had to be lying. Touma who had pledged his allegiance then gifted a death wish. Touma who defended Jesse repeatedly from the other elders then came forward with irrefutable ‘proof’ that Jesse was some sort of freak. Jesse winced as the comb dragged through a snarl and stuck no matter how hard he pulled. And then Hanzo with his damned crypticness and… It made no sense! Jesse yanked the comb out of his hair and was ready to lay into it again when someone grabbed his wrist.

 

Jesse jumped, already moving to put an elbow in their kidney, when he realized it was Hanzo, looking faintly amused. “Ya shouldn’t startle a man that deep in thought, sweetpea. Coulda hurt ya somethin’ fierce.”

 

Hanzo hummed and pried the comb out of his hand. “You are upset. Tell me what I can do.” He turned and asked Genji (who was also awake now) for a bowl of water. Hanzo carefully parted his hair and began to comb it from the ends.

 

“Ya should go back ta bed, Hanzo. It’s too early for all o’ us ta be awake just cause I’m a little frustrated.” Genji set down the bowl and flopped on his side, scratching across his stomach. Hanzo dipped the comb in the water and carefully worked on the first knot. “C’mon now, don’t make me beg.”

 

“You may as well confess, Jesse.” Genji yawned beneath his helmet. “We are only going to bother you until you do. Besides, it’s hard to sleep without my heated pillow. You Americans are so warm!” Genji wiggled his way across Jesse’s lap and sighed happily when Jesse kneaded his shoulders. Hanzo huffed out a laugh and continued to work in silence. 

 

Jesse tried to keep quiet, but it was difficult to with Genji making pleased grumbles in his lap and Hanzo’s steady presence behind him. He sighed. “Just can’t wrap my head around some o’ what happened yesterday. It was goin’ fine and then… hell, I dunno.”

 

“Many things changed and most were centered around you.” Hanzo worked through one knot and moved to the next. “If it is the prospect of children-”

 

“Naw, that don’t bother me much.” 

 

Genji shifted in his lap and Jesse tensed a little when he caught Genji’s gaze. Damn ninja was always too sharp for his own good. Hanzo pressed a kiss into Jesse’s hair and rumbled with pleasure. It was enough to break Genji’s focus and the cyborg turned over and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s waist, pressing his facemask into his stomach. Jesse cupped the back of his head and leaned into Hanzo.

 

Hanzo set the comb aside and pulled Jesse into his arms. “Was it Touma’s claim?”

 

Jesse nodded and frowned. “It just don’t make no sense. It ain’t possible.” All three ferrets popped up on the table, edges blurred, and he shut his eyes. “We sure he didn’t just… make it up?”

 

“I checked the bodies myself yesterday. I found no evidence of tampering and the coroner maintained his report. He also has no idea of how it could have happened.”

 

“Touma ain’t gonna like that I don’t gotta answer for him.”

 

“I would not worry, mate.” Hanzo nuzzled Jesse’s neck. “Touma wishes to protect the clan and you are a part of us now. If you cannot answer, then he will find another avenue to search for answers.”

 

Genji piped up. “Though he could have done it privately. Now all the councilors are going to stick their noses into it.”

 

“True.” The ferrets had twisted themselves into a nest in the center of the table, curling loop after loop around each other. The green one twitched and kicked one of the blues right in the snout. Jesse snorted when the docile pile became a mad flail of limbs as the green one tried to escape. “Jesse are you well?”

 

“Uh-” Jesse watched as the little green guy popped free and launched itself towards the far corner of the room. “Just tired, I guess.”

 

“Still?” Genji propped himself up. “This is not normal, Jesse. Are you sleeping well? Are the nightmares back?”

 

“He has nightmar-” 

 

Jesse spoke over Hanzo. “Nah, I sleep fine. Hadn’t had much trouble with those recently. ‘M just exhausted all the time. Even if I sleep through the night, I just don’t seem ta recharge.” One of the blues suddenly popped up in front of him and licked his nose. He fought to keep still, but the little beast chirped and lifted a paw to bat at him. Jesse allowed himself to stare at the creature which blurred out to a faint smudge then snapped into clarity. He pressed back into Hanzo as the little dragon lunged for his throat, wrapping itself around his neck. Jesse’s tattoo crackled and heated as it settled in. He laughed nervously.

 

“‘M wonderin’ if yer dragons aren’t still clinging to me or somethin’.”

 

“It is possible.” Hanzo said, frowning and stroking Jesse’s hair. “Though it is strange behavior. They have not shown much interest in our realm in some time. But  _ you  _ are here. I will speak with them. Your body is not accustomed to supporting spirits and they will drain you more than is safe.”

 

“Yeah.” Jesse cleared his throat as the green dragon popped up, prancing on the tabletop and was promptly tackled by… Splinter? How the hell was he gonna sit on this secret? “I could use some help getting ready, iffin’ y’all don’t mind.”

 

“Of course.” Hanzo snagged the comb again and set to work. “Jin, you are coming as well. You will be presented as Jesse’s protector today. I suggest you make yourself presentable. I have already made arrangements for your weapons to be returned to you.”

 

“Are you sure that is wise? The elders-”

 

“Will obey.” Hanzo said firmly. “The recent attack has proven that we are not capable of providing enough security and now that pups are likely in the near future, they would not dare withhold protection from my mate and heirs. Set out Jesse’s kimono, something that matches his battle fan. My cousin’s mate may be loyal to the clan, but I won’t risk your safety.”

 

Genji bowed and slipped into Jesse’s old room. Hanzo hummed quietly as he finished combing Jesse’s hair and started to twist it into place.

 

“Didn’t figure you for a hair stylist, darlin’.”

 

“My mother included me in many aspects of her life that most would have shunned. She refused to hand me over to a governess and insisted she raise me herself. As such, I spent most of my childhood at her elbow.” He smiled a little as he turned Jesse around to put in the ornaments. “I greatly enjoyed helping her get ready. My mother was a great beauty already and I ‘made mother even prettier’. Near the end, she lacked the strength to tend to herself and she had sent her handmaidens away. I was the only one who she trusted enough to...”

 

Jesse caught Hanzo’s shaking hands in his. “That sounds tough, sweetpea. If this is too much, ya don’t gotta.”

 

“No. It was an honour to care for my mother.” Hanzo pressed their foreheads together. “And it is a privilege to care for you.”

 

Jesse flushed and tried to think of something to say when Genji answered for him.

 

“That was super gay, Hanzo. I’m embarrassed for you.”

 

Hanzo snarled, leaping to his feet and lunged for Genji who danced away laughing. Jesse buried his face in his hands and tried to make sense of his life. The dragons drifted through the air, watching their masters intently.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse yawned behind his fan as they waited for Hanzo’s cousin to arrive. They had settled in the temple instead of one of the meeting rooms and the autumn wind blew through the open windows. Apparently, this was a more traditional and proper room for these kinds of meetings. He carefully ignored the bloodied scroll behind Hanzo and the fractured sword. Genji entered, carrying a heavy overcoat that he settled around Jesse’s shoulders. A few of the elders muttered, noticing that the cyborg now carried his weapons, but none objected loudly.

 

Hanzo patted Jesse’s collar into place. “It has been a long time since someone was born into our family. I wonder what Nao-chan had.” Hanzo scowled at a loose thread and fiddled, trying to pull it out without damaging the coat more. 

 

“Ya seem a little worried, sweetpea.”

 

“The last ultrasound suggested the child would be large.” Hanzo gestured for Genji to assist him and together they carefully severed the thread with Genji’s tanto. “And her due date was not for a few more days. A babe that large and early could do damage. And Nao-chan is not known for being particularly… sturdy? She was small as a child and remains so.”

 

Jesse patted his hand. “Well, they wouldn’t be comin’ ta visit if she weren’t ready for it. Why’s she comin’ anyways?”

 

Genji answered. “All children from the Shimada line or born to anyone above a lieutenant position must present the babe to the Kumicho. Usually within the first month, though exceptions do happen. Hanzo must welcome the child to the clan.”

 

“Once it would have been my right to keep both my cousin and her child here as hostages, to ensure loyalty. They would be well cared for, but mine until I could trust her husband. Now, it is more of a formality and a chance to garner favor from the head of the household.” Hanzo shuffled back over to his own cushion. “I must admit, I am eager to meet our newest member. I have not seen Nao-chan since she was married.”

 

“Maybe they could stay for a few days?” Jesse said. “Be nice ta speak with some new people and it ain’t good to stress the kid with too much travel.”

 

“A fine idea.”

 

The temple bell rang three time and they sat at attention. Jesse watched as a procession of people approached, stopping on the far side of the inner bridge. One of the servants announced them loudly and there was an odd set of calls and responses. Some signal must have been given because they moved forward, bowing as they reached the edge of the tatami mats. Two central figures walked towards the provided cushions, leaving their guards and servants on the outskirts. The woman, Nao, was the picture of loveliness in a many layered kimono chosen to match the season and her complexion. She carried her child close to her chest (wrapped in beautiful blankets) but moved slower than expected (eyes darting around beneath her lashes,  posture rigid). Her mate moved with easy confidence and swagger, also dressed finely. Jesse tsked under his breath when he did not help his wife sit.

 

After they bowed again (Nao stiff), Hanzo spoke. “Welcome. It is a pleasure to host such loyal retainers at the main house. I hope your journey was not difficult, Jirou-san.”

 

“Our travels went well, Kumicho. The bullet trains have only become more comfortable in recent years. It is an honor to be invited here.” Jirou gestured to Nao. “My firstborn son, healthy and strong.”

 

Hanzo nodded a bit too eagerly and gestured for Nao to approach. “I hope the birth went easily, cousin. Have you recovered well?”

 

Nao bowed and stood. Jesse frowned as she wobbled a little, too well composed for anyone untrained by Hanako to notice. She handed the pup to Hanzo, who had eyes only for the child. “It went well enough, cousin. I am happy to have delivered a son for my mate.” She smiled warmly at her pup, but Jesse caught the scent of fresh blood beneath her scent blockers. It wasn’t terribly unusual given that she’d just given birth, but the intensity suggested a heavier that normal flow.

 

Hanzo is curled over the pup, oblivious to just about everything. He wiggled his fingers for the pup to play with. “He is beautiful, cousin. I… “ Hanzo looked up, a soft smile on his face. “It would please me greatly to welcome your son to our family. If you need anything, you have only to ask.”

 

“I was hoping the council would be willing to discuss some business expansions, Kumicho.” Jirou said apologetically. “I am concerned that our current endeavours draw too much attention from our rivals. The attack on the main house was… worrying.”

 

“Of course.” Hanzo reluctantly handed the pup back. “It is only natural to be concerned for your family’s security. Let us discuss your intentions.”

 

Nao returned to her cushion with obvious relief, though Jesse wasn’t sure if it was the return of her child or just sitting down. He watched her out of the corner of his eye while Touma began pulling up reports and tea was brought. She was surreptitiously trying to shift on her cushion, pulling her overcoat around them both and ignoring the tea entirely. Jesse frowned. It was almost like she was trying to create a nest to hide in. No one seemed to notice, too focused on the shuffling papers. Nao hunched over, just shy of impropriety, and was lost to her pup. Jirou… hadn’t looked at either of them again, gesturing for one of his men to bring him his own file of information. 

 

Until the babe began to fuss.

 

Nao shrunk around her pup, trying to calm it as Jirou’s face darkened. A slurry of scents assaulted Jesse, nearly gagging him. Nao bounced her baby with growing desperation, eyes wide and beginning to water. The elders shifted in their seats, frowning when the child cried harder. Hanzo leaned forward, concerned. Jirou’s mouth twisted in a snarl and he opened his mouth, but Jesse snapped his fan across his own palm.

 

“Hanzo, darlin’, I was just thinkin’ I should take yer cousin to one of the house’s meeting rooms. It’s too chilly for a newborn ta be out like this and he’s gonna be right cranky for it.” Jesse smiled at Nao, shooting for soothing. “We should move somewhere more comfortable. Let our husbands hunch over their numbers and plans, cousin.”

 

Hanzo nodded so Jesse rose and strode over to help Nao up, side eyeing a rather purple Jirou. “Thanks for coming with me, Nao-chan. These meetings are always so tedious.” He slipped an arm around her back and subtly took some of her weight (a shaky breath). Touma seemed to take notice finally as did some of the elders. “Maybe ya can help me. We’re about ta start designing rooms for our future pups. I’d be mighty grateful for your advice.”

 

Jesse didn’t rush, carrying a cheerful one-sided conversation through the grounds. Genji was their silent shadow, slipping ahead to open doors and helping Nao up the stairs. Her pup quieted as they walked, soothed by the swaying motion. It wasn’t long until the stench of blood overpowered her scent blockers. As soon as they were safely inside the main house, though, he leaned down and whispered. “You’re safe here, sweetheart. Ya don’t gotta push yourself. Let us help you.”

 

Nao whimpered as her legs gave out and Jesse lifted her into his arms. “Jin, find me the head servant  _ now _ .”

 

Jesse stormed forward, scattering a group of laundry collectors without stopping. He glanced back and bit back a snarl. There was a delicate trail of blood spattered behind him. How many layers had she bled through already? Jesse cradled her closer and rumbled low in his chest. “Sweetheart, when did you have your baby?”

 

Nao buried her face in his shoulder. “Three days ago.”

 

Jesse swore savagely and shouldered the next half decent room open. He didn’t recognize it, but it was clean and warm. Nao clung to him as he set her down and he had to gently pry her hands off. As soon as he was free, he searched the room, finding an attached bathroom. Jesse grabbed all the towels he could carry, hauled them back to Nao, and began tucking them around her. He ran out too soon to make anything remotely comfortable so he resorted to purring and petting her hair. Jesse heard footsteps outside and puffed up to stand in front of the door.

 

“Jesse?” Genji’s voice was hesitant.

 

Jesse yanked the door open and stepped out. The group of servants scuttled back, wide-eyed, and he fought to get his scent under control. “She’s- It’s bad, Jin. I need your help.” He looked over the servants. “All of you.”

 

One of the older women stepped forward. “We’ll do everything we can, honored mate.”

 

“Just Jesse. At least when no one else is around.” They broke into surprised whispers. “My cousin… she needs a nesting room as soon as it can be made. And not one of those quick little fox holes, a full one. Nao gave birth three days ago.”

 

“What?” Geni snarled as did several of the servants. “She should be at home resting. To pull her away is- It’s cruel!”

 

“I know.” Jesse said grimly. “But it’s done and now she needs our help. I don’t know what Japanese nesting rooms look like, but we need one  _ now _ .” Half of the group took off, chattering between themselves. “She needs heavy duty pads and a change of clothes. And someone find her handmaidens!”

 

The group dispersed immediately. Jesse heard talk of blankets and pillows. Some were already discussing what food to bring and whether they should worry about supplies for the child (diapers at the very least, someone called). Two of the oldest beta servants stayed, slipping around Jesse into the room. Nao hissed as they entered but subsided under their reassuring purrs. Only Genji remained.

 

Jesse hesitated before opening his arms and clutching Genji against him. Genji crooned, stroking his back. “We will help her, Jesse. Don’t worry.”

 

“It don’t matter if she gotta go back.”

 

Genji rumbled and tugged Jesse’s hair. “Then we do everything we can with the time we have, my friend.” He pulled away. “I’m going to the kitchens. Nao always loved peaches and I’m sure they have some.”

 

Jesse nodded and watched Genji dash down the corridor, not moving until after Genji had disappeared around a corner. Taking a long, shuddering breath Jesse steeled himself and went back into their makeshift nesting chamber. Apparently, he’d been distracted because the two Betas had opened half a dozen small doors set into the walls and were pulling out rigid pillows.

 

“The honored mate has good instincts. This was one of the previous rooms used for child rearing. We’re lucky that the nesting materials are still in such good shape.”

 

Jesse sat next to Nao and watched as they built the basic structure of a nest right in the center of the room, fussing over which pillows to use where. When there’s a knock on the door, Jesse hurried over and hefted the stack of blankets inside, murmuring his thanks to the departing servant. He handed them over and resumed his vigil. The two Betas wove the blankets through the pillows like they’d been doing it for their entire lives. Nao was already trying to inch here way over, but Jesse was loathe to interrupt their work. Every time someone left supplies, Jesse got up to retrieve and sort them. 

 

Footsteps pounded down the hallways and everyone stiffened as the door was torn open. A woman entered, wearing the colors of Nao’s household, and stumbled over to kneel by her mistress. Jesse shuffled out of the way as the two Omegas reunited, Japanese flying so fast he couldn’t catch a word of it. Nao clung to the front of her handmaid's yukata as she stroked her hair and cradled her lady close. He discreetly gestured for the Betas to continue their work, though the nest looked nearly finished. Jesse waited until there was an acceptable pause before quietly clearing his throat. The women jumped apart, flushing, and Jesse kept his smile gentle.

 

The servant bowed low. “Thank you for taking care of Nao-sama. I am Rin, her handmaiden. Please let me stay and care for her.”

 

“Of course ya can stay. I asked for ya ta be brought and I wouldn’t separate Nao-chan from someone she trusts.” He leaned forward a little and lowered his voice. “Now I don’t wanna seem rude, but there’s a shower over in that bathroom. Figured y’all might wanna get nice and clean before ya climbed into yer nest. I know how uncomfortable damp clothes can be, so we’re bringing you some new ones.”

 

Nao reached out and clasped his hand. “Thank you, cousin. I do not know what I would have done. But my pup-”

 

“I can hold ‘em while yer in there.” Jesse offered. “I helped take care of my siblings when they were young, but if yer nervous I can sit right outside the door so ya can hear me.” Jesse made grabby hands at the baby (a safe distance away and not infringing on her space). “Hanzo’s not the only one eager to meet our newest family member.”

 

Nao and Rin glanced at each other, holding a silent conversation. “I know I should not ask for more, cousin, but could you sit outside the bathroom and talk while you hold him. Tell me what he is doing.” She leaned forward, suddenly earnest. “Please? It is only-I have not been away from him yet and…”

 

“Of course, sweetheart. Anything that’ll help.” Jesse waited patiently as Nao worked up the courage to move and winced when Rin had to peel part of her kimono off the floor. The young mother turned worried eyes to him, but he just shooed them towards the bathroom (though he made a pointed command to have the spot cleaned before they came back out). Even at the door, Nao seemed reluctant to hand over her child. Jesse heart squeezed at her fear. This was well beyond the protectiveness of having a baby. “Ya don’t have ta hand him over, sweetheart. I ain’t exactly a familiar person. If ya ain’t ready, then that’s fine. I’ll just help out here instead.”

 

Nao glanced at him through her lashes and gnawed on her lip (Hanako’s voice echoed in his head, scolding bad habits and tells). “You will be careful with him?”

 

Jesse stepped a little closer, pressed a hand to his heart, and solemnly said. “On my life, cousin, I will protect and look after your pup until you can do so yourself. No one will hurt him in my care.” He bowed shallowly. “I swear it.”

 

“Thank you.” Nao straightened her shoulders and carefully handed over her precious bundle. “Just… speak to me, let me know how he’s doing? And be sure to support his head. And don’t move too fast, he doesn’t like that.”

 

Jesse took the babe and settled him into the crook of his arm with ease. “Got it. Ya go take your time and get clean, alright? Me and my new favorite kid here are gonna have a chat.”

 

Nao laughed nervously and let Rin herd her into the bathroom, glancing over her shoulder several times before the door shut. Jesse could hear them murmuring to each other, but didn’t listen too hard to give them some semblance of privacy. He looked down at the pup and snorted. The poor thing was dressed in a formal, stiff yukata and was clearly grumpy about it. Carefully, Jesse started to extract the pup, narrating everything he was doing.

“Yer a mighty fine looking kid for being so young, ya know that? Let’s get ya outta this kimono, yeah? Can’t be comfortable and I won’t tell no one that ya decided to let loose a bit. There we go, that’s better. Lookit you, sweetpea.” He resettled the pup in his arms and carefully set the kimono aside. The blankets were also fine silk, but he didn’t have something else to wrap around the boy. Jesse grinned down. “Yer mama’s getting all gussied up ta cuddle with ya, so don’t ya worry. Uncle Jesse’s gonna look after ya.”

 

He swayed back and forth gently, glancing up everytime the door slid open. Servants hurried in and out: finishing the nest, laying out food and supplies, and mercifully cleaning the blood from the floor. They glanced at him occasionally as he chatted with the baby and he tried his best to look calm. He couldn’t see any marks on the babe, but he was suspicious of Jirou’s reaction. Not every parent got that warm rush of hormones when their child was born and sure as fuck not everyone was cut out to be raising kids. 

Jesse leaned close and nuzzled into the kid’s soft hair. He got a whiff of the fresh baby smell and something in his belly warmed. He grumbled and rumbled with pleasure as the pup reached out to him, latching onto his hair. The kid fussed a bit, kicking his legs and yanking, so Jesse settled on his haunches and hummed one of his mother’s lullabies low in his throat. If he focused, he could force the vibrations lower in his chest right around where the pup was nestled. First, the kicking stopped, then the noise, but the pup tugged on his hair harder, pulling Jesse down until they were nose to nose. Jesse huffed and pressed a quick kiss into downy hair before he leaned back a bit and sang softly.

 

The world slowed down and shrank until it was just the two of them, rocking back and forth. Jesse’s awareness narrowed to the slight twitches of the boy’s nose, the way he smelled, the weight of him in his arms. He nuzzled forward, inordinately pleased when the pup chirped at him. Someone drew close and Jesse growled, hunching over his pup. The person purred, voice soothing and soft. They urged him to the side and he went, lips pulled back and ready to snap if they made the wrong move. Whoever it was was smart enough to leave them be, pushing into the bathroom and slipping right back out. When they were out of his space, he grumbled and returned to entertaining the babe, pressing kisses into his round stomach and stroking his hair. 

 

Eventually, the door behind him opened and he almost growled, but something stopped him. Jesse pulled away from the baby with difficulty and squinted into the light. His eyes wouldn’t focus, so he tried to sniff them out. The hands returned, tugging him forward and he snarled. Voices comforted him, assuring him that everything was okay, that they were safe, but Jesse moved cautiously. He’d been bitten too many times to trust blindly and he wasn’t sure what was going on. Jesse had to step up and he realized vaguely that he was being settled into the nest with Nao. He blinked rapidly as he sat down, trying to pull himself back from whatever was fogging his brain. Nao’s face appeared in front of him and he jerked back in surprise. Her mouth was moving but he couldn’t seem to hear her. The pup shifted in his arms, whining, and he shuffled closer. Hungry, the baby was hungry.

 

“-sse-sama, everything is fine. Nao-sama is ready to take her pup back. You did so well. Come along, honored mate. Let’s get everyone settled, hm?”

 

Through the fog, Jesse fought back his instincts and looked back down to make sure he could hand the pup over safely. It was a process, nowhere near as smooth as the first time, but Jesse could hear an audible sigh of relief when the kid was back in his mother’s arms. As soon as his arms were free, Jesse snapped back to reality. He looked around and blinked owlishly at all the changes. There was a low blanket covered table (kotatsu?) and lamps and a small chest of drawers. The nest was stuffed full of pillows and Nao was in an oversized, soft yukata that looked immensely comfortable. Jesse became aware that his hair was falling out of place and he had wrinkled his clothing beyond repair. 

 

He tried to sit up, but was pressed back into the nest by one of the Betas, who was smiling indulgently. The pup chirped happily and he slumped back into the pillows. Jesse’s head lulled back as he listened to Nao greet her baby. Every muscle seemed to melt away and he floated pleasantly. Rin was talking to Nao in flowing Japanese, but Jesse couldn’t be bothered to listen.

 

Then Genji opened the door and almost walked in.

 

Jesse leapt to his feet and snarled, baring his teeth as he lunged at the door. The Alpha froze, foot hovering over the threshold. Jesse advanced, growling and puffing up as much as possible. Genji stared at him and scuttled back, though he didn’t think to shut the door. Jesse followed, planting himself in the doorway and rising to his full height. Genji tilted his head in submission immediately and Jesse planted a hand over the Alpha’s neck. They stood there for a moment before one of the Betas wiggled through the door next to Jesse and flapped their hands at them.

 

“None of that now, young master. Alphas never pay enough attention, he meant no harm.” They turned to Genji. “Jesse-sama just had his first experience with pup bonding and took to it a little too well. We’ll have to be careful or he’ll start producing soon. He’ll be back to normal in no time.”

 

Jesse blinked slowly as they pried his hand away from Genji’s neck and he shuffled sheepishly. “Sorry ‘bout that, darlin’. I’m feeling a mite fuzzy.”

 

“It is fine. I, ah- The kitchen didn’t have any fresh peaches so I went out and bought some!” He lifted a little convenience store bag. “I washed them already, so do not worry. I also bought some of Nao-c... Nao-sama’s preferred brand of tea. And a couple of oranges.”

 

Jesse took the bag and grinned. “Thanks, darlin’. I appreciate it. I’ll make sure she gets ‘em here in a minute.” He rocked back on his heels, still struggling against his curdling stomach. Jesse straightened and stared at Genji. “Jin, guard us. People keep coming in and out and I… It makes us...” He reached up to scrub at his face, but Genji caught his arm gently.

 

“Don’t. You’ll mess up your makeup. I’ll stay, don’t worry.” Genji tilted his head in a smile. “I’ll keep you all safe.”

 

Jesse nodded and slumped against the doorframe a little. “Thank you. I can’t seem ta keep my head these days.”

 

Genji waved his words away and they both jolted when one last servant came hustling down the hallway. “Jesse-sama! I’ve brought you one of your lounging yukata and some clothing for the young master. I hope it wasn’t presumptuous, but…”

 

“Naw, this is just what we needed.” Jesse grinned. “I don’t know where everybody got off to, but can you send my thanks? I really appreciate all your hard work and Nao-chan’s finally comfortable. I’ll see if I can’t get my husband to give y’all a reward. It’s well deserved.”

 

The young man flushed deeply and bowed. “We need no reward to serve you, master, but I will tell the others of your approval.” He turned and hurried away, patting at his cheeks as he went.

 

“Flatterer.” Genji teased. “If you need anything, I am a call away, Jesse. Go rest and help Nao-chan.”

 

Jesse slipped back into the nesting chamber, pleased to see Nao half dozing under Rin’s careful watch. He nodded at her and slipped into the bathroom to change, grateful to be able to wash his face and slip out of the stiff clothed kimono. He kept his battle fan close, but handed everything else (kimono, under kimono, and two hair decorations) off to the last Beta present. Then it was just the four of them. 

 

“Y’know, I never asked the little one’s name.” Jesse said as he walked over to the nest. He made to sit down outside of it, but Nao caught his sleeve and tugged him in. “Seems kinda foolish ta not know what my favorite kid’s name is.”

 

“Hinata.” Nao shifted her pup. “My little ray of sunlight.”

 

“Well, sunshine here sounds a mite hungry to my ears. Do you want me to wait outside or…?”

 

Nao sighed heavily. “No, it is fine. Only- I have trouble with this. I offer myself, but he never seems to get enough.” She gnawed on her lip again. “My husband says it is because I am inadequate and-”

 

“Yer husband’s a damn idiot. My ma had a little trouble with the twins too and she’d already raised two of us. Sometimes, pups’re just fussy. Ya mind if help or would that be too much.”

 

“Please!” Nao’s free hand fluttered uselessly. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

 

“Alright. Uh- Just. Why don’t ya show me what ya usually do and we’ll go from there.” Jesse scrubbed a hand over his face as Nao resettled and opened her kimono. This was definitely not how he had expected this morning to go. When he looked over at Nao, she was sitting ramrod straight and fidgeting with the blankets as she tried to feed. “Darlin’, no. Ya need ta be relaxed. Tensin’ up will make everything tougher. Come on and lie back.”

 

Together, he and Rin got Nao comfortable and he walked her through everything he could remember from his mama and that damn health class Reyes made him take. Press the child in and hold them firmly, alternate nipples, be sure to look out for pain, redness, of cracking. Nao soaked it up, mentioning that her mother had died young and that her husband forbade internet access for fear she would expose their operations. Jesse gritted his teeth and told her all the tips he’d used to settle the twins.

 

“One of the most important things is that you’re comfortable and feel safe enough to relax. If ya aren’t, the milk don’t flow as well cause yer body assumes yer in danger and need ta keep moving.” Nao nodded seriously. “Now give a try, darlin’.”

 

The new mother followed his instructions exactly but was still clearly uncomfortable. Rin frowned and rubbed her shoulders, but nothing seemed to help. Jesse wracked his brain for anything that might help, some tidbit Ana had mentioned, some small insight, but nothing came to him. Hinata whined and rooted around, whimpering a little. Nao’s eyes flooded, her bottom lip trembling, so Jesse did the only thing he could.  He pressed against her side and purred. The women looked at him strangely, but Jesse could see Nao’s shoulders loosen. Rin noticed and began to thrum soothingly, weaving a song through his steady pulses. Between them, Nao seemed to struggle before slumping into Rin’s arms, sighing heavily. Hinata grunted happily and set to work eating his fill.

 

They sat together, basking in each other’s comfort. Jesse eventually fell quiet, leaving Rin to carry the tune. Nao didn’t seem to mind as she melted further into the nest. He quietly explained that many Omegas needed their mates near them to promote feelings of safety. An Omega that did not feel secure would have difficulty with caring for their pups and often developed health problems. Most only needed comfort for a little while after birthing, but some needed assistance until the babe weaned. Rin whispered that the master of the house had only visited long enough to establish the child was male before returning to business as usual. 

 

Time slipped by, Hinata dozed off, and Jesse still didn’t feel like moving. The dragons came to visit every so often (all three), floating in to check on them before fading away. If he listened, Jesse could hear Genji just outside the door guarding them and the servants stopped by to deliver lunch, but they were otherwise left undisturbed. Hell, Jesse was considering if it would be too awkward if he just curled up for a nap when Genji sounded the alarm (their old Blackwatch signal).

 

Jesse was already on his feet and moving towards the door when he heard raised voices. Genji’s dragon flashed into being, fangs bared and expanding. Both Rin and Nao had noticed now and were tense in the nest. Fan in hand, he called out. “What is it?”

 

The door slammed open and Genji fell through, trying to hold back a raging Jirou. The Alphas struggled, but Genji couldn’t risk hurting a guest of the Shimada. Jirou shook him off with a nasty kick and stormed forward snarling. Nao whimpered behind him and Jesse slid into the third form of Hanako’s dance (protect and deflect). Jirou was nearly upon him (shift foot forward, fan spread and ready to slash) when Hanzo appeared in the doorway, flushed and teeth bared. He lunged into the room and caught Jirou by the back of his neck, dragging him back. Jirou tried to fight back, shouting in Japanese, but Genji leapt to his feet and caught his other arm in a hold. Together, the brothers dragged Jirou out (Hanzo striking him across the face twice, Genji digging elbows into his side). Jesse followed them, intent on shutting the door.

 

There was a group of gawkers outside and Jesse snapped his fan shut and ordered them away (though he ordered three guards he recognized to guard the doors). Hanzo and Genji pushed and pulled Jirou down the halls, shoving him to his knees as they reached the entrance. Hanzo and Jirou shouted at each other, gesturing wildly, and Genji positioned himself between Jesse and the fallen Alpha. People arrived to watch the spectacle, including the council and most of Jirou’s retinue.

 

“What’re they saying?”

 

Hanzo growled. “Only a fool would not have recognized that room as a feeding chamber. Disturbing a mother and child, even an enemy, is unacceptable. Beyond dishonorable! Jirou claims to have reason.”

 

“A man was with my wife this whole morning without my knowledge, kumicho. Your  _ husband _ , as you call him.  What am I to think, but the truth.”

 

“And what truth is that?”

 

Jirou snorted. “What any man does with any women when alone. I pity you, Hanzo, if you aren’t aware of this.”

 

Hanzo stiffened and the temperature dropped off sharply. Jesse watched in awe as Splinter and Curly appeared behind him and swelled like thunderclouds. “You will address me correctly, boy, or I will have your tongue. You dare suggest that my mate would commit such infidelity?”

 

“What else could they have been doing?” Jirou sneered at Jesse, while Genji hissed in front of him.

 

“Jesse-sama was helping care for Nao-sama and assisting her in caring for her pup.” One of the Beta servants shoved to the front of the crowd. “I can have my entire staff today testify to this.”

 

Jirou laughed. “Of course the  _ servants _ would support him. They only want the money he will no doubt pay them.”

 

The Beta looked at the Alpha with disgust. “I was serving the Shimada family before your father’s knot dropped, boy. Do not presume that I curry favor. Perhaps if your treatment of your mate was not so poor, Jesse-sama would not have had to intervene.” They lifted their voice. “Nao-sama birthed her pup not three days ago! Her condition was appalling and Jesse-sama asked us to provide for her as best as we could.”

 

There was an uproar as the main house reacted with shock and distaste. Jesse could hear more servants calling out their defenses of both him and Genji, claiming to have witnessed both Nao and his interactions. Touma shook his head, clearly disgusted. Another voice called louder than all the others, carrying through the courtyard.

 

“Jesse-sama bonded with my mistress’s pup!” The crowd turned to stare at a red-faced and panting Rin. “He held Hinata and bonded so deeply that he entered the mother’s haze! When he came to his senses, Jesse-sama supported my mistress, teaching her all he knew and spoke with kindness. Nao-sama sent me even though she is struggling with her nesting instincts to make sure that Jesse-sama’s name was not besmirched.”

 

Jirou’s face contorted with rage. “You dare speak against me, whore?”

 

“Enough!” Hanzo bared his teeth and electricity crackled through the air. “Mate, what is your opinion on this?”

 

Jesse closed his eyes and inhaled, settling. “Get this sack of shit out of our home, Hanzo.” Muffled gasps. “Nao-chan has told me only a little, but this creature is beneath her and has not treated her with respect. You told me you had the right to keep her here until he proved his loyalty. Nao should stay with us until her Alpha can prove to me he is worthy of her devotion. No Omega should fear their Alpha, no mate should fear another. He insults your family by treating your cousin so poorly.” He breathed in again and glared down at Jirou. “We also need to call a doctor and someone who can help teach her how to care for her pup. She has been denied the chance to learn. Jirou has filled her head with bullshit, that she is a poor mother and inadequate, to explain why she struggled. Remove him how you wish, kumicho, but he is not welcome under my roof for the foreseeable future.”

 

Jirou gaped like a fish. “You do not have the authority.”

 

“You will find, Jirou-san, that he does.” Touma pulled out his reading glasses and his data pad. “Jesse-sama has nearly as much power as the oyabun in this house. If there is doubt, I support his decision, and the council does as well.” The other elders nodded. “Kumicho, I assume I should cancel the plans that we made earlier?”

 

“Do so.” Hanzo’s face darkened. “Remove this filth from my doorstep. You are forbidden entry until such a time that my mate calls upon you. You have twisted your most sacred duty and I will not suffer your presence.”

 

“You can’t keep my wife!” Jirou rose, reaching for Hanzo’s kimono.

 

Jesse stepped around Genji and backhanded Jirou across the face with his fan. It left a satisfying gash across his cheekbone. “Ya’ve been told to git, pendejo. Ya wanna face the second option?” He snapped his fan open and took a menacing step forward.

 

Jirou fell back, stumbling down the stairs into the arms of his guards. The main house watched as the visiting procession struggled to organize and regroup for departure and no one lifted a finger to help. Several bystanders instead took the time to loudly proclaim how rude the visitors had been and how foolish it had been to suggest  _ Jesse-sama _ was a traitor. Hanzo commanded that Nao have her rooms set up in the family wing, near where their rooms were, and most of the servants departed to carry out his instructions. Jesse stood at the top of the stairs and refused to move until he saw the doors shut behind Jirou’s back. He suppressed the urge to spit once they did, instead following Hanzo through their home.

 

Jesse ducked his head a little. “Hope that wasn’t too forward of me, hun. She was just so- Don’t think I’ve been that mad in a while.“

 

“You did well to notice. I was too enamoured with the pup to realize his mother’s distress.” Hanzo’s hands clenched into fists. “I am glad that she did not suffer any further because of my inattentiveness. I should not have allowed the marriage.”

 

“Did ya know he was goin’ to abuse her?”

 

Hanzo looked back at him, horrified. “No! I would have had him killed when it was first proposed if I had known.”

 

“Then yer guilt ain’t gonna do nobody any good. All we can do is take care of her now and make sure Nao gets all the help she needs.” Jesse tugged Hanzo to a stop and confided in him. “Rin suggested that Jirou hadn’t bonded with either of them properly yet. I don’t wanna push ya darlin’, but she might need your help the most. Bearers need the support of their mates and being a single parent is not a great time.”

 

“What do you suggest?”

 

“For now, we get her settled and comfy and fed. She might need physical affection and pack support or she might not. Everyone’s a bit different. Jus’... be ready ta step up if yer cousin needs ya.”

 

Hanzo nodded gravely. “Whatever she needs, we will provide. I would ask your help with this, but you already seem to be handling most of it.”

 

Jesse grinned. “Of course! I’m the honorable mate of the Shimada Clan. Gotta be in tip top shape ta keep up.”

 

Hanzo smiled, his hand coming up to cup Jesse’s cheek. One of the servants walked up and Hanzo didn’t pull away fast enough if the sly look on their face was any indication. “The room has been prepared and Nao-sama has been moved.”

 

Hanzo nodded and together they marched back to the family wing. On the way, Jesse realized he was still in his lounge kimono and almost threw his hands up in despair. The entire council had seen him in the equivalent of his pajamas! He bit the inside of his cheek and resisted the urge to pat his hair into shape as they came to Nao’s room. Hanzo knocked softly. Rin opened the door for them, urging them to enter and firmly shutting the door after them. Inside, Nao was set up in a new nest that was more finely constructed than the emergency one. She smiled brightly at them.

 

Hanzo strode forward. “Are the rooms to your liking? Do you have everything you need, cousin? I can have food delivered if you are hungry.”

 

Nao’s laughter was a beautiful, bright sound. “Calm down, Hanzo, I am well.” She picked at her nails and looked away. “I am sorry to be so much trouble. I’m sure Jirou will be back for me soon.”

 

Hanzo knelt at the edge of the nest, frowning. “Never apologize for needing help, Nao-chan. It should never have come to this. You are welcome in my house for as long as you need, even if that should be until the sun falls out of the sky.” He dug his hands into his thighs and bowed deeply. “Please accept my deepest apologies for not caring for you as you deserve, cousin. I hope you will allow myself and Jesse to assist you now.”

 

Nao flapped her hands at Hanzo’s head. “Don’t bow, don’t bow, kumicho.  I’m sure I did something wrong. Besides, you are a busy man and it is not such a big thing.”

 

“It is a big deal, darlin’.” Jesse knelt beside Hanzo, resting a hand on his shaking shoulders. “Besides, we want to spend time with Hinata and you before we have our own pups. I hope you’ll stay for a while. I’m the only bearer of the Shimada family in the main house. It’d be nice ta talk ta someone with more experience with this lifestyle.”

 

Nao flushed. “If that’s what you want.”

 

“It is.” Hanzo insisted, carefully reaching out to stroke a finger down Hinata’s soft cheek. The pup gurgled happily and waved his hands around. “We are all family now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Let me know in the comments. Next chapter might not be on the original schedule, but I'll be working on getting back onto that time frame over the coming months. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> ALSO: THE FIRST PIECE OF FANART HAS BEEN MADE AND SUBMITTED
> 
> I'm linking with the artist's permission:
> 
> Touma : http://drakyrna-art.tumblr.com/post/167683806565/so-ive-really-gotten-into-the-overwatch-scene
> 
> I strongly suggest following them on tumblr. If you want to hang out with me I'm on tumblr at ninjalibrarianbookworm  
> or  
> Twitter @TheSensibleOne (it's mostly Overwatch retweets right now)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji receives some revelations and the doctor is in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is kind of late. My school semester is absolutely crazy (20+ hours of homework every week, usually closer to 30+). As such, my updates will probably slow down until May. I'm shooting for every 6 or 7 weeks instead of 4. Hope you enjoy this new chapter though!

Nao took to the Shimada Estate like a fish to water, helped along by efforts of every person that so much as breathed near the household staff. Her rooms were filled with everything a young mother could possibly need by the end of the second day and Jesse had the joy of watching Hanzo agonize over his first present choices. His mate researched for hours in the evenings that followed: websites, books, magazines. Once Hanzo eventually (finally) settled on getting a hat, then colors and materials became an issue that he constantly sought out Jesse’s advice for. What fabrics aggravated pups’ delicate skin, what colors were appropriate, this one had choking hazards and a seemingly endless supply of horror stories. Jesse’s eyes had a permanent imprint of what must have been every hat on the market. 

In the end, Hanzo had a small custom bonnet made and even Jesse could admit it was adorable on Hinata. After a few days of rest and a thorough check-up from the doctor, Nao was cleared for light activity with a constant companion. Jesse arranged for all of them to have an afternoon off and Hanzo announced they’d be having lunch out in the rock garden to ‘enjoy the last sun-filled days’.

Which led to Hanzo fussing over Hinata’s bonnet, glaring up at the sun and muttering about sun burns. Rin and Nao laughing over fresh tea (Nao keeping a sharp eye on Hinata). Genji hovered in the background, subtly patrolling the gardens and needling Hanzo when an opening appeared. Ichika and Hanako walked the paths, enjoying the sunshine. Jesse drifted between them all, sliding into and out of conversations with ease. Hanako made a point to interrogate him on all of his choices, but Jesse was ready. He’d chosen Ichika’s favorite tea and Hanako’s preferred cookies for dessert. The meal was doctor approved, delicious, and set out on dishware that complemented what little greenery surrounded the rock garden. Jesse’s hair and outfit were immaculate and his conversation engaging, but not revealing. Ichika laughed at her mate’s increasing frustration.

“I finally enjoy teaching a student and he’s learning far too quickly!” Hanako pouted, fanning herself (careful of the sharp edges and mussing up her hair). “It won’t be long until I have nothing to teach you.”

Jesse bowed to hide his smile. “I doubt that, ma’am. Ya could teach me for the next twenty years and I still wouldn’t know half of what you do.”

“What does the kumicho’s honored mate need with two old ladies, hm? I doubt we could be of much use, given your plans for expansion.” Ichika asked, gliding across the stepping stones.

Jesse tilted his head and spoke fondly. “Now, don’t be modest, ma’am. We all know ya could take over the whole country iffin ya put yer minds to it.”

“Only the country?” Hanako sniffed. “We really must be getting old.”

“I do have a favor to ask, though.” Jesse leaned close, voice serious and low. “I know I’m gonna be yer last student, but I’d like ta ask that ya give someone some pointers. M’ sure ya can keep this on the downlow for now.” They nodded. “Nao’s still recoverin’ from giving birth, but… Her mate did a number on her confidence. I was hoping you fine ladies would be able to give her some tips.”

“That hardly seems necessary.” Hanako waved him away and he bit his tongue. “She will be safe here. There are few foolish enough to attack the estate and those have been dealt with or frightened off by your recent displays.”

“Nao thinks she’s weak and that she deserved what she got. And from what she’s said, it’s a whole lot she got. Just short of out and out beatings.” They both stiffened, glancing at each other. “Now she don’t seem the type for the viciousness required to really get along with your more advanced training, but I won’t stand for anybody thinking they deserved ta be abused. And I’m sure that neither will you.”

“You are correct. We will speak with the doctor so we understand her limits. We will do all we can, honored mate. With permission, we will ask Touma for assistance. Few can keep the general household as in line as that man.” 

Jesse nodded, letting the subject rest. He joined them on a slow circuit around the garden, chatting lightly and quietly ordering more tea and fruit for Nao from a nearby servant. As they came around the final bend, Jesse stopped short. Genji was entertaining the two women (a funny story judging from the emphatic hand gesturing). 

But Hanzo was kneeling at the edge of the koi pond, pointing out the fish and whispering to the pup. Foolish really, considering the kid couldn’t see yet. Hinata seemed much more interested in tucking himself under Hanzo’s chin and the Alpha smiled indulgently, gently nuzzling back. Jesse could hear him crooning and Hinata’s responding chirps. Hinata’s bonnet started to slip and Hanzo went right back to fussing over the pup, large hands gentle. Hinata pawed at Hanzo’s face, who nibbled on his fingers with a fierce look, sending the pup into giggles. Then, Hanzo caught him staring and grinned back, tucking the babe securely against his chest. Jesse felt heat skitter through his veins even as his heart ached.

Hanako tucked her arm through his, Ichika falling away into the distance. “There are few things more pleasing than seeing one’s Alpha bonding with pups. The young master is adapting to supporting Nao?”

“He’s doin’ real well. We talked about it a little but he seems to be figuring it out on his own. She hasn’t needed much support, but he’s been right there ready to step up if needed.”

“And how does that feel, pup?” Hanako’s eyes were searching. “To see your mate curled like that over another’s child.”

Jesse frowned.  _ What’s she getting at?  _ “Hinata and Nao are family, sensei. Hanzo deserves to spend time with them, without judgement.” He cut his eyes to her. “I’ll make sure he gets that.”

“And yourself? Will you be content to care for Nao’s son?”

Jesse huffed. “Speak plainly. Yer keeping me from my other guests with yer smoke and mirrors routine.”

“You need to work on your patience, Jesse.” Hanako pulled him to a stop. “Do you want to have his children?”

Jesse’s heart stuttered then beat overtime. “It is my duty as-”

“That is not what I asked you.” Hanako’s nails dug into his arm. “When you look at your mate, do you want to make a family with him?”

“I-” Hanzo tickled Hinata’s stomach, making the pup squirm and giggle. Then Genji crossed over and Jesse couldn’t look away from his chrome, ruined body. The price of Clan loyalty. “I… don’t know. There’s so much going on, so many things to consider.”

Hanako waved away his response. “Remove everything. The clan, the family, everything. Just you and your mate and the future.”

Jesse watched as Hanzo lifted Hinata and carefully deposited him into his mother’s arms. They smiled at each other, laughing as Hinata promptly began to root. Hanzo smiled so widely his eyes crinkled at the sides.  _ If it was just us… _ “Ya already know the answer, sensei. Yer just being nosy cause I did good with this little party.”

Hanako sniffed. “Must you always ruin my fun. Run along, pup. Ichika and I have an appointment this evening with Himiko’s tutors and Nao should return to her room shortly. Give my questions some thought. It wouldn’t do for you to be unprepared to do what is necessary. You say you will protect him, but who are you willing to fight?” She smoothed away an imaginary wrinkle. “Duty has destroyed enough of this family.”

His jaw clenched and he thought of Gabriel, of Ana. Fareeha staring at nothing for hours after the news came through, statuesque in her grief and too fucking young. Gabriel shoving a stack of paperwork into his arms.  _ Get out, mijo. Run and never come back. You don’t have to sink with the rest of us. _ Cold wind whipped by, stealing his breath. Jesse didn’t bother to watch his teachers leave, focusing instead on the way Hanzo refilled Nao’s cup while Genji teased him. 

“The great Shimada Hanzo reduced to babysitting and butlery.” Genji shook his head, hands on his hips. “What would your father think.”

Hanzo’s face twisted, all good humor crumbling in a heartbeat. “My father would never have ‘lowered’ himself to caring for another, let alone an Omega. If he had ever bothered to be a good Alpha instead of a  _ proper one _ , my mother would not have died like she did.”

“Cousin.” Nao’s voice was caught between comforting and scolding as she glanced around fearfully. Jesse fixated on how rigid Genji had gone; the illusion of a happy family outing shattering into the wind. “You cannot say such things. Not here.”

Hanzo scoffed and the twins crackled to life around him. “Let them hear me. They should have hidden the records better if they wished it to remain secret. If they have protests, they can discuss their grievances with me in the dojo.”

Jesse strode over and rubbed Hanzo’s arms soothingly. The dragons subsided, but did not depart. “What did ya mean, sweetpea? About yer mama?”

“My father,” Hanzo spat, “grew bored with my mother. Blamed her for many of his dissatisfactions and problems with the clan. She bore two sons out of duty, but he cared  _ nothing _ for her. She loved him and he couldn’t even bother to pretend.” Hanzo’s hand sought his, gripping tightly. “There were difficulties with… with my brother’s birth but nothing that should have killed her. If he had taken the time to support her, she would still be here.” Hanzo’s voice cracked and Jesse pressed against him purring.

“But he didn’t.” 

“No. He would not ‘debase’ his status to caring for anyone but especially not my mother. Claimed that he was too busy with Clan business to coddle her. Because of his negligence, she required surgery and medications. She would lose her ability to have children but would live to care for us. Live to see my brother grow. But my father forbid the necessary procedures, saying the clan needed one more heir, a daughter to secure alliances.” Hanzo laughed harshly. “He never visited upon her again, leaving her care to me. Her skin had barely cooled before he brought his mistress to their rooms.”

He pulled Jesse close to him, burying his face into his mate’s shoulder. “I had thought her irreparably ill, beyond all help. She was in such pain, Jesse. And she suffered for nothing. Her death was a mercy by the end.”

Jesse cradled his husband close, petting down his back as he tried to absorb. Reports on the late Shimada Aimi were few and far between, most focused on her activities in the clan as she had run their finances for years. She’d been long dead by the time Reyes had decided to go after the Clan and hadn’t been a point of weakness to exploit. He remembered catching a peek at her picture when he’d gone digging through Genji’s file. Sad eyes set into a beautiful face, back straight, ready to stare down the world. Jesse pressed his face into Hanzo’s hair. Had it been taken before or after Genji’s birth? Another set of arms wrapped around them, jolting Jesse out of the past.

Genji’s shoulders shook, his quiet sobs taxing his voice box. Hanzo opened his arms and dragged his brother closer, pressing his cheek to Genji’s. They wept together, brothers lost to each other, for a mother only one had ever known. Nao and Rin joined in, Hinata whimpering as he sensed the shift in pheromones. The scent of despair felt bitter on his tongue as he gathered his little pack in his arms. Jesse fought to keep his head as the others let themselves succumb to their instincts.

He herded them into Nao’s room (her nest was the biggest and didn’t reek of sex). Without prompting, everyone piled in, arranging themselves until they were neatly packed in and pressed together. Even in the grips of their grief, the others made sure Nao was safely centered with the best bedding for herself and Hinata. Jesse ended up near pinned underneath Hanzo, with Genji wriggling into any space that was left. Hanzo buried his face into Jesse’s kimono, shaking under Jesse’s gentle hands. 

“‘M here sweetheart. Ya ain’t alone.”

“Mate, you must promise me. Promise me that you won’t die as she did.” Hanzo pushed himself up enough to look Jesse in the eye, fingers digging into Jesse’s arm painfully. “If I fail as your mate, I want you to leave. Run and never come back. You don’t owe the clan, or me, anything. Be free.”

“Darlin’...”  _ Run, mijo!  _ “It ain’t gonna come ta that. Ya ain’t yer daddy.”

Hanzo laughed, bitter and wild eyed. “I am his son, Jesse. I have destroyed so much already in the name of my family. My father was assassinated by malcontents from the clan.” Hanzo pushed up farther, his scent hot iron in the air. “I killed them all. Hunted them down like dogs. I burned their homes, tormented their families.”

Jesse pressed a hand to Hanzo’s cheek as all the dragons appeared, hissing. Even Splinter and Curly lunged for each other. “Why’d they kill yer father?”

“What does it matter? I am a monster regardless.”

“It matters ta me!” Jesse shoved Hanzo off balance and dragged him back, chest to chest. Snapped his teeth right in his mate’s face. Anything to break the spiral. “It matters cause I fuckin’ asked.”

Hanzo tilted his head back in shocked submission, croon wavering. Jesse huffed and pushed the alpha’s head back further, nipping along his jaw. The nest had fallen completely silent except for Hanzo’s attempts to soothe him.

“They- the factions did not agree with my father’s decision to cease several of our operations, mainly the sex trade. It was our largest industry and profit maker. Father’s choice was starving out several of the branches.” Hanzo sighed. “I believe they were thinking of breaking away and father wished to bring them to heel, but I can never be sure. We did not speak outside of meetings. He was killed a few months later.”

“After he was dead, did they assert that they wished to leave?” Genji asked, drawing Hanzo’s attention.

“Soon after I took control, yes. Of course, they said they were concerned about security and the clan’s strength. Gen- my brother had already been killed and I was the last. They believed I was too weak to lead.” Hanzo’s face darkened. “They learned better choking on their words and blood.”

Genji nodded grimly. “Then, you did what was necessary. If they had been allowed to leave, those clan members would have run wild. What would have happened to everyone here who depends on the clan? How many lives did you spare by… removing them?” Genji’s voice trailed off into contemplation and Jesse had a feeling he’d be having a  _ long _ heart-to-heart with his friend soon.

Hanzo huffed and hid his face again.  “It is not the same.”

“You have always done your duty, cousin, through every storm our family has faced. There is honor in that, if nothing else.” Nao reached over their mess of limbs and touched Hanzo’s shoulder. “You saved me and my pup, Hanzo. Perhaps we will never be free, but I know you will do all you can. That can be enough.”

And Jesse for the first time heard the dragons on the wind.

_ It will never be enough. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training with Genji tended to be intense physically and, in recent years, light-hearted. Today, Jesse was reluctant to break the oppressive silence by even breathing. Genji jerked through katas, his posture hard enough to match his armor. Caught in the backlash of hormones brought on by their little cuddle pile. Jesse switched to his next set of forms (back straight, twisting around to bring down his fan) and waited. Genji’s patience from Zenyatta did not extend to the Shimada household. It wouldn’t be long.

Genji stumbled again and snapped, swearing loudly and snarling. He ripped his mask off and hurled it across the room with a howl of rage. Jesse fought down his instinctual reaction to the Alpha’s fury (sweat on his brow, swallowing around the need to purr) and calmly walked forward. Genji turned on him, teeth bared, and Jesse was immovable, still as the desert. 

“I  _ hate _ this place.” Genji struggled to even get the words out through his anger.

“I know.”

“It is a snake pit and a lie.” He ran his hands through what was left of his hair, pulling sharply. “It twists you into submission, unmakes everything you are. Forces obedience and-” He snarled and hurled a fist full of shuriken into the nearby training dummies.

“I know.” Jesse breathed deep, carefully relaxing his spine, slouching into a much more familiar posture. They were alone, Hanzo pulled away for a meeting and the rest of the household indisposed. “These missions are never easy.”

Genji whirled and stormed right up to Jesse face. “Fuck the mission, McCree.” Jesse’s jerked back in surprise. Genji grabbed his arm to keep him in place. “Do you know what’s happened? Doomfist escaped and he almost killed Tracer because they didn’t have enough back up. Jack is giving us two months to deal with this, then we need to be back to deal with Talon’s newfound aggression.” He shook his head. ”I could kill every last one of the elders in my sleep. We could completely destroy the clan with the information we already have.”

“We don’t have anything on Talon’s operation. That’s the whole reason we came was so we could disrupt them from the inside.” Jesse tried to keep his voice even. “We get that and ya can lead the charge and kill every last bastard here.”

“And what of Hanzo?” Jesse’s breath caught, the vision of a bloodied, still Hanzo filling his mind. “What of Nao and Hinata? What of the staff? How many lives will we destroy doing this?”

“Ya can’t think like that, Genji.” Jesse insisted, though his voice wavered. “Talon wants to fuck up the whole world. Hell, they’re out there doing it right now and they’ll only get worse with Doomfist back with them. We gotta keep the big picture in mind. Han- they’ve made their choices.”

“Like my mother did? Forced to marry into this fucking family and murdered by the man she loved?” Genji choked out a sob and buried his face in his hands. “I can’t even remember her face, Jesse. Nao and Hanzo are the last of my family. They’re trapped here just like she was. I don’t know if I can…”

Jesse pulled his friend into a hug, but it felt like a hollow comfort. He murmured. “We knew what we were getting into.” 

Genji barked out a terrible laugh. “Did we? I  _ sympathized _ with my brother killing hundreds of people. I understood. Nothing is as I thought. The clan never seemed this unstable when I was here. And you! You care for so many here. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you treat Hanzo. My brother…” Genji moaned in pain, an animal keen vibrating through him. “Jesse, I want my brother back, to be free of this place. But if we destroy the clan… He will not  _ survive  _ this, Jesse. I- I don’t know what to do.”

“Aborting the mission won’t help none. We just leave an’ he’ll die anyway.” Jesse tightened his hold, his heart fracturing. “Don’t think the clan’s gonna last much longer unless we stabilize it. But…”

“Then we have helped Talon and extended the reign of the Shimada-gumi. We cannot let them continue to operate. But Hanzo  _ is  _ the Shimada Clan, Jesse. He has never been anything else.” Genji sighed and leaned back to scrub at his eyes. His face had filled out some in there time here, but he looked gaunt with unhappiness now. Genji’s voice was acid. “So now it is  _ my  _ duty to kill my brother to keep order.”

Neither of them spoke after Genji’s declaration. They looked at each other and for the first time in years, Jesse had to evaluate Genji as a possible threat to the mission. Goddamn, he should have put up more of a fight when Genji was forced to stay here. Ain’t no one who could keep a clear head when diving head first into the past. 

“You are in love with my brother, Jesse. Will you see him dead? Would you kill him yourself?” Genji stared at him searchingly. 

“This ain’t about me.” Jesse gritted out, shaking away thoughts of Hanzo’s smile. But the more he tried not to think on it, the more the memories poured in.  _ Hanzo wreathed in blue lightning as he raged at the council. Hanzo cradling Jesse’s face to press a tender kiss to his forehead. Hanzo slick with sweat, eyes dilated with love as he clutched him close.  _ “What would ya have me do? We can’t not complete our mission. We got people depending on us. I won’t- I can’t trade my future for millions of lives, Genji.”

Genji’s voice was soft. “I understand. But you can’t tell me that you don’t want this to continue. That you don’t want to be family.” He reached out hesitantly. “That you don’t want to make one with us.”

“We don’t always get what we want, Genji.” He blinked away sudden tears, his insides twisting. “Sometimes, it just don’t pan out.” Jesse took his friend’s hand and wished their conversation would end. 

“But what if it could? You’re one of the smartest people I know, Jesse. You can figure something out!” Genji’s bounced with near manic energy. “You have to.”

Jesse shook his head. “Genji…”

“Is my brother not worth fighting for?”

“He is.” Jesse rubbed a hand down his face, defeated. “But it ain’t as simple as that. Yer talkin’ about dealing Talon a blow, burning out whatever part of the Clan is supporting them, and leaving enough intact to support who’s left without giving them enough power to do any real ham. It would take years to figure all that out…”

Genji deflated. “Please, Jesse. There has to be something. I can’t lose my brother again. I know he hates it here.”

“He really does, don’t he.” Jesse frowned, an idea flickering just outside his reach. “Hanzo said he’d kill damn near the whole council if I asked once.” 

Genji replied but Jesse’s brain was already whirling.

_ “Ya sound like ya expect the whole clan ta collapse soon.” _

_ -“Hanzo is not as subtle as he thinks.” -”The leak is in the main house.” -”A vigilante in Japan? Ridiculous.” _

__ _ Standing outside the meeting room. Hanzo’s eyes dark with knowledge. There’s a traitor somewhere, who knows too much. Hate’s too deeply to be subtle. Who knows every back up plan, where to push for the largest fractures. A traitor that’s holding onto a grudge over a decade old. _

__ _ Hanzo, hands cupping  _ Kiyoshi’s face.  _ “Should I make you prove your own loyalty as you made me prove mine?” _

__ _ “Watch your words, mate.” Hanzo’s voice whispered. “I killed them all.” _

“Fuck.”

“What is it, Jesse?”

“I’ve got an idea, but it’s technically against protocol.” Jesse dragged his fingers through his hair. “If I say this outloud, there’s no going back.” Genji had the audacity to roll his eyes as he gestured for Jesse to continue. “There’s only one way I can think of that keeps Hanzo out of harm’s way and gets the job done.”

Jesse took a deep breath. “We bring him in on the plan.” 

“No.”

“Don’t- Think about it, Genji. Hanzo’s the sellout who’s been tearing the clan apart for years. It’s not a secret that he hates most of the elders.”

Genji waved him away. “Hanzo has dedicated his entire life to the clan. He has killed to keep it strong. I would know.”

Jesse shook his head. “And he’s so happy with how that’s gone, isn’t he? Hanzo watched your mother die, knew that the clan was destroying her happiness. He tried to drive us off when we first came and he’s the most destabilizing element at the main house.“

“And who else knows all of the clan’s plans? Who else would know every weakness to exploit? Tell me one person who has a bigger axe to grind.” Genji still seemed reluctant. “Your parents were murdered here and you got offed at the clan’s request. Hell, he’s terrified I’m gonna die just being here. How many times has he made us promise to run?”

Genji nodded slowly, flicking his shuriken in and out of his hand. “It seems… reasonable. What would we tell Hanzo?”

Jesse opened his mouth to reply, but another voice cut in. “Tell me what?”

They both spun around to see a sullen Hanzo by the door. “The doctor is here, Jesse. Whatever you wish to discuss can wait until  _ after _ they have seen to you. Though… I do not like the looks on your faces.” He stepped further into the dojo. “Are you in danger?”

“Not anymore than usual, sweetpea.” Jesse straightened his training yukata. “I got time to change?”

“Yes.” Hanzo stepped to the side and motioned. “But we should hurry. Yamamoto-san is not known for patience.”

Jesse hurried by, eager to put some distance between himself and that near disaster of a conversation. His mind turned over possibilities, weighing the risk of having Genji present for Hanzo’s ‘recruitment’ and when best to have it at all. 

“You are thinking hard, mate.”

Jesse jumped and flushed. “Ah, ‘m just… thinking… hard.” Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “Get that judgy look off yer face, mister. I’m allowed to have off days.”

They slipped into their quarters and Hanzo crowded him, face serious as he pressed his hand to Jesse’s forehead. “Are you not feeling well? I can order the doctor to come in here instead.”

“Naw, just… it’s real important, what I gotta say to you.” Jesse swallowed and looked away. “I’m a mite worried yer not gonna take it well.”

Hanzo took his hand away and embraced him. “There is very little you could ever do to anger me, anata. Get dressed and we will speak when you are ready.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor turned out to be old, real old, with a sharp smile and keen eyes. And devoid of gender in a way that grated against Jesse’s senses. Their assistants ranged from early teens to folks around Hanako’s age, all with the same ragged hair cut and markings on their face. Jesse sat on a cushion surrounded by dozens of bowls filled with herbs, crystals, and water and couldn’t seem to get anyone to talk to him.

“Communicating with spirits is a dangerous business, honored mate. Anything placed wrong could prevent us from entering their world.” The doctor grinned, some of their teeth sharpened. “Or it might invite something to ours. Spirits are picky that way. To even learn my art, all must give up their names and genders. I only keep mine among the Shimada because I was known to them before I began training.”

After a few more adjustments, the assistants sat in a circle around their little set-up and the doctor came to sit with him. Jesse glanced at Hanzo for reassurance but saw that he had retreated farther away (not happily though). The elders were with him, solemn and silent for now. The doctor dragged his attention back.

“Now, boy, tell me what is going on. The young master believes his dragons are affecting you.” Jesse nodded cautiously. “Hm. Open your shirt.”

Jesse didn’t have time to be offended before Yamamoto was scooting over and gesturing impatiently. He sighed and pulled his collar open, then his entire top off at the doctor’s insistence. 

Yamamoto hummed and looked at Jesse’s tattoo critically. “They are very adamant that you are theirs, aren’t they. Very possessive, dragons.” They pushed Jesse’s chin back to get a better look (Jesse bristled at exposing his throat to a stranger). “How long has he seen them?”

Hanzo answered from his corner. “From the beginning, when I am… when emotions are high.”

Yamamoto scoffed rudely and leaned in close. “Bullshit. He’d be seeing manifestations right now if we hadn’t put up wards. Look at this marking! Probably sees them whenever they come near. Don’t you.”

“Maybe.” He didn’t look at Hanzo.

“‘Maybe’, he says, as if there is any doubt of seeing dragons race about.” Yamamoto leaned away and stroked their chin in thought. “That does not explain the exhaustion though. Perhaps for a few hours, but Shimada’s dragons are powerful enough that they should have given you all of the energy required. What do my students think?”

The group of apprentices, which had remained completely silent until now, leaned over to discuss possibilities between themselves.

_ A curse perhaps? -No, master would never dally around if that was it. -Perhaps he is not strong enough to deal with them? -It’s not like he is their host. _

_ -Maybe it isn’t spiritual? Poison or exhaustion? -He does have many enemies.  -Surely the kumicho would have investigated such things. _

The youngest spoke, cutting through the chatter. “Perhaps there is another spirit involved?”

“Dragon’s are possessive, child. Why would they allow another spirit near?” Yamamoto asked, eyes piercing.

“It could be a good spirit. Or…” They turned to Jesse. “Does your family have a history with spirits like the Shimada do? Or maybe you made a deal with a spirit once and they are lingering.”

“Think I woulda noticed iffin I was makin’ a deal with a devil.” Jesse said.

“Hpmf, devils and demons are only some of the spirits in the world, child.” Yamamoto leaned back and frowned. “Tell me what you see.”

Jesse gritted his teeth. So much for sitting on this secret. “During the day or when I go to their desert?”

Yamamoto blinked. “I do not understand. You have seen them differently?”

“I, uh, see ‘em sometimes. Just floatin’ around here, little versions of ‘em. But there’s been a couple times where I’ve gone ta meet them in their own territory. There’s a desert like back home and they always seem to be around. The first time, I was lost and I walked for days until they came on the back of a storm. Then we were in the sky above the desert and… when we were attacked, I saw the desert in our garden.”

“This is unheard of.” Yamamoto rose and hunted around through the bowls. “Spirits tend to be… stubborn, unchanging. The kumicho’s dragons have an area of the spirit realm that is theirs, but it is not a desert. For all that they seem to care for you, they cannot change their very beings that drastically. Even more ridiculous is that you have walked in their world! More than once! It took me seven years to catch a glimpse and you see it like- where is- What else is there? No detail is unimportant when spirits are involved.”

Jesse scratched his beard. “Well… I mean they talked to the sun once. Yelled at it more like.”

“And the sun spoke back?”

“I guess? I mean they were holding a conversation, but I couldn’t hear it talk or nothin’.”

Yamamoto grabbed three different bowls and stormed outside of the circle to get a big stone bowl. When they got back they measured out a combination of their contents and ground them together. They muttered under their breath, pulling a small cloth bundle out of their clothing. The assistants burst into surprised murmurs as the temperature in the room changed sharply. Jesse swallowed through the pressure on his eardrums and fought to not run.

For the first time, Touma spoke. “What do you intend to do, old friend?”

“Whatever has latched onto the kumicho’s mate has chosen the form of the sun.” They carefully pulled a tiny set of bones out of the cloth and put them in the bowl. One of the students hurried forward to offer Yamamoto a box of matches. “One of the most important symbols in our world. There are very few spirits with the audacity to impersonate something so strong.”

They struck a match and watched the flame settle. “I will summon it here. If it is evil, the wards will weaken it enough for me to banish it… Hopefully. A parasitic spirit will feed for months before it finally devours its host. If we are lucky, this creature has not already woven itself into his soul.” Their face darkened. “If it is too late, then not even the dragons can save you. All we can do is give you an honorable death.”

Hanzo protested from the corner and Jesse felt dizzy. He could only nod, breath tight in his chest. Yamamoto threw the match into the bowl... and nothing happened except a little puff of smoke. They waited in silence for ages until one of the elders sighed in relief. Then the lights went out and the air disappeared from the room.

Jesse gasped, pinned to his seat, as people shouted in surprise. The pressure increased until his spine creaked and he groaned in pain. Somewhere, he could hear Hanzo calling to him, could see the blue light of the dragons out of the corners of his eyes. 

Then, the sun appeared.

It beat down on him, high noon in the heart of the desert, and his head lolled back so he could look at it. Jesse reached out, fighting against the weight of exhaustion as the sun leached away his energy. It burned into his eyes and he could smell smoke stronger and stronger until it choked him. His fingers brushed against the spirit and instead of bursting into flame, the pressure disappeared with a pop and he was enveloped within its light.

Jesse closed his eyes as he felt himself being lifted. He felt… warm, safe. The dragons came close, their scales cool against his skin as they curled around him. Sound didn’t exist here, just warmth and light. Hanzo cried out and Jesse snapped to attention.

At first he saw nothing but spots as his eyes adjusted. Focusing, Jesse could just make out a little spot through which he could see. His mate was below, eyes wild as he pushed through the circle to stand underneath the light. Yamamoto was pulling him down, but Hanzo fought, reaching desperately for Jesse. Jesse smiled and rolled slowly to reach for him. The closer their hands came, the more Jesse could see. His spirit had claimed all the light in the room, leaving the occupants in darkness save for its harsh gaze. The others in the room were huddled on the ground, some nearly pressed flat in the presence of all three spirits. Splinter laughed darkly and flared his mane, baring his teeth in a clear threat.

_ Who dares. _

Jesse shuddered and lunged for Hanzo’s hand as the voice rumbled out low and mean. He couldn’t quite reach and he wiggled forward. Yamamoto’s mouth was moving, but Jesse was beyond hearing.

_ You thought to banish me from my chosen.  _ The Sun brightened, white hot in its fury.  _ Child of the desert, who spilled blood in my honor. Fed my feathered children with his merciful kills. Who walked unafraid in my kingdom. _

Hanzo wavered as the Sun bore down on him. Jesse fought out of the tight hold of the dragons and threw himself lower until he nearly fell. 

_ My blessed champion, who fights in both shadow and in light to bring my reckoning unto the mortal world. _

Their hands clasped and Jesse sobbed out in relief. He pulled against the weight of the world, dragging Hanzo out of the darkness inch by inch. Hanzo’s face twisted in pain, but he clung with determination, teeth set against the fire. For a moment, Jesse couldn’t pull his mate into the light, their hands caught in twilight. Gritting his teeth, Jesse hauled as hard as he could until Hanzo’s face was wreathed in light.

_ Even now, I sense those among you who would harm my host. Those who would see him broken into your image. Who would abandon him for power, for your own safety, for duty.  _ The Sun reached its peak and bore judgement.  _ Hear this. _

_ He is mine. _

Hanzo looked at him, tears and guilt in his eyes. His hands loosened and he nearly fell back. Jesse snarled and threw himself forward until only his feet were secure. Hanzo stared in awed shock as Jesse fought to pull him to safety. 

_ I will allow none near him who would pull him from his path. Our enemies will perish and rot. Our allies… will bask in my light eternal. _

The pressure disappeared from Hanzo and Jesse lifted him into his arms, feeling the dragons wrap around them both. Hanzo clung to him, shaking in the light but painfully beautiful and Jesse was lost. He cupped Hanzo’s chin and guided him into a kiss, fragile and full of failing hope. The light changed, bursting around them, but all Jesse could focus on was the feel of Hanzo’s lips against his own. Hanzo whimpered and Jesse chased the sound, heart pounding beneath his skin. Vaguely, he was aware that the light was fading, that they were floating back to the ground.

When they fell to the earth, Jesse’s legs gave out and his fingers didn’t have the strength to pull Hanzo close again. But his mate hauled him close for another kiss, full of sighs.

Touma cleared his throat loudly and Jesse was back in Shimada castle. 

“Kumicho, return to your senses. This is not appropriate behavior for an Alpha of the Shimada clan.”

Back to the reality of his mission and Hanzo’s hopeless fate. His shoulders shook and he butted his head under Hanzo’s chin, each shuddering breath splitting his heart in two. Jesse was pulled from Hanzo’s tight embrace and shuffled away, too weak to do more than cry for his mate. 

“We have much to discuss, young master.” Touma wiped some blood from under his nose. “No more dodging questions, boy. You will answer to us.”

He was carried through the hallways until he was pushed into Genji’s arms. Part of Jesse was embarrassed when he blubbered and clung to his packmate, but… Isn’t this what family was for? Genji crooned for him softly, carrying him back to his nest. He petted Jesse’s hair, running his metallic fingers through it and assured him that Hanzo was going to come back soon.

He still hadn’t returned when Jesse fell into an exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first KIIIISSSSS!!! I've been dying to put that in for actual ages. You can expect the grand climax in the next 2 or 3 chapters.
> 
> What did you like? What do you hope happens? Let me know in the comments for hints, tips, and general flailing!
> 
> As always, I hope you all have a great day. If you open this up right away, be sure to reload it cause I'm going to link in the awesome fanart piece someone drew!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse must face some challenges alone, it seems. Where are his allies when he needs them most?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It only took an extra month (laughs sheepishly). On the positive side, I'm almost done with school. Come May, I'll be completely done and back to my usual schedule. I hope you enjoy this latest installment!

Jesse woke to thunderstorms and a cold nest. Dragons covered him like quilts, whiskers fluttering in their sleep (they snored, loudly). He tried to push himself up, but his muscles seized before he got more than a couple of inches. There was a desert in his mouth and scorching his soul. No one came when Jesse called out (a barely audible rasp). No one was at his side. Jesse shivered, his blankets pushed away in his sleep, and was truly alone for the first time in months. He let himself float away, adamantly refusing to focus on the pain or the fact that Hanzo had yet to return. 

Every crack of lightning outside sparked across Hanzo’s dragons, arcing along their scales and fading away. As Jesse stared, he realized that their scales were actually… shimmering. Rain falling outside caught along the inside of their scales: a smaller, fierce storm trapped inside their celestial bodies. It was mesmerizing and he lost himself watching his mate’s storm rage. Idly, he wondered what Genji’s dragon had under its scales. An earthquake? A whirlwind? Splinter rumbled awake and stared at Jesse, unspeaking and unmoving. Jesse met his gaze and held it, refusing to submit. Splinter grinned and slowly tilted his head back to expose his neck, allowing his scales to become more transparent so Jesse could see the twisting clouds being split by lightning.

They laid in silence. Jesse was so lost to the storm that he didn’t hear the door open, or the careful shuffling footsteps towards his nest.

“Cousin?”

Jesse’s head lolled over to look at Nao (posture timid). He blinked slowly and tried again to sit up even as she pressed him back into the sheets.

“No, no. Don’t try to move. I’m amazed you’re even awake, Jesse. Yamamoto predicted you’d be asleep much longer.”   
  
“Where-?” Jesse coughed, then couldn’t stop, every jerk of his body painful. “Hanzo, is he-”

Nao shushed him, crawling in to cradle him against her. Rocking back and forth gently, she gestured for Rin to enter. “Hanzo is fine, Jesse, just buried in meetings again. Whatever happened with Yamamoto has… changed much. Some of the elders are still recovering from the ceremony that was performed. Takeda may never hear again without aids.” She pet his hair and pressed a glass of water to his lips. “Do you remember what happened?”

For his part, Jesse focused on not guzzling the entire glass in one go. His throat burned like he’d been walking through a desert for days. Nao readily offered it all (likely never faced with treating real dehydration), but he took small, measured sips. Rin was setting up a teapot nearby that smelled horrendous and Jesse had a sinking feeling whatever was in there was for him. 

“What do ya know about the Shimada and dragons, Nao?”

The two women glanced at each other and Rin hurried to the door, pressing her ear against the thickened paper (a lookout). Nao pulled away a little, posture stiffening until she looked like the yakuza wife she was. “Hanzo must trust you greatly if he has told you about them. Every worthy Shimada has one, Jesse. They are our ancient protectors and guides. As long as there has been a Shimada clan, so too have the dragons acted as our companions.”

Jesse pushed himself up, gritting his teeth as he settled against the walls of his nest. “And ya have one?” She nodded. 

“Well… I can see Hanzo’s dragons.” Nao gasped and flapped her hands for Jesse to continue. “Have done since I got here, but they’ve only become clearer since. We thought they mighta been what was makin’ me so tired, but- well, they ain’t.”

“Ah! Yamamoto-san has made some medication for you to drink, Jesse. They say it will help with your fatigue. You should drink as much as possible to recover your strength. Much of the household is concerned for your health. Even the elders were insistent about your treatment.” Nao rose and poured a generous cup, not noticing Jesse’s breath stuttering. 

Fuck, he hadn’t even considered what his spirit would have meant to the rest of the clan. Hanzo had all but been cut away from him by Touma and he was friends with Yamamoto. Now would be the perfect time for upheaval. What if Hanzo…? His dragons were here, but that didn’t mean he was safe or well. Genji was missing, was he dead? There was no way he would have left Jesse alone in such a weakened state. What had changed? Jesse glanced at Nao.  _ Who had changed? _

_ A young Omega with a new pup stuck in den of criminals and terrified of being returned to her mate. Desperate to keep herself and her child safe. Low on allies. Without Hanzo to protect her, what would a lifelong yakuza do? Who would she pledge loyalty to? _

Nao offered the cup and, seeing Jesse’s hesitation, she smiled encouragingly. “Whatever else they are, Yamamoto-san has never failed the family. If they say the medication will work, it will. Though, I am sorry to say it tastes as bad as it smells, usually. Drinking this will definitely make sure you won’t get exhausted again. At least not from spirits. I make no promises about Hanzo’s activities.”

Jesse frowned, weighing Nao’s intentions against his survivor’s instinct. Unfortunately, she still smelled like her pup, like pack, and it was lulling him into complacency. A perfect choice for an assassin. Eyes large and innocent, Nao would be his first choice to get under anyone’s defenses. But here, with her pressed close and earnest...

“Am I family, Nao?”

Nao looked horrified. “Of course you are! Who told you otherwise? Hanzo should cut off their fingers. I do not know what happened in that room, Jesse, but you are… You are so important to me and Hinata and I have not seen Hanzo this happy in  _ years _ and you are so kind and Hinata loves you and-”

“Thank you.” Jesse patted her hand gently as he took the cup. “I just… Would ya, uh-”

Nao nodded eagerly, taking up her post to help him drink again. “Of course. I am sorry I have asked so many questions. No one will tell me what happened and I should have known better than to overwhelm you. It must have been frightening to wake up so alone.” 

“Don’t worry none, sweetheart.” Jesse choked on the tea (tasted like boiled leather and burnt cheese) and had to turn away before he even got through the cup. “That is  _ foul _ .”

“It always is. Apparently, spirit food is not something we are meant to enjoy. But it will work.”

Jesse groaned and gestured for more. “Ya sure Hanzo’s okay? Where’s Jin?”

“I am sure about Hanzo. We can pass by the council rooms if you want to hear them all shouting at each other.” She leaned closer and whispered. “They are foolish to separate the two of you, especially before Hanzo had a chance to properly settle. I am rather shocked he has not killed someone yet. Of course, he still might. I am not sure about Jin. I think perhaps he went out to buy you something from town to make you feel better. Perhaps a charm? Or food. He brings me peaches often. He is very kind to me.”   
  


“You remind him of his own family. Jin hasn’t been able to see them in a long time. There were… disagreements.”

“How unfortunate, he’s so loyal. Any family should be proud to have him.”

Jesse bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. “There’s something ya should know about what happened. And I need ya ta keep this quiet as possible. Don’t let the elders know that ya know, alright? I don’t know how the elders are handling this an’ I don’t want ya gettin’ hurt.” Nao nodded, confused. “Yamamoto did figure out what was wrong, I reckon. It wasn’t Hanzo’s spirit that was messin’ with me, it was mine.”

“I- is that even possible?” Nao shook her head. “Of course it is, you would not lie to me. When would you have- Has it come recently? Was it drawn by your bond with Hanzo’s dragons? Why has it drained you? Why would the elders not be pleased?”

“Don’t rightly know, cousin. I collapsed before I could get all the answers. It sounds like mine’s been with me for a while though. It weren’t pleased with the council, I can tell you that much. Threatened to kill the whole lot of ‘em.” Jesse gulped down some more and Nao refilled it. “What Touma said to Hanzo ‘fore they dragged me out’s got me worried. And we both know how loyalty works out here.”

He frowned into his cup. “Where’s Hinata? I don’t like him not being with ya. Not with how things were with those bastards.”

“I-” One of Nao’s hands came up to flutter at her throat. “Yamamoto-san offered to check Hinata for any indications of early spirit presence. It can be dangerous for a child so young to develop a connection and it’s rare, but…” She rose, stumbling in her haste. “I will fetch him! I thought this was just Hanzo being unreasonable.”

Jesse purred lowly. “He’s probably fine, cousin. I’m just feeling a little paranoid.” He ducked his head, doing his best to look embarrassed. “Don’t like being away from Hanzo and I wouldn’t mind a snuggle with my favorite pup.”

Nao smiled, though it was a little strained. “I will leave Rin with you for the moment. We both offered to care for you until Hanzo was able to return and it would be odd if both of us left you alone. I’m sure they would understand my need to keep my little ray of sunlight close. The servants may also know more about Jin’s location. I will ask when I request lunch. Do you think you can manage a large meal or should we stick to soup?”

“Don’t rightly know, sugarplum.” Jesse grimaced as he drained his cup. “I haven’t felt this sore since I was a gangly runt.”

“I will ask Yamamoto when I see them.” Nao reached down and patted his shoulder gently. “Be well, cousin.”

Nao made to hurry out of the room, but was stopped by Rin catching her sleeve. They whispered to each other furiously, Rin clearly displeased with being left behind and Nao adamant in her decision. Rin tugged on Nao’s sleeve, pulling her mistress closer, eyes pleading and frightened, but Nao just shook her head. Jesse watched them standing too close together, the familiarity, the way Rin argued with Nao and Nao reassured her in turn. Finally, Nao laid a soft hand on Rin’s cheek and smiled. Just as Rin began to relax into the touch, Nao slipped out of the room.

Jesse turned away politely when Rin swore under her breath and obviously fought herself to remain in the room with him. Splinter looked at him pointedly and faded from his lap, his sibling dragged away as well. She strode over to his nest and refilled Jesse’s cup without speaking.

“Do I smell that bad?” Jesse joked, pulling a reluctant smile out of the Omega. 

“No, Jesse-sama, I am merely concerned for Na- for my mistress.”

“Mm-hm.” He sipped the medicine as he watched her. “Does she know ya love her?”

Rin stiffened, then folded her hands neatly in her lap. “Yes.”

“Romantically?”

“Yes.” Rin’s face was carefully blank, nigh unreadable. “Does this displease you, honored mate?”

Jesse guffawed. “Hardly, just wondering how that all works. Ya’ll hide it pretty good.”

“It is hardly acceptable. Both of us are Omegas and she is mated now.”

“Now? How long have ya been together?”

Rin flushed, a small pleased smile on her face. “Since we were very young. We were inseparable as children and our affection only grew. We, ah, put our relationship on hold when she was mated. We hadn’t been… intimate for very long and I thought I could continue to serve her as a friend, but…” Her hands clenched in her lap. “It has not been simple. Her mate’s disrespect shames him. To have a woman like Nao and a beautiful son and not be humbled and grateful.” She shook her head, jaw clenching.

“She’s gonna be alright.” Jesse promised, voice soft. “Me and Hanzo are gonna make sure of it. You just keep on doing what you have been. She needs your support, Rin, and your dedication.”

“Nao should be free.” Rin spat. “Free of this family and free of her duty to it. She wanted to paint, but they always dragged her back.” She looked at him and Jesse’s spine straightened at the anger there. “I will see her happy, even if I must destroy the clan.”

“Doubt Hanzo’d stand in your way.” Jesse said, but Rin was already shaking her head.

“She is  _ mated _ , Jesse-sama, and every minute she stays here is an insult to Jirou. How long before he comes for Nao? The Kumicho’s word is law, but there is discontent everywhere in the clan. This is no longer the old days where loyalty was for life.” Her voice became bitter. “What is one Omega worth against a yakuza empire?”

“Nao is worth more than the whole damn council and we both know it.” Jesse pushed himself up and gripped her hands. “And if yer worried about Jirou, we’ll take care of it. I’ll take care of it.”

Rin stared at him, searching his face for a long minute before nodding. “As one lover of a yakuza to another, I am grateful for your help. Your mate is fortunate that you were the one chosen.”

Jesse flushed. “Well I don’t know about all that.”

Rin snorted. “Please. It is embarrassing for the whole clan how much Hanzo loves you. The only reason they do not tease him is because you clearly return that affection, even if you are much better at hiding it.” Her smile turned sly. “Not that the bar is set particularly high. Is it true you kissed in front of the whole council? The other servants speak of nothing else.”

Jesse felt a flush crawl up his neck. “... Maybe.”

“If Hanzo did not already have such an established reputation of being stern to the point of cruelty, this would have ruined much of his standing. Though, times are changing. It may not have crippled the clan completely.”

Jesse huffed. “What kinda place is it that a man can’t kiss his mate? A damn fool one in my most humble opinion. Seems ta me there needs ta be some changes.”

Before Rin could reply, Nao slipped inside with Hinata cuddled up to her chest. The servant immediately went to her lover and Jesse couldn’t even be peeved when he saw the stark relief on Rin’s face. Nao laughed quietly, assuring her handmaiden that she was fine, before approaching Jesse’s nest. 

“Yamamoto believes that Hinata is very healthy and predicts he will have a stable connection with his dragon when the time comes.” Nao’s face pinked with happiness. “Already spirits are showing interest. Yamamoto says the ones that linger are full of wisdom and calm, not dragons meant for battle. My pup is well, cousin, and if Yamamoto is right, he will be spared much difficulty.”

“Well that’s real good, sweetpea. And what’s Hinata here got to say about all this?”

Nao’s smile broadened. “That he is hungry and why are the adults still chattering away when we could all be eating. Our meal should be here shortly. The chefs have been consulting our doctors and prepared food that should be easy to digest and provide excellent nutrition. They are eager to hear what the honored mate thinks of their dishes.”

“Well now, that might be the best news I heard all day. I’m gonna be honest, don’t think I’m up for sittin’ at the table. Why don’t ya’ll settle in here? I’ve got a chill that just won’t go away.”

That, of course, led to several minutes of fussing. By the time their food was delivered, Jesse was wrapped in at least half a dozen blankets, Hinata was being fed, and the damned medicine was all gone. Rin, bless her, brought the meal into the nest and helped Jesse eat until he felt strong enough to manage on his own (a delicious creamy soup, carefully prepared vegetables, and small dumplings). As soon as she was free, Rin eagerly snuggled up to Nao and Hinata, slipping a supporting arm around her little family. 

As much as he wanted information, Jesse found himself ravenous, tearing through most of his meal in minutes. For the first time since he had joined the Clan, Jesse requested extra helpings from the kitchen. While he assured the staff that the meal was too delicious to pass up a second helping on, he didn’t even taste it until somewhere near the end of his third full plate of food. That didn’t stop the obviously pleased smiles on the waitressing servants’ faces every time he heaped on the praise. Jesse considered asking for dessert, but was interrupted.

“It’s good that you have such an appetite, young master. I did not predict such a quick recovery, given what happened. Touma was already grumbling about the last few times you had been drained.” Yamamoto bowed shallowly as they stepped into the room. “Of course, anyone who houses such a powerful spirit must be particularly sturdy.” 

Jesse kept his face neutral, shocked that Yamamoto would reveal so much. “No one’s ever accused me o’ being delicate, doc. Can I help ya today?”

Yamamoto looked around the room, assessing, as they strolled towards the nest. “An ideal location for recovery. Not too much clutter, but not austere. There is good energy in here, much better than the last time I was present.” They glanced over, lips quirked in a thin smile. “That was the death of the last kumicho, of course. It was shocking, you understand, that one of the most powerful men in our country was assassinated in his own home, as was his mistress. It was so unexpectedly horrid they brought me in before anyone else just to make sure no angry spirits were lurking nearby.”

Jesse stiffened as the shaman stopped just short of entering his nest, flicking his gaze to Rin, then to the door. Thankfully, she seemed to get the message. “Nao-sama, perhaps it would be best if we allowed Jesse to speak in confidence to his doctor. I think Hinata might enjoy some fresh air.” She rose easily, trying to herd her mistress towards the door.

“Enough.” Nao’s snapped, frowning. “I am not so fragile that I would abandon my cousin like this.” She glared at Yamamoto, her voice a whip. “It has come to my attention that there are those who have treated Jesse poorly, so far that he doubts their loyalty and his place in this house. You will treat Jesse with the respect due to him or you will find a different patron. I  _ will _ be notified the instant you leave here and so help me Yamamoto-san, if Jesse is distressed or hurt when I return what Hanzo does to you will pale in comparison.”

Yamamoto appeared… surprised and Jesse was inclined to believe it was genuine. They bowed low. “I see that my manner has been improper. It was not my wish to disturb either the honored mate or yourself, Nao-sama. Please accept my deepest apologies.” At Nao’s stiff nod, they straightened cautiously. “I am here to assess Jesse-sama’s health and recovery. Leaving a spirit, even a benevolent one, unattended and unguided for so long is worrisome. There are several options for stabilizing the connection that I wish to discuss with the honored mate. Please, be at ease.”

“My cousin has been met with considerable trouble since his mating to Hanzo. I will not tolerate any more.”

“Of course, Nao-sama.” Yamamoto bowed again and maintained their position until both of the women had left the room. They knelt at the edge of Jesse’s nest and shared a small smile, the tattoos on their face shifting. “You must be very beloved for such a soft spirit to spit fire… I was not aware that tensions were so high here, honored mate, and if I have unsettled you, I apologize. I have been told my presence can be… disturbing. Too much time with spirits and not enough in our own world.”

“Ya had questions?”

They smiled again. “Straight to business then. I assume you drank your medicine.” Jesse nodded. “Good. Spirits often draw on their host’s resources until an equilibrium is reached. If this being has been with you as long as it implied, then your balance has been disturbed. Certain traumas can strain the connection or events that cause the host to draw considerably more spiritual energy.”

“It’s been a change, comin’ here.” Jesse cleared his throat, but kept his face clear of emotion. “Ain’t always been an easy ride.”

“Arranged marriages by themselves are often difficult transitions and I imagine coming into the Clan was stressful. Would the honored mate allow-” Yamamoto sighed. “I am not meant for such formality. I would speak frankly, Jesse-sama; it will make this all simpler. The household continues to hedge and duck away from my questions, but I have gathered that there has been a significant increase in both your duties and the threats to your life. Your spirit has likely taxed both itself and you in its attempts to aid you.”

“I ain’t gonna argue with ya on that, doc. It’s, ah, if I got it straight in my head there’s some stuff that’s...” Jesse’s head thunked back against the wall. “Never figured my skills weren’t mine. Shoulda known I wasn’t that good a shot.”

Yamamoto frowned. “That is incorrect, though I can understand the assumption. Media likes to portray a connection with the other world as the giving of gifts or unnatural abilities. In reality, it tends to be much more conservative. Spirits  _ enhance _ already existing talents. Extensive training is needed to do anything truly outside the bounds of human ability and the risks of such power is… considerable. It is far more likely that you have significant skill and your spirit was attracted to it.”

Yamamoto pulled a narrow book (old, delicate, well-loved) out of their yukata, carefully opening it and smoothing out the pages. “Your sun spirit is no imposter as I had originally feared, but neither is it something I’m familiar with. Spirits being as finicky as they are and your age limit what we can do to stabilize your connection. This book details the many ways bonds can be formalized, but the wrong choice could offend it or even damage the existing relationship. With your permission, I would like to summon it again.” A glance at Jesse’s face had the shaman patting the edge of the nest reassuringly. “Not like last time. We won’t need a full appearance, just the essence so it can weigh in.”

“And if we don’t do this?”

“An unstable bond will kill you in time, Jesse-sama, make no mistake of that. It is not my place, but I strongly encourage you to accept my treatment. The fallout from your death…” Yamamoto shook his head. “Dragons are possessive creatures and losing something, someone as precious as a mate- It would likely destroy them.”

“You mean Hanzo or his spirits?”

“Yes. Shall I perform the summoning, honored mate?”

Jesse considered, resisting the urge to gnaw on his lip. Hanzo would have known what do to. He smothered a keen that rose suddenly in his throat and turned away. “‘Scuse me.’” Spirits were so far outside what he knew and both his packmates were gone. Hell, he’d have taken a dragon at this point, just someone he could trust.

“Honored mate.” Yamamoto’s voice was soft. “This should not wait for long, but I can see if Nao-sama is willing to return. I understand that this is stressful and strange, but I promise on the grave of my bearer that I will help you.”

Jesse rumbled with frustration, his hand fisted safely out of sight. “Do it.”

Yamamoto bowed and hurried to the door to fetch a bag that had, apparently, been waiting just outside. As they knelt, the shaman spoke. “This will not be as… intense as the last time. Given the nature of your spirit, you will likely feel a change in temperature and pressure similar to our previous encounter. Hopefully, your connection is already strong enough to maintain a conversation.”

Jesse didn’t pay attention to what the doctor was doing, focusing instead on getting himself under control. He bit the inside of his cheek hard. Was it hormones that made him so… weak? Or was it something else? Jesse’d watched his own back for years, never assuming that there’d be anyone to back him up. He’d faced down bounty hunters and assassins and all sorts of nasties alone. Walked through the carnage after battles, dragged his sorry ass back from the brink of death in caves and abandoned gas stations. Not a white hat hero or in possession of a clear conscious, but a survivor through and through. 

So why the fuck was he so broke up about being alone now?

“Jesse-sama?”

Jesse was too well-trained to flinch so he carefully relaxed each of his muscles as he turned to look at Yamamoto (a match perched to burn a selection of herbs and a look of concern on their face). He waved his consent to continue and Yamamoto carefully lit the herbs and placed them into a bowl. Unlike the last time, the change was both immediate and gradual. There was a burst of heat across his face, sunlight on a warm spring day, and wind sighed through the room smelling like home. Slowly, Jesse could feel the pressure change, a presence just out of the corner of his eye.

Yamamoto apparently had no such trouble, face turning to awe and ducking his head in a quick bow. “Honored Spirit, greetings. First, I must beg forgiveness for my actions the other day. It was wrong of me to presume to know your nature and to force your attendance. I hope that we can set that aside for the continued health of your host.”

Jesse heard a chuckle on the wind, breathy were it once had been harsh.  _ Mortals are so changing, even my champion transforms before in my sight.  _ HIs hand twitched, out of sight, as another consciousness brushed against his own. It felt vast, like standing at the edge of a canyon.  _ You are bold to call upon me twice, human. Speak and I will decide if you are worthy of my attentions. _

Yamamoto bowed again and presented the book. “Your bond with Jesse-sama is not stable, O Spirit. A tie needs to be made, a formal declaration, so that-”

_This should not be my focus, child. The mortal world is in flux and new evils emerge from every corner. Enemies hide in the shadows, filth that should have faced judgement but crept away, hidden by the greedy. Too many stand in the way of justice, eager to reap the rewards off of suffering._ The first hints of frustrations crept through, the pressure increasing. Jesse had a vision of a fire whirl he saw years ago. Beautiful and terrifying and sudden. _The reckoning draws_ _near and the vermin feel it in their bones. Throw obstacles in our way. Make no mistake_ , _my warrior will triumph. But there is work to be done._

“Of course.” The shaman paused, clearly weighing their next words. “Your champion is only mortal however. An unfinished bond will weaken and eventually kill him. And it will not be a kind death nor glory filled.”

The Sun rumbled threateningly.  _ He is strong. _

“Strength is why he has lived so long-.”

Jesse snapped. “I’m right here. Stop dickin’ around and talk straight.” He drew in a deep breath, filled his lungs with the arid desert. “Ya know how my mate’s got his tattoo for his dragons? Well, we need that or yer gonna bleed me dry. I need to wear your mark, official like. I can’t afford to be weak, not now. So pull on yer big kid britches and make a choice.”

All the air sucked right out of the room, but Jesse set his jaw stubborn like. He was done hovering on the edge of whatever was coming. Tired of standing on the edge of the cliff. It was time to fly or fall. Yamamoto stared at him in horror, mouth moving silently. The world froze in anticipation. And the spirit laughed, a thousand discordant sounds pulled together into an unsettling harmony (bones in a howling wind, vulture calls, sand on sand).

_ Such disrespect! _ The Sun was delighted for some godforsaken reason.  _ How refreshing. You wish to carry proof of my favor, coyote, scavenger of the desert sands? To acknowledge what lies behind and in the future? Then I shall grant it unto you. _

__ “Wait!” Yamamoto half rose, stumbling over his words. “The wrong symbol could-”

Fire erupted across Jesse’s skin and he howled in surprised pain. It lanced through him, across his back, up his arms, nothing was left untouched. He panted and couldn’t brace himself against each oncoming wave. Distantly, Jesse heard shouting, but all he could feel was snake bites tearing at his skin. Carrion birds biting through his muscles. He cried out again, curling into himself, just trying to breathe. An age later, the pain retreated somewhat. In its place was a burning that he’d never felt before. Jesse tore at his clothing, desperate to hurl himself into the storm. He got to his feet, yukata already falling away from him, when hands pressed him back, held him down. He thrashed, pulling at their hold, and roared. Angry and loud and demanding.

Through the haze of pain and rage a cry rang clear, freezing him in place. A pup was nearby and frightened. Jesse turned towards the noise, not yet able to see, and a moment later his arms were full. He pulled away from the hands and immediately began to soothe the child, rumbling deep in his chest and nuzzling it. The feeling of tiny hands twining into his chest hair, clinging, nearly brought him to his knees. Part of him was regaining awareness, was displeased, but for now he focused on wiping away the pup’s tears and scenting. The child whimpered and Jesse’s chest ached, empty. He raised his head, looked over the gathered group (Yamamoto, Nao, Rin, a smattering of wide-eyed servants). 

Jesse very slowly and carefully urged Nao into his nest, pressing the pup to her chest even as he hunched down next to her. She shifted, uncomfortable, and he growled at the rest. None of them turned their backs on him but seemed caught between leaving quickly and not startling him with sudden movements. The servants left and Yamamoto retreated to kneel by the door, back turned. Only Rin dared move closer, not quite entering the nest but clearly reluctant to leave. 

Hinata fed in heavy silence, the thunder outside the only sound. Jesse returned to himself slowly, pain still crackling over his skin. He focused on counting his breaths and the feeling of the blankets beneath him, being twisted in his hands. Nao handed him Hinata before she even closed her yukata and he was grateful. Grateful she understood and grateful to be grounded as the world swirled around him. The pup gurgled happily, his fear already forgotten. Jesse huffed out a laugh and slumped into his nest, twitching as blankets brushed against his sensitive skin. Nao didn’t leave, but Rin climbed into the nest slowly.

He lost himself in the scent of a happy pup, grumbling and passing his hand over the soft downy hair on Hinata’s head. Hinata reached up, tugging on Jesse’s hair, his beard, his nose, and smiled. Jesse buried his face in Hinata’s tummy and finally allowed himself to relax, pressing his side against Nao’s in quiet apology. Hinata laughed and wiggled and Jesse couldn’t suppress his shuddering breaths anymore. He pressed his lips to Hinata’s forehead and risked looking at his nestmates. Rin and Nao watched him with their dark eyes, holding hands but not retreating. Jesse’s face crumbled and they caught him in their arms as he began to hiccup. They thrummed and ran their fingers through his hair, murmuring in soft Japanese. Hinata whined, unsure of this change, and Jesse soothed him as best he could while the last few months came crashing down on his shoulders.

_ You and that soft heart, mijo.  _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An age later, Jesse pulled himself away, scrubbing at the dried tears on his face. Hinata was back in his mother’s arms so Jesse stumbled to his feet, intent on a shower.  His mind whirled and stuttered to a halt as he looked down at himself. There were new tattoos. Jesse ducked into the bathroom, clicking the lock as soon as the door shut. It was a geometric pattern not unlike those of his mother’s tribe, but a deep red and gold. They started near his wrists (the metal hand had the pattern carved into it) and followed the length of his arms. Stylized flowers bloomed around the patterns, bright and delicate. Twisting in the mirror, Jesse realized that the tattoo continued onto his back. A sun stretched across his shoulder blades, just like the ones on his mother’s favorite blankets.

_ Are you pleased, my champion?  _ Jesse jolted at the Sun’s voice, whipping his head around. The Sun laughed.  _ None can hear me but you now. Though I may not be able to talk to you as clearly soon. My half of the year is close to its end.  _

“Are ya, uh- How long’ve ya been…”

_ I found you as a pup, little coyote. You used to play with lizards under my gaze. It pleased me to watch your and your siblings’ antics. But I did not bind myself to your future immediately. Only when you began to fall to darkness did I wish to give you light.  _

__ Jesse hunched in on himself. “Saw that, did ya? Weren’t exactly my best moment. Can’t see why’d ya bother with a scrap of a punk.”

_ You fell to shadow, pup, but your heart fought to stay bright the whole time. And when the opportunity came, you followed the correct path. I do not choose my champions lightly. You have grown well since that time. _

“Uh, thanks?” Jesse shuffled closer to the shower. “I’m just gonna…”

_ I have been bonded to you for over twenty of your years, mortal. There is very little I have not seen. _

“Right, yeah. O’course.” Jesse tugged his yukata the rest of the way off, startled when he saw more of the flowers and designs crawling up his legs, and decided to quit while he was ahead. At least the water pressure was still heavenly. Course, he almost fell over when his spirit kept going.

_ You’ve adapted well to this place. I am particularly pleased that you have finally allowed others close enough to aid you. Even the desert needs rain to survive. _

__ “Um-”

_ Your mate suits you, both in spirit and physically. I was concerned in the beginning, given how this misadventure began, but he has proven himself satisfactory in many ways. It has been some time since you were so vocal in your pleasure or so honest. When you bring him back to your true home, will you let him pup you? He would give you strong children. _

__ “That-” Jesse sighed, head thunking against the shower wall. His treacherous heart giving a delighted squeeze even as he flushed with embarrassment. He lowered his voice. “I don’t know how this is all gonna pan out, y’hear? The Clan’s got a pretty good hold on ‘im and I ain’t exactly been honest.”

_ Your mate will forgive you and follow where you lead. Such bonds are sacred and yours is strong. _

“Ya can’t guarantee that, darlin’. Places like this have a way of ungrounding a man, making him believe there ain’t no where else in the world where he could be. They’ll twist his mind if they can, just to keep him here. I ain’t just asking Hanzo ta follow me either; I’m asking him to destroy his whole family legacy, what’s left of his home, and follow a liar to somewhere he don’t know. That’s a lot for anyone ta deal with.”

_ Perhaps. But you cannot deny your desire to keep him with you. To see him free of his burdens. _

__ Jesse didn’t answer, throat too tight to speak through, and shoved his head under the spray. He scrubbed his skin until it was pink, grimacing when he realized he’d have to wear the same clothing out. Never used to bother him when he wore the same outfit for a week, but now... It was surprisingly difficult to not crawl into the bath, his muscles pointedly clenching when he thought of the too warm water and the body he usually shared it with. Jesse brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and fussed in the mirror ‘til he realized he was avoiding the inevitable. Spine straight and shoulders back, Jesse stepped back into his bedroom (Yamamoto sitting at the table, a pot of tea before them, hands shaking; Rin watchful over a dozing Nao). 

He glided over to join the shaman at the table, the tattoos on his legs twinging slightly as he knelt, and filled both of their cups. They drank in silence, Yamamoto nearly through theirs back like a whiskey, clearly unsettled as they poured themselves another glass. Jesse just had to wait them out.

“I have seen many bonds formed, Jesse-sama, with Spirits both powerful and small. Once, I even watched a host shrivel and die under the strain of forming a connection. You should be dead.” Yamamoto pressed a hand over their eyes. “Your Spirit did not just form the bond, it  _ touched _ you, reached into your soul. Carved the marks into your skin itself.”

“I thought that was how it was supposed to go?” Jesse admitted.

“No. These symbols are made in our world. The Shimada markings are placed upon the skin according to tradition by one in my standing. It is painful and arduous, but proof of worthiness in the journey. A spirit will only interact after it is completed and then only to place its intent, not its true power. To be touched directly…” They shuddered. “I do not know you, Honored Mate, not your past or future, but you must be truly formidable to even survive the presence of a single Spirit. Soon you will tell me you have touched all three in this world.”

“Uh… maybe?” Yamamoto stared at him and Jesse shifted in place. “The twins were with me when I woke up. Let me watch the storm and kept me company until someone else came. And there was the time after we were attacked. I had a dream about them and my spirit and they, um...”

“Yes?”

Jesse flushed deeply and glanced away. “Apparently our spirits were, ah, enjoying having company through Hanzo’s rut. Their… enthusiasm did not stay solely in their world.”

_ It was rather pleasing to be properly tended. It has been a very long time. _

“Your Spirits were breeding.” Yamamoto breathed out, closing their eyes as if trying to imagine or remember. Shaking their head, they stood. “I must research this. And tell the council. Whatever they decide, you and the kumicho must not be separated. There has not been a breeding pair associated with the Shimada clan in… generations!”

Yamamoto was nearly to the door when they stopped short, cursing. “Kuso! I forgot your markings.” They turned around and briskly gestured. “Come, let me see. I must be quick, but I would be remiss to not tend you.”

Jesse sighed and carefully shifted his yukata away from his sensitive skin. Rin roused Nao and they both murmured in surprise over his back. Yamamoto pressed their cool fingers to his skin, frowning as he traced over the designs. “It seems to have already healed, but I do not recognize these.”

“They’re from my mother’s tribe.”

The shaman nodded. “Old then, and powerful in their own right. The council will be pleased. Are you in pain still?”

“They’re sensitive and a little twitchy, but not as bad as it was. Though I doubt much could match that.” Jesse glanced back and hesitated. “Do you think- will Hanzo…”

Yamamoto snorted. “The kumicho will be overjoyed simply because they are  _ yours _ . It is no small thing that both he and his dragons are so enamored with you. Given the intensity, I am surprised the council has ever voiced any of their grievances. Of course, now that it is confirmed that you have a spirit, a  _ breeding  _ spirit pair, your children will have stronger spirits or perhaps even more than one. They could not ask for more.”

“They will, though.” Jesse frowned as he adjusted his yukata. “Hanzo’s gotta be fighting ‘em about something.”

Yamamoto waved away his concerns. “Your spirit lashed out because it was protecting you. I will explain this. Your mate will be returned to you soon.”

Jesse nodded, unbelieving and saw the shaman out. He slid the door shut and waited, forehead resting against the shoji softly, until he couldn’t hear Yamamoto anymore. He took a fortifying breath and Jesse turned back to the two women in the room, already feeling the weight of his actions. He stared in their general direction, but couldn’t bring himself to meet their eyes.

“‘M real sorry about,” he waved to encompass the room, “all that. Ya’ll didn’t deserve it an’ I shoulda had a better hold o’ myself. I’d understand if ya’d want ta take Hinata somewhere else, given the circumstances.”

Nao spoke, an unreadable look in her eyes. “And what circumstances would those be, cousin? The rising ire of the council over events outside of your control? Or the fact that you just had your Spirit tattoos  _ burned  _ into your skin in a matter of minutes?”

“I coulda hurt-”

“But you did not.” Nao cut him off, voice sharp. “Jesse, you were howling, nearly feral, and you did not once raise your hands against me or Hinata or even Rin. The servants weren’t any danger even. I- I have never seen someone in so much pain and yet you showed more restraint than… than my mate. If anything, our presence calmed you in a time of need. How could we abandon you after that? Hinata’s call freed you from your stupor and-”

“He ain’t mine, Nao.” Jesse sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “ I ain’t got no right ta take him from ya or bully ya to feed him whenever I please. It ain’t right.”

“Are we not family, Jesse?”

Jesse froze, lungs seizing around any answer he could have given. Because the truth was  _ wrong _ . The truth compromised their relationship and put everything he had worked for at risk. The world twisted beneath his feet and he stumbled forward, sitting heavily at the table with his head in his hands.

“Ya are, Nao.” Jesse’s voice cracked and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. How long had it been since he had family he could speak to? Could hold close? He couldn’t hold back the faint waver in his voice. “I just… There ain’t been anyone in- for a long time. I don’t know what ta do anymore.”

Jesse startled and looked up when a hand squeezed his shoulder. Nao smiled, weary and warm. “My mother always seemed to know what to say when I was upset. I have not inherited her insight nor her calm, but I remember her advice and hold it dear in my heart. She would say, I think, ‘If the sea throws you about, than perhaps you are moored in the wrong dock’.” Nao laughed a little. “She loved the ocean, do you know. For many years, I believed the dock was a place, that to succeed I merely needed to go to somewhere knew. That somewhere, there was a place just for me.”

Nao’s face hardened, her voice clipped. “But that was not it at all, was it. I have been holding so tightly to-” She shook her head. “Leaving my family’s home brought me no peace, cousin, nor has my time in any of the places I traveled. But here, now, I begin to understand. I was so dedicated to being what was expected of me, to carrying those burdens with me wherever I went, that I could not see the tide coming to drown me. But I see it now, Jesse. I see it for what it has always been and will ever be. And I am prepared to cut the moorings and be set free.”

“What?” Jesse looked up as Nao pressed her hand to his cheek. He couldn’t stop himself from relaxing into her touch.

“I will not return to Jirou. My son will not be trapped into the Shimada legacy, the burden. Whatever the cost-” She looked at Rin, who straightened and nodded. “It will be negligible to the potential benefits. I can not ask you to help me, Jesse. You must deal with the elders and their expectations. But know, cousin, that you are my treasured cousin and we will stay as long as possible to aid you. But I must think of my family first.” 

She smiled and cupped his face. “My new family. A family who loves me, values me for more than my- my womb or my obedience. Thank you, for giving me this chance, cousin. For showing me the way.”

Jesse opened and closed his mouth a few time ( _ like a damn fish, _ Gabe said) and did the only possible option. He gathered Nao into the tightest hug he could manage, squeezing laughter right out of her. Inside, he felt a whirlwind of emotion (elation, fear, and what suspiciously felt like hope). Maybe they could do this, get out and free without destroying everyone. Now Hanzo just had to come back and believe (love) him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think? Was it worth the wait? Did you like Jesse's new relationships developing? Please let me know in the comments. I'll hopefully be able to get the next chapter out on time, but I might be a week or two late since I'm moving into a new apartment right around the same time.
> 
> On that note, I leave you with this: Even a Sun Spirit needs some vitamin D. ;)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse struggles with being separated from Hanzo, gaining allies as he tries to carry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is late, but I have good reasons. I moved! to a new apartment, but it took about three weeks to get internet set up. I also graduated from college (whoot!) and have fully landed my part time job. There's also a good chance at a full time one, so my bosses dumped a bunch of projects on me (yay/bleh). Other kooky stuff has happened along the way too. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

The storms died down two days later, but a deep chill settled in over the estate. Jesse heard nothing of Hanzo or the never-ending meeting he was stuck in, but rumors started to reach his ears through Rin and the other servants. One of the elders had fled in the night. Some said that it was a family emergency, but the servants who’d watched them leave spoke of a face twisted in fear. The shouting in the closed room that had been dying down redoubled and Jesse resigned himself to wait. 

Genji was still missing and many feared he was dead, taken by enemies of the Shimada. Foes that began to seep out of the woodwork like old sap. Jirou stirred up dissidents all over Japan, loudly declaring Hanzo’s failings and the failures of the clan in recent years. ‘New leadership was desperately needed’ he said. ‘The clan is run by a foreign whore who steals away mates to ensure control’. And like sharks scenting blood in the water, others came, eager to take advantage of the clans disorganization. Jesse doubted Genji was in any real danger; they’d worked together too many times for him to think the ninja would fall to normal enemies. That left either Overwatch or Talon as possible causes. He couldn’t speak to anyone about his concerns and set about doing what he could.

Nao and Rin took Hinata to one of the Shimada safehouses at Jesse’s insistence. There were protests, but the clan was clearly reaching a boiling point and no one wanted Hinata to be in the middle of that fight. Yamamoto had stopped by a couple more times, asking questions and providing more of the foul tea before being dragged into the meeting as well (as both a spirit specialist and a witness). 

For those couple of days, Jesse followed the orders of his doctors and Yamamoto, staying in his room resting. But with his only company being his spirit and his own thoughts, Jesse slipped out and tried to find anything that would keep his hands busy. At first he was able to take over dealing with reports since Touma was indisposed for the foreseeable future. Seeing the finance statements in their raw state confirmed his earlier suspicions clear, someone (Touma?) had been doctoring the information that was sent to Jesse. Not as much as he feared, but there was definitely money flow that was being redacted. The most suspicious of them was a recurring deposit that hopped across the globe but was always the same amount always listed under ‘contributions’. Others were easier to identify but not all were illegal. The clan paid for additional upkeep in certain areas, restorations, and made donations to local schools. When Jesse inquired, the head accountant shrugged.

“Those are all paid out of our legal accounts. Perhaps Touma-san only wished you to see the clan’s unregulated spending? Would you like some of the past records? We keep them in hard copy as far back as is necessary.”

Jesse understood using hard copies, couldn’t get hacked that way. “How far back is considered important?”

She looked up at the ceiling, thinking. “Perhaps three centuries for most of our needs. Though there are a couple of records older. For alliances and the purchase of land, of course. We keep some of the upkeep records for amusement more than anything.” She snorted with laughter. “Did you know the Shimada clan once paid nearly a million yen a year to keep a tiger on the grounds two and a half centuries ago? The kumicho at the time was apparently enraptured with the creatures. Of course, he was mauled to death when he insisted on trying to wrestle with it.”

Jesse smiled, a little confused (why a tiger instead of something closer to the Clan patron). “Clan’s got a lot of history. But I won’t be needin’ that far back. Maybe the last three years? Just so I can figure out the trends and such.”

“As you wish, honored mate. I’ll have some tea brought with the documents?”

Jesse nodded his thanks as the accountant slipped out, turning his full attention to the records he already has. Finances showed where the Clan sent its money, but there was more than one way to help terrorists. He’d have to see what other kinds of reports he could get. Maybe spy movements or information deals? Jesse imagined for a moment that Hanzo was with him, eagerly pointing out details and telling Jesse all he knew. Seeking redemption, maybe. Or freedom. But Hanzo wasn’t here and Jesse rubbed at his chest as it tightened. 

_ Your mate longs to be at your side as well, my champion.  _ The sun brushed against him, heat seeping through his robes.  _ At night he dreams of holding you close to him. _

Jesse closed his eyes. “Yeah? Does he know yer there watchin’ him sleep?”

_ He has seen me, though I doubt he fully understands my presence. He knows that I am tied to you, however, and that I keep the darkness at bay. _

“Thanks, for looking after ‘im.” Jesse sighed, scrubbed a hand over his face and picked the papers back up. Wouldn’t matter if Hanzo was sleeping well if Jesse didn’t get his act together and find Talon’s influence. When the tea arrived with the new ones, he was almost ready for them.

“Honored mate, how long will you need these? The kitchen wishes to know if you’ll be taking your lunch in here today.”

“Tell ‘em I’m eating as I work… And schedule dinner for here too if it ain’t too much trouble.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes being efficient was a blessing, when he had to get in and get out as fast as possible. Other times, like now, it was a curse. Jesse consumed the reports, rapidly identifying where and when some payoffs were happening. He ploughed through years of records as he worked, munching on his lunch when he remembered it was there.  Hell, Jesse even went through two full years before their suspected Talon contact date. There were patterns hidden behind ‘anonymous donations’, but actual donations were included to throw off suspicion. Best as he could figure, Overwatch would have to track down each bank account mentioned (highly illegal) or find more explicit information. There had to be an uncensored version somewhere, Jesse just needed to find it.

Unfortunately, he was the only high-ranking member left available for consultation and asking for financial reports apparently signalled that the honored mate was taking charge. Word spread and after lunch, the interruptions became constant. Without the council to provide feedback, the household had stumbled to a halt. So Jesse spent the rest of his evening hearing requests, updates, and making decisions for the clan.

“So the snows are coming early this year? Okay, well, we don’t want the garden ta get hurt by the frosts, is that right? Ya’ll got my permission ta do all winter prep necessary… Yeah, I understand that’ll put most of the gardens out of use, don’t worry. If anyone gives ya guff, send ‘em to me.”

“Of course ya can write out yer paychecks. I’ll approve ‘em just, bring them here.”

“Takeda wants what? Gold-plated chopsticks are not a household expense. He wants those, he can buy them himself. Rich folks want the weirdest things.”

When he mentioned his surprise that the household was turning to him instead of waiting for the meeting, several of the servants laughed. 

“Jesse-sama has just as much power as the kumicho. The honored mate typically tends to the household, but there was some doubt because of your… heritage. Foolishness. Indeed, the honored mate is already proving to be an excellent leader. A fine attention to detail. It would be our wish to continue to answer to you on many of these matters.”

None of the requests seemed that critical at first, but Jesse soon found himself having to make much more important decisions. About security, about funding. There were trade deals waiting for review and missives in need of approval. Hell, there were even a couple assassination contracts that needed to be vetted, analyzed, and responded to (which he memorized and then confessed he wasn’t experienced enough to deal with). Dinner ended up being an impromptu meeting in itself since the head of security, the accountants, and the head of servants all needed immediate attention. It was staggering how much work was needed to maintain the Clan.

Jesse eventually had to beg exhaustion when he saw the pile of paperwork and all the people waiting for him afterward. There was a moment of disappointment and he let himself sigh internally as he promised to work with them all the next day. A couple ‘escorted’ him to his rooms, quietly asking for Jesse’s opinion on the acquisition of new sheets for the household (thread counts, colors, quality). When the door was finally shut and he was alone, Jesse groaned loudly, slumping off to the shower. The bath went unused for another day, to his regret, but Jesse could feel exhaustion tugging at his eye already. A yawn overtook him as he crawled into the nest and laid down.

Only to stare at the ceiling. It was cold and quiet and Jesse was keenly aware that he was alone. There was no Genji to talk through his day with. Hanzo wasn’t there to hold him and fuss about blankets. The dragons weren’t even floating around to entertain him. It was just Jesse, like the old days, the days he’d hoped to never have again. He burrowed beneath the blankets and buried his face in Hanzo’s pillow, but that only made his chest ache more. Jesse swore to himself and sat up to stare around the room. There was no way he could sleep like this.

He crawled back out of the nest and slipped into one of his thickest overcoats as he stepped outside to the garden. The moon shone brightly, casting shadows through the artfully arranged rocks. Jesse paused as he took in how changed the garden looked in a different light: beautiful and foreboding. He walked through slowly, enjoying how warm his coat kept him as he wandered down the winding paths. Everything was so much more stark in this lighting, so dramatic. When he couldn’t stand to look at the stones for any longer, Jesse slipped onto the walkway and made his way to the next garden. And then the next. He was exhausted and sore but the thought of returning to an empty nest forced him on. The cold drove him inside, but he only crept down the hallways as quietly as possible. There was little to look at down the twisting halls, but Jesse wandered into parts of the estate he’d never been in before. Areas where the lavish decorations died away and the doorways were sturdier, less delicate. He paused suddenly at a large gouged mark on the floor (the first he’d ever seen here) and wondered why the board hadn’t been replaced.

“Honored mate?”

Jesse started and glanced behind him, surprised when he saw a couple of servants cautiously watching him. Had they been there long? Why were they awake this late? What time was it?

“Sorry.” Jesse blinked slowly, tried to remember if he was even supposed to apologize, and dismissed his training. “Couldn’t sleep. I’ll get out of yer hair.”

The littlest one, a tiny Beta whose face was round and compassionate, purred for him (more of a trill, definitely young). Another joined them and a moment later, Jesse was treated to a small symphony (he was pretty sure a couple more servants crept out of their rooms). He hunched into himself, unsure. He was keepin’ folks up and being a pain. Should just go back to his bed (empty, cold, alone) and stay put.

“It’s alright, honored mate.” They reached out to stroke his arm, tentative and soothing. “No one is angry. Come along, we’ll take care of you.”

Jesse slumped, nodding even as he wavered on his feet. The little one pulled him along by his sleeve, guiding him (and a steadily growing mob of Betas) through the hallways. They continued to speak, but Jesse was beyond hearing, beyond shame. He was led into a room that smelled like detergent and clean laundry and pressed into a tidy corner. The servants worked around him, murmuring quietly to each other as they sorted through sheets and clothing. Jesse watched through drowsy eyes as some was shoved into washing machines and the rest was carefully being hand washed in little tubs. The routine, the ritual of it soothed him even as his eyesight went blurry. The first load came out of the washers and was put into the dryers next to him. Heat radiated off of the machine, luring him close enough to press to its side. He dozed to the rhythmic pulsing, rousing when it stopped. 

Jesse looked up at a smiling servant as they wrapped him in a comforter fresh out of the dryer and put in the next load. He sighed heavily and finally fell asleep to soft chatter.

Jesse jerked awake to sunlight shining through the shogi doors and a crick in his neck. He was still pressed against the side of the dryer (cold now) and he pulled himself up as best he could while tangled in the blankets. There were a couple of servants in the room, carefully patching and repairing fabric, and they smiled politely as he rediscovered his legs. Jesse flushed and folded his blanket to avoid looking at them directly. Fortunately, the head servant (Takeo?) walked in just as he was starting to panic.

“This way, honored mate. Your meal will be served in the meeting room, but I will take you to your chambers first. I imagine you will want to change.”

Jesse gratefully followed the man out of the room, sticking close as they walked. Even in the daylight, he wasn’t sure where they were in the house. It could only mean that he’d wandered somewhere he wasn’t supposed to go. Which was not the greatest way to start a new day without his support. 

Jesse cleared his throat. “I’m real sorry I disturbed everyone last night… or this morning. I shouldn’t ‘ve intruded and been such a bother.”

Takeo waved off his apology. “Do not apologize. You are hardly the first to miss their mate and wander because of it. It is good that we found you. Several of our staff have suffered similarly during festivals or storms. I am pleased the staff was able to assist you, honored mate.”

“Still.” Jesse relaxed as he started to recognize his surroundings. “I don’t much like bein’ a burden on folks. I’m a big boy and can handle a little separation anxiety.”

Takeo stopped short and squinted at him, then snapped his fingers in realization. “Of course! I forget that you are not like the other suitors.” At Jesse’s raised eyebrows, he explained. “You were not raised to be a mate from birth. Most commoners aren’t, but we learn the possible health complications anyways. It is a part of Japanese education, but perhaps Americans find this embarrassing.”

“Yer gonna have ta clue me in here.”

“You are not anxious… well I suppose you are, but not in the way you think.” Takeo opened the door for him, stepped inside, and assumed the position of someone used to giving lectures. “Mates who have recently shared a heat or a rut experience something we call… how to say, a reassurance period. It is a time for reaffirming dedication to one another, dismantling the breeding nest, and, when necessary, beginning preparation for the arrival of pups. As the kumicho has been taken from you before this period was concluded or even started, your body demands that you find him.”

“It would not surprise me if you walked all the usual paths that you have shared with your mate before branching to new areas. You were putting out the appropriate scent that would have brought him to heel if you had wandered close to his temporary rooms. In truth, it is shameful that they have separated you both. This period is important, particularly for young or new couples.” He sniffed in disdain and gestured for Jesse to fetch his clothes. “The council is clearly too old if they cannot remember this. Or perhaps just disrespectful.”

Takeo waited while Jesse changed, studiously ignoring the ‘breeding nest’ that was still a prominent feature in the room. Though Jesse noted where he had clearly straightened up what little clutter there was and placed the trash bag outside. He opened the door again and purposely stayed half a step behind Jesse as they walked.

“Many of the most urgent matters were handled yesterday, Jesse-sama. By my estimation, the remaining tasks that require your direct input should be concluded well before dinner if you maintain yesterday’s speed. With your permission, I would like to organize the rest of the less important items to be dealt with easily… if they even require your attention. It is likely that several of the staff ‘needed’ your input because they were curious about the kumicho’s mate. Very few have actually dealt with you and stories of your… handling of Nao-sama’s mate have spread.”

“It is currently ten thirty in the morning and your meal has been adjusted accordingly. After handling the required tasks, I would like to take you on an inspection of the household. That should tamp down any undue interest and settle your wanderings.”

“Seems like ya got everything planned already. Only need me fer my pretty face.” Jesse joked, scenting out breakfast and speeding up.

Takeo easily kept pace, even being significantly shorter than Jesse. “I have served the Shimada-gumi for nearly eight decades. My parents both served as did my grandparents. For as long as the Shimada have had a household to manage, my ancestors have been at their elbows.”

Jesse whistled. “That’s a mighty long time. Ya seem like yer the fella ta know.”

“I am.” Takeo preened a little, herding Jesse into the meeting room and pouring his tea as soon as he sat down. “My granddaughter will follow in my footsteps and will no doubt serve under your children.”

Jesse flushed, nodded, and shoved a whole egg into his mouth to avoid talking. Takeo grinned and proceeded to debrief him on the schedule for the day. Deal with remaining issues, tour the gardens to see the winter prep, the cleaning staff’s rooms, the garage, and the kitchens followed by an inspection of the perimeter guards and the internal guards if there was time. 

“We will be busy, but I will make sure that food is readily at hand. I doubt the kumicho would be pleased if I kept his mate from his meals. And do not push yourself overmuch, honored mate. None of these tasks take priority over your health. If you feel tired or overstimulated, we can easily stop for the day.” Takeo’s mouth tightened into a thin line. “Know that exhausting yourself does not help with what you are experiencing. It never did for me and only seemed to get worse after I bore children.”

Jesse was quiet, drinking his tea and watching as Takeo filled his cup. “There ain’t many folks like us, least of all here. Call me Jesse, please. I don’t much enjoy being talked to like I’m better than anyone else, like I’m special.”

Takeo stared back at him and Jesse ducked his head to eat. He ate in silence until Takeo huffed. “I will speak familiarly with you if that is what you wish, Jesse, but never doubt that you have changed the clan significantly since your arrival. I have lived in this castle my entire life, watched the kumicho grow from a pup into a tired, unhappy man. Before you arrived, I feared I would live to see the end of the Shimada family. But now I have seen the kumicho smile, watched as you took a stand for others. You may not wish to be special, Jesse, but you have changed our home for the better.”

Jesse did his best to smile, rerouting the conversation. “So what are we tackling first?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeo felt his age in his knuckles the most; the arthritis slowly swelling until he could hardly move his hands. His wife, when she was alive, used to massage oils into them. He’d teased her about wanting to hold his hands. Then she’d died quietly in her sleep a year ago and there was no one who he’d bother to continue (it was too precious a memory to spoil with another). Organizing the household took an unfortunate amount of typing, writing, and shuffling of papers. His granddaughter, Fumiko, helped him on the worst days, as she had since she’d reached his knees. She loved the challenge of optimizing function and form now, but in the old days she’d wanted to spend time with her grand-bearer, especially after the death of her own.

He had hoped that the new mate might pick up the workload as the last had, but months passed and there had been no indication that the foreigner would step up. Rumors passed through the staff about a hairy, but polite man who treated the staff respectfully. Then word came that the master was smiling again, taking time off to idle away the days with his charming new companion. The council’s growing fury only served to delight a significant portion of his workers. More than once he’d broken up hushed and hurried conversations as they grilled the latest waitress to witness a meeting.

Sitting here next to the man, he knew that the rumors did little justice. Takeo advised as Jesse dealt with what few tasks were remaining, eager to observe the kumicho’s mate in his proper place. The kumicho had chosen well and clearly Jesse had listened during his training. Even with so little experience, Jesse handled each petitioner with a level head and a keen sense of balance. Until the very last request.

“Honored mate, we must come to a decision on your nesting chambers.”

This one he recognized, one of those that were hired to serve under an Elder exclusively. Male, if he recalled correctly. Takeo sniffed delicately, confirming that this particular servant was one of the few Alphas allowed among the common staff. Unmated and plucked out of school no doubt.

Jesse’s shoulders tensed and for the first time looked unsure. “I-”

“It is important to set these areas up as soon as possible.” The Alpha cut in. “You will need time to acclimate and with a pup on the way-”

“Woah there, ain’t nobody said anything about me being pregnant.” Jesse shifted, a hand almost coming to his belly. The Alpha only just didn’t roll his eyes.

“The Kumicho has spent an entire rut with you. I would be shocked if you weren’t pupped properly. We will need to put you on a diet so you don’t become… undesirable as the pregnancy progresses. You also need to decide how you wish to give birth. Arrangements should be made and hesitation will only cause trouble for everyone. Hanzo-sama won’t be present as he has much more important things to do; the projected due date is in the middle of Golden Week. We could induce, I suppose. Cesarean is obviously out of the question and-”

“Wait, what? Why?” Sweat beaded across Jesse’s forehead as his hands knotted in his napkin. Takeo could almost hear his departed mate snarling from her grave. Tormenting a man separated from his mate? Unacceptable.

That was enough of that. Takeo cut in. “Ignore him, honored mate. Some Alphas skip their classes and never learn properly.” The Alpha puffed up and Takeo silenced him with a look. Little upstart pups should know their place. “There was a period of time after one of the wars that emphasized how… inferior Omegas and bearing Betas were. How they hampered our strength as a country.”

“Breeders are-”

“A campaign was launched by a group we now acknowledge as extremists to profoundly reshape our culture as we modernized. It was only years later when our population was in severe decline and pups were being born weak that any real investigation was done. The extremists believed that Cesarean weakened the babes because it was not natural and encouraged ‘weak’ bearers to carry. Another political group did research, finding that stress was drastically undermining the development of children, and was able to take power. The new campaign emphasized the importance of the bond between a bearing pair, instituting paid time-off for both bearers and sires. The population stabilized and the health of our country flourished.”

“I lived through this change, did you know. Watched our country, our people finally enjoy the families we were denied for so long.” Takeo smiled thinly at the Alpha. What a stain on the household. “There are those who deny these developments, assured that their inability to find a mate is the fault of newfound respect for Omegas and Betas. They are damaging, but ultimately expendable.”

The Alpha snarled, half-rising before Takeo cut him off again. “Shall I inform the kumicho that you are harassing his mate? That you are so blinded by your misconceptions that you cannot be trusted near Jesse-sama? It would be an illuminating conversation.”

“My master woul-”

“Be executed for bringing such a dangerous, unstable individual into our estate and employ.” Takeo poured Jesse another cup of tea. “Leave, boy. These decisions need not be made now and should include Hanzo-sama besides. Unless you’d like to order the kumicho to obey you?”

The Alpha scrambled away after, but the damage was done. He did his best to distract the kumicho’s mate by bustling on to the next item on their list, but he had little success. Takeo watched as Jesse tried to focus on the head gardener’s explanations; how his hands fidgeted under his wide sleeves, how his eyes were drawn towards the meeting chambers not a hundred meters away. Takeo pressed a gentle hand to Jesse’s back, steering him away. No need to torture the pup with something beyond reach.

“Perhaps we could walk as you updated us, old friend? I have already spent too long today bullying my knees and they need to stretch.”

Kurosawa glanced at Jesse and nodded, grinning widely. “Of course! You should spend more time outside, Takeo-san. Much better for your health than that dusty old house.”

Takeo pulled himself up haughtily. “I will inform you, again, that the Shimada household is immaculate. The only thing dusty around here is you, old man.” They laughed as Jesse blinked in confusion, refocusing as they moved further away from the meeting chambers. Kurosawa guided the kumicho’s mate towards some of the other gardeners, the younger ones who were barely out of the nest, and Takeo took a moment to fall back. Watch.

Jesse smiled as the youngest told him all about preparing a wisteria plant for winter, a confusion of Japanese and English. The child gestured wildly with enthusiasm as he pulled the honored mate towards his little work area, tugging the American down so he could easily point to the additional mulching and pruning being done. Jesse, in turn, listened with a patient ear, asking questions and helping to reach some of the highest branches. The other younglings flocked over, eager to share their limited knowledge with a new crowd. Jesse laughed as he was led back and forth across the grounds, dutifully playing the student. A healthy flush bloomed on his cheeks as Jesse became more alert, to Takeo’s relief.

“ _ The Honored Mate seems good-humored. _ ” Kurosawa pulled off his work gloves and stuffed them into a pocket. He mopped his face and bald head with the towel around his shoulders. “ _ Let the children entertain him. Maybe they will stop complaining for a while... How are things in the big house? _ ”

“ _ Strained. This nonsense with the council is putting too much stress on our staff _ .” Takeo lowered his voice. “ _ And Jesse-sama is struggling as well. Last night, he wandered for hours before he found his way into the servant halls. I believe he walked through the gardens as well. Did you notice anything?” _

Kurosawa scratched his chin in silence, never one to leap ahead of his own thoughts.  “ _ Most of the closed gardens had been walked through, but I had thought one of the others was doing a final check. He went through all of them? Is it that bad already?” _

_ “Yes.”  _ Takeo sighed as he watched Jesse lift one of the pups up to grab the last blossom on a tree. His granddaughter hadn’t been that small in an age. “ _ I am concerned for his health. Both his mate and confidant missing so soon after a mating season… it’s no good . They hadn’t even dismantled their nest yet. _ ” Takeo shook his head. “ _ If possible, keep someone in the gardens to keep watch. I will do what I can with the house staff.” _

Kurosawa nodded, as he always did, and they watched Jesse together. He forcibly relaxed himself when he noticed how dirty the children's’ hands were, pawing at the honored mate’s fine robes. All these years of friendship and Takeo still wasn’t sure why Kurosawa loved working out here in the gardens, where the heat became oppressive and the dirt got everywhere. Of course, Kuro could never understand the desire to stay indoors either. Even as a pup, Kuro would track in dirt from outside, his hands filthy from tending the gardens. As far as Takeo could remember, the only time Kurosawa had voluntarily rid himself of dirt was when Takeo’s first child was born, premature by a month and a half. He’d been so nervous about bringing sickness, but staunchly refused to leave Takeo alone at the hospital (his mate called away by clan business). A good friend.

“ _ Do you think he’s pupped?” _ Kurosawa asked bluntly.

Takeo huffed a startled laugh. “ _ One shared rut and already the whole house is chattering on about pups. Impossible to know so soon. Give it a month or two. But… I helped tend during Hanzo-kun’s rut. We were not sure how they would react to outsiders being nearby, you see. Only the most experienced staff were allowed into the wing.” _ He leaned close, knowing that the gardeners liked gossip as much as the rest. “ _ Our worry was completely unfounded. They were so enthralled with each other, I could have walked straight in and cleaned that room around them without either noticing. I didn’t, of course, to preserve my hearing. Hanzo-kun has apparently grown into quite a  _ giver  _ it seems. _ ”

Kurosawa guffawed loud enough to scare the birds from the trees, drawing some attention. “ _ Impossible, with that sour face of his. And the American seems far too timid to make that kind of noise. _ ”

“ _ I assure you, he has excellent lung capacity. _ ” Takeo sniffed. “ _ And the  _ laundry _!” _

“ _ Ah, the perils of working in the big house. _ ” Kurosawa teased. “ _ I will stay out here with my quiet flowers and trees instead. Much safer that way. _

They laughed together, waving away Jesse’s confused questions. But good humor could only last so long anymore. Takeo sighed, rubbing his sore hands together. 

“ _ If he is pupped, then every minute they are apart is bad for the babe’s health and his own. I thought the council would have learned their lesson the last time, but perhaps it is foolish of me to hope for real change after all these years.” _ He leaned back to look at the clouds. “ _ I am tired of death, old friend.” _

_ “What can we do, Takeo? Laundry attendants, gardeners, floor cleaners. We have little power here.“  _ Kuro patted his shoulder. “ _ I will do what I can to help you, but I am not one for politics and people. My children are here, rooted deep in the soil and preparing to rest. I can’t understand what Jesse-sama is going through anymore than I could you back then. These days I don’t even bother thinking of change beyond the seasons. Perhaps we are too old for this life.” _

“ _ Maybe so. _ ” Takeo shook himself. “ _ But I am not dead yet and there is much to do in the meantime. Keep an eye on your gardens, old friend. _ ”

Takeo walked towards Jesse, intent on continuing the tour, when he remembered. “Ah, the Honored mate also approved everyone’s paychecks. You can pick them up at the accounting offices. He included a healthy bonus in preparation for the approaching holidays. Try not to spend it  _ all _ on new gardening equipment.”

“Laugh all you want, old man, but you loved that cherry tree bonsai I gave you last year.” Kurosawa called, then turned to the children. “Come along, pups. The morning glories won’t cover themselves!”

Jesse smiled amongst the youngsters as a general cry of dissatisfaction went up, a few of the youngest clinging to his legs. He patted their heads and promised to come visit again with treats, shooing them along. Even as the children waved goodbye, Takeo could see the weight returning to Jesse’s shoulders, the pinch of unhappiness at the corners of his mouth. Poor pup didn’t even realize how vulnerable he looked, standing in the middle of a fading garden twisting his hands together, lost. Takeo frowned as he approached. This separation sickness was progressing much faster than he had anticipated. 

Takeo rushed them through most of their appointments after that, pulling Jesse from room to room as soon as he noticed the anxiety returning. They lingered in the kitchen, though, as the chefs eagerly sat down the honored mate and made a full tasting menu worth of dishes. Once he was sure nothing was going to go wrong (Jesse seemed caught between embarrassment and excitement), Takeo ducked out to send short apology letters to the others. He may be head of the household, but each section of the house had their own leaders that reported to him. It wouldn’t do to be rude, especially since the honored mate was spending so much more time with some.

Satisfied, Takeo returned to find half of the kitchen staff watching intently as Jesse took the first bite of a soup.

“This is amazin’!” Jesse exclaimed, eyes widening and quickly spooning up another bite. The head chef, Rumiko, puffed up with pride (foolish Alpha). “It’s sharp and soothing at the same time.”

“Mint and thai chilies, Honored Mate. Pureed with the freshest vegetables grown locally. I am pleased you enjoy it.”

Jesse laughed. “I could damn near eat this everyday.”

“Ha! Any fool can make a soup.” Another pressed forward in the crowd, neatly inserting himself where Rumiko had stood. “This salad is sure to sing on your palette, Jesse-sama.”

“Salad!? Meat is the highest art and we serve only the best. Stand aside!”

“That’s all far too heavy. Desserts are meant to be truly delightful. Mine is sure to please.”

They jockeyed for position while Jesse looked bemused and a little put off by all the shouting. Takeo stepped up and poured more tea.

“When did I become the guy ta impress?”

“The current Kumicho has never expressed much interest in running the household and rarely asked for more than the most basic fair. I imagine most are excited to have someone who is genuinely enthused by their work. And having the favor of the second most powerful member of the Shimada-gumi would hold some benefits and prestige.” Takeo glanced at the chefs, who were still embroiled in their arguments, and pulled over a chair with a sigh. “We may be here awhile, Jesse. So many egos in one room is bound to make some storms. We can leave if you’d rather not weather it.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Jesse stirred his soup idly even as his eyes flicked back and forth over the crowd. “They’re worked up cause they care about what they’re workin’ on. There’s a lot ta be said for followin’ yer passion.”

Takeo hummed and they drank tea together as the chef’s finally agreed on an order and resumed the tasting. Jesse heaped on praise and made some surprisingly insightful suggestions (Aw, it ain’t nothin’. Worked in a diner for a while when I was a pup.). Then, of course, Rumiko realized that she was finally working with someone who knew food and ordered up an entire new set of dishes. Each chef then gave an in-depth description of the techniques and ingredients involved, much to their delight. 

When they were finally able to leave (Jesse having to be helped out of his chair, discreetly) Takeo noted that the entire kitchen felt… lighter. Rumiko was grinning as he had not seen in years and the staff as a whole immediately dived into creating dishes they thought would appeal to the new mate (spicier, more peppers, vibrant). Whatever the future held, Jesse had firm allies in the kitchens. For the best really, even the guards could not wield knives as proficiently. 

“I don’t know if ya had more planned, but I gotta lay down for a bit. Done overstuffed myself.”   
  


“That would have been difficult to avoid. Rumiko was in fine form today.” Takeo said, amused. “I will escort you back to your room. We would not want you to get delayed on the way to your nap, now would we?”

He led them through the old servants corridors, far less traveled than the main hallways. Takeo couldn’t resist running his fingers along the walls, endlessly pleased when they came away clean. He would have to think of a little reward for his staff. They’d been doing so well recently, despite the upheaval in the main house. It wasn’t long before Takeo was opening the door to the kumicho’s chambers; Jesse shuffling inside slowly, his face falling at its emptiness.

“How much longer?” Jesse’s murmured, his voice quiet.

“I don’t know, pup. A meeting like this has not happened in a very long time.” Takeo tightened his hands into painful fists to keep from touching, comforting. “We can only wait.”

“I hear ya.” Jesse moved around the room, the wandering already setting in, and Takeo slipped out. The ache in his chest grew as he moved away, but the servants needed to be put on alert, the mail needed to be sorted, and he could already tell he needed to rub some oils on his hands.  The honored mate would have to withstand another night alone without his mate and there was no changing that. 

In the morning, a new wave of tasks buried Takeo and much of the other staff. The first freeze had hit unexpectedly, damaging a few of the gardens that hadn’t quite been finished and causing issues in other parts of the house (water where it shouldn’t be and such). It wasn’t until Hanako and Ichika dragged him away, newly returned from their trip, that Takeo even had time to check on the honored mate. He had to dig his heels in as they passed by the kitchen to grab a fresh breakfast (fruit, rice with egg, and an American pastry). 

“Come along, old fool. I wish to see my student.” Hanako wrestled the tea tray away from him, ignoring his protests. “There are three of us going to the kumicho’s room, no need for you to carry everything, Takeo. Besides, I have no desire to listen to all that rattling while we walk.”

Takeo grumbled and muttered under his breath, largely for show, and they marched off with Hanako in the lead.

Ichika laughed quietly and leaned in close. “Try not to take it to heart, my friend. We heard of the issues that have plagued the house, but could not leave immediately. She has been deeply concerned for her favorite student.”

“Concerned? Ha, that pup is one of my finest pupils. There is nothing to be worried about.” Hanako stepped to the side, nearly bouncing with impatience as an amused Ichika opened the door. “Nothing at al-” She stopped in the doorway, mouth clicking shut. “Oh, my dear pup.”

Takeo pushed his way passed the instructor and dropped his tray. Jesse was slumped over the dining table amidst a whirlwind of blankets, clothes, and pillows. The breeding nest was gone, torn to pieces. As he rushed forward, he spotted a neat little stack in one corner, like the honored mate had attempted to be careful but lost control. 

“Jesse-sama! Daijobu desu ka ( _ are you okay) _ ? Jesse, are you well?” He pressed his fingers to Jesse’s neck, searching for a pulse but was shoved back. Jesse snarled as he tried to stand and fell.

There was a sharp crack and Takeo snapped to look. Ichika had broken her fan, her face a picture of abject rage. Hanako was stumbling forward, the tray trembling in her hands and Takeo suddenly became aware of how Jesse  _ smelled _ . Like pain and sorrow and abandonment. He choked, unable to even purr.  He watched as Jesse tried again to stand, panting and wild-eyed. Then, Hanako was there, wrapping her thin, strong arms around the honored mate. Jesse froze and she stroked his tangled hair, humming. As she eased them both to the ground, Takeo noticed more things. How the doors to the garden had been tied shut from the inside, a smear of blood along one wall, the dark bruises under Jesse’s eyes. Those hadn’t been there yesterday… or perhaps they had, under makeup carefully, artfully applied.

Ichika was gone when he turned back to the doors, replaced by a small group of the cleaning staff (purrs stuttering on and off as they gazed on). He pushed himself up, body aching, and stepped around the broken plates on the floor.

“Bring a doctor immediately!” As one of the boys ran off, Takeo centered himself. “Who is wearing scent masks? You will clean this room. Do not speak, do not try to touch the honored mate. Bring a second breakfast as well. Broth and the weakest tea Rumiko can stand to make.”

They scattered, the two assigned to cleaning tip-toeing into the room, backs almost pressed to the walls. He helped them, quietly picking up the torn blankets and clothing as he listened to each shuddering breath from Jesse. Hanako sung under her breath and Jesse buried his face in her shoulder, keening. When Jesse’s yukata slipped enough to show the bruises forming along his arms (no doubt from trying to beat his way through the doors late in the night), Takeo bit his tongue hard enough to taste blood. Breakfast was brought with a bucket of water to scrub the walls and Jesse did not move. The doctor came and went, shaking his head.  Any pup that had been sired was almost certainly gone. Just like Aimi-sama.

_ No more _ . A voice said, an echo of his wife amidst wailing winds.  _ We will stand for no more. We shall bring a reckoning upon their heads. _

Takeo stood, walking out of the room and down the hallways. The house was buzzing, everyone keenly aware of the state the honored mate was in. He paused in the doorway of the kitchens long enough to call out to Rumiko.

“ _ I’m calling a meeting of the heads. Western hall. Do not be late. _ ”

He repeated it to the head of security and sent out runners to the others. Takeo stalked the halls as the voice rumbled through the air, causing the others in the hallway to jump.

_ We have been lenient. We want our mate returned to us.  _ A growl.  _ Return him. _

Takeo snapped the door to the meeting room open, pleased to see that most were already inside. Kurosawa came last, trailing leaves behind him and apologizing. Before any could even ask their questions, Takeo pulled out his talisman, one passed down through generations of his family to mark the Head of the House.

“I will not stand for it.” He spat, fingers trembling with anger. “I will not watch another mate crumble, will not sit quietly as another life is taken for pride. I am going to end this meeting and they will  _ listen. _ ”

It’s an old tradition, one that hasn’t been called on in centuries. But Kurosawa handed over his talisman without hesitation and Rumiko all but shoves hers into his hands. The other do too. He can see the alphas reacting to the pheromones clinging to his clothes, the betas grimacing in sympathy. Less than five minutes later, Takeo was back in the halls storming towards the meeting hall with his pouch full.

He heard the shouting from two hallways away, felt the crackle of dragons in the air as he brushed past the guards. Takeo thought about knocking as he approached the door, but the rage swelled inside him. He threw the doors open with a crash and walked, straight backed, right into the center of the room. 

“ _ What is the meaning of this? How dare a servant enter here!” _

There was more, but Takeo ignored all of it until he stood before the kumicho. Hanzo looked somehow worse than Jesse, no doubt because of the lack of makeup. His eyes were bloodshot and his face twisted in a perpetual snarl.

It’s Touma who speaks. “ _ What does the Head of the House need that is so important as to intrude upon his betters?” _

Takeo pulled the talismans out one by one, ignoring the question. He held them in his hands, each a symbol of power, of security for the many who work under the Shimada-gumi. He looks into Hanzo’s eyes and threw them on the ground.

“While this meeting continues and the Honored Mate is denied his most basic rights, the loyal staff of the Shimada refuse to serve all but the Honored Mate. All other work will cease as of this moment.” He sneered at the alphas in the room. “We quit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? Will the cliffhangers never end? Let me know what you think! Just FYI, my birthday is coming up again soon, so I may do a longer (not as long as last time) chapter... Which means I've been writing this for over a year now. Goodness. See you next time.
> 
> P.S. I'll probably be posting some pictures on my tumblr tonight or tomorrow of my new apartment cause I'm super proud. Come creep on me if you'd like to see lol.
> 
>  
> 
> This story officially has some fanart!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> From the lovely Drakyrna: Touma! http://drakyrna-art.tumblr.com/post/167683806565/so-ive-really-gotten-into-the-overwatch-scene
> 
> Jesse’s Tattoo’s from Chapter 10:  
> The Dragon's Mate: Jesse's Tattoos by Eliza_Chikatta 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to hang out with me I'm:
> 
> Ninjalibrarianbookworm on tumblr   
> or  
> Twitter @TheSensibleOne (though this isn’t particularly active yet)
> 
> Feel free to shoot me a message!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Genji return, for whatever that's worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I'll explain in the notes below. However, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Takeo didn’t wait for a response, didn’t bother to bow to his former employers or acknowledge them. The door hung open as he passed through, refusing to close it. He was halfway down the hallway when pounding footsteps chased after him. Takeo took a deep breath, waiting for the bite of steel across his neck. But none came.

 

“Takeo.” Hanzo’s voice was torn ragged, pleading. “Takeo, please, how is Jesse? How is my mate? You would not do this if something was not wrong.”

 

He dragged in another breath, a different kind of pain lancing his chest. “Unwell. Truly and deeply unwell.”

 

Hanzo made a wounded noise and turned Takeo around. Gone was the stoic, cruel kumicho; Takeo stared into the eyes of a frightened child for the first time in a very long time. “How is this possible? Why was I not told? Have the doctors been called?”

 

“Jesse-sama is remarkably adept at hiding his condition, but even without that it should have been apparent. Separating a breeding pair so soon after a season… it can only cause harm. Surely you feel it as well.”

 

“But-”

 

“And a doctor can do nothing but sedate him. That would only slow the damage, not repair what has already happened. Jesse-sama is completely non-vocal.” Takeo’s anger rose up his throat as a growl and Hanzo actually ducked his head in submission. “That the council would- no, that you would let this happen again after your mother… It is unacceptable!”

 

“I do not understand.” Hanzo’s voice was small. “Jesse does not need me. He is so strong and we are not fully bonded. I thought I was just…”

 

Takeo blew out a sharp breath between his teeth. “Of all the foolish, short-sighted things- Of course he needs you even if you have not completed the bond! He needs you especially because the bond has not been finished. Are those the lies they have been feeding you? I should-” Takeo snapped his teeth (terrible manners) and fisted a hand in Hanzo’s haori, dragging him down the hallway. “And you have been sitting there thinking, what, that you were weak for needing to see him? This is the foolishness that killed your mother and I will not sit here while another suffers. I should send Ichika in there to teach them a lesson.”

 

It was a testament to how sick Hanzo was that he neither protested or fought back against being dragged through his own estate. Takeo warred between relief that his plan wasn’t immediately crashing around them and worry that the council would take matter into their own hands (also how cold Hanzo’s hands were, the faint tremble in his fingers). There wasn’t time to reconsider and no taking back what he had done. The only path was forward and Hanzo needed this as badly as Jesse did. They passed other servants as he dragged them back to Jesse’s room. Some looked startled by Hanzo’s appearance, but a great many were in sour moods. Their aggressive pheromones wreathed the family wing’s halls as a warning, no intruders past this point. A few even went so far as to bare their teeth at the kumicho! 

 

“Not much farther, pup. I expect you to absolutely dedicate yourself to him, do you understand? I will see that everything else is handled, but so help me if you try to leave-”

 

“Never. Jesse is- ” Hanzo stumbled and quickened his pace. Takeo wondered if he could smell his mate from this distance. “Everything. All that matters. Please, let me see him. I lov-” Hanzo swallowed whatever he was going to say, cautiously looking around them. How strange to see the master afraid in his own home.

 

“Hush, pup. No one here would betray Jesse-sama. They see themselves in his plight. And you are the only one who can make him well again.” Takeo dug his fingers into the kumicho’s elbow sharply, drawing his gaze. “He is vulnerable while the bond is unfinished. If this happens too often… Do not doubt that he will die.”

 

Hanzo stared at him for a moment before nodding. “Never again.”

 

“Do not make promises you cannot keep, child. The council-”

 

“Will obey.” Hanzo bared his teeth. “Someone knew about this and did not tell me. They have mistaken my leniency for complacency. No more. Do not doubt that _I_ _will make sure of Jesse’s happiness._ ”

 

The Alpha pushed past the servants that were clustered around the doors, growling low in his throat. Even as he stepped into his room, Hanzo was snapping orders.

 

“Leave us! Begone. Where is…” Hanzo stopped short, his breath catching audibly.

 

Jesse was there, still cradled by Hanako, but he had yet to react to Hanzo’s entrance. There was no mistaking the scent of sickness that billowed off of him. Hanako stroked his hair, already deep in a mother’s trance. Her usually impeccable hair was frayed; her ornaments drooping in the locks loose around her shoulders. Ichika paced a tense circle around her Omega and Beta, her broken fan flashing open and shut as she came to a halt. Even cleaned, the room’s aura spoke of pain and violence just passed.

 

Hanzo crept closer, his distinctive broken croon stuttering out of his throat. Ichika hissed, puffing up and moving forward in an aggressive display that sent the kumicho skittering back. He tried again only to be rebuked harshly. Takeo heard a whine crawl up the Alpha’s throat at being denied his mate, but refused to step in. Ichika had every right to protect her own mate and adopted pup. The servants around him watched with unblinking eyes as the younger Alpha retreated, crouching down to think. Hanzo would either pass this test and regain his mate or he would fail.

 

After a few minutes of thinking, Hanzo shed his haori, carefully setting it aside. Scars covered his shoulders and back, left from a long life of violence. This time, he approached submissively; his head low and posture diminished. Ichika still growled, but she allowed the younger Alpha closer. He whined low in his throat and bared his neck before her to Takeo’s shock. Ichika laid her hand on his unmarked mating gland and dug in with her fingernails as she dragged the kumicho to his knees. Hanzo didn’t fight back. He did however strain to see around her kimono in a desperate attempt to see his mate, another fractured croon tumbling out. Ichika softened, turning his face back to her and tracing over his exhausted features. Hanzo pressed into her hands, each breath shuddering. Whatever she saw in his face seemed to appease her.

 

Ichika knelt, pulling Hanzo closer as she turned to Hanako. Her own croon was smooth, melodic, a unique call to her mate guaranteed to reach her even in the deepest trances. The Omega stirred, blinking to awareness as the two Alphas crept closer. She pulled Jesse closer to her, the barest hint of fang showing. Hanzo wouldn’t meet her eyes, his gaze fixed on the floor until he was close enough to see Jesse. Hanako growled, going so far as to swipe at the Kumicho before Ichika called her attention back. But when Hanzo tried to move forward, even pressed low and submissive, she still rejected him. Harshly. There was little forgiveness in a protective mother. Hanzo whined, painfully high pressed forward, trying to avoid Hanako’s angry attacks.

 

He reached out and managed to stroke Jesse’s cheek before both women snarled at him. Ichika twisted a hand in his hair and yanked him back, teeth bared. But it was enough for Jesse to look at Hanzo. His eyes didn’t focus immediately, there was no awareness in his gaze. Only an awful blankness that had Hanzo crooning desperately, struggling against his very determined captor. Even Hanako’s lips trembled as she petted Jesse’s head. Takeo held his breath. One tense moment, they were separated by two very angry women; no recognition in Jesse’s eyes. In the next, Jesse was in Hanzo’s arms, face pressed into the crook of his neck as Hanzo pulled him into his lap. They curled into each other, rubbing their cheeks together and clutching the other close. Jesse cried, his words twisted beyond understanding as he shook in Hanzo’s arms. But Hanzo seemed to know, hefting his mate more securely onto his lap as they scent marked each other with desperate abandon.

 

Takeo shifted back, relieved. He began to gently shoo away the staff. As he whispered instructions to those who seemed reluctant to leave, Hanzo pressed kiss after kiss into Jesse’s hair, on his face, over his mating mark. As Ichika and Hanako stood to leave, his shoulders shook with silent sobs even as he crooned. The last Takeo saw as he shut the door, Hanzo picked up the bowl of broth and pressed it to Jesse’s lips. And, finally, Jesse drank.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse woke to darkness and a furnace wrapped around him. Confused, he jerked and tried to squirm away, but the arms around him tightened. Hanzo crooned behind him, sleepily pressing kisses to the back of his neck and murmuring in Japanese. Jesse turned around and pulled his mate into a fierce hug, burying his face against Hanzo’s chest as he tried to hold back tears. They were naked, pressed closer together than Jesse’d thought possible, but there was nothing sexual left in them. Just an exposed, undeniable need for touch.

 

“Darlin’...” Jesse choked out. “Don’t- don’t leave me. I can’t- Alpha.”

 

Hanzo buried a hand in Jesse’s hair, pulling his face back to press a knowing kiss to his trembling eyelids. “I am here, mate. Beloved, never again.”

 

“Ya can’t promise that. The council’ll drag ya outta here and keep ya away.” Jesse’s chest constricted with panic and bitterness, his breathing rough. “I can’t take that again.  _ Please _ .”

 

Hanzo shuddered and wrapped his entire body around Jesse’s as best he could. Jesse whined and dug his fingers into Hanzo’s back hard enough that their ribs creaked against each other. Neither loosened their grip.

 

“Anata. My brave coyote. I am sorry. So sorry. Aishiteru. Please be well. Sleep and be well again.” Hanzo’s voice turned pleading by the end and he twisted to he could press his lips to Jesse’s hair. Hanzo hummed his mother’s lullaby, rough and beautiful, and Jesse couldn’t fight the wave of exhaustion.

 

“Sleep, Jesse. I will not let anything happen. You are safe. Aishiteru.” Just before he dropped off, Jesse felt one of Hanzo’s hand drop to his belly. “Hold on, little one. Your father needs his rest.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Something delicious smelling woke him next and Jesse blinked in the midday light. Hanzo wasn’t wrapped around him, but was still close enough to keep a thigh pressed against him. Jesse tried to sit up but was scooped up instead and placed carefully between Hanzo’s legs so he could lean against his husband.

 

“I am glad you are awake, anata.” Hanzo’s breath tickled against Jesse’s neck. “You slept for a long time.”

 

“Was tired.” Jesse grumbled, shifting around to get comfortable. Hanzo nuzzled into his shoulder and he tilted his head to the side to give his mate more room. “Got anything to eat?”

 

“Yes.” Hanzo pulled himself away and grabbed up a bowl of dumplings. “There is broth and tea as well, but I thought you might like to try these first. They are more substantial and you need to regain your strength.”

 

Jesse hummed, too tired to manage lifting all that food to his mouth but too hungry to sleep. He rubbed his cheek along Hanzo’s, scenting, reveling in the way their beards caught on each other. Then he scooted down, looked up, and demanded. “Feed me.”

 

Hanzo blinked in surprise and laughed. “Anything, anata.”

 

It took some shuffling, but eventually Jesse’s head rested comfortably in Hanzo’s lap as each dumpling is dipped in sauce and offered to him. Hanzo, of course, kissed Jesse each time he finished one, occasionally going so far as to coo or croon. Sunlight warmed the room around them, chasing away the chill that had haunted the nest. And Jesse noticed it was more of a nest again, pillows and blankets heaped around them nowhere near as structured as last time. Just an eclectic selection of bright colors and soft fabric brought close. He grinned up at Hanzo who smiled wide enough for his crow’s feet to show. Once the last dumpling was eaten, which Jesse insisted Hanzo eat, they laid together, basking in each others company.

 

Hanzo ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair, gently scratching at his scalp. “Would you like to take a bath, dear one?”

 

“But I’m so comfy.” Jesse stretched, awkwardly wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s waist. “... Are ya sayin’ I smell?”

 

Hanzo’s lips twitched into a little smile. It seemed sad somehow. “Never.”

 

Jesse hummed and wriggled around to get comfortable. Hanzo’s metal calves were not meant for snuggling.

 

“Mate. If you keep up with that, I cannot be held responsible for my body’s reactions.” Hanzo’s voice was strained, but laced with amusement.

 

“That right, darlin?” Jesse’s eyes went hooded as he looked up at his mate, feeling a new heat settle low in his belly. He shifted slowly, turning his head to press a kiss to Hanzo’s cock. It twitched as Hanzo drew in a sharp breath. “I wouldn’t mind helpin’ ya with those pesky ‘reactions’, sweet pea.”

 

Hanzo swallowed thickly (his adam’s apple bobbing enticingly). “I am not sure you are well enough for us to couple, mate. Or that I deserve…”

 

“Yer here now, Hanzo.” Jesse struggled to push himself up and Hanzo pulled him into his lap easily, his hardening cock pressing close. “Ya said anything. I want you.”

 

Hanzo groaned and sank his teeth into their mating mark as his hands wandered. Jesse arched into Hanzo’s hands, murmuring encouragement as Hanzo massaged his chest, stroking over his nipples. Part of Jesse wanted to turn around, to admire his mate and touch him. Instead, he pressed back into Hanzo’s chest, tangling his arms around his neck. Rocked his hips just so.

 

Hanzo crooned and, rumbling, reaching down to spread Jesse’s legs to either side of his own. His large hands wandered down Jesse to stroke his filling cock. Jesse groaned and slid one of his hands down to work inside of himself, hot and slippery already. Never to be outdone, Hanzo nipped along Jesse’s neck and assisted enthusiastically. He was everywhere at once, cupping his balls, stroking his core and his cock in turn. Soon, Jesse was a panting mess, stretched over their combined fingers and whining for more.

 

He growled in annoyance when Hanzo’s hands moved to his hips instead. Until Hanzo  _ lifted _ him up and set him, oh so gently, onto his cock. Jesse’s breath froze in his lungs as Hanzo filled him, sinking deep. 

 

Hanzo scraped his ear with his teeth. “Breathe, anata. Is it too much? We can stop if you need to.” 

 

“Don’t you dare.” Jesse gasped out. He rolled his hips, causing Hanzo to go deeper. They shuddered together. “Want ya so bad, darlin’. Wanna feel ya. Make me yours, sweetheart. Please!”

 

Hanzo huffed and let Jesse sink the last few inches, wrapping his arm around his mate as soon as he was seated. Their breathing synched and Jesse’s head lolled back. 

 

“Oh, darlin’.”

 

The dragons rumbled nearby, sending a crackle of energy through their tattoo. Just beyond the corner of his eye, Jesse sensed his spirit shining. Hanzo huffed a laugh as he began to move steadily.

 

“I fear we will never be alone again, Jesse. My dragons, they may wish to join us.”

 

“Nope, yer all mine today.” Jesse’s eyes slid closed, savoring each thrust, each shuddering breath Hanzo took. “They can mess around with my spirit iffin’ they get too riled up.”

 

Hanzo lost his tempo, his fingers moving from Jesse’s hips to trace over the new tattoos. “I had forgotten. You are well then? Yamamoto mentioned your spirit was strong, but little else.”

 

Jesse hummed. “We’re good. I’m good.”

 

_ So much time apart and you can barely muster the strength to participate in your mating. Unacceptable.  _ Jesse jumped as a surge of energy flooded his system. The Sun seemed to lean close.  _ Shall I tell you the dreams he had of you? Filling you with his seed over and over until it took deep in your belly. Holding you as you swelled with pups. Raising them beside you. Then imagining… well, he will ask soon enough. _

 

Jesse circled his hips hard enough that Hanzo gasped. “Good, mate, just like that. I have missed you, Jesse. So much. Take what you need of me. Beloved. Beautiful.” Hanzo choked out a croon and pressed up into Jesse’s demanding pace.

 

“Yer gonna fill me with yer gorgeous fuckin’ knot, y’hear me? Then, I’m gonna ride ya until ya can’t think straight.” Jesse twisted around to kiss Hanzo, set his teeth along his jawline. “And once yer babblin’ nothing but my name and knot drunk, I’m gonna take ya again. One knot after another, until ya don’t know which way’s up. Ya gonna eat me up after that, sugarplum?”

 

Hanzo whimpered deliciously.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After (much, much after), Jesse straightened their bed while Hanzo cleaned up in the bathroom. Or at least that’s what Hanzo said he was going to do. Almost twenty minutes had passed already and Jesse was running out of pillows to fuss with. He forcibly ignored the uneasy flutter in his stomach and set the dishes outside their door. Hanzo wasn’t leaving, the council hadn’t made any noise about either of them attending meetings yet. Takeo would have told him. That still didn’t explain why Hanzo hadn’t come out of the bathroom yet. Jesse rubbed his chest. Maybe his mate was still feeling guilty? Was he upset that Jesse had insisted on sex so soon?

 

Just as Jesse was going to get up and ask, Hanzo stepped out into the bedroom, tantalizingly naked. He walked closer, flushing and not quite meeting Jesse’s eyes. When Jesse reached out, Hanzo tangled their fingers together, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s knuckles as he knelt down. Hanzo traced over Jesse’s new tattoos with obvious reverence, opening his mouth to say something but remaining silent.

 

“What’s eatin’ ya, sugar?”

 

Hanzo flushed deeper and ducked. “I…” He cleared his throat and shuffled closer on his knees. “I would like to try something new. But only if you feel well enough.”

 

Jesse grinned at Hanzo’s earnest face. “What’d ya have in mind?”

 

Hanzo licked his lips as he leaned forward, gripping Jesse’s shoulders. He hesitated for a moment, then smoothly straddled Jesse’s lap. “I want you to mount me.”

 

Jesse froze, his hands resting lightly on Hanzo’s waist as his brain stuttered. “Sweetheart?”

 

“I have read of such things.” Hanzo swallowed audibly and nibbled his way down Jesse’s jaw. Jesse’s brain was still caught on ‘mount’ and the solid, naked weight in his lap. “I want… If you are fine with- I want to  _ feel _ you, Jesse. I have never-” Hanzo shook his head, burying his face in the crook of Jesse’s neck. “I trust you. I wanted to ask sooner, but… We have been interrupted many times.”

 

“Alright.” Jesse’s mind raced. This was not what he expected. “Ya know it ain’t the same as with me. Ya gotta- ya ain’t got the same equipment.”

 

“I, ah, washed myself.” Hanzo’s face heated up even more.

 

“Oh.” Jesse’s voice was faint. Well, that explained the delay. “We, uh…”

 

“We do not have to.” Hanzo began to pull away, but Jesse locked his grip.

 

“Give me a sec, darlin’. My brain’s still catching up and yer more than a little distracting.” Jesse stroked up and down Hanzo’s back as he considered. His mate was trembling, hopefully with excitement. “We gotta have a condom.”

 

“I took some from one of my guards who I know is in, ah, an intimate relationship with another Alpha. It should be sufficient.”

 

Jesse chuckled. “Look at you being all prepared. Ya want me that bad?” Hanzo shivered against him and pulled away. Before Jesse could protest, his mate was digging through their closet. He returned with the oversized lube container and a fistful of condoms. “Come sit on my lap, sweetpea. I’ll take care of ya.”

 

Hanzo straddled him again, setting his jaw as he contorted around to take off his prosthetics. Jesse felt his eyebrows rise, but didn’t speak as his husband focused. Hanzo licked his lips nervously. “I trust you.” 

 

Jesse’s heart double back-flipped and he pulled Hanzo closer, trying to cover how his hands had started to shake. “You’ll tell me if it ever feels wrong or uncomfortable. That ain’t up for negotiation. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

 

Hanzo nodded, head tucked firmly again Jesse’s neck. He breathed deep and even, clearly focusing on staying calm and loose. Jesse did his best to match him as he slicked up his fingers. Hanzo jumped at the first tentative press, hips shifting away.

 

“Shh, darlin’ I got ya. Was it cold? Ease up sweetpea, I’ll take care of everything.” 

 

Jesse kept talking, low and soothing, supporting Hanzo as he slowly went limp. The next time, Jesse finger sunk in just a bit. “We’re gonna take this nice and slow, mate.” Hanzo shivered and twitched in his arms as Jesse eased him through. “Ain’t no rush. Gonna get you all stretched for me, sugarplum. You think I’ll just slide right in when yer ready?”

Hanzo whined, pressing back to try and take more, but Jesse held him firmly against his chest. Each little adjustment (a new stretch, new angle) pulled delicate noises from his mate as he shook in Jesse’s arms. Jesse’s eyes went hooded, heated. “So sensitive. I could do this all day. Bet ya can come just like this, can’t ya. Such a good mate.” 

 

“I need you, Jesse.” Hanzo arched his back, riding the fingers inside him gently. “Please.”

 

“Okay, why don’t you get on your front, sugar. It’ll be eas-”

 

“No!” Hanzo gripped Jesse around the shoulders tightly. “I want to see you. I  _ need _ to see you.”

 

Jesse groaned and rolled them flat onto their bed, pinning Hanzo beneath him. His mate whined as he pulled back to put on a condom (he ripped the first one in half, his hands were shaking so bad), but soon enough, Jesse was slipping between Hanzo’s thighs.

 

He lifted Hanzo’s hips and leaned over to kiss him. “You tell me if it’s too much, Hanzo. I mean it. Ain’t no need for us to go all the way today.”

 

“I know.” Hanzo smiled, pressing a hand over Jesse’s heart. “Make me yours, Jesse.”

 

Jesse watched Hanzo’s face closely, purring as he began to press in. Hanzo’s breath caught, eyes widening before closing entirely, lip caught between his teeth. He registered ‘hot’ and ‘tight’ but was more caught up in the way Hanzo gasped when his head finally popped in, the small furrow between his brows and quaking shoulders. Jesse shifted closer, pressing gentle kisses to Hanzo’s face as he retreated slightly then pressed deeper. Hanzo gripped his shoulders painfully, fingers digging into the muscle (sure to leave bruises).

 

“Ya good?” Jesse panted, still not seated fully.

 

Hanzo’s voice reverberated with the dragons growl. “More.” 

 

His thighs came up and gripped Jesse tighter than he thought possible, dragging him closer. Jesse bit Hanzo’s shoulder and sank in. Jesse could hardly breathe between Hanzo’s grip on his shoulders and his dick. He gasped into Hanzo’s neck and settled his weight over his Alpha, purring loudly. 

 

Hanzo crooned. “Motto, anata.”

 

Jesse didn’t go far, only shifting his hips back and forth a little, but it was enough for Hanzo to arch into him, whining. Jesse bit his lip and pulled back a little farther each time. Hanzo’s first time should be gentle, special and Jesse was gonna do his damndest to make sure that happened. They were so close: arms wrapped around each other, heads tucked to the others neck, only a slick slide of heat between them. He shifted the angle a bit and knew he’d struck gold when Hanzo jerked in his arms, his breath catching on a sob.

 

“So good for me, Alpha. You take me so well. I love you. Aishiteiru.” Jesse sped up a bit. “Wanna make you feel so good baby.”

 

Hanzo’s shoulders and breath hitched. They moved together softly, crooning and purring the whole while. Time slowed and all Jesse could focus on was Hanzo. His gasps, the little noises of pleasure. The way his mate shook apart in his arms as their pleasure spiralled higher. Jesse followed moments after, his teeth sinking into the pillow by Hanzo’s shoulder (he imagined biting flesh, binding himself). He groaned through a strange sensation in his belly, jerking his hips forward. Jesse could feel himself _expanding_. Hanzo moaned wildly beneath him, whined as his fingers dug into Jesse’s shoulders again.

 

_ Oh.  _ Jesse felt his body hunch forward, fucking roughly into Hanzo’s very willing body as his knot swelled.  _ Well that’s new. _

 

Hanzo crooned loudly, kissing along Jesse’s jaw and murmuring praise. Jesse shuddered, burying his face into the crook of Hanzo’s neck and rode out a wave of hormones. His knot, an honest-to-god knot, pulsed with pleasure as his mate’s body tightened around him. He’d known it was a possibility, but knots are so rare among Beta’s, Jesse’d figured it was never going to happen. 

 

Regardless, Jesse breathed a sigh of relief when it shrank only a few minutes later, though Hanzo loosed a disappointed whine. He pressed kisses along Hanzo’s chest as he pulled out, trying to deal with the condom as quickly as possible. His mate wasn’t much help, shaking and trying to keep Jesse as close as possible. 

 

“Easy, darlin’. I’m gonna go get a nice warm cloth from the the bathroom, okay? Get ya cleaned up before this all dries. Be right back, sugar.” Hanzo whined, but let him go, rolling over to press his pout into the pillows. Jesse pressed a kiss into his mate’s hair, laughing low in his throat when Hanzo preened under his attention.

 

Jesse rose and stumbled towards the bathroom, finding his legs as he went. His shoulders were a mess of welts and forming bruises, all fortunately positioned to be hidden under his formal clothing. He was also wearing a goofy smile. Endorphin high, most likely. Definitely not because Hanzo was waiting for him in the other room. He cleaned himself up and hurried back to his mate. 

 

Hanzo was sitting up and staring at his hands when Jesse came back into the room. The dragons rumbled uneasily nearby.

 

_ Caution, champion. Something has gone wrong. _

 

“Hanzo?” Jesse stepped forward, kneeling next to his mate. Hanzo didn’t react. “Everything okay? Did I hurt you?”

 

“No.”

 

Jesse waited, expecting him to explain, but nothing came. Just a painfully long silence. He reached out, running his hand through Hanzo’s hair. “Ya wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“We can never do this again.” Hanzo said, dully.

 

“Okay, that’s alright.” Jesse swallowed, pressing a hand against Hanzo’s shoulder. He guided Hanzo to lay back, gently cleaning him and purring when Hanzo’s hips jumped. When he cupped Hanzo’s face, his gut twisted to see his eyes shimmer with unshed tears. So he kissed them, then his nose, his mouth. Hanzo sighed shakily, turning more fully towards Jesse as he wove their fingers together. Jesse rubbed soothing circles along Hanzo side, both shocked and not to find the beginnings of bruises. He’d tried so hard to be gentle.

 

“Can ya tell me why? I don’t wanna do something to upset ya later if I can avoid it.”

 

“You did nothing wrong, Jesse. I… It is dangerous to participate in such acts on the estate. Someone could hear. I enjoyed this greatly. Too much to risk.”

 

“Oh, sugar pea.” Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo, pulling him into a hug and pressing his face against Hanzo’s hair. “Oh, darlin’. We don’t gotta stop just ‘cause o’ that. Takeo is on our side.”

 

“Takeo cannot control everyone, mate. I will not risk what we have simply because I like your, ah, company.”

 

“Oh, my company huh.” Jesse chuckled, then felt a wave of sadness. “We don’t gotta deal with this, honey. There are places we could go. The Shimada clan isn’t the only place we can be.”

 

“There is no escape, Jesse.” Hanzo pulled away to straighten their sheets. “I am the Shimada.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At some point, Hanzo had to return to the council. He made a point to ask Takeo  _ and _ Ichika to come fetch him after two hours had passed as there wasn’t a clock in the meeting room. Hanzo’d pressed kisses into Jesse’s hair.

 

“I will return as soon as I am able, beloved. Rest while you wait.”

 

And Jesse had, after he carefully checked his comm. He’d laid there in bed and flopped back and forth for at least an half an hour before giving up. He crawled into the shower and let the heat wash away his stress and the remaining evidence of Hanzo’s ardour. When he stepped out, Genji was sitting at the table, staring at their mess of a bed.

 

“It looks like you have been enjoying yourself, Jesse. Keeping the house up all night again?”

 

Jesse scowled. “Where’ve ya been? Coulda used ya a couple of tim-”

 

“I talked to Winston and Soldier about your plans.” All of the air left the room, leaving Jesse’s lungs burning. “They have… concerns. As does Angela.”

 

Genji pulled out and toyed with a little box, clearly anxious. “They won’t accept Hanzo now. I’m hesitant to believe they ever would, as an agent. I have convinced them of Hanzo’s worth, however. If he is willing to prove that he is more loyal to Overwatch than to the clan, we may be able to get him away as a civilian.”

 

“Proof of loyalty?” Jesse frowned. “How’s that gonna work? Info? A demonstration? Ain’t like we can take him on a mission like this.”

 

“I do not know, my friend.” Genji stood, still fiddling with the box. “There is another matter. Angela was very concerned when I described Hanzo’s rut and your reaction. She has provided… pills, that she is strongly suggesting you take.  I looked them up. Jesse, they’re-” He shook his head, rocking back on his heels. 

 

“I know it is not my decision to make, but… it is difficult. I was not expecting this to be an issue for me and Zenyatta is on another mission and unavailable.”

 

“Genji.” Jesse kept his voice soft, catching his elbow. “What are they?”

 

“They are to terminate pregnancies.” Jesse’s stomach twisted. “I support you, Jesse, you are my closest friend and I care for you deeply. But… the thought of having family again. They are Hanzo’s and he’s done so much  _ wrong,  _ but his children? I-”

 

“It’s alright. Emotions ain’t gotta make sense.” Jesse blew out a heavy breath and ran a hand down his face. “Thanks for bringing them.”

 

Genji’s voice was wry. “I’m happy to serve, Jesse. But next time, I hope it’s not day-after pills. They’re-”

 

“What did you say?” The air crackled with blue lightning, vibrating with a dragon’s displeasure.

 

Jesse whirled around. “Hanzo, wait-”

 

Hanzo hovered in the doorway, his face a mask of fury. Then he was there, twisting Genji’s arm far past what a human could stand, snarling. His tattoo was glowing through his thick kimono, the dragons peeling away to snap at the air. Hanzo jerked Genji around, tossing him into a wall with shocking strength.

 

“Wait!” Jesse tried to pull Hanzo back and gasped as the dragons fully emerged to wrap around him protectively. “Hanzo, it ain’t what you think?”

 

“No?” Hanzo growled, eyes flashing. “So he has not brought you the means to kill our children? He did not abandon his post for days only to come sneaking back with poison in his hands?” Hanzo froze for a moment, his voice quiet. “You did not ask for him to do so?”

 

Jesse whined, reaching out to Hanzo only for him to pull away. “Never, baby, I’m not-”

 

“Then why?!” Hanzo roared, his eyes filling with tears.

 

“‘Cause I love you!” Jesse yelled back, his body shaking with emotion. Hanzo stumbled like he’d been shot. “I love ya so damn much. But I don’t want- I can’t bring a baby into this world.” Hanzo opened his mouth to argue, but Jesse cut him off viciously. “Yer fuckin’ in charge and yer terrified all the time. We can’t kiss, or talk honestly, and we can’t even have sex without you havin’ ta be cautious all the time. Our children,” Jesse’s voice caught, “they deserve better, Hanzo. Ya want them ta be scared all the damn time? Ya want them ta have ta kill each other?”

 

Hanzo wavered as Genji hissed lowly from his spot on the floor. Silence echoed around the room as the dragons abruptly disappeared, leaving just vast empty space in their wake. Jesse shuddered, his nails biting into his palms. 

 

“Am I gonna have ta tell my babies they can’t be happy, can’t love who they want? Tell ‘em ta kill whether they want to or not? Are ya really fine with that?” Hanzo looked away, tears not quite falling. “It’s a moot point anyways. Doc said that even if I was… pregnant that the baby’s already gone. Too much stress too soon, they reckon.”

 

Hanzo made a wounded sound, hands coming up as if to ward off a blow. Instead, he buried his face in his palms as he fell to his knees. His voice cracked on a whisper. “I have killed our firstborn?”

 

Jesse rushed forward, desperate to comfort. “No, darlin’. You’d never- If, if there was a baby. No one’s sure there was one. No tellin’ if I was fertile. And ya suffered too. Those bastards on the council are ta blame. Ya’d never kill our-”

 

“I am already a kinslayer, Jesse. You know this.” Hanzo pulled back, his face frighteningly blank.

 

“Jesse didn’t ask for the pills.” They all jumped in surprise when Genji spoke, even the cyborg. 

 

“So you brought them unrequested?” Hanzo’s shoulders went back even as they shook, still furious.

 

“Nah.” Jesse took a deep breath. It was now or never, no taking this back. “I’m… with somebody.”

 

Genji snorted as Hanzo looked confused. “Smooth, cowboy.”   
  


“Shut it. I’m, ah, with an organization, I guess. It- It isn’t a coincidence that I’m with ya Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo’s eyes shut, a pained look crossing his face. “Continue.”

 

“Ah, hell. Ya ever heard of Overwatch?”

 

Hanzo barked out a mean laugh. “Is this a jest? My brother betrayed the clan to Overwatch. He died for them.” The laugh came to an abrupt halt. “You… are with them.”

 

“Yeah.” Jesse brought up a hand to cup Hanzo’s face, but dropped it. “Yeah, I am. And- Fuck, Hanzo, this is a goddamn mess. It was supposed to be simple. Come in, find evidence of Talon workings, and get out. But now, with you…” Jesse’s head fell forward. “Ain’t nothing easy.”   
  


“You had no issue in the beginning stealing our information. I had barely to leave something on a desk for a few minutes before you were sending it out.”

 

Jesse breath caught. Hanzo’d known? “Maybe. But it ain’t like that no more. Even if I found all the intel today, I couldn’t leave.”

 

“Why not?” Hanzo’s voice was as sharp as it was hollow. “You never intended to stay.”   
  


“‘Cause yer here. You’re here and I can’t…” Jesse laughed bitterly. “Whatever else there is, I love you. Believe that if nothing else.”

 

Hanzo shook his head. “Why are you telling me this? To torment me?”

 

“I want ya ta come with us.” Hanzo laughed again, but Jesse pressed on. “I want ya ta come with me. To have a life outside of this fuckin’ cage. I want… Jesus, I wanna have your baby. Wanna have a family with you.”

 

Hanzo choked on a sob. “You cannot say that. All this time I have defended you, have tried to protect you even though I suspected… You have no right.”

 

Jesse pulled back his collar to show his mating mark. “I have the only right. And right now, I wanna be free with you. But it ain’t gonna be easy. My… superiors, they wanna see that yer committed to us, to me, to leaving. They want proof, Hanzo.”

 

“As the council wants from you.” Hanzo rubbed a hand across his face. “You are powerful, Jesse, and many feared that your loyalty was not with the clan and with me. It seems they were right to be afraid.”

 

Jesse reached out and gripped Hanzo’s hands. “I’d walk straight into hell for ya darlin’. But I’d rather get you unchained. I wanna know you without the clan breathin’ down our necks. I want to be free but only with you at my side.” He bent to kiss Hanzo’s hands. “I want ta be with you, Hanzo. Always.”

 

Jesse pressed his forehead into Hanzo’s hands and lingered. But Hanzo pulled away and stood. When he looked up, Hanzo was staring at a wall, unseeing.

 

“I must go.”

 

Jesse swore in that moment that the whole room shattered around him, that the world should be ending. Instead it was just him choking back sobs as Hanzo spun around and left through the garden, the door sliding quietly shut. Genji crawled to him, gripping his shoulder tightly, but all Jesse could do was fight back pain filled cries. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo didn’t return for the rest of the day. Or that night. Jesse slept poorly, Genji wrapped around him in an effort to comfort him. But it was only silence. Even his spirit kept its own council.

 

Early the next morning, Ichika and Hanako visited. They carried breakfast between them, but hesitated when they saw Jesse’s face and Genji’s slumped shoulders.

 

“What is wrong, boy? Where is Hanzo?”

 

Jesse choked up a bit, but kept his shoulders back as he poured the tea. “I’m not sure we should be talkin’ ‘bout that.” 

 

Hanako grunted (a strange sound to come from one so refined) and pressed her fingers into his elbow. “Ichika? Leave us.”

 

Her mate rose, catching Genji by his metaphorical ear and dragging him into the gardens as well. “Come along, child. We need to have a talk about obligations.” They waited until the sound of Ichika’s lecturing tone faded into the distance. Jesse waited, loathe to break the silence.

 

“Come now, pup. Speak.”

 

Jesse clenched his jaw but knew his shoulders were shaking. Hanako reached out and tugged him over into her lap until his face was tucked into her stomach. She petted his hair and thrummed soothingly. It picked away at his defenses until he couldn’t fight any more.

 

“I told him about maybe losin’ the baby.” Hanako’s hands froze. “I know it weren’t a sure thing, but… I told him and he blamed himself and now-”

 

Hanako hummed and tugged his ear a little. “I see. You should try not to let this hurt you, child. Alphas… everyone deals with grief in their own way. He does not do it to hurt you.”

 

“He was just so- so angry. Mostly at himself, but...”

 

“Did you know I lost my first child as well?” Jesse pulled back to look at her, eyes wide. “Indeed, it was… a difficult time. Female alphas already have so much difficulty siring children and to loose the first.” She shook her head. “Neither of us dealt with it well. I think we both blamed ourselves, but there was nothing to be done. The doctors were eager to blame it on the “weak” omega, but we knew from the tests that the poor thing had developed wrong.”

 

“She left for nearly a week after we found out.” Hanako took a shuddering breath. “I still do not know where she went, but when she returned, she devoted herself to helping me wholly. It was not until months after and a lot of begging on my part before she joined a grief counseling group and finally healed.”

 

Hanako fell silent, lost in the past. “I cannot tell you how to mourn, little one, for a possibility, a chance at life. But know that we are here, we see your suffering and feel it in our own hearts. And that Hanzo, for all his missteps, loves you with the whole of his being.” 

 

They stayed that way for another hour, until Jesse was near dozing under her gentle attention. The Alphas returned, speaking softly. Genji bullied him into going back to bed for rest while the others cleaned up from breakfast (largely uneaten) and left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse jerked awake to the sound of pounding footsteps in the hall. Hanzo sat perfectly still at their table a cup of tea (no longer steaming) and a report in front of him. Touma threw the door open, his glasses askew. “Kumicho! I-”

 

“Quiet.” Hanzo growled, his fangs flashing. “My mate was resting. You have better have an  _ excellent _ reason for all this noise!”

 

Touma straightened himself, clearly unused to being reprimanded. “I have news.” Hanzo stared at him, an eyebrow slowly rising. Touma swallowed. “Jirou and his men are dead. Murdered to the last man and omnic. Whatever our breach, we must find it. Now.”

 

Hanzo’s jaw clenched. “Call the elders together. We will find who has done this and kill them.”

 

Touma nodded and left swiftly, only barely remembering to shut the door behind him. Hanzo, however, did not move from his place at the table other than to sip (and grimace) at his cold tea. 

 

“Darlin’?”

 

Hanzo looked at him then, the barest smear of blood revealed along his arm as he stretched. He grinned sharply at his mate. “Jesse, it is time for the dragon to awaken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Leave a comment and let me know :)
> 
> For those of you interested, these last two months have been... tough.
> 
> My grandmother has fully descended into dementia and probably won't be at home much longer since she can't care for herself anymore. The rest of my family needs support and I seem to be the only one who's actively trying to listen to everyone (my mother is in flat out denial). I got a new, full-time job, but it's super stressful and I'm being observed a lot so it's hard to work on stuff. Finally settled into my apartment and got cats. However, one is sick, so I'm spending a lot of time cleaning up after him, giving him meds, and vet visits. On top of all that, depression came to kick my butt for a while and I'm trying to have a social life. 
> 
> tl;dr: Life came to kick my butt and I have only just risen anew. Thank you for your patience and I hope to see you soon. (PS. My birthday is next month (October) So if you have any special requests, tell me now :) )
> 
>  
> 
> So this work has fanart!!!  
> From the lovely Drakyrna: Touma! http://drakyrna-art.tumblr.com/post/167683806565/so-ive-really-gotten-into-the-overwatch-scene
> 
> Jesse’s Tattoo’s from Chapter 10:  
> The Dragon's Mate: Jesse's Tattoos by Eliza_Chikatta 
> 
> If you want to hang out with me I'm:  
> Ninjalibrarianbookworm on tumblr   
> or  
> Twitter @TheSensibleOne (though this isn’t particularly active yet)  
> Feel free to shoot me a message!

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO: THE FIRST PIECE OF FANART HAS BEEN MADE AND SUBMITTED
> 
> I'm linking with the artist's permission:
> 
> Touma : http://drakyrna-art.tumblr.com/post/167683806565/so-ive-really-gotten-into-the-overwatch-scene
> 
> I strongly suggest following them on tumblr. If you want to hang out with me I'm on tumblr at ninjalibrarianbookworm  
> or  
> Twitter @TheSensibleOne (it's mostly Overwatch retweets right now)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Dragon's Mate: Jesse's Tattoos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322471) by [Eliza_Chikatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Chikatta/pseuds/Eliza_Chikatta)




End file.
